


Somewhere above the law- intro

by loubee91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Asexual Character, Comedy, Euthanasia, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubee91/pseuds/loubee91
Summary: druga część rozdziału :)





	1. I'll see you in court

-Czy strony wnoszą o uzupełnienie postępowania dowodowego?

-Nie.

-Ja również nie.-Harry pokręcił głową.

-Skoro strony nie wnoszą o uzupełnienie postępowania, to proszę o końcowe stanowisko. Panie mecenasie, od pana zaczniemy.

-Dziękuję.- Odpowiedział, po czym wstał, cicho wzdychając, zanim po raz kolejny się odezwał.-Wysoki sądzie, niełatwe zadanie stanęło przede mną dzisiaj, bowiem podtrzymuję wniosek mojego klienta. Uważam, że okoliczności, które poznaliśmy dzisiaj na sali, to tylko poszlaki.- Powiedziawszy to, zwinął usta w wąską linię, myśląc nad tym, co dalej powie. Szybko poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie i zaraz kontynuował.- Spróbujmy spojrzeć na nie obiektywnie, ja wiem, że w tej chwili wydaje się, że stawiają mojego klienta w negatywnym świetle, ale myślę, że motywy, którymi się kierował, jednak były szlachetne. Przede wszystkim chciał, aby majątek jego córki, który odziedziczy ona w przyszłości, nie został roztrwoniony przez jego byłą żonę i jej drugiego męża. Natomiast- uniósł rękę i palcem wskazał coś w powietrzu, kładąc szczególny nacisk na to słowo.- Ważne jest tutaj coś innego. Nie oceniamy tu sytuacji majątkowej dziecka, a raczej emocje, uczucia i to, u którego rodzica będzie dziecku lepiej. Co więcej, córka ma siedemnaście lat, więc myślę, że jest już osobą na tyle dorosłą, że powinniśmy pozwolić jej wypowiedzieć się na ten temat i dość poważnie traktować jej zdanie. A to zostało tutaj jasno wyjaśnione, jej stanowisko jest jednoznaczne. Ona chce zamieszkać u ojca.- Mówiąc to, spojrzał najpierw na pozwaną matkę, a potem na swojego klienta.- Przez lata była izolowana od ojca, właśnie przez matkę. Pozwana opowiadała tej dziewczynie najgorsze rzeczy, żeby tylko oddalić ją od drugiego rodzica, żeby przekonać ją do swojego nowego partnera. Jak usłyszeliśmy podczas przewodu sądowego, prosiła ją nawet o zwracanie się do jej drugiego męża jak do ojca, w tym samym czasie jej biologicznemu ojcu wmawiając, że jego córka nie chce mieć z nim już nic wspólnego. Ewidentnie chciała skłócić mojego klienta z ich wspólnym dzieckiem, posługując się przy tym manipulacją i kłamstwem. Tak się nie zachowuje matka i mogliśmy w tym przypadku wystąpić nawet o ograniczenie praw rodzicielskich, jednak pan Johnson nie chce odbierać swojej byłej żonie możliwości sprawowania pieczy na ich córką. To postępowanie tyczy się wyłącznie zmiany miejsca zamieszkania nieletniej, a skoro Wendy chce mieszkać z tatą, jej wola powinna zostać wysłuchana. Dlatego też w całości podtrzymuję wniosek swojego klienta. Dziękuję.

Ukłonił się wdzięcznie na koniec i na powrót zajął swoje miejsce. W jego głowie panował lekki chaos, wywołany ostatnimi chwilami rozprawy, ponieważ jej przebieg nie do końca wpasował się w jego scenariusz. Wydawało mu się, że to będzie kolejna prosta sprawa, jednak tuż przed zamknięciem przewodu jeden ze świadków oczernił jego klienta, zmieniając tym samym jego wizerunek jako powoda o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Harry nienawidził takich sytuacji; za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przychodził do niego i prosił o reprezentowanie jego sprawy, stawiał tylko jeden warunek: szczerość. Jego potencjalny klient musiał powiedzieć mu wszystko, również to, co mogłoby mu w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić. Dzięki temu Styles mógł rozpatrzyć każdą możliwą sytuację i przygotować się do obrony tak, by mimo wszystko wyjść na swoje. Nie zawsze oznaczało to oczywistą wygraną jego strony, jednak liczyło się również wywalczenie maksymalnie złagodzonego wyroku. Jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie mógł uczynić klient swojemu przedstawicielowi w sądzie, było właśnie pominięcie pewnych spraw, które mogły zaważyć na końcowym orzeczeniu sądu. Niestety, to wciąż działo się nagminnie, a pomimo wszelkich starań i kompetencji, adwokaci nie zawsze wykazywali się umiejętnością natychmiastowej manipulacji faktami, o których dowiadywali się bezpośrednio na sali sądowej. O ile w sprawach między powodem a pozwanym można to było jeszcze potem przemyśleć i jakoś zatuszować, o tyle stawało się to wręcz niemożliwe podczas starcia z prokuraturą i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. W swojej krótkiej, ale jakże owocnej karierze zdążył przekonać się, że prokuratorzy to prawdziwe hieny świata prawniczego, czyhające na każde pojedyncze potknięcie obrony i gotowe zrobić wszystko, byle tylko udowodnić rezultat swojego śledztwa. I chociaż wygrywał niemal wszystkie sprawy, w których udziału się podejmował, do prokuratury podchodził z rezerwą i zawsze dopracowywał każdy szczegół swojej reprezentacji, żeby nic go nie zaskoczyło.

-Dziękuję. Rozumiem, że pan wnosi tak, jak pana pełnomocnik?- Sędzia zwrócił się do klienta Harry’ego, a Styles upewnił się, że ten wstał ze swojego krzesła, zanim odpowiedział.

Nie słuchał nawet mowy końcowej reprezentantki pozwanej, zbyt pochłonięty własnymi rozważaniami na temat tej rozprawy. Gdy zapoznał się ze stanowiskiem swojego klienta, od razu zaliczył tę sprawę do prostych procesów, do których nawet nie musiał się szczególnie przygotowywać. Chodziło o rozwodnika, któremu była żona utrudniła kontakty z córką do tego stopnia, że przez jakiś czas żył w przekonaniu, że własne dziecko nie chce go znać. Okazało się, że kobieta nagabywała ich wspólną córkę przeciwko biologicznemu ojcu, żeby przekonać ją do swojego obecnego partnera i stworzyć nową szczęśliwą rodzinkę, bez problemów związanych z uzgadnianiem jej czasu spędzanego z drugim rodzicem. Gdy prawda wyszła na jaw, dziewczyna była gotowa zeznać przed sądem, że chce zamieszkać z ojcem, więc Harry niemal od razu nastawił się na pewną wygraną. Nawet jeśli jego klient obawiał się przez utarty, ale niestety często potwierdzający się stereotyp o niechęci sądów do przekazywania dzieci pod całkowitą opiekę ojców, on wiedział, jak poprowadzić ten proces, by uzyskać satysfakcjonujący wyrok.

-Dziękuję. Zamykam rozprawę, ogłoszenie postanowienia nastąpi po naradzie.

Głos sędziego przywołał Harry’ego do rzeczywistości, brunet wstał razem z pozostałymi osobami obecnymi, po czym znowu usiadł, poprawiając przy tym swoją togę. Długo opierał się o stolik przed nim, zanim spojrzał na swojego klienta z wyrzutem.

-Co ja panu mówiłem o ukrywaniu przede mną czegokolwiek?- Zapytał cicho, ze stoickim spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy, żeby nie pokazać, że coś zburzyło jego opanowanie.- Miał mi pan o wszystkim powiedzieć. O każdym, nawet najmniejszym podejrzeniu możliwości oskarżenia pana o coś przez świadków w tej sprawie, miałem wiedzieć. Pornografia?

-To nie jest prawda, nie wiem, skąd ten facet to sobie wziął.- Powód wytłumaczył się od razu, jednak Harry nie czuł się do końca przekonany.

-I nie podejrzewał pan nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, że coś takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć? Jest mi pan w stanie to obiecać? Ponieważ szczerze wątpię.- Mruknął oschle, pakując przy tym swoje rzeczy do aktówki.- Na nic mi pana obietnice, ten proces zaraz zostanie rozstrzygnięty. Zrobiłem, co w mojej mocy. Jeśli jakimś cudem przegramy tę sprawę, nie może mieć pan do mnie żadnych pretensji. Trzeba było mnie posłuchać i szczerze mi wszystko wyjawić.- Powiedział jeszcze, po czym oparł się wygodniej na swoim krześle, wyjął swój notatnik i pogrążył się w planie zajęć do momentu, w którym policjant stanął przed barierką dla świadków, ogłaszając wznowienie rozprawy.

-Proszę wstać, sąd idzie.

Harry ze zmarszczonymi w skupieniu brwiami śledził powrót sędziego na salę rozpraw po naradzie. Mężczyzna obok niego drżał nieznacznie w obawie o treść wyroku, więc brunet złapał go delikatnie za ramię i uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Mimo drobnych komplikacji, był pewien swego, dobrze przygotował się do tej sprawy i całkiem dobrze poradził sobie z nieprzewidzianą niespodzianką w postaci zeznań ostatniego świadka. To musiało zakończyć się wygraną, nie dopuszczał do siebie innego orzeczenia.

-Sąd rejonowy w sprawie z wniosku Davida Johnsona z udziałem Bathany Smith o zmianę wyroku rozwodowego w przedmiocie miejsca zamieszkania małoletniej Wendy Johnson postanawia: ustalić miejscem zamieszkania małoletniej Wendy Johnson każde miejsce zamieszkania Davida Johnsona. Proszę usiąść.

Styles uśmiechnął się złośliwie do niskiej blondynki, znanej jako Kirstie McConaughey. To był jego ulubiony moment w każdej rozprawie- ta pierwsza reakcja jego przeciwników na sali sądowej po ogłoszeniu wyroku na jego korzyść. Zawsze wtedy przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się po całym jego ciele, a świadomość wygranej wprowadzała go w błogie zadowolenie. Zdecydowanie lubił to poczucie wyższości.

Salę rozpraw opuścił jako pierwszy, śpiesząc się na mediacje jednej ze swoich klientek. Nie miał w zwyczaju brać udziału w tego typu spotkaniach, gdyż to zawsze w pewnym stopniu utrudniało stronom porozumienie się ze sobą, ale tym razem kobieta uparła się na jego obecność w obawie przed rozwiązaniem jej konfliktu małżeńskiego na jej niekorzyść. A ponieważ była tak zdesperowana, że chciała mu za to zapłacić podwójną stawkę, Harry nie mógł jej odmówić. Zadowolenie jego klientów było najważniejsze. Babeczka z nadzieniem malinowym z ulubionej cukierni mężczyzny również była wysoko ustawiona na liście priorytetów w jego życiu, więc musiał zdążyć po nią wstąpić.

 

Dopiero zaczynał swoją przygodę z prawem, jednak uważał, że odziedziczył talent po ojcu, co zresztą potwierdzało się w praktyce, gdy wygrywał kolejne sprawy- nie tylko te banalne, ale też te poważne, często śledzone przez czujne oko mediów. W ten sposób szybko wybił się w swojej branży i obecnie mógł się już pochwalić całkiem imponującym doświadczeniem oraz stale rosnącym dobytkiem. Jego kancelaria adwokacka w krótkim czasie zyskała status najbardziej prestiżowej w Anglii, a słuchy o jego osobie rozchodziły się po całych wyspach brytyjskich. Również zdarzało się, że bywał na ustach zagranicznych mediów, gdy wygrywał sprawy, wydające się dla niego przegrane już na starcie.

Jak na adwokata przystało, opinie na jego temat wśród ludzi były różne, czasami nawet skrajne. Jedni nienawidzili go za reprezentację osób prawdziwie niebezpiecznych i powszechnie szkalowanych; inni z kolei uwielbiali go za skuteczne przeciwdziałanie karaniu osób niewinnych. Jednak, nienawidząc go czy kochając, musieli przyznać, że był naprawdę dobrym prawnikiem. Zawsze konsekwentny w swoich działaniach, walczący do samego końca, silny i wręcz zabójczo pewny siebie. Jego wiek raczej wzbudzał w świecie prawniczym obawę, aniżeli poczucie wyższości, ponieważ on wciąż zaskakiwał swoimi umiejętnościami, przez co jego koledzy z branży nie myśleli o jego doświadczeniu, a o tym, że im wcześniej zyskał taki sukces, tym dłużej będzie dopracowywał swój potencjał, tym samym siejąc postrach wśród przeciwników na sali sądowej. Szedł jak burza, to trzeba było mu przyznać. W dwa lata osiągnął sukces, na który inni musieli pracować znacznie dłużej…

-Genialnie, już mamy piątą? To koniec mojej pracy na dzisiaj, panowie, żegnam was ozięble.-Louis przeciągnął się leniwie, odchodząc od swojego biurka.-Wiem, że będziecie tęsknić i spokojnie- ja za wami nie.

-Jest trzydzieści pięć po czwartej…

-Cóż, zaokrągliłem.- Odparł prosto, zdążywszy już sięgnąć po swój płaszcz. Zarzucił go luźno na ramiona, decydując, że nie jest wystarczająco zimno, by ubrać się w pełni na drogę do auta na parkingu.

-A to nie było tak, że mówiłeś coś o zostaniu dzisiaj do późna?-Logan zmarszczył brwi, a Alex- nowy stażysta Louisa, skinął delikatnie głową, mrucząc pod nosem:

-Żeby zamknąć sprawę Deakina.

-Przypomnij mi, w którym momencie choćby napomknąłem, że ja również zostanę do późna?

-Erm…-Alex zagryzł nieśmiało wargę, wręcz uginając się pod ciężarem spojrzenia swojego przełożonego.

-A teraz powiedz mi, jak brzmi artykuł 212 kodeksu karnego.

-Kto pomawia inną osobę, grupę osób, instytucję, osobę prawną lub, uh, jednostkę organizacyjną niemającą osobowości prawnej o takie postępowanie lub właściwości, które mogą pon-niżyć ją w opinii publicznej lub narazić na utratę zaufania potrzebnego dla danego stanowiska, zawodu lub rodzaju działalności, podlega grzywnie albo karze ograniczenia wolności.- Wyrecytował naprędce z zamkniętymi oczami, naprzemiennie zaciskając dłonie w pięści i rozluźniając.

-Więc twierdzisz, że obiecałem coś, nie dotrzymując potem słowa, co mogłoby spowodować, że moi współpracownicy stracą do mnie zaufanie?

-Nie, zupełnie nie.- Odrzekł natychmiast, przesadnie kręcąc przy tym głową. Louis jedynie westchnął zniesmaczony.

-Zwalniam cię.

-Louis.- Logan sapnął przez zaciśnięte zęby, jednak nie wpłynęło to na Louisa w żaden sposób. Szatyn nadal patrzył na swojego podwładnego, niewzruszony szokiem wypisanym w oczach stażysty. Przechylił głowę nieco na bok, marszcząc brwi w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy reprymendy, a gdy się jej nie doczekał, wydął lekko dolną wargę i owinął szyję ciepłym szalem.

-Nie nadaje się, nie mam zamiaru tracić na niego czasu. Mógłbym go podpiąć pod każdy artykuł w cholernym kodeksie, a on naiwnie by w to uwierzył, trzęsąc gaciami przed odpowiedzialnością karną za coś, czego nawet nie zrobił. Nie zostanie prawnikiem, nie ma do tego jaj. - Oznajmił, wzruszywszy ramionami, po czym zasalutował na pożegnanie, chwycił swoją aktówkę i opuścił budynek prokuratury.

Pracował ciężko cały dzień, opiniując projekty aktów normatywnych i jednocześnie prowadząc swoje postępowania przygotowawcze. Biegał z kąta w kąt, pił jedną kawę za drugą, ale wiedział, że jego najważniejszym obowiązkiem tego dnia miało być zamknięcie śledztwa w sprawie brutalnego mordu na młodej kobiecie- zakończonego procesem sądowniczym, rzecz jasna. Osobiście upewnił się, że podejrzany nie otrzymał zgody na opuszczenie aresztu do czasu rozprawy, na której oczywiście miał zamiar wpakować tego faceta na długie lata za kratki i był pewny, że zrobi to bez problemu. Spędził długie godziny na dokładnej analizie tej zbrodni, zarywał nocki, łącząc kolejne elementy masakrycznej układanki, aż w końcu akt oskarżenia był już gotowy, czekając jedynie na wydanie wyroku na sali sądowej. Ale oskarżony, którego Louis pieszczotliwie nazwał gnojkiem, w ostatnim momencie poprosił o możliwość zmiany adwokata, przez co odwlókł rozprawę w czasie, niezmiernie irytując tym szatyna. Właśnie przez takie przypadki pragnął zupełnej reformy przepisów, niestety mógł jedynie zacisnąć zęby i stosować się do obecnych, po cichu licząc na poprawę stanu rzeczy w przyszłości.

Szukał kluczy w kieszeni płaszcza, gdy zatrzymała go jakaś kobieta, mocnym szarpnięciem za ramię, przez co telefon prokuratora niemal nie wypadł mu z dłoni. Ściągnął brwi, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w postać przed sobą, ale nawet nie zdążył otworzyć ust, a ta już zaczęła mówić za niego.

-Ja wiem, że już pana o to prosiłam, ale teraz błagam, niech mi pan wyda pozwolenie na spotkanie się z mężem…

-Ja wiem, że już to pani mówiłem, ale teraz warknę. Nie dam pani tego pozwolenia. Żegnam.- Wycedził przez zęby i ominął kobietę, z zamiarem jak najszybszego dotarcia do samochodu. Był zmęczony, jego głowa pulsowała z bólu i marzył jedynie o gorącej kąpieli, szklance dobrego whiskey i partyjce bilarda na odstresowanie. Tylko tyle i nic więcej, ale oczywiście los musiał z niego kpić, na sam koniec dnia podsuwając mu pod nos natrętną żonę przestępcy. Naciągnął opadający płaszcz z powrotem na ramię i schował telefon w obawie przed upuszczeniem go. Tylko w ostatnim miesiącu wymienił obudowę sześć razy, aż wreszcie kupił nowy telefon i od tamtej pory pilnował się znacznie bardziej, bo o ile pieniądze nie stanowiły problemu, tak nerwy związane z ciągłym odwiedzaniem serwisu były nie do zniesienia.

-Nie ma pan serca!- Kobieta krzyknęła za nim, na co odwrócił się do niej twarzą i ułożył usta w wąską linię, jakby się zastanawiając.

-Owszem, mam. -Stwierdził w końcu.-Tak twierdzi nauka.- Dodał z przekonaniem, ale potem opuścił delikatnie głowę i zwinął usta w dzióbek, marszcząc brwi na moment.- Tak, nawet teraz czuję, jak bije. W przeciwieństwie do ofiary pani męża. To trochę smutne, nieprawdaż?

-On jej nie zabił. Nic pan o nim nie wie.

-Brutalnie pobił i zamordował młodą kobietę, po czym zgwałcił i zdewastował jej martwe ciało.-Louis zagwizdał złośliwie, nie przejmując się nawet łzami stojącej przed nim brunetki. Takie rzeczy już dawno przestały go ruszać; gdyby kierował się emocjami, zginąłby w swoim zawodzie kilka lat temu. -Pani wybaczy, ale wiem już o nim wystarczająco wiele. Nie jest typem osoby, z którą urządziłbym sobie herbaciane przyjęcie.

-Panie Tomlinson.-Spróbowała znowu, krztusząc się z rozpaczy. Desperacko złapała za klapy garnituru Louisa, ale on natychmiast strzepnął z siebie jej dłonie i odsunął się od niej, wygładzając materiał marynarki.- Proszę mi pozwolić się z nim zobaczyć, ja nie potrafię bez niego żyć…

-Osobiście uważam, że żyć nie można bez tlenu, wody i jedzenia. Najwidoczniej jedno z nas powinno przewartościować swoje życie.-Odpowiedział prosto, zaraz potem wzdychając przesadnie głośno.

-Ale-

-Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, na przykład dylemat odnośnie zapachu płynu do kąpieli, którego dzisiaj użyję, gdy tylko dotrę do domu. Jedynym zaświadczeniem, jakie mogę pani z marszu wystawić, jest skierowanie do psychiatry, bo z pani głową musi dziać się coś naprawdę złego.

-Wciąż powtarza pan, że dobro społeczeństwa jest najważniejsze, a teraz co?

-Myślę, że jestem częścią tego społeczeństwa…

-Obiecał mi pan choć jedno spotkanie!

-Kłamałem.- Szatyn wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, po czym po prostu odszedł, znużony tą rozmową. Wsiadł do swojego czarnego bugatti, aktówkę rzucił niedbale na fotel pasażera i odjechał z parkingu z piskiem opon, by do ruchu włączyć się już w sposób prawidłowy. Miał swoje zachcianki, sportowe auto było jego długoletnią kochanką, ale nie chciał przez nią zadrzeć z prawem; za bardzo cenił swoją pracę i, przede wszystkim, zbyt ciężko i długo pracował na swój sukces w tej branży, żeby zmarnować to przez wczesne symptomy kryzysu wieku średniego.

Jako prokurator, w sądzie występował już blisko jedenaście lat, wciąż doskonaląc swoje zdolności dedukcji i właściwej analizy dowodów. Zdarzały mu się potknięcia, oczywiście, w swojej karierze oskarżył kilka osób, które w toku postępowania okazywały się niewinne, jednak te drobne porażki sprawiły, że obecnie był najlepszy na tego rodzaju polu bitwy. Otrzymywał najtrudniejsze sprawy w Londynie, na jego biurko trafiały akta najcięższych przewinień, a o rady odnoście niektórych śledztw otrzymywał telefony z całej Anglii, przez co często wyjeżdżał w nieoficjalne delegacje. W ciągu jedenastu lat wypracował sobie opinię giganta prokuratury i obecnie mógł się cieszyć powszechnym zaufaniem do swojej osoby. Znany z niezawodności w swoich fachu, ale też impulsywności i zamiłowania do sarkazmu, wzbudzał strach wśród najlepszych adwokatów. Każde śledztwo, które nadzorował, cechowało się niemal pełną trafnością. Uzasadnienia wyroków, o które prosił w mowach końcowych, były wystarczające, by przekonać do nich sędziów, a prawdopodobieństwo postawienia przed sądem osoby niewinnej spadło do zera już po kilku latach jego działalności. W każdą sprawę angażował się całym sobą, poświęcał materiałom dowodowym maksimum czasu, widział to, czego nie widzieli inni i nigdy nie szedł na łatwiznę. Jeśli nie był pewien winy wytypowanego podejrzanego, przedłużał czas postępowania przygotowawczego poza terminy ustawowe, przez co na sali sądowej był porażająco pewny każdego pojedynczego słowa, jakie opuszczało jego usta. Na chwilę obecną, był jedynym prokuratorem w Londynie, który zawsze występował sam; osoby chętne na oskarżycieli posiłkowych prędzej czy później rezygnowały z tego statusu, przekonane o tym, że Louis sam był w stanie reprezentować ich stanowiska znacznie lepiej, niż mając pokrzywdzonych tuż obok siebie, a wyroki, do których przekonywał sędziów, były zawsze satysfakcjonujące. Oczywiście każda ofiara przestępców zawsze żądała kary dożywocia, ale Tomlinson często poświęcał im kilka minut swojego bezcennego czasu, by skutecznie sprowadzić ich wymagania na ziemię, tłumacząc kolejne artykuły kodeksu karnego i jasno obrazując granice kary dla każdego przewinienia. Dlatego też nikt nigdy nie czuł się zawiedziony końcowym orzeczeniem sądu, a Louis był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych prawników w mieście, jeśli nie w kraju. Do celu szedł po trupach, nie bacząc na to, co o nim mówiono, ponieważ jego praca była dla niego najważniejsza i zawsze pragnął wykonywać ją jak najlepiej. Od dziecka wiedział, co chciał robić w życiu i powoli dążył do celu, najpierw zdobywając odpowiednie wykształcenie, później wspinając się po kolejnych szczeblach kariery. Nie lubił być bezstronny, dlatego nie wybrał zawodu sędziego. Kochał oskarżać, kochał udowadniać swoje przypuszczenia, kochał atakować, a moment, w którym doprowadzał oskarżonego do przyznania się do winy, był zawsze najlepszy. Karmił się bezcennymi sekundami, kiedy podejrzani pękali i mówili wszystko na temat przestępstwa, a nawet więcej. Jednak przesłuchania w izolowanych pomieszczeniach i ograniczenie do zbierania informacji mu nie wystarczały, przez co zawód śledczego czy policjanta również sobie odpuścił. Chciał pokazywać innym, do czego jest zdolny, chciał mieć bezpośredni wpływ na dalsze losy oskarżonych. Prokuratura była po prostu jego przeznaczeniem; była zajęciem, w którym się spełniał.

Poświęcił jedenaście lat swojego życia ciężkiej pracy, by osiągnąć to, co miał teraz. I był z tego dumny, nawet jeśli nie zawsze było łatwo, ponieważ ta profesja nie była usłana różami. Miał trzydzieści osiem lat, a jego jedyną rodziną od zawsze była mama. Swojej własnej nigdy nie założył, bo nie miał na to czasu. Każdego dnia wracał do pustego domu, nie mając do kogo choćby otworzyć ust, dla kogo brać wolnego weekendu, komu się wyżalić. Był sam i doprowadził się do momentu, w którym nawet nie potrafić określić swojej orientacji seksualnej, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie spojrzał na żadnego człowieka pod względem głębszego uczucia. A nawet gdyby chciał, tryb jego życia mu na to nie pozwalał. Jako prokuratorowi, groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo niemal równe sędziemu. Środowiska oskarżonych, których zamknął w więzieniu, często szukały zemsty, przez co w starym domu zdarzały mu się włamania, rozbite w nocy szyby i kamienie z pogróżkami, a także porysowane auto, jednak to nie zniechęciło go do kontynuowania swojej kariery. Nie pozwolił się zastraszyć, bo był sam i niestraszna była mu śmierć. Natomiast obawy o swoją rodzinę mógłby nie znieść. Co innego sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo na siebie, a co innego na osoby bliskie. Dlatego też cenił sobie bycie singlem, mimo wszystko.

Gdy tylko dotarł do domu i zostawił swoje bugatti w garażu, zabezpieczając przy okazji dostęp do swojej posiadłości, odrzucił aktówkę, płaszcz i szal w róg kanapy w salonie i pomaszerował prosto do łazienki. Tam przygotował sobie gorącą kąpiel z hydromasażem i oddał się chwili relaksu z lampką wytrawnego wina i zamówioną w drodze powrotnej chińszczyzną. Dopiero wtedy zeszła z niego presja, kumulowana w ciągu dnia w pracy, a umysł oczyścił się z nadmiaru myśli. Mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią, choć na chwilę odrywając się od świata zbrodni i kar. Gorąca woda rozluźniała spięte mięśnie, a delikatny zapach wanilii pieścił jego nos i rozsyłał przyjemne wibracje po całym ciele, i to było właśnie to, czego potrzebował- pogrążenie się w spokoju.

W samych spodniach opuścił łazienkę, jedną ręką susząc włosy ręcznikiem, w drugiej zaś trzymając wino, które niedługo potem zamienił na szklankę whiskey z lodem. Boso stąpał po ogrzewanej podłodze do salonu, gdzie czekał już na niego stół do bilarda. Położył szklankę na krawędzi stołu i usunął trójkąt, utrzymujący bile w określonym miejscu, po czym upił spory łyk alkoholu, zdejmując z metalowego stelażu ulubiony kij. Uderzył raz, a potem drugi, zadowolony z wbicia dwóch bil do łuz. Potem przeszedł na przeciwną stronę stołu i pochylił się po raz kolejny, jęcząc w zawodzie, gdy tuż po wycelowaniu w bilę, po salonie rozniósł się dźwięk telefonu. Z westchnieniem odebrał połączenie od Logana, a coś w środku mówiło mu, że ta rozmowa źle się skończy.

-Jestem po pracy, jeśli nie nadchodzi apokalipsa, lepiej się rozłącz. A właściwie i tak się rozłącz, chcę umrzeć w nieświadomości.

-Jesteś trochę nienormalny, Tomlinson.

-Jako człowiek zajmujący się analizą najdziwniejszych ludzkich zbrodni, na co dzień zmuszany do myślenia jak przestępca i zaznajomiony z widokiem martwych ciał w najróżniejszych postaciach, wypraszam sobie takie określenia.

-Pomyślałem sobie po prostu, że powinieneś być świadom faktu, iż najważniejsza dla ciebie sprawa w tym miesiącu już niedługo zostanie sfinalizowana na sali sądowej…-Mężczyzna powiedział tajemniczo, co zaintrygowało Louisa.-Jesteś zajęty?

-Nie, tylko moja prawa ręka. Ale spokojnie, z szacunku do twojej osoby już nie obejmuję go tak ciasno. Nawet nie pcham. Życzysz sobie, bym ubrał się do tej rozmowy? Mogę założyć garnitur…

-Nie mów mi, że robisz to, rozmawiając ze mną.

-Tak bardzo przeszkadza ci, że rozgrywam partyjkę bilarda w domowym zaciszu? Mogę odłożyć kij…

-Nie rób mnie w konia, Tomlinson. Termin rozprawy właśnie został wyznaczony.

-To oznacza, że ten gnojek w końcu znalazł sobie innego adwokata.-Louis podłapał od razu.- Kim jest ta sierota?-Spytał, ułożywszy telefon między uchem a ramieniem. Pochylił się ponownie nad stołem, położył jedną dłoń na suknie i ustawił węższy koniec kija między palcami, przymykając w skupieniu jedno oko dla lepszego celu. Wycofał nieco kij, po czym usłyszał:

-Harry Styles.- i nawet nie wyczuł własnej siły, która w mgnieniu oka zawładnęła jego ręką, ciskając kij gwałtownie, a ten z łatwością pokonał całą długość stołu, by wreszcie uderzyć w szklankę z whiskey, strącając ją z drewnianej krawędzi.

Warknął w irytacji i wyprostował się, zapominając nawet o telefonie, który spadł mu z ramienia, prosto na twarde panele. Louis nie był do końca pewny, czy dźwięk pęknięcia wydobył się właśnie z komórki, czy raczej z bardzo nadwyrężonej już żyłki w jego umyśle.

-Po prostu, kurwa, pięknie.

To nie było tak, że Louis bał się Stylesa, co to, to nie. Po prostu go szczerze nienawidził. Uważał go za dzieciaka, który wziął się znikąd i, korzystając z nazwiska ojca, załatwił sobie rozgłos. Nie musiał nigdy pracować na własny sukces, wszystko dostał podane na tacy, wystarczyło mu jedynie wygrać kilka małych rozpraw i każdy miał go za boga adwokatury. I kiedy ludzie wychwalali go praktycznie zawsze, szatyn zupełnie nie rozumiał jego fenomenu. Harry nie zasłynął niczym specjalnym w jego opinii, dla niego cały sukces tego młodziaka opierał się na zwykłym szczęściu i niekompetencji prokuratorów, z którymi walczył na arenie sądu. Ale wydawało się, że tylko on to widział, bo reszta Londynu kompletnie oszalała na punkcie dwudziestoośmioletniego prawnika. Pojawiał się jako ekspert w programach informacyjnych i dokumentalnych o prawie, wypowiadał się na tematy spraw Louisa w taki sposób, jakby był pewien, że wszystkie potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej, gdyby to on był obrońcą w tych procesach. Biła od niego bezczelna śmiałość, którą Louis z chęcią by zdeptał wraz z wszelkimi aspiracjami Stylesa.

Od dnia, w którym młody adwokat zabłysnął w świecie prawa, szatyn pragnął jedynie, by ktoś solidnie go utemperował. Jednak nigdy nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że to właśnie on będzie musiał to zrobić.

 

* * *

-Harry, przemyśl to. Morrison oferuje naprawdę dobre warunki współpracy, wiele byś zdziałał z nim u boku.

Harry przewrócił oczami na słowa swojego ojca. Kochał go i był mu wdzięczny za wszelką pomoc, ale doskonale radził sobie sam i nie chciał tego zmieniać. Kancelaria należała do niego, tylko do niego i czuł się z tym dobrze. Nic go nie ograniczało, był sam sobie szefem i nie musiał każdej sprawy uzgadniać z inną osobą. Lubił to.

-Wczoraj Kim, dzisiaj Morrison, jutro Bucknell… Każdy oferuje coraz to lepsze warunki, ale moja odpowiedź brzmi „nie” i nie zmienię zdania w tym temacie.-Powiedział stanowczo, zdejmując z siebie togę.- Tato, to moja kancelaria, moje dziecko… Nie chcę przy nim nikogo innego. Nie interesuje mnie, jak dobrymi adwokatami oni są i co mogą wnieść do mojego interesu. Póki jestem w stanie, chcę sam o wszystkim decydować. Nie uwzględniam wejścia w żadną spółkę w ciągu najbliższych paru lat, po prostu nie. I nie musiałeś się fatygować do sądu, żeby próbować mnie przekonać. Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

-Właśnie widzę, chcesz zniszczyć wszystko, co budowałeś przez ostatnie lata.

-Słucham?- Odparł z uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami, ściągając je zaraz potem.-O czym ty mówisz?

-Wpakowałeś się w obronę mordercy. Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale czyś ty postradał zmysły, chcąc wywalczyć uniewinnienie? -Mężczyzna uniósł nieco głos, jednak opanował się natychmiast, nie chcąc, żeby osoby trzecie słyszały ich rozmowę.- Harry, wiesz z kim się dzisiaj zmierzysz?

Na to pytanie Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Des przez moment bał się, że rozerwie mu twarz. Pokiwał radośnie głową, a w jego oczach wręcz błyszczały iskierki ekscytacji.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Louis Tomlinson, gigant prokuratury w Anglii. Ma potencjał na zostanie legendą jeszcze za życia.

-I kiedy on chce żądać dożywocia, ty wyjeżdżasz mu z uniewinnieniem? Mało tego, jeszcze go drażnisz w mediach.

-Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije martini, tato.-Mówiąc to, poklepał ojca po ramieniu i oddał mu swoją aktówkę i togę.- A teraz potrzymaj mi to, muszę skoczyć do kibelka. Trochę się stresuję, dwójka wzywa. - Dodał, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem, i popędził w stronę najbliższej męskiej toalety. Gdy tylko do niej wszedł, wyczuł naprawdę ładny zapach męskich perfum, a przy lustrze zobaczył niskiego mężczyznę, odzianego w białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz dopasowane czarne spodnie i skórzane buty w ciepłym odcieniu brązu. Tylko na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na fenomenalnej wręcz pupie szatyna, a zaraz potem prześledził wąską talię i nieco szersze ramiona, by zatrzymać się na włosach; krótkich na bokach, z długimi pasemkami na środku głowy, postrzępionymi z tyłu, a z przodu zakręconymi w coś na kształt laski cynamonu. Uśmiechnął się na widok tej fryzury, była dość ciekawa i już miał zamiar skomplementować ją, ale wtedy przyjrzał się jej właścicielowi w odbiciu w lustrze i zamarł.

-Louis Tomlinson… - Wysapał w szoku, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Louis natomiast potrząsnął dłońmi, pozbywając się nadmiaru wody i założył szarą marynarkę, zanim odwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Styles.- Mruknął od niechcenia.-Wybacz, nie pamiętam imienia. Nie myślałeś kiedyś nad przypięciem sobie jakiejś karteczki z imieniem?

-Ty tutaj…

-Niesamowite, co? Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się, po prostu moja publiczna toaleta jest aktualnie w remoncie. Jakiś barbarzyńca zrobił ryskę na złotym sedesie, nie nadawał się już do użytku.

Podniósł z ziemi swoją aktówkę, z kamiennego blatu wziął togę i zawiesił ją sobie na przedramieniu, zamierzając wrócić przed salę rozpraw, jednak Harry zatrzymał go jednym prostym zdaniem.

-Do zobaczenia na procesie!

I Louis sam nie wiedział, co zirytowało go bardziej; treść czy może raczej sposób, w jaki brunet to wypowiedział. Ale nie skupił się na tym, zamiast tego łapiąc jedwabną koszulę adwokata w pięść i przyciągając go nieco bliżej siebie.

-Posłuchaj mnie, Styles. Chyba jasno pokazałem, jak bardzo gardzę tobą i tym twoim pseudo-sukcesem. A ty jeszcze postanowiłeś mnie rozdrażnić, chcąc dzisiaj wywalczyć uniewinnienie dla tego gnoja, gdy ja chcę go wpakować za kratki na resztę jego dni. Mało ci publicznego linczu za taką obronę mordercy, że jeszcze kpisz sobie ze mnie?- Nie krzyczał. Nawet nie warczał. Po prostu mówił, spokojnym i opanowanym tonem, a jego spojrzenie było zimne jak lód, twarz zupełnie pozbawiona emocji. I to wystarczyło, żeby wzbudzić w młodszym prawniku zmieszanie, a nawet coś na kształt strachu. Widział to w jego oczach i uśmiechnął się na to z wyższością. Puścił koszulę Harry’ego i w zamian pociągnął zaczepnie kosmyk długich loków, swobodnie opadających na ramiona bruneta.- Ale dzisiaj zabawa się skończy. Zniszczę cię, dzieciaku. Ze mną nie wygrasz, nieważne, jak bardzo byś się nie starał. Jestem na kolejnym poziomie i dzisiaj ci to pokażę. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi.

Powiedziawszy to, zgrabnie ominął wyższego mężczyznę i wyszedł z toalety , pozostawiając po sobie jedynie trzask drzwi.

-W porządku…-Harry mruknął sam do siebie i ściągnął brwi w konsternacji.-Chyba dopiero teraz się stresuję… 

-Proszę wstać, sąd idzie. Rozprawę poprowadzi sędzia Jeremy Richardson.

Louis, Harry, oskarżony oraz ławnicy wstali ze swoich miejsc, gdy mężczyzna wszedł na salę, by otworzyć przewód sądowy. Zarówno prokurator, jak i adwokat mieli już z nim wcześniej do czynienia. Był wyjątkowo trudnym sędzią, żeby wywrzeć wpływ na jego decyzje należało się wyjątkowo postarać. Ale znana mu była impulsywność Louisa, co szatyn uznał za swoją korzyść w tym procesie. Był dobrze przygotowany, wiedział, że w ławie oskarżonych stała właściwa osoba i nikt nie był w stanie złagodzić wyroku, jaki zamierzał mu zaserwować- zwłaszcza nowicjusz, jakim w oczach Louisa był Harry. Z dumą więc wstał, gdy został poproszony o odczytanie aktu oskarżenia, i zanim zaczął czytać, posłał brunetowi śmiałe spojrzenie.

-Oskarżam Benedicta Collinsa o to, że dnia dwunastego grudnia 2016 roku w Londynie brutalnie pobił i zamordował Caroline Reed, dopuścił się gwałtu na martwym już ciele, które następnie rozczłonkował. Podejrzany na kilka tygodni przed dokonaniem zbrodni nachodził ofiarę i groził jej. Gdy zgodziła się na spotkanie w miejscu publicznym, jakim miała być pobliska kawiarnia, na toż spotkanie nie dotarła, gdyż Benedict Collins zaczaił się na nią w ciemnej uliczce i wywiózł do lasu, gdzie, działając z bezpośrednim zamiarem, pobił ofiarę do nieprzytomności, o czym świadczyć mogą liczne zasinienia i rany cięte. Ofiara zmarła w wyniku przebicia nożem lewej komory serca. Przed porzuceniem Caroline pod stertą liści, oskarżony doprowadził do obcowania płciowego z martwym już ciałem, które następnie rozczłonkował i ukrył w zasięgu stu metrów od miejsca zbrodni. Biegli psychiatrzy potwierdzili, iż w chwili przestępstwa był poczytalny. Za popełnione przestępstwo oskarżonemu grozi kara dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności.

Oficjalnie się rozpoczęło. Po odczytaniu aktu oskarżenia Louis usiadł i napił się wody, czując na sobie spojrzenie adwokata, a potem wsłuchał się w zeznania oskarżonego. Nie mógł uwierzyć w bajki, jakie wymyślał ten mężczyzna. Wszystkie jego tłumaczenia były kompletnie pozbawione sensu i tak surrealistyczne, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by w to nie uwierzył, a on brnął w kolejne kłamstwa, niemal samemu się w tym gubiąc.

-Zatem skąd pana odciski palców na ciele ofiary?-Tomlinson spytał, przybierając fałszywie zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy.-Skąd odciski palców na nożu, którego użyto do zadania śmiertelnej rany?

-Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, jak się tam znalazły.

-To ja spróbuję.-Oznajmił stanowczo i oparł łokcie na stoliku przed sobą, splatając ze sobą swoje palce.-Ofiara przyszła do pana, wykorzystując pana nieuwagę zabrała nóż z pana kuchni, z pana odciskami palców, a następnie pojechała do lasu samochodem, łudząco podobnym do pańskiego i pokłóciła się z kimś, a osoba ta użyła noża do zamordowania jej. Tak było?

-Nie-

-Nie, ponieważ to PAN wymusił na ofierze spotkanie, to PAN zaczaił się na ofiarę, to PAN wywiózł ją do lasu, a następnie pobił. To PAN zadał śmiertelny cios w lewą komorę serca, PAN zgwałcił tę dziewczynę i PAN rozczłonkował ciało, a następnie uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. -Zarzucał, palcem wskazującym celując w mężczyznę z każdym, mocno zaakcentowanym pan. Harry właśnie w tamtym momencie przekonał się, że pogłoski o sposobie prowadzenia rozpraw przez Tomlinsona były prawdą i nawet go to bawiło, bo Louis wyglądał mu na człowieka, który bardzo łatwo się denerwuje. Postanowił to sprawdzić, więc uśmiechnął się z widocznym rozbawieniem na twarzy, gdy odezwał się do niego po raz pierwszy podczas tego procesu.

-Panie prokuratorze, równie dobrze mogło być właśnie tak, jak pan powiedział wcześniej. No, może nie dokładnie.- Wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, po czym wstał, by mówić dalej.-Na nożu były również odciski palców ofiary, nie możemy zatem jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że należał do mojego klienta. Mógł należeć do ofiary, u której mój klient był na kilka dni przed jej śmiercią. Równie dobrze ofiara mogła potem nosić nóż przy sobie, kobiety w dzisiejszych czasach zrobią wiele, by czuć się bezpiecznie na ulicy. I nóż ten mógł zostać użyty do jej zabójstwa przez osobę trzecią, w rękawiczkach, przez co nie wykryto jej odcisków.

-Oczywiście, że tak mogło być, ja sam przychodzę do domów osób, którym grożę, tylko po to, żeby pomacać sobie czyiś nóż i wrócić do siebie. To pomaga mi zasnąć.-Louis odparł, bawiąc się swoim długopisem.

-Groźby nie są panu obce, więc i o takie hobby mógłbym pana podejrzewać.-Styles niewinnym tonem odniósł się do ich rozmowy w toalecie i puścił mu oczko, na co szatynowi zrzedła mina.-Z tego, co wiem, wydłużył pan czas postępowania wstępnego w tej sprawie…

-Gówno wiesz i żyjesz też.-Tomlinson mruknął pod nosem, z ustami zasłoniętymi palcami.

-Panie prokuratorze.- Sędzia skarcił go, kręcąc przy tym głową, po czym Louis przeprosił, ale każdy na sali mógł usłyszeć, jak sztucznie to brzmiało.

-W każdym razie.- Harry odezwał się ponownie, zwracając uwagę na siebie.-Skoro wydłużył pan ustawowy czas, miał pan obawy co do aktu oskarżenia. Przypominam tylko, że owszem, mój klient umówił się z ofiarą na spotkanie, ale dzień wcześniej przyznał w rozmowie ze swoim przyjacielem, świadkiem Davisem, iż nie zamierza się na tym spotkaniu pojawić. Wykaz tej rozmowy znajduje się w dowodach w tej sprawie.  
-Tak, panie mecenasie, sąd o tym pamięta.

-Najwidoczniej pan prokurator już nie.-Dokuczył, patrząc prosto na Louisa, który przekrzywił głowę w irytacji, zasysając nieco policzki. 

 

Tak to się ciągnęło do połowy rozprawy; Louis atakował znienacka, wręcz wymuszając na oskarżonym przyznanie się do winy, a Harry bronił go, za każdym razem uśmiechając się złośliwie lub mrugając zalotnie, czym wyciągał z szatyna ukryte demony. Najgorsze dla Louisa w tym wszystkim było to, że musiał gryźć się w język, żeby nie częstować Harry’ego sarkazmem zbyt często, nie pod czujnym okiem sędziego. Jednak, pomimo usilnego trzymania nerwów na wodzy, oczywistym było, że między oskarżycielem a obrońcą toczy się osobista wojna, do której sprawa o zabójstwo była wyłącznie dodatkiem. 

-Panie Collins, to się staje nudne. Zmienia pan swoją wersję wydarzeń praktycznie po zeznaniach każdego kolejnego świadka w tej sprawie. Na początku nie słyszałem nic o tym, jakoby ofiara miała wymusić na panu stosunek płciowy.- Szatyn mruknął znużonym tonem, po czym wstał ze swojego miejsca i- po raz pierwszy od dawna- wyszedł na środek sali. Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

-Ale tak było!-Mężczyzna odpowiedział bez namysłu.-To było wtedy, gdy byłem u niej, przed dniem jej śmierci. Myślałem, że w końcu chciała ze mną porozmawiać jak z człowiekiem, ale jak tylko wszedłem, ona podeszła do mnie, zaciągnęła do salonu i tam zaczęła mnie całować, odpinając mi pasek od spodni. Mówiłem, żeby przestała, że nie o to mi chodzi… Ale ona nie przestawała.

-Tak, kobieta, na której wyraźnie panu bardzo zależało, pana pocałowała. Wierzę, że to musiało być straszne przeżycie. Śpi pan w nocy po tej traumie?- Spytał Louis, przesadnie zmartwiony.

-Nie śpię po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że Caroline nie żyje.

-Zabawne, ona od tamtej pory śpi snem wiecznym, co nie przeszkadzało panu w zgwałceniu jej zwłok.

-Panie prokuratorze…- Sędzia po raz kolejny upomniał oskarżyciela. Louis przewrócił oczami, zanim spojrzał na najważniejszego prawnika na tej sali rozpraw.

-Przepraszam, Wysoki Sądzie. Czy mógłbym pokazać oskarżonemu zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni?

-Proszę.

Na to Tomlinson podszedł do stołu sędziowskiego i odebrał parę fotografii, a potem skierował się do oskarżonego mężczyzny.

-Tak wyglądała ofiara, gdy ją odnaleziono. A raczej jej szczątki, rozrzucone w różne miejsca. Proszę się przyjrzeć, może to odświeży panu pamięć i w końcu powie pan prawdę.- Mówiąc to, stale pokazywał mu kolejne zdjęcia, a Harry wyciągnął obronnie rękę, odgradzając swojego klienta od prokuratora.

-Z całym szacunkiem, panie prokuratorze.- Zaczął grzecznie, obserwując- nieco skąpą- ekspresję mimiczną twarzy niebieskookiego.- Ale świadek, który widział ofiarę w dniu zdarzenia przez szybę w swoim miejscu pracy, zeznał, że nie widział oskarżonego. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż do kawiarni, w której oskarżony umówił się z ofiarą, od obu domów prowadzi ta sama droga, świadek powinien widzieć mojego klienta. Tym bardziej, że miejsce pracy świadka znajduje się tuż obok uliczki, w której rzekomo ofiara została uprowadzona.

-Świadek widział ofiarę tylko przez ułamek sekundy, gdy pojawiła się w świetle jednej z latarni. Wcześniej był zajęty, mógł nie zauważyć, jak przechodzi tamtędy również oskarżony i chowa się w ciemnej uliczce.

-Była dziewiętnasta… -Harry spróbował ponownie, na co Louis przekręcił głowę dokładnie na niego, opierając się o ich stolik.

-Zimą o tej porze jest już ciemno i często latarnie są jedynym źródłem światła. Niestety nie oświetlają każdego metra chodników, więc świadek mógł nie zauważyć oskarżonego, jak i mógł nie zauważyć samego momentu uprowadzenia. Było ciemno. Ale rozumiem brak pana wiedzy w tym temacie, to czas dobranocki, dzieci w tym czasie siedzą przed telewizorem i nie zwracają uwagi, czy na zewnątrz jest ciemno, czy nie jest.- Powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo i wzruszył ramionami.- Na miejscu uprowadzenia została znaleziona czapka pana klienta.

-To publiczna uliczka, mój klient mógł równie dobrze przechadzać się nią wcześniej tego dnia i zgubić czapkę.

-Słyszy pan, jak absurdalnie to brzmi?

-W moim mniemaniu jest to możliwe.- Styles ułożył łokcie na stole i wychylił się nieco do Louisa.-Wszystkie moje dzisiejsze wyjaśnienia są możliwe. Dowody, które zebrał pan w tej sprawie, nie są dla mnie wiarygodne, by wyrok zapadł na tej sali, z moim klientem w ławie oskarżonych. Jest coś takiego jak domniemanie niewinności, panie prokuratorze. Oznacza to, iż osoba jest niewinna wobec przedstawionych jej zarzutów, dopóki wina nie zostanie udowodniona.

-A co ja, do cholery jasnej, robię od samego początku, opracowuję przepis na sernik?-Tomlinson wręcz zawarczał, odruchowo łapiąc w ręce kodeks karny, leżący na skraju stołu, i podniósł go, biorąc gwałtowny zamach. Harry odsunął się do tyłu w obawie przed wymierzeniem ciosu, a sędzia uderzał młotkiem w podkładkę raz po raz, jak jeszcze nigdy.

-Panie prokuratorze!-Wrzasnął spanikowany, na co Louis opamiętał się i uderzył twardą okładką kodeksu w stół, tuż przed oskarżonym. Nachylił się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, a mięśnie wokół jego własnych drgały niebezpiecznie, zwiastując niebezpieczeństwo.

-Nie chciała cię, chciała zgłosić cię na policję, więc zamordowałeś i zgwałciłeś tę dziewczynę, a potem pociąłeś jej ciało niczym psychopata, którym jesteś, mam rację?!- Zapytał z wyraźną siłą w głowie. Mężczyzna przez moment był w takim szoku, że cały zbladł i zaschło mu w gardle, a potem ostatecznie zmiękł pod naporem ostrego spojrzenia oskarżyciela.

-Zasługiwała na to!- Wykrzyczał i Louis odsunął się od niego, pozostawiając kodeks na stole. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym przygładził materiał swojej togi i spojrzał na sędziego.

-Przepraszam, Wysoki Sądzie.- Automatycznie wyrecytował swoją stałą regułkę.- Więc właśnie, oskarżony sam przyznał się do winy, dziękuję bardzo.- Dodał jeszcze, zanim nie ruszył spokojnie w stronę swojego stanowiska.

-Zgłaszam sprzeciw, Wysoki Sądzie, przyznanie się do winy zostało wymuszone na moim kliencie przez niedopuszczalne zachowanie pana prokuratora.-Harry odezwał się, gdy tylko Louis odwrócił się do niego plecami w drodze do swojego stolika.-Przypominam po raz kolejny o zeznaniach świadka Davisa, oskarżony nie poszedł na spotkanie z ofiarą tego feralnego wieczoru. Po takim wybuchu oskarżyciela, nawet papież przyznałby się do tego czynu. Sugeruję, by pan prokurator zaczął pić melisę przed każdą rozprawą, jeśli chce-

-Ty mały, bezczelny czorcie. - Louis wszedł mu w słowo i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy po raz kolejny przemierzał drogę do ławy oskarżonych, tym razem podwijając jednoznacznie rękawy swojej togi. Młodszy prawnik otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu, a strażnik z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech, jednak mimo to wyrwał się do przodu, blokując trzydziestoośmiolatkowi dojście do obrońcy w tej sprawie. Sędzia natomiast uderzał młotkiem w dębową nakładkę z taką siłą, że niektórzy świadkowie nawet dziwili się, że jeszcze nie złamał żadnej części tego atrybutu.

-Panie Tomlinson!- Głos Jeremy’ego dotarł w końcu do uszu Louisa, na co opanował się trochę i po raz kolejny przygładził na sobie togę, poprawiając przy tym czerwony żabot jak krawat. -Co pan wyprawia? Naprawdę, chyba pierwszy raz w historii będę zmuszony wyprosić prokuratora z sali rozpraw.

-Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy.- Tomlinson odpowiedział natychmiast, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce i posłał Harry’emu zawistne spojrzenie.- Jedynie zeznania świadka Davisa w całej tej sprawie są niewiarygodne, panie mecenasie. Świadek plątał się w tym, co mówił, wnioskuję, że po prostu chciał zapewnić oskarżonemu fałszywe alibi. I proszę mnie nie rozśmieszać argumentem w postaci rozmowy tej dwójki. Ja mogę panu napisać, że szanuję pana osobę, ale obaj wiemy, ile w tym prawdy. Ze swoim zespołem spędziłem wiele żmudnych godzin nad tym śledztwem, zebrałem niezbite dowody i żadna wiadomość tekstowa oraz podejrzane zeznania przyjaciela oskarżonego nie są w stanie zaprzeczyć winie pana klienta. Zresztą, oskarżony przyznał się do winy, Wysoki Sądzie.- Zakończył swój wywód zwrotem do sędziego i usiadł na swoim krześle w najbardziej dostojny sposób, na jaki było go stać.

-Cóż…-Sędzia napomknął w osłupieniu.- Czy strony zgłaszają jakieś wnioski?

-Nie.

-Panie mecenasie?

-Ja również nie.- Harry odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Jego wzrok niemal przez całą rozprawę skupiony był na prokuratorze i nawet nie żałował. Louis był niezwykle piękną istotą, nawet jeśli chciał go zabić w obliczu sądu, musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie go do niego ciągnęło. Nie rozumiał jedynie, dlaczego Louis w tak małym ciałku kumulował nienawiść całego świata i wylewał ją właśnie na niego.

Nie słuchał końcowego stanowiska Tomlinsona, nie było mu to potrzebne. Już wiedział, że przegrał tę rozprawę, wiedział, że Louis zrobi wszystko, by zamknąć jego klienta w więzieniu do końca życia i nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że nie będzie mógł zaliczyć tego procesu do swoich sukcesów. Louis był prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszym rywalem, jakiego mógł spotkać na swojej drodze, więc i tak cieszył się, że szatyn złamał oskarżonego dopiero pod koniec rozprawy, bo to mogło nastąpić znacznie szybciej. Wiele się nauczył dzięki temu starciu i to było dla niego najważniejsze. To oraz jasny błękit oczu zadziornego prokuratora.

-Za ten czyn, wnoszę o karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności.-Louis ogłosił oficjalnie, po czym pozwolił mówić Harry’emu, ale również go nie słuchał. Opierając brodę na- nonszalancko położonym na stole- łokciu, obserwował postać adwokata i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem dał się aż tak ponieść. Zwykle wykazywał się stalowymi nerwami, obrażał tonem spokojnym i szydził z przeciwnika w taki sposób, by nikt nie mógł mu nic zarzucić. A wystarczyło kilka cwaniackich uśmiechów i ta naiwna buzia młodego prawnika, by doprowadzić go do momentu, w którym chciał jawnie zaatakować fizycznie. Sam nie wiedział do końca, jak mógłby usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie, a z pewnością będzie do tego zmuszony przez swojego współpracownika, zaraz po zakończeniu rozprawy. Po prostu tak bardzo denerwowały go długie loki adwokata, na czas rozprawy związane w puszystego koczka, pulchne usta, wykrzywione w uśmiechu niemal cały czas, dołeczki w policzkach, które Louis w ostateczności mógłby uznać za urocze…

-Dziękuję. Zamykam rozprawę, ogłoszenie postanowienia nastąpi po naradzie.- Gruby głos sędziego w porę przywrócił Louisa do rzeczywistości, za co szatyn podziękował mu w duchu i opuścił salę sądową zaraz po nim, nie chcąc przesiedzieć całej przerwy naprzeciw znienawidzonego bruneta.

Mógł właściwie stwierdzić, że jest nieomylny, ponieważ Logan już stał przed wejściem na salę, widocznie czekając na niego. Nic nie powiedział, jedynie skinieniem głowy polecił szatynowi przejść za sobą kilka kroków, by uniknąć podsłuchania ich rozmowy przez osoby trzecie. Gdy stali już w bezpiecznej odległości od drzwi, prowadzących na salę, mężczyzna odezwał się w końcu.

-Co to miało być?

-Wieści się aż tak szybko roznoszą?-Tomlinson uniósł jedną brew.- Kurcze, a trzy lata temu powiedziałem, że jestem singlem i wciąż nie doczekałem się tabunów chętnych pań pod moimi drzwiami… Hmm, może powinienem był powiedzieć to podczas procesu… -Dodał, udając, że naprawdę się nad tym zastanawia.

-Byłem na sali, durniu. Dlaczego go zaatakowałeś?

-Ten dzieciak sprowokował mnie swoim wyzywającym zachowaniem! Sąd odstąpiłby od wymierzenia kary na podstawie artykułu 217 o nietykalności osobistej.-Wyrecytował natychmiast, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Logan westchnął ciężko i potarł zmęczoną twarz dłonią.

-Spróbuj coś wytłumaczyć prawnikowi, zawsze przekręci kodeks karny na swoją korzyść. Louis, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze jeden podobny wybryk i stracisz uprawnienia do wykonywania zawodu, prawda?

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie uderzyłem go, tak? Nie złamałem żadnego przepisu, więc-

-Ale zrobiłeś coś, czego prokurator w żadnym wypadku robić nie może, pojmij to. Uchybiłeś godności urzędu prokuratorskiego…

-A tam, od razu uchybiłem godności…-Burknął pod nosem.

-Tommo, weź urlop, wyjedź gdzieś i odpocznij. Widać, że jesteś zmęczony ciągłą pracą…

-Nieprawda.

-Najprawdopodobniej zawieszą cię w prawie do wykonywania zawodu na jakiś czas, skorzystaj z tego, słyszysz?-Logan podkreślił ostatnie słowo, by upewnić się, że Louis weźmie to do siebie.

-Muszę wracać na salę…

-Obiecaj.

-Taa, pewnie, wyślę ci kartkę z Bahamów. Specjalnie dla ciebie wcisnę się w trawiastą spódniczkę i stanik z kokosów, zadowolony?

-Owszem.- Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pogodnie i pokręcił głową, gdy Louis odwrócił się do niego plecami i wrócił na salę rozpraw. Po zajęciu swojego miejsca, nie spojrzał na Harry’ego nawet jeden jedyny raz, do czasu ponownego pojawienia się sędziego.

-Sąd okręgowy, po rozpoznaniu sprawy Benedicta Collinsa, uznaje go za winnego dokonania zarzucanego mu czynu i wymierza karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Proszę usiąść.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc na Stylesa z wyższością. Wygrał i już dawno nie był z siebie tak zadowolony. Nie zwrócił większej uwagi na uzasadnienie wyroku, to nie było dla niego ważne, więc po prostu poczekał, aż sędzia powiedział, co chciał powiedzieć i oficjalnie zakończył rozprawę, a potem opuścił salę z dumnie podniesioną głową, mrożąc spojrzeniem małą grupę ludzi, najprawdopodobniej czekających na swoją rozprawę, a Harry wybiegł za nim, krzycząc jego imię. Wywrócił oczami w irytacji, usilnie starając się zignorować młodszego, jednak ten dogonił go na parkingu, gdy już wyciągnął pilota do swojego ukochanego bugatti w odcieniach błękitu i matowej czerni.

-Louis, no!

-Pozew wyślij mi pocztą na adres prokuratury, w której pracuję.-Powiedział oschle, sprawdzając na zegarku godzinę. Jego brzuch wręcz wołał o jedzenie, więc tym bardziej nie uśmiechało mu się, że ktoś go zatrzymał, a zwłaszcza Harry. Jednak brunet nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, co Louis mógł wyczytać z jego radosnej twarzy, jak tylko stanął przed nim, nieco zziajany.

-Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to był świetny proces. Wiele z niego wyniosłem, więc dziękuję.

-Cóż, mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Wyjeżdżam na urlop. Co prawda, nie będzie on trwał dziewięć lat, więc nie zdążysz zdobyć odpowiedniego doświadczenia, by ze mną wygrać, ale zawsze to coś. Będziesz miał czas, żeby w końcu pogodzić się z fryzjerem i ściąć te kudły.

-Co, jeśli powiem ci, że chciałbym odwołać się od dzisiejszego wyroku?-Styles zapytał, szczerze zaciekawiony. Jego oczy błyszczały i Louis po prostu nie mógł myśleć o nim inaczej, niż jak o wyrośniętym dziecku.

-Powiem, że musiałbyś być idiotą nie z tej ziemi.

-Po prostu liczyłem na mały rewanż…

-Rewanże są dla nieudaczników, którzy nie potrafili wygrać raz, a dobrze. Nie bawię się w takie rzeczy.-Odparł chłodno, oceniającym wzrokiem mierząc całą sylwetkę adwokata. Spróbował otworzyć drzwi swojego auta, ale Harry uniemożliwił mu to, blokując je dłonią, ogromną w porównaniu do tej Louisa, jak szatyn zdążył zauważyć.

-Dlaczego mną tak gardzisz, huh?-Zagadnął po raz kolejny, a Louis przekręcił głowę na bok, w poirytowaniu wypuszczając ciężki oddech.

-Bo niczym nie zasłużyłeś na mój szacunek.

-Mogę jakoś zmienić stan tej rzeczy?

-Nie.-Odpowiedział natychmiast, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.-Tylko pogarszasz swoją sytuację, wydłużając mój czas bez jedzenia…

-To może wyskoczym- Styles podłapał, od razu promieniejąc, ale Louis wtargnął mu bezceremonialnie w słowo, już czując, co się święci.

-Wolałbym zjeść skunksie gówno, a potem spryskać się jego wydzieliną.

-W takim razie, do zobaczenia w sądzie.

Louis uniósł kącik ust w leniwym uśmiechu, a potem szarpnął za drzwi, strzepując dłoń młodszego prawnika ze swojego samochodu.

-Do zobaczenia w sądzie.- Powtórzył, po czym wsiadł do sportowego auta, standardowo odrzucił aktówkę na fotel pasażera i odjechał z parkingu, zostawiając za sobą kłąb dymu, pisk opon i zauroczonego nim Harry’ego.


	2. Hello, I'm your defence councel

Louis zamrugał dwukrotnie; pierwszy raz szybciej, drugi zaś zupełnie bez pośpiechu, jakby się zapominając. Potem przechylił głowę w bok, zadzierając ją nieco do góry i po prostu patrzył przez chwilę na szare ściany pokoju przesłuchań, zanim zdecydował się przerwać niekomfortową ciszę.

-No dobrze, siedzimy tu już blisko pięć godzin, a ja wiem tyle, że szantażowałaś profesora swojej uczelni, a gdy przestał reagować, zabiłaś. Jedynym problemem jest to, że nie chcesz się przyznać, a ja spieszę się do domu, do żony i dzieci.

-Jestem niewinna.

-W porządku, kłamiesz. Ale uznam, że jesteśmy kwita, bo nie mam żony i dzieci. Po prostu czeka na mnie pies, nie jadł od rana.

-Ja też nie.- Dziewczyna odpyskowała burkliwym tonem, założywszy ręce na pierś w geście obrazy, a ręka Louisa zastygła w połowie drogi do twarzy. Powoli włożył kawałek kurczaka z ryżem do ust, obejmując nimi plastikowy widelec i powoli go wyciągając, gdy przenosił jedzenie na swój język.

-Przepraszam, pewnie jesteś głodna.- Mruknął niewinnie, chociaż nawet nie silił się na autentyczną skruchę. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając talerz z parującym obiadem na wysokości obojczyków, drugą zaś kolejny raz nabił na widelec mięso i zaczął przesadnie długo moczyć je w pięknie pachnącym sosie.- Cóż, trzeba było wcześniej pomyśleć. Nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia, gdybyś przyznała się do winy od razu, już dawno mogłabyś wrócić do aresztu i pewnie teraz miałabyś porę posiłku. A ty siedzisz tutaj i się upierasz. Jeśli planowałaś wkurzać wszystkich swoim piskliwym głosem, marudząc, jaka to jesteś niewinna, to chociaż powinnaś zabrać ze sobą coś do jedzenia. Uprzedzałem, że to może trochę potrwać…

-Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że mogę wnieść tu jedzenie? Myślałam, że to takie typowe przesłuchanie, dopóki nie powiedziano mi, że będę tu siedzieć z takim bufonem jak pan.

Szatyn uniósł kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu, leniwie przeżuł kęs kurczaka i odłożył talerz na stolik, by zaraz potem chwycić kubek parującej herbaty i ostentacyjnie siorbnąć, upijając łyk.

-Herbata bez mleka to zwykłe gówno.- Mruknął do siebie z przekąsem, po czym westchnął i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, zamieszawszy łyżeczką w kubku przesadnie głośno. -Zrobiłaś to?

-Nie.

-Tak naprawdę nie mam psa. Koniec zabawy, nudzi mnie już to wspólne łganie.- Rzekł prosto, z ukrywaną satysfakcją obserwując, jak dziewczyna skręca się na każdy wydany przez niego prowokacyjny dźwięk.-Trochę się o tobie dowiedziałem. Jest jeden zespół, za którym niespecjalnie przepadasz…

-I co to ma do rzeczy?-Brunetka zmarszczyła na niego brwi w konsternacji, on jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, zastanawiając już tylko nad tym, czy w policyjnej kuchni znajdzie mleko.

Był nieco zmęczony, przez co zdarzało mu się, że obraz przed nim wydawał się skakać co jakiś czas lub rozmazywał się odrobinę, a w uszach cicho szumiało, więc naprawdę ciężko było mu się skupić i powoli zaczynał mieć tego dość. Dochodził wieczór, a z planowanych przesłuchań udało mu się zrealizować zaledwie trzy, z czego jedno trwało niecałe pół godziny, bo miał do czynienia z mało znaczącym świadkiem w dość błahej sprawie, a dwa kolejne przeciągały się w nieskończoność. Jednak chciał zamknąć wszystkie sprawy, których się podjął, jeszcze przed przymusowym urlopem po swoim drobnym incydencie na procesie z udziałem Harry’ego Stylesa w roli irytującego obrońcy. I właśnie w ten sposób skończył z drugą herbatą tego dnia, po wcześniejszym wypiciu trzech kaw i napoju energetycznego, utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że przesłuchiwani podejrzani powinni mu na kolanach dziękować za chęć współpracy, bo jego podły nastrój od rana kusił go do zakończenia rozmowy z każdym z nich po pierwszym wyrzeknięciu się winy, spisania protokołów i wniesienia aktów oskarżenia z informacjami, które zdobył do tej pory. Gdy patrzył przez dwie godziny w oczy gwałciciela, a potem w te nastolatki, oskarżonej o zabójstwo, w jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy najgorszych tortur, o jakich czytał w ostatnim czasie przed snem, i z trudem powstrzymywał się przed zastosowaniem kilku z nich na swoich podejrzanych. Zarówno mężczyzna, jak i dziewczyna, twardo upierali się przy swojej racji, mimo przedstawiania im kolejnych niezbitych dowodów, a Louis klął na fakt, iż właśnie oni trafili na dzień, w którym, jakimś dziwnym sposobem, zachciało mu się wykazywać dobre serce. Czasami zdarzały mu się takie momenty i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale po niepełnych ośmiu godzinach wymuszania zeznań zgodnych z prawdą miał nieodparte wrażenie, że raz na zawsze pozbył się wszelkiej dobroci z każdej komórki swojego ciała. Świadome wykorzystywanie niezdiagnozowanego zaburzenia psychicznego nastolatki tylko utwierdzało go w tej myśli.

-Postanowiłem, że skoro już spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu, a ty wciąż nie powiedziałaś mi nic sensownego, moglibyśmy chociaż posłuchać sobie razem muzyki, tak dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Ja te dziewczyny nawet lubię i myślę, że ty w końcu też się do nich przekonasz.

-Nie zrobi pan tego.

-Masz jakieś zaświadczenie od psychiatry o tym, że twórczość tego zespołu wpływa na twoją psychikę w sposób niekorzystny lub odbiera ci zdolność racjonalnego myślenia?- Spytawszy, Louis przeciągnął się leniwie, uważając na kubek z herbatą, po czym wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - W takim razie nie robię ci tym żadnej krzywdy i nie uwłaczam twojej godności. Nie łamię też konwencji praw człowieka, a wedle prawa nie są to również tortury. Nie chcesz mówić, więc dam nam obu odetchnąć przy muzyce, może to cię natchnie do rozmowy. Kiedy będziesz myśleć, czy lepiej upierać się przy swoim i dostać ode mnie po przysłowiowej dupie na sali sądowej, a uwierz, że dajesz mi spore pole do popisu, czy jednak bardziej opłaca ci się pójść ze mną na współpracę, oboje posłuchamy sobie paru ulubionych piosenek pana policjanta o imieniu Ben. To Ben.- Skinął na umundurowanego mężczyznę za lustrem weneckim.- Ach, no tak, ty go nie widzisz. Mój błąd. W każdym razie, on tam jest. Będzie się świetnie bawił, a może i ty sobie pośpiewasz? Ja w tym czasie pójdę też po mleko, bo muszę rozprostować kości. Czadu, Ben. O nic się nie martwię.- Zanucił od niechcenia pierwszy wers, jak tylko piosenka rozbrzmiała w głośnikach, zabrał talerz z obiadem i wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań, pogwizdując w rytm, którego tak naprawdę nawet nie znał. Irytujący uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy zaraz po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, a brwi zmarszczyły się wraz z zaciśnięciem powiek pod wpływem kaprysu zmęczenia, więc nawet nie zauważył rozbawionego śledczego, dopóki na niego nie wpadł.

-Ogh, Zayn, naucz się stać gdzie indziej, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć z żarciem na mundurze.- Warknął cicho i skierował się do biura bruneta w poszukiwaniu śmietanki do kawy w jego szafce. Był pewny, że ją tam znajdzie, więc nawet nie trudził się sprawdzeniem kuchni.

-Widzę, że wciąż szkolisz się w sposobach na obejście przepisów o znęcaniu się nad ludźmi.

-Dlaczego za mną łazisz?- Spytał, wywracając oczami na młodszego mężczyznę, idącego za nim. Nie powiedział jednak nic więcej, po prostu oboje weszli do biura i Louis od razu otworzył trzecią szufladę od dołu, zadowolony z widoku malutkich pojemniczków ze śmietanką. Oderwał trzy od reszty i na chwilę poświęcił się otworzeniu ich i przelaniu zawartości do swojego kubka. Puste opakowania wrzucił z powrotem do szuflady i zamknął ją, zaraz krzywiąc się na zbyt głośny huk.-Mam dzisiaj słaby dzień, moja kreatywność spadła niemal do zera.

-I dlatego robisz wszystko tak głośno?

-To był przypadek.

-Mówiłem o przesłuchaniu.- Zayn mruknął, uśmiechając się wesoło i Louis nienawidził go w tamtym momencie za tak dobry humor, podczas gdy on wewnętrznie umierał. Powiedział to głośno, na co mulat roześmiał się krótko, jeszcze wzmagając to złe uczucie względem siebie.

-Cierpi na mizofonię.- Odrzekł, wróciwszy do tematu. Zamieszał łyżeczką, obserwując jak biel mleka łączy się z bursztynem herbaty, tworząc istny spektakl dla jego oczu i wprowadzając przyjemne uczucie spokoju w jego duszę. Dumał nad tym, dopóki Zayn nie chrząknął sugestywnie, przywracając go tym do rzeczywistości.

-Nadwrażliwość na dźwięki?

-Dokładnie.

-Czyli ją torturujesz. Wiesz, że to zabronione, prawda?-Brunet uniósł znacząco brew, z założonymi rękami opierając się o drzwi, a iskierka złośliwości błysnęła w jego oczach. Louis skinął głową na w zgodzie.

-Nie ma papierka od psychiatry, w świetle prawa jest zatem osobą zdrową psychicznie. Kto mi udowodni, że wiedziałem o jej schorzeniu, przesłuchując ją?

-A jedzenie? Ona nie zjadła wczoraj kolacji w areszcie. Jest na głodzie.

-To moja wina, że jest na tyle durna, żeby nie jeść, gdy oferują jej jedzenie? Skoro nie bierze, gdy dają, to po co dawać? Może po tym przesłuchaniu doceni fakt, że w areszcie ją karmią.

-Wow, w porządku, potrzebujesz urlopu.

-Nie ma sprawy, niedługo się wybieram.- Szatyn machnął lekceważąco rękę, odsunął się nieco do tyłu w fotelu i położył nogi na biurku, krzyżując je w kostkach i popijając ulubioną herbatę.- Uh, nareszcie, jest idealna. Nie mów mi, że nie korzystasz z kruczków w prawie, bo nie mam siły roześmiać ci się w twarz tak głośno, że echo tego będzie się odbijać jeszcze w uszach twoich prawnuków.

-Louis, ona ledwo uzyskała pełnoletność, tak naprawdę to jeszcze dziecko.

-Malik, za kogo ty mnie masz? Wiem, że to dzieciak i właśnie dlatego robię to, co robię. Mógłbym skończyć jej przesłuchanie ponad cztery godziny temu i zająć się na spokojnie innymi sprawami, a uwierz, że mam ich potąd- wtrącił, płaską dłonią kreśląc poziomą linię w powietrzu przed swoim czołem.- Ale mam dzisiaj dzień dobroci i się nad nią lituję, tak?- Spytał, jakby to było oczywiste i nie powinien w ogóle być tym zadręczany.- Zabiła własnego profesora, wcześniej go szantażowała i to tak nieumiejętnie, że nawet się nie zastanawiałem nad jej winą, zbierając dowody. Więc, skoro mam ją władować za kratki, chcę uzyskać od niej cokolwiek, co wpłynie korzystnie na wymiar jej kary. Póki co, jedyną okolicznością łagodzącą jest dobrowolne przyznanie się do winy i okazanie choć odrobiny skruchy. Pójście w zaparte, że tego nie zrobiła, wkurzy nie tylko mnie podczas całego toku postępowania, ale też sędziego i z pewnością nie złagodzi kary.

-To ma sens.-Zayn pokiwał głową w zadumie.- Ale, żeby tak piosenką?- Napomknął z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, odnosząc się do sposobu przesłuchania nastolatki, a Louis jedynie wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. Barki powoli zaczynały go boleć od powtarzania tego gestu po raz któryś tego dnia, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić, że robił to odruchowo.

-Dzieciak w pokoju przesłuchań oznacza też dziecinne sposoby zdobywania informacji. Poza tym, gdybyś posłuchał tej piosenki, sam byś zwariował i w końcu przyznał się do wszystkiego, byle tylko ktoś przestał torturować twoje uszy tymi jękami gwałconej kozy, wspartej przez chór wielorybów na ostatnim wydechu.

-Jesteś niemożliwy.-Śledczy roześmiał się cicho, nieświadomie bawiąc się swoją odznaką.-Pójdę sprawdzić, czy jeszcze nie wali głową w ścianę.- Wskazał kciukiem na drzwi za sobą i Louis tylko skinął na niego, wymownie pokazując mu tym, że dojdzie do niego później. Wyszedł więc, zostawiając prokuratora samego w swoim biurze, a ten odczekał kilka sekund, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, po czym odstawił kubek na biurko przed sobą, przysunął się bliżej do niego i na komputerze uruchomił policyjną bazę danych. W odpowiednie rubryki wpisał imię i nazwisko dawnej przyjaciółki, modląc się przy tym, by popełniła kiedykolwiek jakieś przestępstwo, choćby drobne, dzięki któremu widniałaby na liście. Z westchnieniem zawodu przyjął brak wyników w danym kryterium wyszukiwania i w akcie poirytowania zaczął stukać palcami w blat obok podkładki pod myszkę, drugą dłonią pocierając w zastanowieniu żuchwę.

-Gdzie ja cię… Wiem.- Mruknął sam do siebie, natychmiast odpalając w kolejnej karcie zabezpieczoną stronę krajowego rejestru danych osobowych. Przez moment starał się przypomnieć sobie numer identyfikatora Zayna, a gdy już się udało, bez zawahania wpisał odpowiedni numer, dodając hasło w rubryce niżej i tym razem pragnął tylko, by Zayn był jedną z tych osób, które używają dat urodzenia najbliższych osób do zabezpieczania dostępu. Grymas zadowolenia wpłynął na jego zmęczoną twarz, jak tylko zobaczył luki w panelu wyszukiwania po udanej próbie zalogowania się na konto głównego śledczego komendy miejskiej. Ponownie wpisał wszelkie dane kobiety, które pamiętał z czasów młodości, a przycisk zatwierdzający wcisnął już ze stoickim spokojem i niemal radością.

-Mam cię.-Wypalił, gdy przed oczami pojawiła mu się zakładka z wszelkimi danymi dziewczyny, z którą spędził lata na studiach, od nazwiska począwszy, na grupie krwi i numerze ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego skończywszy.-Eleanor Calder… Czyżbyś nie znalazła swojego rycerza na białym koniu?-Powiedział na głos, a potem potrząsnął głową, na karteczce spisał aktualny numer telefonu kobiety i wylogował się z portalu, nie chcąc zostać przyłapanym na nieuzasadnionym zdobywaniu informacji na czyiś temat. Wygasił ekran, podniósł się z fotela i leniwym krokiem wrócił do pokoju przesłuchań, zostawiwszy resztę obiadu i pusty kubek na biurku Zayna. Ruchem ręki nakazał wyłączenie denerwującej piosenki i nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła na widok zapłakanej nastolatki, wściekle mrużącej na niego oczy; podszedł do stolika, oparł dłonie na blacie, pochylając się nad podejrzaną, po czym nawiązał z nią kontakt wzrokowy tylko na parę sekund, gdyż dziewczyna opuściła głowę w dół.

-Spójrz, oboje mamy tego dość. Ja jestem zmęczony, ty jesteś zmęczona, więc po co to ciągnąć? Słuchaj, szczerze jesteś w dupie. Mam obszerny zbiór materiałów dowodowych, nie wywiniesz się. Oboje wiemy, że to zrobiłaś. Być może to był impuls, być może zaplanowana zbrodnia, jutro nad tym przysiądę i to rozwikłam, nawet bez twojej pomocy. Aktualnie jesteś jedyną podejrzaną, jesteś pewną podejrzaną i to ty staniesz przed sądem, bo masz za co i doskonale o tym wiesz.-Mówił opanowanym, lecz stanowczym tonem, a jego wzrok wiercił dziurę w głowie blondynki.-Możemy iść na kompromis, ty przyznasz się sama do winy, a ja będę się ubiegał o złagodzenie kary lub możesz dalej brnąć w swoje kłamstwa, a ja zrobię wszystko, by kara była aż nadto odpowiednia dla przestępstwa, którego się dopuściłaś. Ja wracam do domu, bo rozdrażniłaś mnie na tyle, że jestem w stanie nagiąć prawo dla własnych, bardzo nieprzyjemnych dla ciebie celów, a już i tak wisi nade mną komisja, więc nie chcę ryzykować utratą pracy z powodu upierdliwego bachora, wolącego zabawić się w szantaż profesora, niż nauczyć się na egzamin. Spotkamy się jutro z samego rana, żeby spisać protokół, ty ustalisz oficjalną wersję swoich zeznań i po raz kolejny zobaczymy się na sali sądowej, bo więcej czasu nie będę na ciebie marnował. Przemyśl dokładnie, co mi powiesz. I zjedz kolację.- Dodał na koniec, jeszcze rzucając na stół przed nią tabletki na ból głowy, domyślając się, że przydadzą się jej po ilości dźwięków, które jej zaserwował, a których nie była w stanie znieść przez wzgląd na swoje schorzenie.

Wyszedł z dźwiękoszczelnego pomieszczenia, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i opuścił areszt śledczy, szybkim krokiem przemierzając parking, by dotrzeć do swojego ukochanego auta. Pogoda rozpieszczała tego dnia mieszkańców Londynu, rażąc światłem i ogrzewając ciepłem słońca na idealnie błękitnym niebie, nieoficjalnie przygotowując ludzi na pełny rozkwit wiosny w Anglii. Jednak Louis zawiódł sam siebie, nie przewidziawszy powrotu do domu o tak późnej porze, przez co wcześniej zostawił cienki płaszczyk i marynarkę w prokuraturze. Zanim rozsiadł się wygodnie za kierownicą bugatti, zdążyły już przejść go zimne dreszcze i był zmuszony ustawić ogrzewanie na maksimum, i tak trzęsąc się przez parę pierwszych minut po uruchomieniu silnika. Pokonując kolejne kilometry, obserwował szaro-różowawy nieboskłon oraz zachodzące już słońce, a muzyka w radiu koiła jego zszargane nerwy, powoli nastawiając go na nadchodzący urlop z przymusu. Wakacje, na które jeszcze tego dnia zamierzał namówić dawną przyjaciółkę i jednocześnie jedyną osobę w jego życiu, z jaką tak naprawdę zawsze się dogadywał, oprócz jego mamy.

Gdy wpisał kolejne cyfry na klawiaturze w swoim telefonie, leżąc w swojej wannie, myślami wrócił do czasów studiów i uśmiechał się na te wspomnienia. Uczciwie mógł stwierdzić, że to były najlepsze lata jego młodości i Eleanor miała w to spory wkład, dlatego też sądził, że jej towarzystwo będzie dla niego najlepszym wyborem, nawet jeśli nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu od czasu ukończenia nauki na uniwersytecie. I kiedy zaczął się już zastanawiać nawet nad tym, jak bardzo zmieniła się przez te lata, sygnał połączenia został przerwany kobiecym, niezwykle delikatnym głosem.

-Tak, słucham?

-Eleanor Calder, rocznik siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty?

-Tak?- Mruknęła nieco zdezorientowanym tonem, jak robiła od niepamiętnych czasów, gdy czegoś nie rozumiała, i Louis uśmiechnął się na to pod nosem. Cały ten czas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za tą kobietą.

-Louis Tomlinson.-Przedstawił się formalnie, zaraz wywracając oczami na nawyk z sali sądowej.- Poznajesz?

-Oczywiście, że tak!- Eleanor krzyknęła z entuzjazmem.- Mój Boże, LouLou! Jak-

-Nieważne, to moja tajemnica. Słuchaj, kochanie, masz męża?- Spytał od niechcenia i upił łyk whisky, uprzednio kręcąc nim w szklance i wpatrując się przez chwilę w jego piękny bursztynowy odcień.

-Nie mam.

-Potomków?- Dodał jeszcze, natychmiast krzywiąc się na perspektywę urlopu w obecności dzieci.

-Również nie.

-Wspaniale. Powiedz mi, co robisz przez następne dwa tygodnie, licząc od przyszłego poniedziałku? Ponieważ proponuję ci wspólny urlop na Dominikanie.

-Jezu, Louis, nie widzieliśmy się dobre dwanaście lat…

-Więc jak? Przejmuję wszystkie koszty, wylot w niedzielę wieczorem.

-Jesteś szalony.- Kobieta marudziła, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło i Louis po prostu przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym słodkim dźwiękiem.

-Ellie.

-W porządku.- Przyznała w końcu, a szatyn mógł przysiąc, że przewróciła w tamtej chwili oczami.

-Wyślę ci szczegółowy plan na maila, a w niedzielę przyjadę po ciebie i pojedziemy razem na lotnisko, tak?

-Skąd masz moje wszystk-

-Tajemnica, skarbie.- Wszedł jej w słowo, pożegnał się jeszcze i odłożył telefon na skraj wanny, po czym obsunął się w wannie i zanurzył całkowicie pod wodą, by zmyć maskę oczyszczającą z twarzy.

* * *  
-Witamy po przerwie! - Głośny głos prezenterki telewizyjnej rozbrzmiał, gdy tylko otrzymała do tego znak.- Gościmy dzisiaj w studiu mecenasa Harry’ego Stylesa.- Mówiąc to, zwróciła się do swojego rozmówcy i brunet pomachał do kamery, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.- W poprzedniej części programu usłyszeliśmy już twoje porady prawne na temat praw konsumenta w przypadku oszustwa ze strony sklepu internetowego, co, nie oszukujmy się, w dobie zakupów w sieci jest częstym problemem.

-Dlatego właśnie ja wciąż stawiam na sklepy stacjonarne. Mają stałe lokalizacje i potrzebują odpowiednich papierów do prowadzenia biznesu, przez co łatwiej walczyć z nimi na arenie sądu, aniżeli ze sklepami internetowymi. Pewnie wychodzi mi to drożej, ale również bezpieczniej.

-Bezpieczne jest też nagranie z pierwszej części rozmowy z naszym dzisiejszym gościem. Znajdziecie je na stronie internetowej naszego programu, której adres powinien wyświetlać się właśnie teraz na dole ekranu.- Prowadząca zgrabnie zakończyła ostatecznie ten temat, nie tak dyskretnie spiesząc się do kolejnego punktu scenariusza.- Odbiegając trochę od tej konkretnej kwestii, jednak zostając w tematyce prawa, rozumiesz chyba, że grzechem byłoby mieć cię dzisiaj tutaj i nie wypytać trochę o twoje życie, prawda?- Wyjaśniła przesłodzonym tonem, zdążywszy już zadziałać tym Harry’emu na nerwy, jednak ten zaśmiał się na to cicho i poprawił niezręcznie marynarkę, rozsiadając się wygodniej w swoim fotelu.

-Czuję, że to się źle skończy, ale proszę.- Mruknął uprzejmie i splótł palce swoich dłoni w powietrzu, opierając łokcie na poręczach. Telewizyjna blond piękność odgarnęła na to swoje długie włosy, jakby czekając na tę chwilę całe życie.

-Jesteś najmłodszym prawnikiem z tak dużym sukcesem zawodowym. Jakie to uczucie?

-Cóż,- zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, po czym podrapał się lekko w nos, zanim odpowiedział:- myślę, że przeważa tutaj zadowolenie z samego siebie. Naprawdę ciężko pracowałem, by dotrzeć tu, gdzie jestem, więc świadomość, że cały mój trud się opłacił, jest całkiem przyjemna. Czasami jestem też trochę przerażony tym, co udało mi się osiągnąć w tak krótkim czasie. Jak, budzę się, dojeżdżam do swojej kancelarii, widzę stos akt na swoim biurku i po prostu zastanawiam się, co ja tam robię i dlaczego jestem tu ja, a nie mój tata czy jakiś inny świetny adwokat. Łapie mnie wtedy porządna dezorientacja i muszę napić się mocnej kawy, by otrzeźwić mózg i przypomnieć sobie, że hej! Jestem Harry Styles, genialne dziecko prawa.- Wyjaśnił z przesadzoną ekscytacją i uśmiechnął się na koniec wesoło.- Tak naprawdę szczerze, cieszę się, że osiągnąłem cokolwiek w tym zawodzie, więc sprawiłem, że mój ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Gdy otrzymałem dyplom ukończenia szkoły w tym kierunku, kupił mi auto, a gdy wygrałem swoją pierwszą poważniejszą sprawę, wręcz oszalał. Chyba nie był tak szczęśliwy z posiadania mnie jako syna, odkąd przestałem popuszczać w łóżku i mogłem ostatecznie pożegnać się z pieluchami.- Przyznał szczerze, drapiąc się po głowie w rozbawieniu.- Nienawidził mnie przewijać, twierdził, że miałem wyjątkowy dar, bo symulowałem pełnego pampersa, żeby sikać, dopiero gdy czułem, że mojego siusiaka nic nie przykrywa i zawsze, ale to zawsze celowałem w jego czystą koszulę. Dlatego ta rozprawa i jego reakcja po mojej wygranej były wielką rzeczą.- Zakończył, już śmiejąc się wraz z prezenterką i ludźmi na widowni. Gdy trafiały mu się wywiady, zawsze starał się roztaczać luźną atmosferę, nawet jeśli musiał przez to wyjawiać nieco kompromitujące fakty ze swojego życia. Czas na powagę miał w pracy, nie chciał, by towarzyszyła mu w każdym momencie jego życia, więc żartował, dużo żartował, a ludzie w jego środowisku naprawdę cenili ten dystans do samego siebie. Znał też swoją wartość, oczywiście, ale te dwie rzeczy w jego przypadku nigdy nie kolidowały ze sobą. I blondynka z telewizji poruszyła ten temat od razu, zupełnie jakby czytała w jego myślach. A może powiedział coś na głos, nawet nie będąc tego świadomym; w końcu wszystkiego mógł się po sobie spodziewać, pomyślał.

-Właśnie.- Kobieta zaczęła, gdy już opanowała swój chichot, a Harry przekonał się, że jednak któraś z jego myśli musiała wypaść z jego ust.- Jak to jest, Harry? Masz gdzieś taki wihajster, że przed rozprawą w sądzie włączasz tryb tej powagi i stanowczości, z odrobiną ironii i nutką złośliwości, a przy znajomych zmieniasz to na zupełny luz i dowcip?

-Tak, Tracy, to może być coś w tym stylu.-Przyznał się, pocierając kciukiem i palcem wskazującym kąciki ust w nieudanej próbie zakrycia uśmiechu.- Prywatnie jestem dość… uległy. Lubię, gdy ktoś decyduje za mnie, o ile wiem, że jest to dla mnie dobre. Wolę, gdy to ktoś inny sprawuje kontrolę, a ja mogę sobie wszystko odpuścić i zdać się na czyjąś odpowiedzialność. Jestem dość zabawnym facetem, tak sądzę, do tego uwielbiam się przytulać i po prostu być dla każdego dobrym człowiekiem. Oczywistym jest, że nie mogę tych cech wprowadzić na salę sądową. Gdybym to zrobił, nic bym tam nie osiągnął.- Mówił wolno, nieco gestykulując dłońmi na swoich kolanach.- Więc, tak jakby zapominam o niemal całej swojej osobowości, gdy zasiadam na krześle obok jednej ze stron postępowania. Muszę to robić, żeby być dobrym prawnikiem.

-Jesteś fenomenalnym prawnikiem, takie chodzą o tobie opinie. Idziesz jak burza, wygrywając kolejne rozprawy, to naprawdę świetne!- Harry zarumienił się nieco i uśmiechnął naprawdę uroczo, gdy Tracy powiedziała to i szturchnęła przyjaźnie jego kolano.-Masz wielu przeciwników, prawda?- Zapytała zaraz, na co brunet skinął niepewnie głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc.- Mam na myśli, trafiasz na bardzo dobrych prokuratorów, czasami zdarza ci się występować przeciwko adwokatom, z którymi jesteś potem widywany. Powiedz mi, jak to wygląda od środka? Istnieje w ogóle coś takiego jak przyjaźń w tym środowisku?

-Przede wszystkim, my nie walczymy przeciwko sobie, tu w żadnym wypadku nie chodzi o nas. My reprezentujemy strony konfliktu, to wszystko. Prywatnie często wychodzę z paroma prawnikami na piwo czy coś w tym stylu… Z prokuratorami to wygląda nieco inaczej…- Odchrząknął i pociągnął nosem, odruchowo zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.- Z nimi jest troszeczkę niezręcznie, bo jednak na sali często staramy się udowodnić, że ich śledztwo było nieudane i oskarżyli niewłaściwego człowieka. Zaprzeczamy trudowi, który włożyli w postępowanie przygotowawcze. W pewien sposób podważamy ich autorytet. O ile nie jest tak źle, gdy oskarżony jest winny, a nasza obrona to właściwie jedynie nasz obowiązek i walczymy tylko o złagodzenie kary, tak robi się znacznie ciężej, gdy naprawdę wierzymy w niewinność swoich klientów.

-O właśnie! Skoro już zacząłeś ten temat…- Blondynka podłapała, a diabelska iskra błysnęła w jej oczach.- Niewinność klienta. Naprawdę wierzyłeś w nią, gdy walczyłeś o uniewinnienie dla Benedicta Collinsa? Wiesz doskonale, jaki proces mam na myśli.

-Nie.- Harry powiedział prosto, wzruszywszy ramionami.- Wszystkie dowody jasno wskazywały na niego, on sam mi się przyznał, że faktycznie to zrobił, już na początku naszej współpracy.

-Dlaczego zatem uniewinnienie?

-Będąc szczerym, chciałem się trochę pobawić, jakkolwiek to brzmi.

-Wybrałeś sobie okropny cel do tej zabawy.- Odrzekła Tracy, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, ale Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się na to szeroko.- Louis Tomlinson.

-Louis Tomlinson.- Powtórzył po niej, tylko po to, by zbadać, czy to nazwisko wciąż zostawiało po sobie tak samo dobry posmak. Oblizał dolną wargę zaraz potem i zwalczył silną potrzebę uniesienia kącików ku górze, zwijając usta w delikatny dziobek.

-A więc, to wszystko było grą? Doprowadziłeś go do furii, plotki o tej rozprawie do tej pory rozchodzą się po ludziach… Wszyscy żałują, że nie było tam nikogo, kto by to nagrał i jedynym wiarygodnym źródłem są słowa świadków, obecnych wtedy na sali.

-Chciałem spróbować swoich sił, w pewien sposób… Zobaczyć, czy uda mi się przekonać sąd do swojej racji, mając tak wielką postać naprzeciwko siebie. To było głupie, teraz to wiem. Prawie wbił mi kodeks karny do głowy, jak, dosłownie.- Brunet zaśmiał się niezręcznie. - Ale dobrze wspominam tę rozprawę, mimo wszystko.

-Naprawdę?

-Owszem.- Skinął głową z całą powagą, jaką mógł w sobie odnaleźć w tamtym momencie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nieco wciągniętymi policzkami i lekko zwiniętymi ustami.- Pan Tomlinson to świetny prawnik, naprawdę cieszę się, że miałem możliwość stanięcia z nim do, pewnego rodzaju, pojedynku. To było ciekawe doświadczenie.

-Och, Harry, on prawie cię uderzył, a twojego klienta ostro nastraszył…

-Jest impulsywny, tak. Ma skłonności do agresji, tak. Bóg obdarzył go wyjątkowo ciętym językiem, tak. Ale wciąż jest profesjonalny, stanowczy, pewny siebie i niezwykle dokładny. Powiedziałbym, że to taki nowy Sherlock Holmes, naprawdę.- Powiedział po chwili namysłu i podrapał się w ramię, myśląc nad tym, jak odpowiednio ubrać w słowa to, co chciał przekazać. Patrzył w podłogę przed sobą, ponieważ zniecierpliwiony, łasy na sensację wzrok Tracy mocno go rozpraszał, a on musiał uważać na wszystko, co wypadało z jego ust na temat starszego od niego szatyna. - Gdy wnosi akt oskarżenia, kara jest oczywista. Oddaje pracy całe swoje serce, jest diabelnie konsekwentny- postawił sobie za cel odnajdywanie osób prawdziwie winnych danego przestępstwa i idzie po trupach do celu. Każdej sprawie, która trafia na jego biurko, poświęca maksimum czasu, skupia się na najmniejszych szczegółach, zwracając uwagę na to, co inni by pominęli. Widzi coś więcej we wszystkim, co analizuje. Nie akceptuje porażki, a pomyłka z jego strony właśnie tym by dla niego była. Kiedyś to jeszcze mu się zdarzało, mam na myśli błędy. To było jeszcze za czasów mojego liceum, kiedy on dopiero zaczynał swoją przygodę z prawem.

-Znałeś go już wtedy?- Prezenterka zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę wyraźnym zdziwieniem w pytaniu, które mimowolnie wypadło z jej ust. Skinął na to głową, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, ponieważ, cóż, dla niego właśnie tak było.

-Mój tata jest adwokatem, a ja sam z siebie również od dzieciaka interesowałem się prawem. Tomlinson od samego początku był dość, umm, wyrazistą postacią. Z tego, co pamiętam, zawsze był dobry, ale zdarzały mu się wpadki. Mój tata powtarzał wtedy, że raczej nic z niego nie będzie, więc na jakiś czas straciłem zainteresowanie jego osobą. Do czasu, gdy pojawił się na zajęciach z etyki prawniczej, gdy byłem na trzecim roku studiów. To była różnica niecałych pięciu lat, a on zmienił się całkowicie.-Mruknął z uznaniem, nieświadomie kiwając głową na własne słowa.- Gdy wszedł na nasz wykład, każdy miał wrażenie, że temperatura w sali spadła o kilka stopni, taki bił od niego chłód. Wszystko robił wolno i z dozą wyższości, bo wiedział doskonale, że nie musi się prosić o atencję i pilnować czasu; każdy i tak posłuchałby go do końca. Wziął się za wyczytywanie listy obecności, a gdy nadeszła moja kolej i wstałem, a on odnalazł mnie wzrokiem wśród reszty, rzucił mi tak zabójcze spojrzenie, że gęsia skórka natychmiast ogarnęła całe moje ciało. To było bardzo, ehm, intensywne przeżycie. Ale już wtedy wiedziałem, że ten facet będzie rządził w świecie prawa i przyjdzie mi pracować w naprawdę ciężkich warunkach, bo trafiłem na jego epokę. To zdecydowanie jest jego czas.- Zakończył i przeczyścił niepewnie gardło w reakcji na niezwykłą ciszę, jaką zasiał swoimi wspomnieniami. Rozejrzał się dookoła, przygryzając skórki u palca wskazującego, po czym poprawił się niezręcznie na swoim miejscu.- Niech ktoś coś powie, bo czuję się dziwnie.

-Wow, to po prostu…interesujące.- Tracy odrzekła po jakimś czasie, otrząsając się z szoku.- Myślę, że wszyscy potrzebujemy rozluźnienia sytuacji, więc… Znaleźliśmy coś, co wydało nam się zabawne i chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, co się za tym kryje.- Dodała, wciąż nieco zdezorientowana. Potarła swoje czoło i przywdziała zdecydowanie zbyt duży uśmiech, który Harry chciał już uznać za sztuczny, ale zmienił zdanie, jak tylko przeszła do rzeczy.- Trafiliśmy na twój profil na znanym portalu społecznościowym, jakim jest Twitter…

-Och nie.- Brunet pokręcił gwałtownie głową, jego twarz była istną mieszaniną zażenowania i rozbawienia, ponieważ on już wiedział, co się szykowało.

-Och tak, Harry! Jedną z twoich ostatnich aktywności jest udział w ankiecie pewnego magazynu plotkarskiego, nie zgadniesz, o czym ta ankieta!- Tracy machnęła na niego ręką i poruszyła charakterystycznie brwiami, prosto do kamery.

-Nie mów im…

-Ankieta dotyczyła nieoficjalnego plebiscytu na najładniejszą pupę wśród znanych brytyjskich mężczyzn…

-Powiesz im.- Harry zasłonił twarz dłońmi, skrzętnie ukrywając szkarłat rumieńca, który natychmiast wpłynął na całą jego twarz, oblewając też pierś, odsłoniętą przez rozpiętą do połowy koszulę.

-I nasz pan adwokat oddał swój głos na pupę najbardziej kontrowersyjnego prokuratora na Wyspach Brytyjskich!- Oznajmiła głośno, wywołując entuzjastyczne pogwizdywanie i oklaski na widowni, a Harry nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy myślą, czy to było zaplanowane, czy też jego wybór naprawdę wzbudził w tych wszystkich ludziach takie emocje.

-Och, to tylko ankieta!- Zawołał, przekrzykując publiczność w studiu. Zaraz jednak na nowo otulił twarz rękami, śmiejąc się z tego razem z prezenterką, bo nic innego mu w tej sytuacji nie pozostało. Policzki piekły go niemiłosiernie, więc w końcu pochylił się do przodu, osłaniając się długimi włosami, i powachlował się dłońmi, po czym poprawił niesforne loki, wyprostował się i szybko sięgnął po butelkę chłodnej wody ze stolika obok siebie.-Dlatego właśnie nie lubię udzielać się w sieci!- Burknął na swoje usprawiedliwienie, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając.- To tylko zabawa, a wszyscy od razu spekulują…

-O czym, Harry? Może o tym, że coś łączy ciebie i pana Tomlinsona?

-Jedynie sprawy zawodowe.

-Ale podoba ci się jego pupa.- Tracy po raz kolejny poruszyła znacząco brwiami i Harry przewrócił na nią oczami, odkręcając butelkę i upijając kilka solidnych łyków zaraz potem.

-Jest ładna, w porządku? Każdy to przyzna, jeśli ktoś powie, że nie, będzie to oznaczać tyle, że jest perfidnym kłamcą. Skończyłem ten temat, nigdy więcej wywiadów w telewizji, ogh!- Jęknął boleśnie i wydął dolną wargę.- Już nikt w sądzie nie będzie traktował mnie poważnie.- Dodał, śmiejąc się cicho. Poprawił się w swoim fotelu, założył nogę na nogę i kaszlnął w swoją pięść w próbie przywrócenia się do porządku.

-Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie w tym temacie, proszę.- Blondynka odezwała się ponownie, złożywszy przy tym ręce jak do modlitwy. Harry westchnął, ruchem palca pokazując jej, by kontynuowała, na co ta aż podskoczyła na swoim miejscu.- Jak myślisz, jak ta pupa będzie wyglądać w pomarańczy więziennego kombinezonu?

-Układamy w tym momencie scenariusz jakiegoś dziwnego filmu porno czy..?-Zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, zaraz układając dłonie na podłokietnikach i rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu ludzi, którzy mieliby zaraz wyskoczyć i krzyknąć, że go wkręcili. Zarówno Tracy, jak i ludzie na widowni zaśmiali się z tego, jednak usta Harry’ego nawet nie drgnęły, wraz z całą resztą ciała czekając jedynie na wyjaśnienie tej sprawy.

-Podczas przerwy nasza ekipa trafiła na burzę w internecie i okazało się, że Louis Tomlinson został aresztowany jakąś godzinę temu. Filmik, na którym wyprowadzają go z lotniska, zakutego w kajdanki, jest obecnie jednym z najpopularniejszych w trendach z całego UK, a figuruje też w światowych.

-To żart?

-Nie.- Kobieta pokręciła głową, tym jednym słowem sprawiając, że Harry pobladł. Natychmiast zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, mrucząc tylko coś na kształt przepraszam na odchodne, a Tracy zawołała za nim, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i co powinna zrobić w sytuacji, w której jej gość główny uciekł ze studia przed końcem programu na żywo. W panice zaczęła szukać wsparcia wśród członków ekipy montażowej, obserwując przy okazji zdezorientowanie na twarzach wszystkich obecnych na widowni, a potem planowała odetchnąć głęboko z ulgą na widok powracającego Harry’ego, jednak ten tylko wychylił się nieco zza kulis, wysuwając palec wskazujący, przez co prosił o uwagę.

-Umm, tak z czystej ciekawości…- Napomknął od niechcenia.- Skoro zabrali go z lotniska, to pewnie przewieźli na najbliższy komisariat, co? Z resztą nieważne.- Machnął lekceważąco ręką i wybiegł z budynku telewizji, wręcz zapowietrzając się w drodze do swojego auta.

* * *  
-Chyba wrócili ze zgłoszenia.- Jeden policjant mruknął do drugiego ze znużeniem, po czym oboje westchnęli cicho i założyli służbowe czapki, przygotowując się na przyjęcie ujętego. W całym komisariacie panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, przez co każdy ich ruch roztaczał się echem po ścianach, a z zewnątrz dochodziły do nich obelgi, rzucane najprawdopodobniej w kierunku zatrzymanego na lotnisku mężczyzny. Skłamaliby, mówiąc, że to nie była ich codzienność, więc jedynie spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, starszy z nich otworzył drzwi kolegom i odsunął się, wpuszczając ich do środka.

Między dwoma kolejnymi mundurowymi stała niska, zakapturzona postać, odziana w ciemnoniebieski komplet dresów i białe trampki. Jej dłonie, zakute ciasno w kajdanki, wisiały luźno naprzeciwko jej krocza, a splecione ze sobą palce wbijały się ostro paznokciami w skórę, powodując drobne zaczerwienienia w okolicach knykci.

-Mamy gościa.- Milczenie przerwał jeden z funkcjonariuszy, którzy przywieźli mężczyznę.-Dość twarda sztuka. W drodze nie chciał się przyznać.- Splunął pogardliwie, w pewnym sensie głosem przepełnionym dumą z samego siebie. A potem pchnął zatrzymanego do przodu, tak po prostu rzucając go na kolana przed starszym kolegą, jakby delektując się jego cichym syknięciem bólu od zderzenia z twardą podłogą. Zaś obaj podkomisarze równocześnie zmarszczyli brwi w konsternacji.

-Kto to?- Spytał młodszy, uprzednio schyliwszy się nieco w dół w próbie rozpoznania mężczyzny przed nim. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, uprzedzony przez impulsywnego aspiranta, który wycedził przez zęby:

-Gadaj, jak cię pytają-, przy czym nadepnął mocno na podeszwę stopy schwytanego, siłą wyrywając z jego gardła krótki jęk. W odpowiedzi zakuty w kajdanki szatyn uniósł głowę, ukazując swoją twarz, i przechylił ją nieco w bok, z dołu spoglądając prosto w oczy podkomisarza. Jego zmęczoną twarz pokrywało parę drobnych zadrapań, krew spływała wąską strużką z opuchniętej dolnej wargi i szczęka raz czy dwa odruchowo zacisnęła się mocniej, co było widoczne na policzkach. Nic nie powiedział, jedynie patrząc na funkcjonariusza policji z wyższością i mrugając na niego wolno, i to wystarczyło, by w pomieszczeniu nagle stało się chłodniej, a atmosfera zgęstniała w ułamku sekundy, wręcz odbierając dech w piersiach.

-P-pan Tomlin-son. - Podkomisarz wyjąkał w przerażeniu, zaraz po tym, jak spojrzał znad prokuratora na swojego kolegę o tym samym stopniu, blednąc wciąż bardziej i bardziej, aż kolor jego skóry zaczął zlewać się ze ścianą za nim. Louis wciąż nie wypowiedział nawet słowa, zamiast tego wypalając dziurę w twarzy policjanta morderczym wzrokiem, a jego powieka nawet nie drgnęła na panikę w usłyszanym głosie.- Co wyście zrobili, durnie?- Zmienił ton na karcący, natychmiast sięgając do ramion prokuratora i pomagając mu podnieść się z podłogi. I zanim młodszy aspirant zauważył wyrzut w oczach przełożonego i zaczął się tłumaczyć, szatyn w końcu otworzył usta, przerywając mu, jeszcze zanim w ogóle zdążył się odezwać.

-Zrobili to, co robią każdemu zatrzymanemu podczas transportu na komisariat.- Mruknął ponuro, sprawiając tym, że drugi podkomisarz, który do tej pory stał przy drzwiach, twarzą do jego pleców, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby otwarły się właśnie przed nim czeluście piekła i przemawiał do niego sam diabeł.- To, czego nauczyli się od swoich opiekunów w danej jednostce.-Kontynuował, gdy już wstał z kolan i był na równi z policjantem. Przekrzywił głowę w zamyśleniu, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się nieco, wydrążając między sobą dwa pionowe korytarze w skórze o jasnym odcieniu karmelu.- Dziwi pana ich zachowanie?- Zapytał od niechcenia, świdrującym wzrokiem śledząc ekspresję twarzy mundurowego.-Nie powinno.

-Są nowi, to naprawd-

-Pozostali potrafią już odróżnić osoby ważniejsze i je traktują tak, jak powinien być traktowany każdy obywatel?- Wtrącił się, tym razem unosząc jedną brew. Oblizał zranioną wargę, językiem zbierając z niej nadmiar krwi i uniósł skute dłonie, palcem jednej ostentacyjnie przeciągając poniżej niej i zerkając po tym na mały, zaschnięty skrzep na nim. Bez zastanowienia wytarł to o mundur policjanta, po czym westchnął ciężko i na powrót opuścił bezwładnie ręce w dół, splótłszy ze sobą swoje palce.- Więc to tak działa teraz policja? Chcę zobaczyć więcej.

-Co ma pan na myśli?-Zapytał podkomisarz, stojący za nim, na co Louis obrócił się do niego z jednym kącikiem ust, uniesionym w pogardliwym uśmieszku.

\- Chcę zostać przesłuchany przez waszego najskuteczniejszego policjanta. I wy mi to załatwicie. Ale bez żadnych numerów w postaci uprzedzania go o tym, z kim będzie miał do czynienia. Wezwiecie go przy mnie, a potem opuścicie pokój i pozwolicie mu działać według jego zasad, jak robi to z każdym zatrzymanym. Jedno krzywe spojrzenie w jego stronę, jedno słówko, sugerujące moją pracę i zmianę jego sposobu zachowania, a zakończymy tę szopkę w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Czy to jasne?

-Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson.- Wyżsi rangą funkcjonariusze skinęli głowami, podczas gdy pozostali dwaj jedynie stali, w osłupieniu oglądając sytuację, która miała miejsce tuż przed ich oczami.

-Ruszycie się czy wysłać wam zaproszenie?

-Już.- Najstarszy z nich, Thomas, jak głosiła plakietka na jego piersi, zerwał się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach, natychmiast podchodząc do prokuratora z zamiarem zdjęcia kajdanek, ale Louis odsunął dłonie i pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Jeszcze nie.- Rzucił tylko, a pojedynczy mięsień przy zewnętrznym kąciku jego oka uciekł spod jego kontroli, drgając nieznacznie tylko raz, bo zaraz potem szatyn mrugnął wolno, czym przywrócił chłodny spokój i opanowanie na twarz.

Uchwyt policjantów na jego ramionach był prowizoryczny, w rzeczywistości nie pozwolił na ich dotyk, a oni nawet nie śmieli się temu sprzeciwić, więc ich dłonie ledwo stykały się z materiałem niebieskiej bluzy, nie ocierając się nawet o skórę prokuratora. Szedł między nimi do gabinetu funkcjonariusza policji, niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem stukotu służbowych butów, drażniła jego uszy do momentu, w którym stanęli przed odpowiednimi drzwiami i policjant, którego imienia Louis nie znał, zapukał w nie trzy razy. Po usłyszeniu komendy, został wprowadzony do środka i posadzony na fotelu przed biurkiem niejakiego Conalla Atwooda , po czym podkomisarze zamknęli za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ich samych.

Przez chwilę jedynie mierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem, a gdy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie, Louis już wiedział, że jego plan miał się powieść. Wyczytał to w iskierkach w jego oczach. Więc cierpliwie zaczekał na rozpoczęcie przedstawienia i długo czekać nie musiał, gdyż kurtyna została podniesiona niemal od razu.

-Czytałem twoje akta, są dość ciekawe…-Conall odezwał się pierwszy, zerknąwszy w plik papierów przed sobą. Szatyn nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia, ponieważ nie minęło kilka minut, a on już wiedział wszystko o przebiegu tego przesłuchania.- Słuchaj, gdy tu jechałeś, ochrona zdążyła przesłuchać świadków, wstępne dokumenty już też nam przesłali. Wiemy, co zrobiłeś.

-Ach, tak? Co zrobiłem, panie władzo?

-Pobiłeś bezbronną kobietę.

-Szczerze wątpię.-Odparł prosto i przekrzywił głowę w fałszywym zainteresowaniu.- Ale proszę mówić dalej.

-Rozumiem, jesteś typem cwaniaczka.

-Wada wrodzona, niestety nie dało się jej wyleczyć.

Dokładnie tak, jak Louis podejrzewał, policjant wstał ze swojego miejsca, obszedł biurko i stanął przed nim, po czym chwycił w swoją ogromną dłoń jego żuchwę, wbijając palce w chude policzki. Nachylił się nad nim, jednocześnie unosząc jego twarz na wysokość swojej, by kontynuować kontakt wzrokowy w celu pokazania mu, do kogo należy władza w tym pomieszczeniu.

-Wiesz, jak wiele zyskasz, przyznając się do winy teraz?

-Zyskam wyrok za niewinność?- Szatyn spytał, mimo unieruchomionej szczęki, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.- Takiej niespodzianki to zupełnie nie przewidziałem.

I właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz dostał w twarz. Skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że tego nie przewidział, więc tylko potarł dłonią piekący policzek.

-Zyskasz niższy wyrok za napaść.

-Wciąż sądzę, że wolność jest lepszą opcją. Bardzo szybko się pan denerwuje, panie władzo. Za dużo cukru w płatkach śniadaniowych?

Conall wbił w niego mordercze spojrzenie, które jednak nie zrobiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

-Niech pan próbuje dalej.- Dopowiedział, z ukrytą satysfakcją podziwiając ekspresowe tempo, w jakim funkcjonariusz stracił resztki samokontroli. Nawet nie zdążył poprawnie mrugnąć, gdy poczuł uderzenie w brzuch, na co warknął i zgiął się niekontrolowanie w pół, dysząc ciężko przez nos.

-Ty mały gnoju, kim ty myślisz, że jesteś, co?- Atwood splunął z pogardą, gdy tylko pociągnął go z powrotem do wcześniejszej pozycji.- Mamy pierwsze zeznania, niedługo będziemy mieli kolejne. Mamy nagranie z monitoringu, na którym wyraźnie widać, że rzucasz tę kobietę na ziemię, a potem próbujesz uciec z miejsca zajścia. Przyznaj się, to ci może jedynie pomóc.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś na tyle żałosny, by używać mojej własnej taktyki, wspomagając ją pięściami, i jeszcze myśleć, że to działa, czy tylko udajesz?- Szatyn spytał, ułożywszy stopy na stelażu obracanego fotela. Oparł się wygodnie, dłonie ułożył na swoich udach i zaczął się łagodnie kręcić z boku na bok.-Chcę zobaczyć nagranie.- Dodał z pełną powagą.- Pokaż mi je, mam do tego prawo.

-Nie masz takiego prawa, nie próbuj zgrywać znawcy. Zobaczysz je dopiero w toku postępowania, na tę chwilę możesz jedynie pocałować mnie w-

-Nie wyrażaj się, ile ty masz lat, szczylu? Mama nie tłumaczyła, jak zachowywać się w stosunku do starszych?

Wtedy oberwał w brzuch po raz drugi i ostatni. Znowu pochylił się do przodu, nawet nie siląc się na udawanie, że tego nie poczuł, bo bolało jak diabli i nie mógł zatrzymać swojej reakcji, choćby chciał. Co tylko rozwścieczyło go bardziej, niż zamierzał pokazać.

-Dość. Thomas, do mnie!-Wrzasnął w stronę drzwi, zza których zaraz do pokoju wszedł wywołany policjant. Bez zbędnych słów rozkuł nadgarstki prokuratora, na odchodne rzucając swojemu koledze współczujące spojrzenie, a ten zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji i tylko to zdążył zrobić, zanim Louis podniósł się z fotela i szarpnął go za ramię, sadzając go tym na swoim miejscu. Jedną rękę wciąż trzymając asekuracyjnie na brzuchu, drugą chwycił za podłokietnik i nachylił się do zdezorientowanego mężczyzny, a mord w jego spojrzeniu aż raził po oczach.

-Kim myślę, że jestem? Louis Tomlinson, prokuratura generalna, jakże niemiło mi pana poznać.-Przedstawił się, jak na kulturalnego człowieka przystało, po czym gładko przeszedł do wyjaśniania kolejnych kwestii w zaistniałej sytuacji.- A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie, durna zdziro. Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to obroniłem swoją kobietę przed napaścią ze strony cholernego babska na lotnisku, jasne? A co za to otrzymałem?- Spytał retorycznie, przez ułamek sekundy dumając nad tym.- Spacer w kajdankach do radiowozu, a potem pobicie na jakimś zadupiu przed przyjazdem tutaj. Cholerne żółtodzioby sprały mnie, ciesząc się z tego, jacy to z nich kozacy, a ja nic nie zrobiłem, bo nie miałem zamiaru ryzykować utratą pracy przez takie gówno. A potem trafiło na ciebie. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut przesłuchania, a oberwałem trzy razy. Nie zostałem pouczony o możliwości kontaktu z adwokatem, nie poinformowałeś mnie też o tym, że mogę powiadomić rodzinę lub inną bliską osobę. Zamiast tego postanowiłeś wymusić na mnie szybkie przyznanie się do winy, zanim przyjechałby mój obrońca, prawda? Jak dużą podwyżkę za to dostajesz, że decydujesz się trzepać ludzi, jak ci ręka poleci? Z pewnością, gdybyś mnie znał, zarzuciłbyś mi teraz, że robię to samo. Owszem, oboje używamy przemocy.- Przyznał szczerze, cmokając przy tym kpiąco.- Ale wiesz, jaka jest między nami różnica? Do mnie trafiają ludzie winni. Spędzam kurewsko dużo czasu nad każdą osobną sprawą, zanim nad kimkolwiek zacznę się znęcać. Nigdy nie gram na ślepego, wiem doskonale, dlaczego męczę. I robię to psychicznie. Nigdy nie podniosłem ręki na podejrzanego, a wiesz, dlaczego? Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię.- Warknął wściekle i sam zadbał o utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego, chwytając żuchwę policjanta dokładnie tak, jak ten wcześniej zrobił to z nim.- Bo mam krztę szacunku do człowieka, a jeśli nie do niego, to wciąż pozostaje mi respektowanie praw obywatela, głównie dlatego, że w pewien sposób zawodowo zajmuję się utrzymaniem porządku w tym cholernym państwie. A co robisz ty? Przyjmujesz do gabinetu pierwszą lepszą osobę, którą twoi koledzy równie dobrze mogą ściągnąć z ulicy i dostarczyć ci pod drzwi, a potem wciskasz jej wykroczenie, jak na jakiejś pieprzonej loterii. Ty dostaniesz to, a ty to i gówno mnie obchodzi, czy faktycznie to zrobiliście, bo ja mam władzę. - Przedrzeźniał gburowatym tonem, ale zaraz wrócił do swojego, opanowanego i stanowczego, a jednocześnie wbijającego w podłogę.- A ja się dziwię, że ludzie nie ufają policji. Skoro na każdej komendzie dzieją się takie cyrki… Powiedziałbym, że schodzicie na psy, ale nie chcę obrażać psów. Na przyszłość polecam nie wciskać kitu o lipnych aktach i dowodach winy, gdy się nimi naprawdę nie dysponuje. Tylko się ośmieszasz. A teraz wybacz, nie mogę już patrzeć na tę tępą gębę.- Zakończył prosto, po czym ułożył już obie dłonie na podłokietnikach i pchnął z całej siły, przewracając fotel na podłogę, a wraz z nim funkcjonariusza.- Radzę ci poszukać pracy w ściekach, bo tylko tam się dostaniesz, jak już tobą skończę. Żegnam ozięble. - Dopowiedział, salutując do zszokowanego mężczyzny.

I tak skończył za kratkami, jeśli ktoś by pytał.

Szedł, ponownie w towarzystwie dwóch policjantów, rozglądając się tym razem dookoła z przesadną ekscytacją i masując obolałe nadgarstki.

-Więc tak to wszystko wygląda od środka. Czuję się, jakbym przemierzał zieloną milę czy coś… - Mruczał pod nosem.- Nie jest tak klimatycznie, bo prędzej osobiście was zamorduję, niż wyląduję na krześle elektrycznym, ale… Och, krzesło elektryczne.- Rozmarzył się nagle, a na jego twarzy pojawił się autentyczny, szczery uśmiech.- To były piękne czasy.

-Panie Tomlinson-

-Zamknij się, ja przeżywam czas swojego życia.- Wysyczał i potarł palcem stalową kratę w celi, obserwując jak Thomas zabezpiecza ją kluczem.- Cóż, zwykle stałem po drugiej stronie… To całkiem ciekawe przeżycie, widzieć to z tej perspektywy…

W ten sposób spędził w tymczasowym areszcie pierwszą godzinę. Badał każdy metr kwadratowy celi, skorzystał z toalety, tylko po to, by wprowadzić na komendzie nieco niezręczną atmosferę wśród, spłoszonego jego obecnością, personelu, a także napisał do Logana o zatrzymaniu, prosząc go również o przygotowanie kartotek trzech policjantów na jego powrót do pracy.

Po godzinie, jego cela została otwarta i do środka weszła Eleanor, więc zerwał się z pryczy, na której leżał w ciszy od kilku minut, pojawił się przy niej w mgnieniu oka i zamknął ją w stalowym uścisku, z jedną dłonią w jej kasztanowych włosach, a drugą desperacko przyciśniętą do dołu jej pleców.

-Ellie, kochanie moje, wszystko z tobą w porządku?- Zapytał, gorączkowo dotykając ją po całej twarzy, po czym na nowo ją przytulił i pocałował w czubek głowy, zadowolony z tego, że nie zauważył nic podejrzanego na jej ciele.

-Ze mną wszystko gra, już jest dobrze, naprawdę.

-Co z twoimi oczami?

-Znowu widzę.

Louis skrzywił się, pogładziwszy zamknięte powieki szatynki z całą delikatnością, jaką mógł w sobie znaleźć, a Eleanor uśmiechnęła się na to pod nosem, po prostu pozwalając trzymać się w ramionach przez dłuższą chwilę.

-Louis, ja naprawdę muszę już wracać do domu, ale najpierw musiałam się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Mam na myśli, w tej sytuacji.- Wymruczała w zagłębienie jego szyi.- Bardzo mi przykro, nie chcę cię teraz zostawiać, ale-

-Nic się nie stało, Els. Spokojnie. Załatwiam sobie właśnie adwokata, ustalili mi kaucję, więc czekam, aż mój kumpel dowiezie pieniądze. Za chwilę stąd wyjdę. Posłuchaj, musisz sobie zarezerwować kilka dni na złożenie zeznań, całą tą papierkową robotę…

-Rozumiem, jasne. Nie pracuję w zawodzie, ale jeszcze znam podstawy. W każdym razie, nie gniewasz się na mnie?- Spytała niepewnie, autentycznie zażenowana swoją postawą, ale Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i jeszcze raz pocałował ją w głowę.

-Jedź. Będziemy w kontakcie.

-Dzień dobry! Ja z kaucją!- Kolejny głos doszedł do uszu prokuratora i na jego twarz wpłynął cień zadowolenia. Pożegnał się z kobietą, nawet nie patrząc, jak wychodziła z celi, a potem wrócił na pryczę, całkowicie spokojny o swój dalszy los. W duchu dziękował swojemu współpracownikowi za tak szybką interwencję, jednak zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał, iż mężczyzna z pieniędzmi na kaucję podał się za jego adwokata. Z zaintrygowaniem obserwował wdzięczne ruchy aspiranta, któremu zawdzięczał kilka ran na swoim ciele, kierującego się w jego stronę, po czym ten otworzył celę, odchrząknął nieśmiało i westchnął, zanim zaczął mówić, jakby to wszystko było dla niego torturą.

-Panie Tomlinson, pański areszt dob-

-Zatrzymanie, nie macie oficjalnego pisma z prokuratury czy sądu, więc to z pewnością nie jest areszt.- Louis wtrącił mu się w słowo, a ten przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy szatyn wstał i podszedł do niego.

-Pańskie zatrzymanie dobiegło końca.- Policjant poprawił się po chwili.- Wpłacono kaucję, więc zostaje pan zwolniony do domu.

-Kto wpłacił kaucję?- Zapytał z czystej ciekawości, jednak gdy tylko funkcjonariusz odsunął się, dając mu widok na rozpromienionego Harry’ego Stylesa, jego szczęka prawie opadła do podłogi, a oczy wypadły z orbit. Brwi niemal sięgnęły linii włosów nad czołem i mężczyzna zrobił jeden krok w tył, a potem drugi, aż stanął ponownie za kratkami.- Gdzie macie ten papierek o areszcie? Ja wam go sam podpiszę jako prokurator. Zostaję tutaj.- Zdecydował momentalnie.- Błękitny! To gustowne więzienne wdzianko proszę, migiem!- Zażądał, klaszcząc wyczekująco w dłonie, na co Harry uderzył się z płaskiej dłoni w czoło.

-Louis…- Westchnął ze zmęczeniem, ale nic tym nie wskórał, ponieważ Louis włożył ręce do kieszeni dresowych spodni i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

-Nie ruszam się stąd.

I jak powiedział, tak też zrobił. Przez kolejne pół godziny stał za kratami otwartej celi, podczas gdy Harry znudził się czekaniem na niego w połowie tego czasu, więc przysiadł się do policjantów i zaczął z nimi luźną pogawędkę.

-Napijesz się kawy?- Młodszy podkomisarz - Nick, jak Louis usłyszał z ich rozmowy, zaproponował adwokatowi i Harry przystał na to bardziej niż chętnie, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. To zupełnie nie spodobało się Louisowi. Podobnie jak ich późniejsze spojrzenia, absurdalny śmiech i zmarszczki przy zewnętrznych kącikach oczu Stylesa. To wszystko tak bardzo zirytowało trzydziestoośmiolatka, że w pewnym momencie wyszedł z celi, podszedł do flirtującej ze sobą dwójki i pchnął Harry’ego do wyjścia z cichym, ale jakże silnym:

-Idziemy.

Jednak brunet zdążył zauważyć rozciętą wargę prokuratora i drobne zadrapania, a jego mina na ten widok zrzedła.

-Lou, co ci się-

-Nieważne, gdzie masz auto?- Louis wszedł mu w słowo, uparcie krocząc przed siebie na policyjnym parkingu. Więc Harry wskazał swojego białego Land Rovera, na co prokurator wywrócił oczami, mrucząc coś pod nosem i zajął miejsce na tylnej kanapie.

-Tylko z tyłu masz przyciemniane szyby.- Powiedział tylko na swoje wytłumaczenie.

Nie pytał, dlaczego Harry wrócił na komisariat, nie obchodziło go to. Obserwował tylko oddalającą się postać, a gdy młodszy zniknął mu z oczu, potarł zmęczoną twarz, na marne próbując zrozumieć, jakim cudem wylądował w aucie znienawidzonego prawnika.

Styles natomiast wbiegł po schodkach, z powrotem do budynku komendy, gdzie rozejrzał się po wszystkich tam obecnych, marszcząc na nich brwi.

-Kto tak załatwił tego gnojka, tak przy okazji?- Spytał od niechcenia, uśmiechając się wesoło, gdy jeden z policjantów naiwnie wyciągnął rękę i przyznał się do pobicia. Spojrzał jeszcze do góry, dokładnie zastanawiając się nad liczbą i zasięgiem kamer w pomieszczeniu głównym, po czym z zadowoleniem podszedł do aspiranta. Poklepał go przyjaźnie po policzku raz, drugi, mrucząc ciche:

-Tutaj kamera nas nie widzi.- A na koniec wziął solidny zamach, zaciskając dłoń w pięść, i uderzył go z całej siły, zaraz potem strząsając krótko ból z knykci, podczas gdy oprawca prokuratora leżał na podłodze, desperacko trzymając się za piekący policzek.- Mojego chłopca lepiej nie tłuc, co on sam wam niedługo pokaże, mając na sobie togę z czerwonym żabotem, a do tego czasu trzymajcie się ciepło. Ach, jeszcze jedno! - Dodał, stojąc już niemal przy drzwiach wyjściowych.- Przy sukinsynach jak wy, moim jedynym pragnieniem jest powrót zasady „oko za oko, ząb za ząb”. A ty leć w świat, krzycząc, że największe słoneczko świata prawniczego podniosło na ciebie rękę. Z pewnością każdy ci uwierzy… No cóż, dużo miłości!- Mówiąc to, puścił im wszystkim zawadiacko oczko, przybił piątkę z Nickiem na pożegnanie i wybiegł z komisariatu, gnając prosto do auta, w którym czekał na niego zniecierpliwiony pan Tomlinson.

Bez słowa odpalił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu, ostrożnie włączając się do ruchu ulicznego. Muzyka z radia zagłuszała niezręczną ciszę między nimi, w połączeniu z małą prędkością kołysząc szatyna do snu po długim locie z urlopu. Jednak, gdy już zupełnie odpływał, po raz pierwszy od wylądowania na lotnisku zupełnie spokojny, Harry postanowił ściszyć dźwięki wydobywające się z głośników, rujnując tym wszystko.

-Więc…- Odezwał się przyjaznym głosem, odchrząknąwszy niezręcznie.- Powiesz mi, dlaczego cię zatrzymali?

-Umrzesz bez tej informacji?

-Powinienem wiedzieć.

-Dlaczego?- Louis zapytał niechętnie, ale zaraz potem zmienił temat, po prostu nie mogąc powstrzymać kąśliwej uwagi.- Podczas kursów na prawo jazdy miałeś taki okres, kiedy bałeś się puścić kierownicę, żeby zmienić bieg?

-Chyba każdy to miał.- Brunet odpowiedział ze zmarszczonymi w konsternacji brwiami.- Dlaczego pytasz?

-Tobie to chyba zostało, co? To dlatego kupiłeś samochód z automatem, huh? Trauma nie minęła?

-Zabawne.- Fuknął ponuro, a Louis stęknął boleśnie i opadł głową na kanapę, szczerze znudzony tempem, w jakim się poruszali.

-Raczej żałosne. Jedź jak facet, co?

-Jeśli sądzisz, że skutecznie wybrnąłeś z odpowiedzi na moje wcześniejsze pytanie, to się grubo mylisz, Louis.- Mówiąc to, Harry ukradkiem spojrzał w lusterko wstecznie, kręcąc głową na widok butów prokuratora na swojej jasne tapicerce, zanim skupił się ponownie na drodze.

-Piszesz o mnie książkę?

-Będę cię reprezentował przed sądem w tej sprawie.

-W twoich snach.

-W twojej rzeczywistości, panie prokuratorze. Podpisałem oświadczenie przy wpłacie kaucji. Wydałem na ciebie dziesięć tysięcy, tak przy okazji, więc mógłbyś okazać choć krztę wdzięczności, co ty na to?

-Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak nisko się cenię?- Louis podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i wysyczał przez zęby, wręcz wypalając dziurę w tyle głowy młodszego.- Nie jesteś moim-

-Owszem, jestem.- Harry wtrącił się z całą stanowczością w głosie, czym zaskoczył nie tylko szatyna, ale i samego siebie, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać.- Naprawdę sądzisz, że jakikolwiek adwokat w całej Anglii będzie chciał bronić twojej pyskatej dupy po tym, jak wcześniej bezlitośnie skopałeś te ich podczas rozpraw w sądzie? Poważnie? Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że każdy obrońca w promieniu dwustu kilometrów od Londynu już zbiera na kursy, tylko po to, żeby godnie zatańczyć na twoim grobie. Jeśli mimo to znajdziesz jakiegoś szaleńca, który podejmie się współpracy z tobą, daj mi znać. A do tego czasu, pogódź się z tym, że to ja od dzisiaj reprezentuję twoje stanowisko, więc jutro z samego rana przytruchtasz grzecznie do mojej kancelarii na tych swoich krótkich nóżkach i opowiesz mi wszystko, bo w tej sprawie działasz na moich zasadach. Czy to jasne?!- Spytał nieco głośniej i chrapliwiej, gdy nie doczekał się odzewu ze strony niebieskookiego. A gdy zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle i chciał już obrócić się za siebie, szczerze zaniepokojony ciszą, na swoim uchu poczuł gorące powietrze, które skutecznie udaremniło jego plany.

-Jak sobie życzysz, Harold.- Louis wyszeptał w ostrzeżeniu, po czym osunął się z powrotem na tylną kanapę w samochodzie, pozostawiając bruneta z ciężkim oddechem i zanikiem koloru na twarzy. We wstecznym lusterku rzucił mu jeszcze chłodne spojrzenie i położył się wygodnie na tapicerce, ostatecznie odpływając zaledwie kilka minut później.

Spał tak mocno, że nie obudziły go nawet krzyki Harry’ego, proszącego go o podanie swojego adresu, a także przekleństwa w jego kierunku. I kiedy Styles zatrzymał się na poboczu, gotowy rozszarpać prokuratora na strzępki, stwierdził, że wyglądał też wyjątkowo niewinnie i uroczo, gdy spał, więc przestał go budzić, zamiast tego zdając się na potęgę internetu. Z jednej strony był zdziwiony, że znalazł ten adres bez większego wysiłku, z drugiej jednak zadowolenie wypełniło jego ciało po brzegi, ponieważ nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by zabrać lwa w ludzkim ciele do własnego domu. Ruszył zatem w drogę zgodnie z kierunkiem, który wskazywała mu nawigacja, a muzyka z radia koiła jego zszargane nerwy.

Zaparkował przed bramą, a po kilku minutach, spędzonych na wewnętrznym dylemacie w kwestii obudzenia Louisa i wyrzucenia go ze swojego auta, zdecydował się pozostawić go we śnie. Wyszedł więc z auta, otworzył drzwi pasażera i bez wahania odsunął nieco nogawkę dresowych spodni, by pod materiałem skarpetki przy kostce znaleźć pojedynczy klucz, na co szczerze uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś taki miał dokładnie tę samą skrytkę, jak on. Zlekceważył to jednak szybko, bezmyślnie przekładając klucz do tylnej kieszeni swoich dżinsów, po czym rozdzielił nogi prokuratora i wszedł między nie, zaraz krzyżując je w kostkach za swoimi plecami. Pochylił się do środka auta, zawisł nad ciałem Louisa i owinął jego ramionami swoją szyję, modląc się jedynie o to, by szatyn nie obudził się w właśnie w tym momencie, bo to oznaczałoby jego rychłą śmierć i był tego boleśnie świadom. Delikatnie podłożył swoje ręce pod ciało starszego i wycofał się ostrożnie, trzymając go mocno w ramionach i, o ile wydawało to się całkiem łatwe przy wsparciu kanapy, tak niemal się załamał, gdy miał już cały ciężar śpiącego mężczyzny na sobie. Z pojedynczym sapnięciem oparł się górnym odcinkiem pleców o ogrodzenie posesji Tomlinsona, obiema rękami podtrzymując prokuratora i zmuszając mięśnie nóg do wyprostowania zgiętych kolan.

-Cholera jasne, jakby nas teraz ktoś zobaczył…-Stęknął boleśnie, jedną dłoń szybko układając na płocie i odbijając się od niego, a Louis na to mruknął w niezadowoleniu, zdobywając tym uwagę młodszego, który nieco spanikował na widok drgających powiek.- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nic się nie dzieje, śpij.- Wyszeptał do jego ucha spanikowany, zaraz potem nucąc mu cicho najprostszą kołysankę, jaką znał i gładząc kojąco jego plecy. Wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy trzydziestoośmiolatek na nowo zapadł w twardy sen, na dowód tego wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. - Bezczelny draniu, jeśli dowlokę cię do domu, a ty otworzysz oczy i powiesz, że to był żart, przysięgam, że będziemy się ścigać, kto kogo pierwszy zabije.- Wysapał w ramię szatyna, już całkiem stabilnie stawiając kolejne kroki po brukowej ścieżce do drzwi frontowych naprawdę dużego domu. Po dojściu do nich, oparł Louisa plecami o ścianę i uniósł zgiętą w kolanie nogę, podtrzymując go nim dodatkowo podczas sięgania wolną ręką do kieszeni, klnąc przy tym na wcześniejszy odruch schowania tam klucza. Głowa Louisa w pewnym momencie odchyliła się do tyłu i zderzyła z twardą powłoką futryny, na co Harry wstrzymał oddech, już gotując się na śmierć w męczarniach.

-Przepraszam!- Krzyknął szeptem, niemal natychmiast wtulając twarz prawnika z powrotem w swoją szyję. Przez chwilę myślał o tym, jak bardzo szatyn musiał być wymęczony wszystkim, co go spotkało, skoro do tej pory nic nie zdołało go obudzić, i nawet zrobiło mu się go żal, ale porzucił te rozważania na rzecz ułożenia mężczyzny na kanapie w jego domu, bo śpiące ciało ważyło znacznie więcej niż całkowicie przytomne, więc jego ramiona powoli zaczynały drgać z przeciążenia. Otworzył drzwi szeroko, klucz odłożył na szafkę w przedpokoju i zaniósł Louisa do, jak mniemał, salonu, gdzie położył go wygodnie na miękkiej sofie, otulając go cienką narzutką, wcześniej złożoną w kostkę na oparciu. Zanim wyszedł, zdążył jeszcze znaleźć w łazience krem nawilżający i delikatnie wmasować go w, otarte przez ciasny uścisk kajdanek, nadgarstki, które następnie pocałował z należytą czcią i uczuciem. Uśmiechnął się, zgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła mężczyzny, a potem wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi frontowe, by wrócić do domu i przygotować się na współpracę z najbardziej kontrowersyjnym prokuratorem na wyspach.


	3. Formalności

Płynnym ruchem palca na ekranie telefonu odrzucił połączenie od nieznanego numeru, po czym leniwie oparł podbródek na ramieniu znajomego śledczego i po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po wnętrzu szopy, ściskając w dłoni papierowy kubek z herbatą.

-Coś mi tu śmierdzi, Zayn…- Mruknął po chwili głosem pozbawionym wszelkiej energii do życia.- I nie mówię tu o trupim jadzie, chociaż to też należy to do wad mojego zawodu. Martwe ciała niesamowicie cuchną, to okropne.- Dodał jeszcze ciszej niż przedtem, nawet z takiej błahostki czyniąc tajemnicę, której zaszczytu mogli dostąpić jedynie wybrani, po czym skrzywił się nieznacznie, wywołując tym krótkie parsknięcie policjanta.

-Nie ma żadnych odcisków palców, a na tym, co zostało z ciała, nie widać siniaków, ran czy jakichkolwiek innych podrażnień. Nie wiemy jeszcze jak doszło do śmierci. Nie wiemy, czy zabił właściciel tej posesji, czy może-

-Jasne, facet znalazł w swojej szopie martwe ciało i postanowił nim karmić swoje rybki. Przecież każdy tak robi. Jak podrzucili mi ostatnio trupa do ogródka, mój wąż był wniebowzięty, naprawdę, a ja nawet nie wiem, komu mam podziękować.- Stwierdził, bez pardonu wchodząc mulatowi w słowo.- Przy okazji, jak twój trup z poniedziałku? Chciałem pozostać anonimowy, ale w tym momencie niezwykle zastanawia mnie, co z nim zrobiłeś.

-Widzę, że siły brak, ale język wciąż ostry, Tommo.- Zayn wywrócił oczami i zaczepnie oparł swój policzek o skroń starszego mężczyzny, na co ten natychmiast odsunął się od niego.-Nie udowodnimy mu zabójstwa, Louis, w chwili zatrzymania zachowywał się zupełnie tak, jakby nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

-Jak większość moich podejrzanych.- Szatyn odparł, mimowolnie wywracając oczami na słowa śledczego, zanim ulokował spojrzenie mroźnie błękitnych oczu na rozczłonkowanym ciele denata.- Spójrz, jaki wyraża spokój…-Wymamrotał, zapatrzony w twarz ofiary, niczym w hipnozie badając każdy milimetr sino-bladej skóry.- Nie mógł ginąć w męczarniach, jego mina jakoś by na to wskazywała. On jest spokojny, jakby spał w chwili śmierci…- Mówił przyciszonym głosem, po prostu myśląc na głos. Na moment całkowicie wyłączył się z otaczającego go świata, w umyśle tworząc swój własny, w którym nieustannie szukał zagubionych elementów kolejnej układanki w karierze prawniczej; widział jedynie martwe ciało na skrawku brunatnej ziemi, słyszał tylko ciche bulgotanie w zbiorniku z piraniami, czuł zapach siarki. Mijały minuty, podczas których Zayn wiernie stał tuż przy jego boku i zerkał przed siebie w wyrazie szacunku dla wyższego rangą urzędnika, pozwalając mu tym na samotne przemyślenia. Pozostali kręcili się wokół, w odpowiedniej odległości, zajęci swoimi sprawami lub przynajmniej takich udający- wszyscy w obawie przed gniewem prokuratora generalnego.

Po czasie bliżej nieokreślonym, Louis w końcu zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, przeanalizowawszy to, co sam wcześniej powiedział, i wysunął rękę, by zacisnąć dłoń na ramieniu śledczego, zwracając tym na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Był duszony?

-Chłopcy oficjalnie stwierdzą to dopiero po wykonaniu szczegółowej sekcji zwłok, ale po wstępnych oględzinach uznali, że to nie to.-Brunet mruknął od niechcenia, ręce włożywszy nonszalancko do kieszeni mundurowych spodni.- Jego gardło jest w nienagannym stanie. Gdyby był duszony poduszką, najpewniej by się bronił, co skutkowałoby choćby naskórkiem napastnika za jego paznokciami. Nic takiego nie ma, więc…

-A co z nogami?

-Z nogą?- Zayn poprawił prokuratora, po czym zapatrzył się na chwilę na zbiornik wodny z piraniami w pobliżu dużego pieca, zebrawszy myśli przed odezwaniem się po raz kolejny.- Nic. Co miałoby się z nimi stać? Jednej nie ma, a druga leży tuż przed tobą. Dusi się raczej za gardło…

-Dusząc w ten sposób, zostawiłby po sobie dowody zabójstwa, to głupie.- Louis odpowiedział mu prosto, wzruszając ramionami. Wyszedł zza pleców bruneta, podrapał się po nosie, chcąc za wszelką cenę pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego zapachu kurzu, którym szopa była wręcz przepełniona, i kucnął nad pozostałą dolną kończyną ofiary w bezpiecznej odległości, by nie szturchnąć jej przypadkiem lub nieświadomie zakryć jakichkolwiek śladów, których do tej pory nie zauważył. Fuknął w zastanowieniu, mrużąc oczy na odciętą nogę, jakby chciał z niej wyczytać przyczynę zgonu jej właściciela, a potem nagle podniósł się i gestem dłoni przywołał do siebie Zayna. Na jego twarz powoli wpływał grymas zadowolenia, co tylko utwierdziło policjanta w podejrzeniu, że śledztwo zostanie zakończone szybciej, niż się spodziewał, i oczywiście będzie to kolejny sukces prawnika, a nie policji.

-Co dla mnie masz?- Zapytał ze znużeniem i uniósł brew na dźwięk telefonu Louisa, któryś z kolei w ciągu niecałej godziny, ale szatyn jedynie odrzucił kolejne połączenie i włączył odpowiedni tryb, który miał pozwolić mu na dalszą, niczym nieutrudnioną pracą.

-Jest opuchnięta przy kostce, spójrz.

-Tak, Louis, ciało puchnie po śmierci, to tak jakby podstawy kryminalistyki, wiesz?

-Reszta ciała jest równo opuchnięta. Ale jeśli przystawisz nogę do tułowia, zobaczysz, że opuchlizna na kostce jest czymś więcej. I ma drobne ślady charakterystyczne dla-

-Dla podwieszenia na linie.-Malik dokończył za starszego kolegę, powoli zaczynając rozumieć. Louis natomiast wskazał na niego herbatą i skinął delikatnie głową.

-Dokładnie. Zapewne na drugiej nodze byłoby dokładnie to samo. On wisiał.

-Dobra, ale nikt nie umiera od wiszenia do góry nogami. Chodzi mi o to- Zayn westchnął cicho i potarł czoło, w ciszy układając myśli w odpowiednie słowa, a Louis w tym czasie spokojnie upił duży łyk gorącego napoju.- Nie w ten sposób. Wylew krwi do mózgu wyszedłby szybko na jaw.

-W jakim stanie są płuca?

-Louis, błagam cię.

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i, uprzednio otworzywszy paczuszkę ciastek, którą zdaniem śledczego wyjął znikąd, mruknął oschle:

-Nie musisz błagać, sam chcę, żebyś mi powiedział-, po czym zmarszczył brwi na kilka drobnych okruchów biszkoptu na swojej dłoni i zdmuchnął je gwałtownie.

-Czy ty naprawdę musisz jeść w pracy?

-Czy ty naprawdę musisz oddychać?

-Ale jak możesz tak po prostu wcinać ciastko i patrzeć na szczątki człowieka? Jednocześnie?- Dopytywał mulat, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, na co Louis zatrzymał dłoń z ciastkiem w połowie drogi do ust, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na niego z typową dla siebie wyższością.

-W pracy nie mogę, co chwila ktoś mi przerywa. A to marudzący podwładni, a to ryczący i kurwiący na mnie stażyści. To irytujące.

-Dlaczego ryczą i na ciebie kurwią?

-Bo ich zwalniam.

-A dlaczego ich zwalniasz?

-Bo to kretyni.

-Dla ciebie wszyscy to kretyni.

-I właśnie dlatego wszyscy mnie irytują?-Odrzekł pytająco, z jedną brwią uniesioną wymownie i wzrokiem wręcz wypalającym dziurę w twarzy mężczyzny o kruczoczarnych włosach.- Wow, Zayn, rozwiązałeś właśnie zagadkę mojego charakteru. Jak dużo czasu zajęło ci dojście do tego niesamowitego stwierdzenia?

-Nie wiem, w jakim stanie są płuca, nie mam rentgena w oczach.- Malik bąknął bez żadnych emocji w tonie głosu, uprzednio westchnąwszy w bezradności. I Louis zdążył otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak on natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo, zmuszając tym samym szatyna do przełknięcia swojej riposty, niezależnie od tego, jak miałaby ona brzmieć.- Znosisz mnie, bo gdyby nie ja, zdechłbyś na trawniku.

-Fakt.- Prokurator przyznał i pokiwał głową w zgodzie, z charakterystycznie wydętą dolną wargą, po czym wgryzł się w ciastko, do tej pory wciąż trzymane blisko ust. W spokoju przeżuł herbatnika i jeszcze popił go ciepłym naparem z kwiatu czarnego bzu, zanim ruszył w stronę wyjścia z szopy, mrucząc pod nosem oschłe:- Ale nawet bym cię polubił, gdybyś miał rentgena w oczach.

Chodził spokojnie po całej działce podejrzanego o zabójstwo; jego twarz pogrążona była w zadumie, wzrok jednocześnie nieobecny i zbyt intensywny, by ktokolwiek zniósł jego ciężar, a umysł najwyraźniej poświęcił całą uwagę zagadce dotyczącej przestępstwa, gdyż nawet nie słyszał dzwonka własnego telefonu w kieszeni marynarki. Jego oczy na przemian mrużyły się w skupieniu, uważnie skanując teren dookoła siebie, i rozszerzały, sygnalizując powrót do własnych przemyśleń i kolejnych teorii- jednych trafniejszych, a drugich zupełnie niepoważnych. Policjanci obecni na miejscu zbrodni schodzili mu z drogi bez słowa, cokolwiek robili, lekarz zaś bezskutecznie spróbował raz zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, poddając się tak szybko, jak źrenice szatyna w pewnym momencie zwężyły się niebezpiecznie. Stał wtedy przy studni daleko od szopy, wręcz ukrytej za wysokimi krzakami w drugim końcu działki, a wszystkie jego zmysły nagle wyczuliły się na otoczenie, przez co warknął wściekle na kolejne połączenie, w duszy przeklinając tego, który śmiał tak perfidnie utrudniać mu pracę. Po raz kolejny tego dnia wyjął telefon i po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami na nieznany numer, jednak tym razem przesunął palcem po ekranie w kierunku zielonej słuchawki, po czym przyłożył komórkę do ucha z cichym, ale jakże wymownym:

-Zakład pogrzebowy „W proch się obrócisz”, w czym możemy pomóc?

-Bardzo śmieszne, Louis, ile ty masz lat?

-Ile razy byś jeszcze wybrał ten numer, zanim doszłoby do ciebie, że nie odbiorę?

-Odebrałeś.- Zauważył głos w słuchawce, przyprawiając tym Louisa o potrzebę uciśnięcia płatków nosa.

-Tylko dlatego, że całkiem niedawno kupiłem ten telefon i żal było mi wrzucić go do studni. Gratuluję, sprawiłeś, że znienawidziłem jedyny znośny dzwonek, jaki znalazłem w ustawieniach. - Mruknął lodowatym tonem, nawet nie siląc się na teatralny zachwyt. Kubek z herbatą ustawił na murku studni i włożył wolną dłoń do kieszeni spodni, by następnie zmarszczyć brwi, przekrzywiwszy głowę nieco w bok, ze wzrokiem wbitym w konstrukcję budowli. Zignorował krótki chichot ze strony rozmówcy, zamiast tego skupiając się na drewnianym kołowrotku tak bardzo i na tak długo, że niemal nie zorientował się przez to, kiedy rozmówca zastąpił śmiech kolejnymi słowami.

-Od trzech dni próbuję cię złapać, to przestaje być zabawne. Miałeś się stawić w mojej kancelarii.

-Miałem zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale jak widzisz, sam ustalam sobie priorytety.-Odrzekł oschle i nawet nie zawahał się na choćby sekundę, nim dodał:- A ty nim nie jesteś. I nigdy nie będziesz.

-Twoja wolność też nie jest dla ciebie priorytetem?- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, od razu krzywiąc się na zawadiackość w głosie mężczyzny.

-Moja wolność nie jest zagrożona, Styles.

-Owszem, jest.- Harry odpowiedział natychmiast równie pewnym siebie tonem.- Louis, musim-

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzał.- Burknął szatyn, bez pardonu wchodząc mu w słowo.- Nie dostałem pozwu, co oznacza, że nikt mnie nie oskarżył. A nawet jeśli, to najwidoczniej szybko przejrzał na oczy i wycofał zeznania. Pobawiłeś się w bohatera, dzieciaku, cudownie, cieszę się dla ciebie, ale to koniec. Pieniądze za kaucję wyślę ci przelewem, skoro tatuś nie dał kieszonkowego i portfel nie pozwala ci na zakup nowej zabawki.

-Wiesz, że nie o to cho-

-Zadzwoń jeszcze raz, a na własnej skórze przekonasz się, że wcale nie żartowałem z tym zakładem pogrzebowym. - Z tymi słowami zakończył rozmowę, zaraz po tym dodając numer adwokata do listy numerów blokowanych. Gdy tylko schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, oparł dłonie na cegłach i wychylił się zza murku, by zajrzeć do wnętrza studni, a potem wypuścił głośno POWIETRZE w przypadkowym rytmie, coraz bardziej znużony oględzinami, które nie przyniosły do tej pory żadnego skutku. Pogrążony we własnych świecie, nawet nie zauważył, że Zayn stoi tuż obok, dopóki nie został pociągnięty za marynarkę do tyłu, a zaraz po tym poklepany między barkami, jakby brunet chciał w ten sposób wygładzić wgniecenia w materiale.

-Żadnego samobójstwa, masz śledztwo w toku.- Zażartował funkcjonariusz, uśmiechając się przy tym zaczepnie, na co Louis jedynie wykrzywił bezczelnie swoje usta.

-Spokojnie, to dopiero po siedemdziesiątce.- Mówiąc to, puścił mu oczko i zmarszczył charakterystycznie dla niego nos, gdy Zayn skrzywił się nagle na te słowa.

-Nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać.

-Wciąż się nie pogodziłeś.

-Nigdy się nie pogodzę.-Stwierdził jasno, wzruszywszy ramionami ze wzrokiem wbitym w przypadkowy punkt przed sobą. Złowroga cisza zapadła między nimi na długą chwilę, podczas której oboje po prostu oddychali w swojej obecności, myślami mimowolnie wracając do swojej jedynej poważnej kłótni w dniu, w którym Zayn przypadkiem natknął się na testament przyjaciela. Każdy z nich na nowo przeżył to dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to przed laty; Louis zachował stoicki spokój i uniósł się dumą, Zayn zaś pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając w głupotę starszego.- Jesteś żałosnym kretynem i to, co robisz, nie jest normalne.- Powtórzył swoje słowa, na co prokurator parsknął śmiechem tak ponurym, że po plecach stojącego w oddali policjanta przeszły ciarki.

-Nikt w dzisiejszych czasach nie jest normalny. Ani ja, ani właściciel tej działki. Wydawałoby się, że taki zwyczajny właściciel gospodarstwa, a zabił człowieka.- Mruknął chłodno, ale jednocześnie tak spokojnie, jakby mówił o swoich planach na porę obiadową lub innej błahej rzeczy. Jednak Zayn był już do tego przyzwyczajony; nie zaskakiwał go brak emocji w głosie, uboga mimika czy

lekkość przekazów- lata znajomości nauczyły go, że szatyn po prostu już taki był. Więc nawet nie zwrócił mu uwagi, nie uniósł pytająco brwi i nie zawiesił się na moment w dezorientacji, a tylko odpowiedział mu pytaniem dotyczącym sprawy, którą w tamtym momencie się zajmowali.

-Pytanie brzmi: czy on naprawdę go zabił?

-Zabił.- Louis odrzekł krótko, ale stanowczo.- Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: dlaczego on mógł legalnie hodować piranie, a ja pozwolenie na tygrysa musiałem sobie sfałszować? Kim on jest, do kurwy nędzy?

-Masz tygrysa?

-Naah, już nie, wywaliłem. Gnida zeżarła mi moje ulubione buty. Ja rozumiem, że to zwierzę, ale kurwa, jakieś zasady obowiązują nawet dzikiego kota. Co zrobisz z moimi butami, ja zrobię z tobą. Aczkolwiek nie byłem pewny, czy mięso z tygrysa jest zjadliwe, wolałem nie ryzykować. Mam teraz lisa, czekam jeszcze na fenka.

-Fenka?

-List pustynny.- Dopowiedział od razu.- Małe to takie gówno, ale nieufne bywa agresywne jak diabli.

-Idealnie do ciebie pasuje, widzę.- Zayn dokuczył, dźgając przy tym biodro prawnika, czego ten z pewnością nie docenił, bo natychmiast odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i mruknął ostre:

-Spierdalaj.

-To twój odpowiednik w świecie zwierząt, Lou!

-Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym przypadkiem wepchnął cię do tej studni, zamilcz natychmiast.-Odwarknął, po czym zostawił śledczego samego sobie, zabierając swoją herbatę i kierując się ponownie do szopy.

O ile wcześniej byli w niej tylko oni, tym razem przy martwym ciele kręcił się jeden z młodocianych policjantów i przyglądał się ofierze z wyjątkowym skupieniem, jakby sam chciał rozwiązać zagadkę jej śmierci, co dla Louisa było wręcz komicznym widokiem, którym w normalnych warunkach miałby ochotę sycić oczy jeszcze przez długi czas.

Jednak to nie były normalne warunki, ponieważ upierdliwy adwokat wydzwaniał do niego od samego rana, nieustannie bolał go kręgosłup i w dole brzucha ciążyło mu jakieś dziwne, złe przeczucie, którego zupełnie nie rozumiał, ale które z łatwością wywindowało poziom jego stresu wysoko w górę.

Dlatego też odczekał moment, aż policjant poddał się w swojej zabawie w detektywa i odszedł od ciała, a potem sam podszedł do denata i nachylił się delikatnie, wolną rękę oparłszy na kolanie. Nawet nie zauważył, jak drugą ręką wykonał podobny ruch, przez co trochę herbaty wyleciało z papierowego kubka, parząc mały fragment skóry na jego palcu wskazującym oraz, co gorsza, łydkę zmarłego mężczyzny.

-Cholera.- Sapnął do siebie, niemal natychmiast chowając zraniony palec między swoje wargi, po czym wyprostował się i odchrząknął cicho. Razem z dźwiękiem przeczyszczenia gardła, po szopie rozniósł się krótki sygnał powiadomienia, na co Louis odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, mentalnie prosząc bóstwa o cierpliwość, pewny, że nikomu innemu jak Harry’emu Stylesowi życie nie było miłe. Znów wyjął telefon z kieszeni i rozwinął pasek powiadomień, zmarszczywszy brwi na widok dziwnego numeru; niby nieznanego, jednak zupełnie innego niż ten, z którego dzwonił adwokat.

 

„NIE ZGADNIESZ, JAKA NIESPODZIANKA CZEKA DZISIAJ HADESA” - głosiła pierwsza wiadomość i Louis nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na kolejną, bijącą równie wielkim entuzjazmem.

 

„DOSTANIE ZAWAŁU, JAK JĄ ZOBACZY. CHCIAŁBYM ZOBACZYĆ JEGO MINĘ, BOŻE, BĘDZIE BEZCENNA.” okraszone wieloma śmiejącymi się minkami.

 

Szatyn wezwał do siebie policjanta i przekazał mu swój kubek z krótkim:

-Pilnuj.-, po czym wyszedł na moment z szopy, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran konwersacji i próbując dopasować charakter otrzymanych wiadomości do konkretnego pracownika prokuratury. Gdy tak myślał, na wyświetlaczu pojawił się kolejny dymek, a potem jeszcze jeden i cóż, wszystko się wyjaśniło.

 

„O mój Boże, pan Tomlinson...”

„Przepraszam, pomyliłem numery!”

 

Louis uśmiechnął się kpiarsko, zanim wystukał na dotykowej klawiaturze odpowiedź z prostą komendą: „odbierz”, a jego uśmiech nabrał jeszcze więcej pychy, gdy już po pierwszym sygnale jego podwładny odebrał telefon i wszystkim, co słyszał, by jego ciężki oddech.

 

-Masz czterdzieści minut, zanim pojawię się w prokuraturze.- Powiedział wolno i wyraźnie, kątem oka zauważając, jak policjant w szopie upija mały łyk jego herbaty. Tylko tyle, bo przerabiał to już tak wiele razy, że wiedział doskonale, iż to wystarczyło.

-Spakuję swoje rzeczy.

-Spręż tyłek, bo jeśli na mnie trafisz, poznasz gorąc płomieni w mojej krainie zmarłych.

-Oczywiście.

Tak zakończyła się ich rozmowa, Louis pokręcił głową z cichym westchnieniem i wrócił do szopy, w której znikąd pojawił się Zayn oraz kilku innych ludzi, których imionami szatyn nawet nie próbował zawracać sobie głowy. Wolno doszedł do mundurowego towarzystwa, ręce trzymając nonszalancko w kieszeniach garniturowych spodni, odchrząknął cicho i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze śledczym, uznawszy go za jedyną wystarczająco kompetentną osobę.

-Nie sądzę, byśmy zdołali tutaj coś wymyślić. Potrzebuję sekcji zwłok, szczegółowej. Zabezpieczcie wszystko, zróbcie tonę zdjęć, zbierzcie próbki czegokolwiek. Będę o tym myślał w biurze, na spokojnie.

-Oczywiś- Zayn przytaknął w zgodzie, jednak przerwał wpół słowa, jak tylko spojrzał na zbezczeszczoną nogę ofiary. Zaraz potem wbił mordercze spojrzenie w policjanta, wciąż trzymającego kubek herbaty Louisa, i warknął na niego:- Co do kurwy, Hood? Może jeszcze kolację sobie urządzisz na tych zwłokach?

-Co?- Odrzekł młody funkcjonariusz, a z jego twarzy nagle zszedł cały kolor.- T-to nie ja! Ja tylko- to nie moja herbata!

-A czyja? Świętego Mikołaja?- Zironizował Malik i Louis mruknął z uznaniem; w takich momentach zawsze przypominał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle pozwalał mulatowi być tak blisko siebie. Zayn był specyficzny- zwykle potulny jak baranek, cichy i niezwykle spokojny, ale potrafił pokazać, co naprawdę w nim tkwiło i co kierowało jego wyborem profesji. Był potężny, dlatego pasował do Louisa.

-Pan-na Tomlin- Młodzieniec zaczął jękliwie, jednak Louis natychmiast mu przerwał.

-Och, to moja herbata?- Zapytał pozornie łagodnym tonem.- Zayn, mój drogi, powiedz mi, czy ja dzielę się z innymi moją herbatą?- Zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, a gdy ten przekrzywił lekko głowę w konsternacji, dodał:- Pozwoliłbym komukolwiek choćby zamoczyć usta w mojej herbacie?

-Nie.- Brunet stwierdził z pojedynczym wzruszeniem ramion, na co Louis przytaknął wolno i skierował swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na policjanta.

-Więc, skoro to moja herbata, nie powinno tam być twojej śliny. Czyż tak?

-Co to ma do-

-Czyż tak?- Powtórzył się, przymykając na moment oczy w wymownym geście.

-T-tak…

-Chcesz wykonać testy DNA?

-Nie.

-Więc skończ pierdolić i zabierz się za robotę, a jeśli nie potrafisz zadbać o własną dupę, to przenieś się do działu biurowego.

-Ale to nie f- Chłopak jeszcze spróbował się wybronić, jednak tym razem głos na powrót zabrał Zayn, skutecznie go uciszając.

-Zamknij się, już nic nie chcę słyszeć.- Mruknął stanowczo, kręcąc głową w zawodzie.- Jeszcze dzisiaj przeniosą cię do drogówki.

-Jak to?!

-Tak to. Skoro nie potrafisz uszanować ludzkich zwłok, które w dodatku muszą zostać jeszcze przebadane, to nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca.

-Al-

-Nie dyskutuj, bo moje nerwy się skończą i osobiście zadbam, żeby cię wypierdolili na zbity pysk. Masz dziecko na utrzymaniu, Hood.

-Taaa, chętnie bym posłuchał, bo to muzyka dla moich uszu, stary, ale podobno czeka mnie jakaś niespodzianka w pracy, więc…- Louis wtrącił się po raz ostatni, a na kiwnięcie Zayna zasalutował mu, powtórzył jeszcze raz plan działania i opuścił miejsce zbrodni, wolnym krokiem kierując się do swojej terenówki.

Za kierownicę wsiadł nieco zbyt gwałtownie, co skutkowało głośnym sykiem i wygięciem kręgosłupa pod nienaturalnym kątem, a zaraz potem również standardowym przekleństwem całego rodu angielskiego i wszystkich dookoła. Z ustami zwiniętymi w wąską linię, uniósł się w fotelu, wspierając się jedynie plecami o jego oparcie, i wysunął rękę w stronę miejsca pasażera, z którego chwycił wyjątkowo miękką poduszkę i ułożył ją pod sobą, by następnie opaść na nią powoli i ostrożnie, z długim wydechem i zamkniętymi oczami.

-Cholerna kość ogonowa.- Bluźnił wciąż pod nosem, gdy wkładał kluczyk do stacyjki i odpalał silnik. Dłonią sięgnął jeszcze między swoje nogi do przycisku, który przytrzymał wystarczająco długo, by przybliżyć nieco fotel do kierownicy, co musiał robić zawsze, kiedy wsiadał do auta po Zaynie. Ustawił też odpowiednio lusterka i zmienił playlistę na tę, którą jakimś cudem wciąż znosił, a potem wyjechał na drogę, jednak w ogóle nie mógł się na niej skupić.

Myślał o wielu rzeczach; o wiadomościach, które dostał przypadkowo od swojego pracownika, o nachalnym adwokacie, o wydarzeniu na lotnisku sprzed kilku dni- a każda kolejna wprowadzała coraz to większy zamęt w jego głowie, ukazując się w jego ekspresji pod postacią poziomych linii na jego zmarszczonym przez ściągnięte brwi czole.

Jednak pomimo usilnych starań, nie mógł wpaść na żadną logiczną odpowiedź na swoje zagwozdki, a jedynie był naprawdę blisko spowodowania wypadku samochodowego, więc otrząsnął się z tego tak szybko, jak odjechał z niedoszłego miejsca zdarzenia na jednym ze skrzyżowań w drodze do prokuratury, i nie zawracał już tym sobie głowy do chwili, w której przekroczył próg swojego miejsca pracy.

Wtedy całkowicie zapomniał o bólu w dole pleców, zamiast tego czując jedynie przyjemne ciepło w podbrzuszu, spowodowane widocznie napiętymi mięśniami swoich podwładnych, ich spłoszonymi, sarnimi oczami i zapachem strachu, który ulatniał się z ich ciał za każdym razem, gdy on był w pobliżu. Szepty natychmiast utknęły w ich gardłach, ustępując miejsca martwej ciszy i atmosferze tak gęstej, że można było ciąć ją nożem i serwować porcjami, wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się ku niemu, a reszta zdawała się zastygnąć w bezruchu, niczym pod wpływem dziwnej klątwy, której używał wyłącznie on.

I przez to jeden kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie ku górze, ponieważ właśnie w takich warunkach czuł się idealnie.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, iż jedno stanowisko wręcz raziło po oczach pustką w oczekiwaniu na jego kolejną ofiarę, jednak zmarszczył brwi na widok zafrasowanej twarzy mężczyzny o siwych włosach i łagodnych rysach, który stał przy drzwiach do swojego biura z kubkiem kawy w rękach i spojrzeniem nieco zamglonym, jakby nieobecnym. Przekrzywił na to głowę i na ułamek sekundy wysunął język, by delikatnie maznąć nim kącik ust i zwinąć wargi w wąską linię, nawilżając je szybko.

-Logan.- Mruknął oficjalnie, skinąwszy na niego nieznacznie, a ten powtórzył jego gest.

-Louis.- Odrzekł głębokim tonem, wyraźnie wskazującym na to, że oszczędzał głos na długo przed przyjazdem szatyna, najwidoczniej szykując się do czegoś bardzo ważnego.- Zanim wejdziesz do swojego biura, zrobiłem ci kawę.- Mówiąc to, uniósł nieco kubek i wysunął go w jego stronę.

-Z mlekiem pistacjowym?

-Tak.

-Co mi zjebałeś?

-Dlaczego myślisz, że coś zjebałem?

-Zawsze, gdy coś jebiesz, robisz mi kawę. Jako jedyny tutaj wiesz, że mleko pistacjowe mnie otępia.

Młodszy urzędnik odłożył aktówkę na stolik stażysty po swojej prawej stronie i wolnym krokiem podążył w stronę gabinetu, w którym spędził długie lata życia, jednak starszy zablokował mu drogę własnym ciałem na kilka kroków przed drzwiami.

-Wypij, proszę. Usiądź, porozmawiaj ze mną…- Spróbował znowu Logan, ale Louis tylko zmarszczył na niego brwi w konsternacji.

-Cenię cię, ale zejdź mi z drogi, bo zaczynasz mnie irytować.

-Louis.

-Nie chcę tej pieprzonej kawy, Logan, odsuń się.

Tym razem Tomlinson odezwał się znacznie ostrzej, co sprawiło, że jego współpracownik ostatecznie westchnął poddańczo i ustąpił mu, zostawiając go samego naprzeciw dębowych drzwi.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn wszyscy dookoła wręcz wstrzymali oddech w oczekiwaniu, a Louis spojrzał na nich lodowatym spojrzeniem, zanim wyjął kubek z dłoni starszego prawnika i, upijając jeden solidny łyk, wszedł do swojego gabinetu.

Następnie mroźnie błękitne oczy spotkały inne o tej samej barwie; obie pary w zachwycającej synchronizacji zostały zmrużone w zwiastunie nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa, a dźwiękiem, który obwieścił to pozostałym pracownikom prokuratury, był nieszczęsny porcelanowy kubek, z hukiem zderzający się z podłogą.  
Kobieta za biurkiem wyprostowała nogi, zdejmując jedną z drugiej w rezygnacji z kokieteryjnego, typowo kobiecego siadu, po czym podniosła się ze swojego miejsca w fotelu i władczo oparła się rękami o szklaną wstawkę w drewnianym blacie. Usta o idealnym wręcz kształcie i naturalnym odcieniu różu wykrzywiła nieco w pogardzie, a głowę odchyliła z wyraźną pychą wymalowaną w dużych, niebieskich oczach, poprzecinanych złotymi iskrami na całej powierzchni źrenic. Srebrny kolczyk w prawym płatku nosa zakołysał się zaczepnie, jak tylko zmarszczyła go delikatnie w tiku nerwowym, który Louis doskonale pamiętał.

Przyjęła pozę, pod którą jeszcze nawet tego ranka uginał się każdy, kto śmiał stanąć przed jej majestatem, jednak tym razem nie mogła tego oczekiwać i tego nie oczekiwała. W tamtym momencie wszystkie było inne, chociaż takie samo. Stała w tym samym gabinecie, dookoła niej roznosił się ten sam zapach świeżej mięty i cytryny, w otwartych drzwiach kątem oka przyglądali jej się ci sami ludzie.

Ale naprzeciw niej stał Louis, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni, głową uniesioną równie wysoko i złą aurą wokół siebie, wręcz opiewającą jego postać czarną poświatą. Jego twarz była jedynie jaśniejsza i bardziej matowa przez zmęczenie, jego barki nieznacznie opuszczone pod ciężarem bólu i wzrok stał się nieco intensywniejszy na widok znienawidzonej osoby, zajmującej jego miejsce w jego gabinecie. Poza tym wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętała; tym razem śnieżnobiała koszula w drobne granatowe wzory jak zwykle opinała idealnie jego tors, zapięta na ostatni guzik, pasująca do perłowej aksamitnej poszetki w ciemnoniebieskiej marynarce, zaczesane do tyłu włosy podkreślały jego wysokie kości policzkowe i linię żuchwy, a twarz wciąż nie przekazywała nawet pojedynczej emocji. I tylko drobne piegi chowały się się wśród krótkiego, równego co do jednego włoska zarostu, z czego trzy rozsypały się na małym fragmencie porcelanowej skóry na policzku, przez co mogły stanowić jedyny stały mankament dostępny dla oka osoby trzeciej. Wciąż budził respekt, z tym wyjątkiem, że i ona nabyła już demona, więc nie działał na nią w ten sam sposób.

W tamtym momencie byli na równi.

-Proszę, proszę.- Louis przerwał ciszę jako pierwszy, a ton jego głosu odbił się echem od pustych ścian surowego pomieszczenia, jeszcze zyskując tym na grozie.- Przykro mi, zwiedzanie prokuratury możliwe wyłącznie po godzinach pracy prokuratora generalnego.

-Akurat pana nie było, więc uznałam, że jeszcze nie wrócił pan z wczasów.- Odparła równie pewnie, co szatyn i wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami, na co jej rozmówca charakterystycznie przekrzywił głowę i prychnął pod nosem.

-Myślałem, że dzieci nie mogą poruszać się po takich obiektach bez nadzoru rodziców.

-A ja myślałam, że w końcu przeszedł pan na emeryturę.

-Przejdę, gdy będę pewien, że pokolenie, które będzie miało zająć moje miejsce, ukończyło przedszkole dzięki sile intelektu, a nie na ładne oczka.

-Ukończyłam przedszkole z wyróżnieniem.

-Szkoda, że studia zaliczyłaś już tym drugim sposobem.

Wymiana zdań między prawnikami toczyła się tak szybko, że pozostali pracownicy prokuratury tylko wodzili wzrokiem między nimi, w zdumieniu otwierając oczy coraz szerzej, kiedy te należące do blondynki zostały zmrużone w tym samym czasie, w którym dolna warga opadła nieco, odsłaniając skrawek zaciśniętych w irytacji zębów.

-Poradziłam sobie na studiach dzięki wiedzy, dobrze pan to wie.

-Widocznie nie była ona wystarczająca, skoro zaliczyłaś dość solidną wpadkę.

-To była twoja wina. Wyczułeś we mnie zagrożenie i-

-Hola, stop!-Louis przymknął wymownie oczy i wysunął przed siebie otwartą dłoń, pokręciwszy głową w niedowierzaniu.- Zatrzymaj ten słowotok, Edwards, zanim kompletnie przekonasz mnie do mojej racji. Ja nie czuję zagrożenia. Nigdy. Czuję niekompetencję, a przy tobie aż swędział mnie nos, tak tym od ciebie wiało.

-Ośmieszyłeś mnie i zostawiłeś samą sobie. Wtedy miałam w sobie jeszcze empatię, pozwalałam na siebie wpływać, więc odpuściłam, zamiast od razu cię zrujnować.-Mówiąc to, Perrie na powrót przyjęła powłokę oschłej pani prokurator, odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę, jednak Louis i tak był w stanie dostrzec jeszcze kapkę żalu w sposobie, w jaki założyła ramiona na pierś nie tak, jak miała w zwyczaju, więc zaraz musiała się poprawić. Na to szatyn uniósł nieznacznie kącik ust w zadowoleniu, niemal natychmiast po tym opuszczając go ponownie.

-Nie czujesz się w moim towarzystwie tak pewnie, jak twierdzisz.- Wypomniał z przekąsem, skinąwszy głową na jej ręce.- Ale dobrze. Co się zmieniło w tym temacie?- Zagaił od niechcenia i powolnym krokiem ruszył w głąb biura, po drodze rozpinając kolejne guziki marynarki w geście mającym na celu dyskretnie przypomnienie, na czyim terenie się znajdowali. Nawet na sekundę nie spuścił wzroku z Perrie, a gdy ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały, tym razem w znacznie mniejszej odległości, rozchylił nieco usta i przejechał lubieżnie językiem po krańcach górnych zębów, sycąc się swoją widoczną przewagą.

-Teraz jestem silna.- Blondynka odrzekła bez zająknięcia, po czym wyprostowała się dumnie i sama zminimalizowała dystans między nimi niemal do zera, stawiając ich w miejscu, w którym jej czarne klasyczne szpilki stykały się z jego lakierowanymi półbutami. W odpowiedzi na to Louis uniósł brew, jednocześnie skinąwszy nieznacznie głową w aprobacie, jednak jeden z kącików jego ust wręcz zadrżał w pragnieniu przywdziania kształtu ironicznego uśmieszku, więc natychmiast zwinął je lekko, wyjątkowo powstrzymując ten gest. Zamiast tego, zdjął marynarkę i, wciąż patrząc jej prosto w oczy, sięgnął za jej ciało, by zawiesić ubranie na oparciu fotela, a w drodze powrotnej ująć jej dłoń w swoją i unieść ją do swoich ust, a następnie złożyć na niej krótki, delikatny niczym muśnięcie motyla pocałunek. Z fascynacją obserwował mieszankę emocji w błękitnych oczach, otoczonych grafitem kredki i zaakcentowanych chabrowym cieniem w wewnętrznych kącikach. W myślach wyliczał kolejne reakcje na swój ruch; od zdumienia, gdy ich dłonie się złączyły, przez czysty szok, kiedy poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze, po ból w cichym syku przez zaciśnięte zęby w momencie, w którym zacieśnił uścisk na jej palcach, miażdżąc paliczki.

-Możesz mi to bardzo łatwo udowodnić.-Mruknął, emanując spokojem, podczas gdy oczy kobiety przed nim powoli przyjmowały barwę wzburzonego morza, zdradziwszy okrutnie jej wszelkie zasady.-Dla przykładu, pchając drzwi frontowe prokuratury. Przy okazji, jak już będziesz wychodzić, upewnij się, że dobrze zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi, bo łatwo mnie zawiewa, a nie lubię mieć sztywnej szyi. Jestem wtedy wyjątkowo niemiły…-Dodał z przekąsem, po czym ostatecznie wypuścił jej dłoń ze swojego stalowego uścisku i obrócił się połową ciała, tym samym stając do niej bokiem, wysunąwszy rękę w kierunku drzwi.- Dzięki wielkie.

Jednak Perrie jedynie uniosła jedną brew, jeszcze stukając palcami w skórę zewnętrznej strony ramienia, pokrytej jedwabiem białej eleganckiej bluzki, zanim rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu, a woń jej perfum zaczęła powoli mieszać się z tą otulającą marynarkę Louisa. Ponownie założyła nogę na nogę i z dołu posłała mu wyzywające spojrzenie w akompaniamencie goryczki słów:

-Jestem tutaj w pana zastępstwie, panie Tomlinson. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

-Z pewnością musi pani zmienić stronę biurka, panno Edwards. Księżniczka raczy się nie ruszać, osobiście przewiozę. - Wypowiedział uroczyście, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewała mieszanka pychy, irytacji i czegoś, czego Perrie nie była w stanie jednoznacznie określić. Następnie obszedł swój czarny skórzany fotel, złapał oparcie po obu jego stronach i pchnął go delikatnie do przodu wzdłuż krawędzi biurka. Jednak, gdy już miał okręcić go lekko, by ustawić go po przeciwnej stronie blatu, zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na drzwi do swojego gabinetu, w myślach określając odległość, jaka go od nich dzieliła. Wtem diabelskie iskierki rozbłysły w jego oczach, a cwany uśmieszek na krótką chwilę zawładnął wąskimi ustami na wspomnienie rozmowy z producentem fotela na temat stabilności mebla w ruchu; wtedy zależało mu wyłącznie na tym, by nie przewrócić się podczas własnych przejażdżek po gabinecie, jednak gdzieś podświadomie czuł, że kiedyś ten aspekt przyda mu się do czegoś jeszcze i, cóż, mając blondynkę siedzącą na nim, szybko uznał, że ten czas właśnie nadszedł. Delikatnie pogładził opuszkami palców drewniane wstawki w bokach oparcia, po czym zwiewnie przeniósł dłonie na podłokietniki, natychmiast zacieśniając uchwyt na nich, i stanął w nieco większym rozkroku, by już sekundę później pchnąć fotel z całej siły w kierunku otwartych drzwi. Cichy pisk oszołomienia młodszej prokuratorki niestety nie odbił się przyjemnych echem w jego wnętrzu, rozprowadzając tym samym odrobinę ciepła w podbrzuszu, ponieważ ukłucie w lędźwiach zagłuszyło go i skomponowało swoją własną, zatrutą jadem odę do bólu, która opuściła jego ciało pod postacią zduszonego jęku, na moment czyniąc z jego skrzywionej twarzy doskonały obraz istoty cierpiącej. Potem na nowo ograniczył mimikę do minimum, przyjąwszy minę prostą, neutralną, pozbawioną wszelkich emocji- posągową.

Gładząc materiał koszuli na swojej piersi, podszedł do drzwi dumnym, powolnym krokiem, a osłupienie jego współpracowników owiało go zaintrygowanymi spojrzeniami z każdej strony dużego holu, jednak on sam skupił się wyłącznie na Perrie, wciąż siedzącej na jego fotelu, tym razem trzymającej się mocno dębowych podłokietników, z oczami szeroko otwartymi i ustami lekko rozchylonymi. Pochylił się do niej delikatnie, dłonie układając tuż przy jej dłoniach tak, że jego kciuki uciskały jej paliczki obu palców wskazujących, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i cmoknął arogancko.

-Dla mnie nie ma zastępstwa.- Mruknął od niechcenia tonem niskim i lekko zachrypniętym.- A jeśli już jest, to z pewnością ty nim nie jesteś, więc z łaski swojej nie pieprz farmazonów, moja droga.

-Louis.

Na dźwięk głosu, który rozpoznałby o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nawet po dwunastu latach rozłąki, zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji i uniósł wzrok z mroźnego błękitu zmrużonych oczu blondynki, by zamiast na nich, zawęzić się na postaci wysokiej i szczupłej, tak dobrze znanej i kojarzonej z czystym spokojem ducha, ostoją, bezpieczną przystanią na wzburzonym morzu życia. Odziana była w szarą bluzkę z gorsetowym wiązaniem i rękawem zakończonym w połowie przedramienia, klasyczne czarne jeansy z pojedynczymi przecięciami na obu nogawkach w innym miejscu oraz czarne sandały na szpilce, a jej falowane włosy zdobiły pozłacane okulary przeciwsłoneczne, gdy całości dopełniała torba w typie kuferka, luźno zwisająca przy jej kolanie. I wystarczyło, że arktyczny błękit spotkał się z mleczną czekoladą spojrzenia przyjaciółki, by odrobina spokojnego turkusu wspięła się po tęczówce do źrenicy, wprowadzając tym znane jedynie nielicznym ciepło.

-El?-Spytał cicho, do końca samemu nie wierząc w to, co widział. Z wrażenia aż wyprostował się w miejscu, w którym stał i przekrzywił głowę w zdumieniu, a szatynka uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko w odpowiedzi, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

-Nie terroryzuj mi koleżanki, proszę. - Odrzekła widocznie rozbawiona, po czym obeszła fotel i na krótko przycisnęła usta do jego policzka, niemal natychmiast odsuwając się w wyrazie szacunku do jego potrzeb. Louis tylko przez chwilę błądził wzrokiem między dwiema kobietami przed sobą, zanim na powrót utkwił stanowcze spojrzenie w ciepłym brązie tęczówek Eleanor.

-Skoro to twoja koleżanka, to proszę cię bardzo ładnie, słońce, żebyś wytłumaczyła jej w kilku prostych słowach, iż jeśli zobaczę ją tutaj, gdy już zakończę swoją burzliwą reprymendę dla Logana, to się naprawdę źle skończy.

Mówiąc to, pchnął fotel jeszcze dalej, robiąc sobie przejście, i już nawet nie słyszał słów, spadających na niego niczym gromy od Perrie, zamiast tego pozwalając, by jego umysł został zupełnie przyćmiony najczystszym rodzajem żądzy mordu.

W gabinecie, do którego zmierzał, Logan wraz ze swoim stażystą na spokojnie obserwował sytuację na holu i w międzyczasie po cichu rozmawiał z nim na temat obowiązków, jakie czekały ich w przyszłym tygodniu, jednak w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się wpół zdania, tylko nasłuchując.

-Och, musi być naprawdę wkurzony, skoro drepcze tutaj tak szybko na tych swoich krótkich nóżkach…- Wymamrotał pod nosem i podrapał się niezręcznie w tył głowy, a dwudziestoparolatek parsknął na to, zaraz potem zwijając usta w wąską linię, by się uspokoić.

-Nie będzie panu tak wesoło, jak tu dojdzie i trzepnie pana tak mocno, że zobaczy pan gwiazdy, co?

-Czy ja wiem…- Odrzekł bez zastanowienia, wykrzywiwszy twarz na to, jak zabrzmiały słowa początkującego prawnika.-Louis nie tłucze, jest ponad to. Potrafi dobić człowieka, nawet go nie dotykając. Jeszcze się o tym przekonasz na własnej skórze, uwierz mi na słowo.- Dodał z większym przekonaniem, gdy w jego oczach na nowo zawitał stoicki spokój i przyjazne ciepło.

-A sytuacja z panem Sty-

-Nie kończ, młody.-Przerwał mu wpół zdania, kręcąc przy tym przecząco głową.-Nie drażnij lwa, kiedy ja muszę mu przekazać złe wiadomości. - Zdążył jedynie powiedzieć, zanim szatyn wszedł do gabinetu dziarskim krokiem i z tęgą miną, które doskonale podkreślały zdecydowanie i potęgę, kryjące się w niewysokim, ale idealnie proporcjonalnym ciele prokuratora generalnego. Stażysta natychmiast wyraźnie zmieszał się na samą świadomość przebywania w tak małym pomieszczeniu z tak wielką postacią, jaką był jego przełożony, co wyraził niepewnym przeczyszczeniem gardła i automatycznym wręcz podniesieniem się z krzesła.

-T-to ja może pójdę zanieść pański fotel z powrotem do gabinetu, jak już pani Edwards z niego zejdzie…- Wyjąkał ledwo, po czym z największą ostrożnością przemknął tuż obok Louisa, unikając najmniejszego dotyku, jakby miał się przez to oparzyć. Louis zaś obejrzał się za nim, a następnie chwycił za drzwi i trzasnął nimi, jak tylko wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, wzrok wbiwszy w nieco pomarszczone czoło starszego kolegi, który, pomimo powagi sytuacji, wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji, z nogami na biurku i jedną ręką swobodnie zarzuconą za swoją głowę, od niechcenia gładząc krótkie włoski przy linii karku.

-Ta gówniara nie zajmie mojego miejsca, nawet po moim trupie.- Odezwał się po dłuższej chwili niekomfortowej ciszy i w geście protestu włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni od garnituru, wiedząc doskonale, że ta poza podczas rozmowy nieco wytrącała Logana z równowagi. Mężczyzna jednak westchnął tylko, unosząc delikatnie brwi, przez co poziome linie na jego czole pogłębiły się znacznie, nadając jego twarzy zafrasowany wyraz po raz kolejny od czasu pojawienia się młodszego prawnika w prokuraturze. 

-Dlaczego?- Zapytał łagodnie.- Jest ostra, profesjonalna…

-Nie szanuje starszych, bardziej doświadczonych i wyższych rangą pracowników.

Na ten konkretny przypadek wpadania komuś w słowo, Logan zrezygnował z zabawy swoją fryzurą, w zamian decydując się na masaż skroni kciukiem i palcem wskazującym jednej dłoni.

-Brzmi znajomo, co?-Wyburczał bardziej do siebie, jednak Louis podłapał to i natychmiast zmarszczył na niego brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

-Jak to?- Szatyn pociągnął temat, gdy prawnik w podeszłym wieku przez moment nie kwapił się do pogłębienia swojego stwierdzenia. Zanim otrzymał odpowiedź, starszy opuścił nogi na podłogę, wstał ze swojego fotela i obszedł biurko, by stanąć przed nim i oprzeć się o nie nonszalancko.

-Pierwszym, co zrobiłeś, jak tylko zacząłeś tu pracę, było nazwanie swojego szefa niekompetentną szumowiną bez ambicji prawniczych.- Odrzekł prosto, bez pojedynczej emocji w głosie, a Louis prychnął pod nosem, wywracając przy tym oczami.

-Coś się tak tego uczepił, Logan?

-Ja byłem twoim szefem.

-Wypominaj mi to teraz do śmierci.- Mruknął wymijająco, czym zdobył pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie współpracownika, więc natychmiast zmienił temat, skupiwszy się na tym, co naprawdę sprowadziło go do miejsca, w którym się znajdowali.- Dlaczego ona tu jest? I jakim prawem wpuściłeś ją do mojego gabinetu?

-Ty będziesz niedysponowany przez jakiś czas, a ja nie mam ochoty przejmować twoich obowiązków. To ty tutaj rozprowadzasz terror.

-Stop.-Louis po raz kolejny wszedł mu w słowo, tym razem jawnie gestykulując rękami, wystawiając jedną przed siebie, by go uciszyć.-Co to ma znaczyć? Ledwo wróciłem z zawieszenia.

-Cóż…- Logan zaczął niepewnie i nawet nie musiał kończyć, a szatyn już domyślił się, o co chodzi.

-Uczciwie ostrzegam, że uderzę cię w twarz, jeśli powiesz mi, że idę na kolejny przymusowy urlop bez prawa do wykonywania zawodu.

-Wal w prawy policzek, byłem dzisiaj u dentysty, ta strona jest znieczulona. - Mówiąc to, mężczyzna nadstawił wspomnianą połowę twarzy, jednak Louis jedynie zacisnął zęby, o czym świadczył pojedynczy ruch w dole jego policzków.

-Ty może od razu mnie na emeryturę odeślij, co?- Warknął chłodno z charakterystyczną dla siebie ironią w tonie głosu.- Pozbywanie mnie pracy ostatnio stało się twoim hobby, tak myślę.

-Louis, ktoś musi na jakiś czas przejąć twoje stanowisko.- Logan spróbował wyjaśnić łagodnie.- Ty będziesz teraz miał sprawę, w którą będziesz musiał zaangażować się całym sobą.

-Co masz na myśli?

Na to mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a tylko sięgnął za siebie i zabrał z biurka jedną kartotekę, po czym bez słowa podał ją młodszemu prawnikowi i w milczeniu obserwował kolejne emocje, słabo przebijające się przez twardą powłokę ignorancji na jego twarzy; na konsternacji począwszy, o zdumienie zahaczając, a na zawodzie skończywszy.

-Na takiej banalnej sprawie mam się skupić tak bardzo, że nie będę w stanie sprawować swojego stanowiska?- Louis zapytał, jak tylko owiał wzrokiem akt oskarżenia.- Pobicie?- Dopytał jeszcze, chcąc się upewnić, czy starszy aby na pewno się nie pomylił.- Fakt, między innymi właśnie przez idiotów, którzy napadają na kobiety, chcę przywrócić karę chłosty, ale poważnie, to takie poważne, że pod moją nieobecność sprowadzasz tutaj debiutantki?

-Przeczytaj dane oskarżonego, mój drogi.

Logan przeczyścił gardło w chwili, w której szatyn po raz kolejny pochylił głowę nad pozwem i wzrokiem wyszukał tę konkretną informację. Jego brwi natychmiast opadły w złości, a płatki nosa nieco rozszerzyły pod wpływem ilości wypuszczanego powietrza, palce zaś zacisnęły się samoistnie na trzymanym papierze, gdy pod wpływem impulsu wykrzyczał:

-Ja się tylko, kurwa, przewróciłem!

-Louis, nie bądź zły na mnie, doskonale wiesz, że gdyby to ode mnie zależ- Logan wymruczał spokojnie, chcąc załagodzić sytuację i usprawiedliwić się trochę w jego oczach, jednak nie dane było mu skończyć, bo Louis zamknął teczkę i odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się do drzwi.- Tomlinson, a ty gdzie?

-Do swojego pierdolonego adwokata. - Warknął w odpowiedzi, z ręką na zimnej klamce. - Pomódl się dzisiaj w jego intencji, to mu się przyda.

-Odmówię różaniec z pełnym zaangażowaniem.

-Świetnie.- Powiedział jeszcze, zanim otworzył drzwi gabinetu i obrzucił wszystkich w holu morderczym spojrzeniem. Oblizał lubieżnie wargi, po czym dodał ciche:- Boże, miej mnie w swojej opiece. Lub go. Lub całą ludzkość. Daj mi cierpliwość, bo jak dasz mi siłę, to rozjebię pół Anglii.

I wtedy wszystko zdawało się drastycznie zmienić w ułamku sekundy.

Louis otarł kciukiem wilgotne wargi i rozpiął pierwszy guzik koszuli, a gdy zaczął przemierzać hol, czas jakby postanowił zakpić z wszystkich pracowników niższej rangi, zwalniając okrutnie, dla każdego z osobna, jak tylko szatyn pojawiał się przy nich. Temperatura spadała drastycznie z każdym jego krokiem, pozostawiając ich niezdolnych do wypowiedzenia nawet jednego słowa, jego osoba przytłaczała zbyt mocno, zmuszając wszystkich do opuszczenia głów w rytmie wyznaczonym przed jego sposób poruszania się. Niskie obcasy butów o cenie wyższej od miesięcznych zarobków połowy etatów w prokuraturze uderzały w podłogę w bezlitosnym tempie, dla niektórych ciszej, gdy oddalał się od miejsca ich pracy, dla innych głośniej w zapowiedzi zagrożenia. Roznosił za sobą strach i niepewność o własny los, niczym upadły anioł przemierzając swe mroczne królestwo straconych dusz.

Nieszczęśnik znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiedniej porze, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Louis przekraczał próg swojego gabinetu. Młody chłopak próbował przemknąć obok niego niezauważony, z przygarbioną posturą i wzrokiem wbitym uparcie w panele pod sobą, jednak okazało się to niezdatne przy nastroju jego przełożonego. Szatyn gwałtownie chwycił za nieswoją marynarkę i zacisnął na niej pięść, by bez trudu przyciągnąć podwładnego na określoną odległość; nie zbyt blisko, nie chcąc zatruwać swojej przestrzeni, ale też nie zbyt daleko dla pewności otrzymania właściwej reakcji, jaką było ślepe posłuszeństwo.

-Kawa. Żadne rozpuszczalne gówno, chcę widzieć fusy, gdy dojdę do dna.- Wycedził przez zęby prostą komendę, natychmiast dodając:- Ale lepiej, żebyś zaparzył ją właściwie, bo jeśli choć odrobinka zmielonych ziaren trafi na mój język lub schowa się między moimi zębami, osobiście dopilnuję, by to była ostatnia kawa w twoim nędznym życiu. Uwierz, nie chcesz tego.- Zawarczał, nieobecny wzrok wręcz mlecznych już oczu wbiwszy w jego odrętwiałą w szoku twarz.

-Nie chcę.- Młodzieniec wyjąkał w odpowiedzi, a jego głowa poruszała się histerycznie z boku na bok w dodatkowym zaprzeczeniu.- Ale my mamy tylko rozpuszczalną, ewentualnie z ekspres- zaczął się tłumaczyć, naiwnie wierząc, że to miałoby mu w czymkolwiek pomóc przy bezpośredniej konfrontacji ze swoim szefem.

-Wyraziłem się niewystarczająco jasno?- Louis zapytał, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi.- Czy ja się pytałem, jaką kawę mamy w kuchni, czy może jednak kazałem ci przynieść mi tradycyjną kawę?

-Ale-

-Posłuchaj, w tym momencie gówno mnie obchodzi twoje „ale”.-Odmruknął zmęczonym tonem i przechylił delikatnie głowę, a jego szczęka zacisnęła się na moment, co jego pracownik mógł zauważyć poprzez drobny ruch na jego policzku i co mogło lub nie znajdować się na nieoficjalnej liście rzeczy, do których pracownicy prokuratury bali się doprowadzać szatyna.-Trzymam cię tu, tylko dlatego, że jesteś cholernym pupilkiem Logana. Doprawdy nie wiem, co on w tobie widzi, skoro nie potrafisz przyjąć do wiadomości prostego polecenia i go wykonać. Bozia ci nóżki dała?

-T-tak…- Chłopak zakrztusił się na swoich słowach, przełykając głośno ślinę zaraz po tym, jak zobaczył, w jaki sposób oczy prokuratora zostały na niego zmrużone, ukazując drobne zmarszczki przy zewnętrznym kąciku, co w połączeniu z delikatnie opadającą powieką mężczyzny złożyło się na mieszankę obojętności i chłodu; obraz, który mógł dręczyć po nocach i powodować koszmary senne. Wąskie usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie, wypuszczając POWIETRZE, które dla młodszego z nich w jakiś dziwny sposób wydało się mieć w sobie jad, odbierając mu dech w piersiach na sekundę przed tym, jak Louis odezwał się znowu tak cicho, by nie wyszło to poza krąg ich dwóch.

-Więc uczyń mi ten honor, królewiczu i zapierdalaj, póki jeszcze je masz.

-Oczywiście.

-Pięć minut.- Mruknął posępnie, zanim wypuścił zmięty materiał marynarki ze stalowego uścisku.

-Ale samo dojście-

-Dziesięć.- Przerwał, posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne sztucznej litości. Po omacku znalazł klamkę po wewnętrznej stronie swojego gabinetu i chwycił ją pewnie, zaraz potem do połowy przymykając drzwi.- Mam zegarek, mój drogi. Za dziesięć minut chcę widzieć kawę na swoim biurku. Sekundę później rozprawię się z tobą w tak prosty, a jednocześnie dobitny sposób, że jeszcze twoje wnuki będą to wspominać.- Zapowiedział głosem niskim i nieco ochrypłym, po czym zmierzył wzrokiem całe młodsze ciało i parsknął z pogardą.- Jeśli w ogóle będziesz w stanie cokolwiek po tym spłodzić.

-Dziesięć minut.- Chłopak odrzekł cicho, skinąwszy głową dla zapewnienia o tym, że przyjął wszystko do wiadomości.

-Precz.- Było ostatnim, co usłyszał, zanim Louis zatrzasnął drzwi tuż przed jego nosem, i w końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, zrzucając z barków ciężar całego napięcia, o jakie przyprawiała sama osoba prokuratora.

Szatyn bez słowa przeszedł cały swój gabinet, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na obecną w nim kobietę, do czasu, aż rozsiadł się wygodnie we własnym fotelu, jedną nogę zginając już w powietrzu i podkładając kostkę pod kolano drugiej. Zdążył jeszcze znaleźć na pulpicie odpowiedni plik, zanim Eleanor usiadła w dziurze między jego nogami, swoje zawieszając komfortowo na jednym z podłokietników.

-Cześć.- Przywitała się z rozbawieniem, jednak jego pojedyncze spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek zmyło resztki radości z jej twarzy, natychmiast zastępując je czystym współczuciem.- Jak się czujesz?

-Jak niesłusznie oskarżony pracoholik z kolejnym tymczasowym brakiem prawa do wykonywania zawodu.-Odpowiedział tonem pozbawionym emocji, nawet na moment nie wychodząc na spotkanie jej brązowym oczom swoim mroźnym odcieniem błękitu. Do jego uszu doszło jedynie ciche westchnienie, po czym szatynka ułożyła swobodnie głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, oparłszy na nim cały swój ciężar. Jego dłoń zaraz spoczęła na jej płaskim brzuchu w ochronnym objęciu ramieniem, tak po prostu, niemal nieświadomie.

-Louis.

-Nic nie mów, El.- Przerwał jej znacznie łagodniej, niż robił to wcześniej ze swoim podwładnym.- Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek jest na tyle głupi, by ciągać mnie po sądach, ale w porządku. Chcą zagrać w rosyjską ruletkę, proszę bardzo.-Gdy tylko to powiedział, zamilkł na moment, nie robiąc nic, poza bezcelowym wpatrywaniem się w monitor komputera i ocieraniem języka o ściankę jednego z policzków w zastanowieniu nad niczym konkretnym, tak naprawdę.- Z tym, że ja nigdy nie przegrywam. - Dodał po chwili, choć łatwo można było zauważyć, że wciąż nie odciął się od własnego świata, do którego nikt nie miał wstępu.

-Widzę, że to dla ciebie ciężkie.

-Nie.

Eleanor na to ujęła delikatnie podbródek Louisa w swoją dłoń i skierowała ją nieco w swoim kierunku, zaraz potem decydując się na łagodne pogładzenie jego policzka.

-Tak troszkę?- Spytała z troską wypisaną na twarzy.- Zostałeś oskarżony o atak na kobietę, to trochę w ciebie uderzyło, przecież widzę.

-Przestań.

-Gdyby chodziło o faceta, nawet byś nie drgnął, znam cię. Tu chodzi o to, że za ofiarę ma się kobieta.

-Eleanor, dość.-Szatyn mruknął, przymknąwszy powieki w geście rosnącej irytacji. Jego palce prześliznęły się z jej brzucha na biodro, a palce zacisnęły gwałtownie tylko na sekundę, by zaraz potem na powrót się rozluźnić i tylko wyrysowywać opuszkami różnorakie wzorki na materiale jej bluzki.-Nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać. Facet czy kobieta, pożałuje wejścia na drogę sądową. To mój teren, więc ofiara i jej prawnik…- Zaszydził, po czym zwilżył jeszcze suche wargi, zanim postanowił dokończyć swą myśl.- Na własne życzenie wpakowali się do mojej klatki. Przez nich z jednego przymusowego urlopu wpadłem w drugi, co oznacza, że jestem cholernie spragniony krwi. Łaknę mięsa, a oni są jedynym, co mam teraz w polu widzenia…

-Więc…-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, jednak głos nie należał do kobiety opierającej się o jego tors, a do mężczyzny przy drzwiach, który, dopiero gdy Louis na niego spojrzał, odchrząknął cicho i zapukał, oznajmiając swoją obecność w pokoju.-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Ale Tomlinson nie wypowiedział nawet słowa, po prostu wcisnął jeden przycisk na klawiaturze, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Loganem, a jedynie mrugając powoli z głową uniesioną wyniośle i przekrzywioną charakterystycznie w bok. Wtem panującą w pokoju ciszę przeciął dźwięk działającej drukarki, która nagle zaczęła rytmicznie wciągać puste kartki i wypuszczać je już zapisane od góry do dołu, jedna po drugiej.

-Umowa?- Starszy prokurator zabrał głos ponownie, gdy już omiótł wzrokiem skrawek jednej z wielu stron dokumentu, młodszy zaś po raz kolejny nie odezwał się, zamiast tego skupiwszy się na tym, jak Eleanor zeszła z niego, by w milczeniu wziąć krzesło z kątku gabinetu, postawić je przy nim i usiąść na nim, jedynie opierając swoje przedramię na podłokietniku jego fotela, a on sam na ten gest ułożył swoje tuż obok i splótł ze sobą ich palce w luźnym uścisku dłoni.

-Umowa.- Potwierdził w końcu, dla wzmocnienia efektu skinąwszy głową na swojego współpracownika.

-Dla kogo?

-Dla mojego adwokata.

-Jak wiele ma stron?

-Około dwustu.

-Każda-

-Zapisana od deski do deski, tak.-Dokończył za niego, a przez jego twarz w tym czasie nie przeszedł nawet pojedynczy cień jakiejkolwiek emocji. Logan jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi na zachowanie szatyna, po czym oparł się o wysoką komodę, tuż obok pracującego urządzenia. Napięcie zawisło między nimi, nieprzyjemne i odbierające wszelką swobodę ruchu, jak nigdy dotąd. Złość Louisa emanowała wyjątkowo złą energią, zdolną wdzierać się perfidnie do gardeł i przyprawić o duszności każdego w promieniu kilku metrów, a starszy mężczyzna mógł tylko zagryźć niezręcznie wargę i przyjąć to, co młodszy mu przyszykował.

-Może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, byś się dzisiaj z nim spotykał…- Zaproponował niepewnym tonem, na co Louis prychnął z pogardą, zaraz potem oblizawszy lubieżnie kącik ust.

-Nie tobie decydować o tym, co zrobię.

-Musisz wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że nie znajdziesz innego obrońcy w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Tylko on jest na tyle osobliwy-

-Lub zwyczajnie głupi.- Szatyn wtargnął mu w słowo, poruszając charakterystycznie brwiami.

-Osobliwy, że wszedł w ten układ.

-Cokolwiek. - Odparł wymijająco.-Czego bym nie zrobił, nie jest to twoja sprawa, prawda? Jestem zawieszony, znowu.- Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował znacznie mocniej, ładując w nie całą swoją irytację.- Więc wszystko, co teraz robię, to wyłącznie moja sprawa. Mogę go nawet zgwałcić. Zresztą, nie żeby jemu to jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało, z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć.- Zakpił przy okazji, korzystając z okazji. Uniósł dłoń Eleanor do swoich ust i złożył na jej wierzchu delikatnego całusa, zanim puścił ją, podniósł się i wolnym krokiem podszedł do swojego współpracownika, zmniejszając dystans między nimi do minimum.- W każdym razie, sęk w tym, że to nie twój interes.

-Louis, rozumiem, że jesteś zły, masz do tego prawo, ale nie jestem jednym ze stażystów, którymi pomiatasz, jasne? Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Odrobina szacunku by się przydała.

-Przyjacielem?- Louis zmarszczył brwi i włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni w najbardziej arogancki sposób, na jaki było go stać.-Sprowadziłeś debiutantkę i oddałeś jej mój gabinet, gdy ja byłem na miejscu zbrodni. Nie powiadomiłeś mnie o jej obecności nawet cholernym sms’em, więc nie pierdol mi o szacunku, kiedy wystawiłeś mnie na widok podwładnych w takiej sytuacji. Mogłem chcieć tę żmiję zabić, a ty tak po prostu siedziałeś i przyglądałeś się, jak reaguję, postawiony przed faktem dokonanym? Zastanów się dobrze, kim dla ciebie jestem, bo jako przyjaciel powinienem co najmniej dać ci za to w pysk, kiedy jako przełożony mogę jedynie dać ci reprymendę.

-Zatrudnienie jej nie było moją decyzją, przecież wiesz, że bym ci tego nie z-

-Przebywanie z tym młodym szczurkiem tak cię odmóżdża czy po prostu się starzejesz?-Zapytał, po raz kolejny wchodząc Loganowi w słowo. Rzucił jedynie okiem na rosnący stos kartek i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym na powrót skupił się na starszym mężczyźnie, kończąc swoją myśl.- Nie obchodzi mnie, kto ją zatrudnił. Zgodziłeś się na to i nawet nie raczyłeś jakkolwiek dać mi o tym znać, przygotować mnie na to. Rozłożyłeś się niczym pieprzona szlachta i podziwiałeś teatrzyk. Szacunek do przyjaciela? Nie zapominaj, że to działa w dwie strony, albo w żadną. Nie sądziłem, że hipokryzja to coś, o co będę cię podejrzewał. To raczej moja broszka.

-Nie wyżywaj się jedynej osobie, która życzy ci tu dobrze. -Logan mruknął w swojej obronie, próbując uchwycić temat z innej strony.-Ostatnio ładujesz się ciągle w kłopoty, ja tylko chcę ci pomóc.

-Wysyłając mnie na urlop?

-Zawieszenie wyszło z góry, to nie mój kaprys.- Wyjaśnił się od razu, chociaż to nie zmieniło w najmniejszym stopniu sposobu, w jaki Louis na niego patrzył.-Ale to ci dobrze zrobi, Louis. Nie będziesz przyciągał uwagi mediów, będziesz mógł spróbować się jakoś wybronić, a wtedy-

-Spróbować?-Szatyn podchwycił natychmiast i Logan w tej samej chwili pożałował swoich słów.- Uważasz, że jestem winny.

-Nie, j-

-Sądzę, że powiedziałeś już dość.-Przerwał mu po raz ostatni, kręcąc na niego przecząco głową.- Zejdź mi z oczu, póki mam do ciebie resztki szacunku.

Potem Louis odsunął się i odszedł na kilka kroków do ściany, którą zdobił jedynie duży obraz z czterema prostymi cyframi, składającymi się na czarną liczbę 1959, zamkniętymi w cudzysłowie niczym w klatce. Stanął tuż naprzeciw niego i tępym spojrzeniem zatrzymał się na nim na dłużej, całkowicie wyłączając się ze świata go otaczającego.

Pochłonięty własnymi myślami, nie słyszał nawet, jak Logan mówił coś jeszcze, nie widział, jak próbował do niego podejść, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, zatrzymany przez Eleanor i nie czuł woni niepewności we wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego.

Szatynka za jego plecami pokiwała przecząco głową, patrząc na starszego mężczyznę nieco błagalnym wzrokiem w niemej prośbie o wywieszenie białej flagi. Więc Logan westchnął pod nosem i po prostu opuścił gabinet współpracownika, zostawiając ich samych sobie. A Eleanor powoli podniosła się ze swojego miejsca na krześle i wolnym krokiem podeszła do Louisa, by zaraz potem delikatnie podłożyć swoje ręce pod jego ramiona i wyciągnąć je przed nim.

Louis, gdy je zobaczył, po chwili wahania wysunął też swoje i splótł ze sobą ich palce, jednocześnie akceptując jej prośbę i samemu obejmując się szczelnie jej ramionami, układając ich złączone dłonie na swoich biodrach.

A w momencie, w którym poczuł na sobie mocne uderzenia jej serca, jego usta rozchyliły się nieświadomie i silne ukłucie w skroni przyćmiło jego umysł, zmuszając go do zaciśnięcia oczu i otoczenia się mrokiem, zwykle tak bardzo bezpiecznym, tym razem jednak po pewnym względem zdradliwym; zapowiadającym zmianę gdzieś w jego środku, która właśnie w tamtym momencie zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli, rozpoczynając jego walkę w czasem w niedalekiej przyszłości i dbając o to, by pozostawić go w błogiej nieświadomości.

Głowę odchylił do tyłu, ułożywszy ją na ramieniu szatynki, a ona w odpowiedzi na to pochyliła nieco swoją i przycisnęła usta do jego szyi w zapewnieniu, że jest tuż obok, zawsze dla niego, dzięki niemu.

I wtedy właśnie pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

Pierwsza od lat i ostatnia w jego życiu.

Jedna, samotna, słona łza. Z pozoru pusta, a jednak przepełniona czymś wyjątkowym, bo wszelkimi pozostałościami po jakichkolwiek pozytywnych uczuciach, jakie w sobie trzymał przez ostatnie dwanaście lat.

-Skurwiel, spóźnia się z moją kawą.

Kolejną setkę pokrytych tuszem mlecznobiałych kartek później, Louis miał już marynarkę zawieszoną na swoim ramieniu, a wypakowana po brzegi aktówka spoczywała przy jego nodze, gotowa do zabrania. Eleanor w ciszy stała tuż obok niego, nawet nie myśląc o zadaniu zbędnych pytań, które tylko zaburzyłyby równowagę wewnętrzną szatyna, czego żadne z nich nie potrzebowało. Umowa została skompletowana i zabezpieczona folią, po czym Louis ujął gotowy plik papieru w jedną rękę, już chcąc schylić się po aktówkę, jednak Eleanor ubiegła go w tym, zamiast tego oferując mu swoją dłoń, na którą on jedynie zerknął z wahaniem.

-Proszę…- Wyszeptała, spojrzawszy na niego z wyraźnym błaganiem rysującym się na szlachetne złoto w czekoladowym brązie jej oczu.-Jeśli właściwie ustawisz rękę, wyczujesz puls.- Dopowiedziała, uśmiechając się przy tym zachęcająco, na co szatyn wziął nieco większy wdech i mimowolnie oblizał językiem kącik ust, przymknąwszy na moment oczy w zadumie.

-Głowa- Zaczął, ale kobieta weszła mu w słowo, posłusznie mrucząc pod nosem:

-Wiem.-, zanim jeszcze odrobinę wysunęła swoją rękę w jego kierunku, w tym samym czasie nakładając na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne, do tej pory tylko zdobiące jej włosy.

Louis delikatnie objechał opuszkami palców cały grzbiet jej dłoni wraz z nadgarstkiem, który zaraz owinął kciukiem i dwoma ostatnimi palcami w mocnym uścisku, tak, by czuć rytm jej serca na kłąbie kciuka, dwa pozostałe palce zaś wplótł luźno między jej, pozwalając jej otulić je własnym ciepłem. Potem ostatni raz spojrzał na obraz za sobą, prześledził wzrokiem uważnie cudzysłów, wydający się być wręcz wtopiony w płótno w najpiękniejszy sposób, jaki mógł wykorzystać w tej pracy malarz, i pociągnął Eleanor w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu, na co szatynka natychmiast opuściła głowę, osłoniwszy się długimi, pofalowanymi włosami, zgodnie z niewypowiedzianą wolą mężczyzny.

Gdzieś w połowie holu zatrzymali się oboje, by Louis mógł wyjść na spotkanie swojemu pracownikowi, który to wypadł z kuchni cały zziajany, niemal wylewając kawę na buty przełożonego. Intensywna czerwień rumieńca jak na zawołanie pokryła całą jego twarz, swe krańce wyciągając jeszcze daleko za kołnierzyk błękitnej koszuli, on zaś rozchylił usta w pragnieniu wypowiedzenia choć słowa na swoje usprawiedliwienie, jednak jedynym, co zdołał z siebie wykrztusić w stresie, było ciche przekleństwo, które Louis postanowił zignorować.

-Spóźniłeś się.-Osądził tonem tak mocnym, że niesiony echem po ścianach prokuratury przyprawiło o zimne dreszcze wszystkich pozostałych i utknęło w dole brzucha młodzieńca w postaci uczucia niewygodnego chłodu, ciągnącego go swoim ciężarem w dół.

-M-minęło tylko o-osiem mi-

-Mówiłem, że mam zegarek, prawda?- Bez pardonu wszedł mu w słowo, już zmęczony nieporadnym jąkaniem się chłopaka.-Lubi chodzić nieco szybciej niż pozostałe. Jednak wyraziłem się jasno, że będę kierował się nim, tak?-Zadał kolejne pytanie, na które nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo dla każdego była ona jasna.-Kiedy się nauczysz, że jeśli wyznaczam czas, to jest to maksimum, jakie potrafię zaakceptować i oczekuję na wykonanie polecenia przed nim, a nie po. Spóźniłeś się, mam rację.- Mruknął, już nawet nie siląc się na formę pytania. Jego głos wręcz bił ostrzeżeniem przed jakąkolwiek próbą sprzeciwu i jego podwładny zapłakał tylko w niemocy, skinąwszy zgodnie głową, zaraz po tym opuszczając ją w obawie przed odkryciem przez Louisa jego drżącej brody. - Na jutro chcę mieć na biurku pełną listę posterunków policji w całym Londynie. Adresy, dane komendantów i wszelkich osób niższego szczebla, wykonujących służbę w każdej jednostce. Do tego spis aresztów, większych i mniejszych, w promieniu czterdziestu kilometrów od Londynu.

-Al-le przecież to praca na wiele godzin…-Młodszy niemal zakrztusił się na swoich słowach, spojrzenie wielkich oczu wbijając w niewzruszoną twarz szefa.- Panie prokuratorze Tomlinson, nie wyr-robię się z tym, ja za godzinę kończę pracę…- Spróbował wyjaśnić cienkim głosem, na zmianę przygryzając wargę i zwilżając ją językiem.

-Jak widzisz, jednak nie kończysz.-Louis odrzekł prosto, z głową przekrzywioną charakterystycznie w bok.- Ja skończyłem na dzisiaj, więc na co mi teraz kawa?-W kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi wtłoczył jad, którym zatruł duszę swojego pracownika w ułamku sekundy, przyprawiając go o łzy, pokrywające słoną powłoką obie zielone tęczówki.- A prosiłem o nią jeszcze w czasie pracy. Obaj jesteśmy zawiedzeni twoją postawą. Potrzebujesz czasu, by przemyśleć swoje zachowanie, w domu tego nie zrobisz, więc zapraszam do twojego biurka i życzę owocnej pracy, panie…- Zawiesił się na moment, z pewnym rodzajem fascynacji wpatrując się w pierwszą kroplę, wyznaczającą własną ścieżkę na zarumienionym policzku.

-Caldwell.

-Caldwell.- Skinął głową w zgodzie i uniósł jeden kącik ust w złośliwym uśmieszku.- Jutro, najpóźniej do południa chcę widzieć listę na swoim biurku. Rozumiemy się?

-Tak.

Z ostatnim ostrym spojrzeniem w jego kierunku, Louis ucisnął skrawek skóry na nadgarstku Eleanor, dając jej tym znak do ruszenia się, po czym oboje opuścili budynek prokuratury i udali się do samochodu szatynki, by wyruszyć w drogę do miejsca, w którym Louis nigdy nie planował postawić swojej stopy.

Harry roześmiał się wesoło, odchyliwszy na chwilę głowę do tyłu, a gdy już opanował się na tyle, by móc poprawnie oddychać, wyprostował się na powrót w swoim fotelu i z przyzwyczajenia wplótł palce w długie włosy, zaczesując je do tyłu. Cienką kwiecistą chustkę, zawiązaną w luźny supeł nisko przy głębokim dekolcie rozpiętej łososiowej koszuli, wyjął spod jedwabnego materiału i owinął sobie jeden koniec wokół palca, by móc zająć czymś ręce podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Naprzeciw niego siedział młodszy szatyn, odziany w klasyczny czarny garnitur i białą koszulę, i opowiadał mu o uczelni, w której dawniej uczył się i on, przez co temat pracy mimowolnie zszedł na dalszy tor, ustępując miejsca miłej pogawędce o uniwersytecie.

-Profesor Butler jest naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem, uwielbiałem go całym swoim sercem.- Westchnął na samo wspomnienie mężczyzny w podeszłym wieku, ale zaraz potem przeczyścił szybko gardło i w końcu puścił chustkę, chcąc skupić się na tym, co tak naprawdę sprowadziło do niego młodocianego prawnika.-No dobrze, Liam.- Mruknął przyjaźnie, po czym po raz kolejny spojrzał w CV, które miał przed sobą.-Co sprawiło, że uznałeś moją kancelarię za tak słabą, by to właśnie od niej rozpoczynać swoją przygodę, huh?

Na to pytanie Liam zmarszczył podejrzanie brwi, jednak rozluźnił się zaraz na widok zawadiackiego uśmieszku bruneta po przeciwnej stronie biurka, ukrytego za splecionymi dłońmi tak szybko, jak mężczyzna pochylił się bardziej i oparł łokcie na blacie, a podbródek na swoich kciukach. Bez chwili namysłu odwzorował jego ruch, dzięki czemu zmniejszył znacznie dystans między nimi i mógł spoglądać z bliska w duże oczy w odcieniu mchu, gdy odpowiadał cicho na pytanie.

-Chcę uczyć się od najlepszych. Pan taki jest, panie Styles…-Dodał niskim tonem, lubieżnie oblizując po tym wargę, a Harry parsknął wesoło i odsunął się na swoim fotelu z cichym chichotem. Rozbawiony pokręcił głową i pociągnął na jednego ze swoim długich loków, tak po prostu, dla zabawy, którą Liam uważnie obserwował.

-Wazeliną daleko nie zajdziesz, mój drogi.

-Jest pan pewien?

-Jestem, panie Payne.- Potwierdził już nieco bardziej stanowczym tonem i odchrząknął głośno, zanim kontynuował.- Rzuciłeś się na głęboką wodę, jeśli mam być szczery i nieskromny. Nie zawiązałem z nikim spółki, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mam natłoku pracy…

-Jestem gotow- Liam odparł pewnie, jednak nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż przerwał im dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i obaj zwrócili na nie swoją uwagę.

Średniego wzrostu szatyn przekroczył próg gabinetu w akompaniamencie spanikowanej sekretarki, która za wszelką cenę próbowała powstrzymać go przed zakłóceniem rozmowy o pracę, z czego on niezbyt wiele sobie robił. W ręku trzymał spory plik kartek, starannie ofoliowany i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wyglądający dość niepokojąco.

-Pan Styles jest w tym momencie naprawdę zajęty!- Młoda blondynka próbowała jeszcze, jednak Louis wywrócił na nią tylko oczami i zdążył jeszcze mruknąć oschłe:

-Wzruszające, ujęła mnie pani za serce, poważnie.- , zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz z dwoma adwokatami, wpatrującymi się w niego w niemałym oszołomieniu.

To nie trwało długo, by po pierwszym momencie martwej ciszy, starszy z nich za biurkiem wyprostował nogi, zdejmując jedną z drugiej w rezygnacji z kokieteryjnego, typowo kobiecego siadu, po czym podniósł się ze swojego miejsca w fotelu i władczo oparł rękami o drewniany blat. Usta o idealnym wręcz kształcie i naturalnym odcieniu różu wykrzywił nieco w pogardzie, a głowę odchylił z wyraźną pychą wymalowaną w dużych, zielonych oczach, poprzecinanych wesołymi iskierkami na całej powierzchni źrenic. Nos zmarszczył delikatnie w tiku nerwowym, który Louis doskonale pamiętał z sali sądowej, i który irytował go coraz bardziej z każdym razem, gdy przychodziło mu zobaczyć tę twarz.

-Proszę, proszę… - Harry wypowiedział z dumą w głosie, za wszelką cenę powstrzymując niekontrolowane uniesienie kącików w zadowoleniu na widok prokuratora.- Czyżby się pan za mną stęsknił, panie Tomlinson?

-Jak za zeszłorocznym śniegiem, Styles.-Szatyn odrzekł ponuro, tylko na moment rzuciwszy okiem na towarzysza swojego obrońcy, zaraz potem na powrót skupiając się na nim.

-Ale w zeszłym roku nie było śniegu…

-No właśnie.

Harry wywrócił oczami na tę docinkę i w końcu pozwolił, by na jego twarz wpłynął wesoły, szeroki uśmiech, a jego oczy rozbłysły znacznie, gdy podszedł do niego żwawym krokiem, wręcz gotowy zamknąć starszego prawnika w ramionach. Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza brunet, jednak nawet nie zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć, zamiast tego wystawiając przed siebie stos kartek, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Harry zbliżył się do niego na zbyt małą do zniesienia odległość. Młodszy na widok, a raczej na uczucie ryzy papieru, uderzającej w jego pierś, odzwierciedlił jego mimikę, również ściągając brwi w konsternacji, ale potem jego wzrok padł na coś czarnego, zdobiącego nadgarstek mężczyzny. Gdy przyjrzał się bliżej i zrozumiał, że patrzy na węża, odskoczył jak poparzony, krzycząc niemęsko i spoglądając na Louisa z szeroko otwartą w osłupieniu buzią.

-Co to jest, do kurwy nędzy?!- Wywrzeszczał spanikowany, a jego oddech przyspieszył znacznie, podczas gdy Louis stał tylko przed nim i wzruszał beztrosko ramionami, nie przejmując się za bardzo reakcją adwokata.

-Futro z norek, nie widać?-Mruknął sarkastycznie w odpowiedzi, po czym westchnął wymownie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spojrzawszy na swoją rękę, po której wolno wił się czarny gad.

-To nie jest sprawiedliwe, to na mój widok powinieneś się uśmiechać…

-Rzuć się pod rozpędzony samochód, to może faktycznie to zrobię.

-Oh, Louis… Czy to coś kocha cię tak, jak ja bym mógł?- Harry zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego najpiękniej, jak tylko potrafił, za to na twarzy szatyna nie zmieniło się zupełnie nic, poza głębokością zmarszczek powstałych przez ściągnięte brwi, po raz kolejny tego dnia.

-To takie smutne, jesteś aż tak żałosnym desperatem… -Podsumował krótko, pokręciwszy przy tym głową w zaprzeczeniu.-Nieważne, masz.- Mówiąc to, zbliżył się odrobinę do młodszego prawnika i wcisnął mu w ręce plik kartek z taką siłą, że ten ugiął się nieco pod ich ciężarem.

-W porządku…- Harry wysapał z wahaniem, otwierając szeroko oczy, gdy tylko zobaczył tytuł na pierwszej stronie i przeczytał go na głos tak wolno, jakby się tego bał.- Umowa współpracy…

-Owszem.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi.-Jeśli chcesz mnie reprezentować, są pewne warunki, których będziesz musiał przestrzegać.

-I wypisałeś je wszys-oh.- Zaczął, jednak sam sobie przerwał wpół zdania i jęknął boleśnie w lekkiej obawie przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania.- I ja muszę to wszystko przeczytać?

-I podpisać.

-Z czystej ciekawości, ile tu jest stron?- Dopytał jeszcze, nerwowo przygryzając wargę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, która niemal zwaliła go z nóg.

-Około dwustu.

-No oczywiście, że tak.- Burknął pod nosem.- I do kiedy mam czas?

-Pomyślmy…- Louis mruknął w zastanowieniu, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie nadgarstek z owiniętym wokół niego wężem i Harry mimowolnie odsunął się na ten ruch.- Do dzisiaj.

-Co?!

-Jakieś dziesięć minut, bo trochę się spieszę.

-To jest nierealne!- Harry wywrzeszczał niekontrolowanie, na co Louis jedynie zmarszczył brwi, dopóki nie stało się to zbyt bolesne i postanowił przywrócić błogi spokój na swoją twarz, gdy z nienagannym opanowaniem obserwował rosnącą panikę u adwokata. -Louis, no…

-Chcesz mnie reprezentować, czy nie?

-Tak, ale-

-Dziesięć minut. Maksymalnie piętnaście, nie każ mi czekać dłużej. Chcę mieć wszystkie potrzebne podpisy, czas start.- Szatyn oznajmił chłodno, a potem poklepał jeszcze stos kartek wymownie i opuścił gabinet, by usiąść w potrzebnej mu samotności na krześle w korytarzu.

Harry spojrzał na umowę jeszcze raz, znowu jęcząc przeciągle w reakcji na ten widok i odchylił głowę do tyłu, po chwili wypuszczając głośno POWIETRZE. Wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem, skrzywiwszy się nieco na huk, z jakim plik papieru upadł na blat, i spojrzał na Liama błagalnym wzrokiem, z dolną wargą uwięzioną między białymi zębami.

-Mógłbyś… - Zaczął, ale Liam uśmiechnął się tylko współczująco i skinął głową, rozumiejąc bez słów.- To nie potrwa długo, po prostu usiądź i poczekaj, załatwię to i dam ci znać, co dalej z naszą współpracą, tak?- Wyjaśnił się mimo wszystko, a potem jeszcze powiódł wzrokiem za wychodzącą z gabinetu postacią, zanim wziął głęboki wdech i pozbył się folii z umowy, po omacku szukając przy tym swojego pióra po kieszeniach marynarki.

 

Liam wolnym krokiem podszedł do paru krzeseł, na jednym z których siedział już Louis, po czym dosiadł się do niego, pogrążony w milczeniu. Nie spojrzał na niego nawet przez moment, po prostu tkwił obok niego w martwej ciszy, a atmosfera niezręczności zaciskała swe łapska na jego gardle z każdą mijającą minutą, dusząc go powoli i niemiłosiernie, kiedy Louis oddychał spokojnie, zupełnie jakby był we własnym świecie, gdzieś daleko od kancelarii i wszystkiego, co ich otaczało.

-Podoba ci się adwokacik, co?- Usłyszał po upłynięciu trzech minut i przez chwilę nie powiedział nic, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy aby na pewno starszy szatyn coś do niego powiedział.-Trochę słabo, chcieć żyć z rozwodów obcych ludzi i w tym samym czasie na własny rachunek rozpieprzyć komuś związek, co?

-Pan Styles jest zajęty?-Zapytał, a przez jego twarz przemknął grymas dezorientacji, na co Louis jedynie prychnął w pogardzie.

-Jest. Ale to nie moja sprawa, rujnuj mu życie, skoro tego właśnie chcesz. Ale nie płacz potem, gdy okaże się, że on zrujnuje twoje… -Odrzekł w na tyle tajemniczy sposób, by Payne nagle odwrócił się na krześle twarzą do niego i zaczął wypalać wzrokiem dziurę w jego skroni, która i bez tego już pulsowała w tępym bólu, wolno przejmującym nad nim kontrolę.

-Co ma pan na myśli?

-Znasz mnie, prawda?- Zagaił znienacka, przez co Liam ściągnął brwi w konsternacji i już otworzył buzię, chcąc wypomnieć mu niepotrzebną zmianę tematu.- Wiesz, że na mój widok ludzie raczej zwiewają, aniżeli uśmiechają się tak szeroko, że ich twarze niemal pękają w pół, tak?

-No cóż…- Młodszy mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, i skinął głową w zgodzie.- Tak sądzę…

-A widziałeś Stylesa? Zauważyłeś te diabliki szaleństwa w jego oczach? Ten irracjonalny wyszczerz, przez który mogłem spokojnie policzyć wszystkie jego zęby?

-Chce pan powiedzieć, że pan Styles ma jakieś problemy psychiczne?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, a potem uniósł jeden kącik ust w pogardliwym uśmieszku, zanim odpowiedział:

-Ja nic nie mówię, to jego sprawa.

Później nastąpił kolejny moment zupełnej ciszy między nimi, podczas której starszy z nich rozkoszował się ziarnkiem niepewności, powoli wypuszczającym swe pędy we wnętrzu młodszego, a ten zaś starał się przetrawić informacje, które zdobył i próbował dopasować je do wizerunku adwokata, o pracę u którego się ubiegał. 

Zegar tykał irytująco nad ich głowami, naliczając kolejne minuty, ostatecznie wyznaczając ósmą, gdy Liam odezwał się po raz kolejny.

-Nie sądzę, by on był chory. I jest wolny…

-Wiesz, za co lubię węże?-Louis odpowiedział, zupełnie zmieniając temat. Nie spojrzał na niego, zamiast tego wpatrując się w czarnego węża na swoim nadgarstku, owiniętego wokół niego w pokrętny sposób, ale mającego coś kojącego w swojej postaci, czym szatyn wydawał się być niezmiernie oczarowany.- Są nieprzewidywalne… Owijają się wokół twojej ręki i wiją się po niej błogo, jakby zapewniając cię, że czują się przy tobie komfortowo i możesz im zaufać… A jesteś w nie wpatrzony jak w obrazek, bo to dla ciebie niepojęte, jak dzikie zwierzęta mogą dać się oswoić. To uczucie sprawia, że masz się za cholernego boga, a potem puf! Czujesz okropny ból w nadgarstku i widzisz dwie krwawiące dziurki w skórze, a te małe skurwiele patrzą na ciebie i jeszcze wysuwają zuchwale języki, pyszniąc się tym, że to one zdradziły cię w tak okrutny sposób. I jeśli były jadowite, to właściwie już po tobie. Nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak odrobić szybki rachunek sumienia z całego życia, bo to kwestia minut, a może nawet sekund, jak pójdziesz do piachu. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko dlatego, że zachciało ci się igrać z symbolem diabła. Bo jesteś idiotą, który ma się za kogoś lepszego, niż faktycznie jest. A wystarczyło spojrzeć im w oczy i zauważyć demony, które się w nich kryją pod postacią dzikiego spojrzenia…

Po tym, jak zakończył swój wywód, wreszcie spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, siedzącego wtedy w odrętwieniu, bez jakiegokolwiek koloru na twarzy. Sarnie oczy w kolorze ciepłego brązu spotkały się z jadowitymi o barwie mroźnego błękitu, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Harry wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu i podszedł do nich.

-Sss…- Dodał, zaraz potem przywdziewając jeden z najbardziej ironicznych uśmiechów, jakie Liam widział w całym swoim życiu, i podniósł się z krzesła, na oczach młodszego adwokata oblizawszy jeszcze krańce zębów koniuszkiem języka. I to wystarczyło, by pozostawić go w oszołomieniu, którego Harry zdawał się nawet nie zauważyć, bo tylko przeczyścił gardło, dając im obu znać o swojej obecności, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy, wpierw zwracając się do Liama.

-Umm, Liam. Przyjdź jutro, powiedzmy… o dziesiątej?- Bardziej zapytał, aniżeli stwierdził.- Wyśpisz się do tej pory?

-Co?- Payne odmruknął, dopiero otrząsnąwszy się ze swoistego transu, w jaki wprowadził go Louis.- T-tak, to w porządku.

-Świetnie, więc widzimy się jutro. Louis, zapraszam.

-Nie igraj z diabłem, Lee. Trzymaj się z daleka.- Tomlinson dopowiedział, gdy Harry wrócił już do gabinetu, a on spojrzał na młodego adwokata po raz ostatni. Potem ruszył wolnym krokiem za brunetem, by zamknąć się z nim w pokoju służbowym jednego z nich, a tam stanął przy biurku, nie zwracając uwagi na wyraźne zmęczenie na twarzy swojego obrońcy.

-Podpisałem.

-Wszystko?- Zapytał, dla pewności jeszcze samemu zaczynając przeszukiwać stos kartek w poszukiwaniu jednej, na której zależało mu najbardziej. Diabliki zabłysły w jego oczach na widok podpisu na danej stronie, po czym złożył kartkę w pół i podszedł do Harry’ego, który w tym czasie z największą dumą w głosie opowiadał o tym, jak to posłusznie wykonał jego polecenie.- Świetnie…- Szatyn mruknął sam do siebie, uniósł twarz na wysokość tej adwokata i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, zanim jego wolna dłoń zderzyła się z głośnym plaskiem z wklęsłym policzkiem bruneta, poprzedzając jego warknięcie.

Gdy on potrząsał ręką, minimalizując uczucie pieczenia na wnętrzu dłoni, Harry już trzymał się za obolały policzek i wbijał w jego twarz zszokowane spojrzenie, szukając jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi na to, co właśnie się stało.

-Za co?!- Zapytał z wyrzutem, gdy Louis nie kwapił się do kilku słów wyjaśnienia.

-Odkąd cię poznałem, mam przez ciebie same kłopoty. Musiałem odreagować.

-Ale, jakim prawem?!

-Wyraziłeś na to zgodę.

-Kiedy?!- Wrzasnął po raz kolejny, z każdym słowem prokuratora coraz szerzej otwierając i oczy, i usta. W odpowiedzi na to Louis tylko uniósł do jego oczu zgiętą kartkę papieru i pomachał nią zawadiacko, zanim włożył ją do kieszeni spodni i wzruszył swobodnie ramionami.- Trzeba czytać umowy, zanim się je podpisze, idioto.

-To śmieszne…

-Może i tak, ale w mordę dostałeś, ja jestem spełniony i nic mi za to nie zrobisz, bo się na to zgodziłeś.

I to uznał za oficjalny koniec ich rozmowy, bo gdy tylko to powiedział, odwrócił się plecami do Harry’ego i po prostu ruszył do drzwi, natychmiast szarpiąc za klamkę i otwierając je na oścież.

Jednak zanim wyszedł, pozostawiając adwokata niezdolnego do wypowiedzenia nawet jednego słowa, wymruczał jeszcze miękkie:

-Czuję, że to będzie bardzo interesujący proces. Już teraz uczciwie życzę ci powodzenia. Przyda ci się, piękny.-, po czym mrugnął do niego zaczepnie i opuścił kancelarię Stylesa, z wężem na ręku kierując się po raz kolejny do samochodu Eleanor.

Tak rozpoczęła się ich współpraca.


	4. Tomlinson zeznaje po raz pierwszy

Popołudniowe słońce mieniło się złotym blaskiem wokół całej postaci Louisa; delikatnie otulając swym ciepłem jego karmelową skórę, tylko odrobinę drażniąc jego przymknięte oczy, dając mu poczucie upragnionego komfortu w miejscu, w którym się znajdował.

Siedział na wilgotnym piasku nad brzegiem morza, nogi, odziane wyłącznie w parę ciemnoczerwonych kąpielówek, które w tym świetle wpadały w pewien ton różu pomieszanego z pomarańczą, miał lekko zgięte, by podeszwy stóp mogły drążyć bliżej nieokreślone wzory w piachu i zostawać zalewane przez łagodne fale, delikatnie i nieśmiało, zupełnie tak, jakby nawet morze uginało się pod jego potęgą, całkowicie poddając się jego woli. Nagimi ramionami swobodnie obejmował swoje kolana, garbiąc się przy tym nieco, przez co kilka kręgów w górze jego pleców wyraźnie odznaczało się na jego skórze. Zapatrzony w dal przed sobą, zdawał się nie przejmować zuchwałością morskiej bryzy, frywolnie mącącej jego miękkie włosy, zamiast tego oddychając tylko równomiernie czystym powietrzem z dala od wszelkich ludzkich trosk.

Jego twarz pogrążona była w zamyśleniu, a wyglądała przy tym na tak spokojną i rozluźnioną, jak jeszcze nikt nigdy nie miał zaszczytu jej ujrzeć, co tylko nadawało całości atmosfery magii, roztaczającej się wokół niego. Morze przed nim kołysało się w najpiękniejszym spektaklu, wyrzucając dziką wodę wysoko w POWIETRZE, tylko po to, by zaraz opaść pod ciężarem jego półprzytomnego spojrzenia i obmyć jego stopy wręcz bojaźliwie, spokojną morską pianą w pozostałości po ujarzmionych falach. A on jedynie patrzył, od czasu do czasu uchylając nieco usta i oblizując je lubieżnie, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś przygląda mu się intensywnie i każdy, nawet najmniejszy jego gest rozprowadza palące iskry rozkoszy po krwiobiegu.

I Harry przez długi moment po prostu podziwiał, karmił wszystkie zmysły postacią szatyna, uzależniał się od wszystkiego, co miał przed sobą, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że zakończy się to jego prywatną tragedią przez rosnące pragnienie, rozpalające go od środka. Jednak nawet ta mroczna perspektywa bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości nie odwiodła jego wzroku, nie zmusiła go do ucieczki przed tym, co wydawało się nieuniknione; a wręcz przeciwnie- pchnęła go znacznie dalej w bezdenne sidła piekieł, wprost do ostatniego kręgu, w którym swój krater miał najmocarniejszy z mocarnych, upadły anioł o oczach w barwie inspiracji dla nieba mroźnej Skandynawii oraz pogardą wypełniającą każde włókno skóry o idealnych konturach. Hipnotyzujące, jadowite spojrzenie wyszło naprzeciw jego trawiastym oczom, a gdy długi łuskowaty ogon owinął się wokół jego kostki, nie spojrzał w dół, zamiast tego stawiając kolejny pewny krok w kierunku pysznej postaci, nienasycony widok pracy mięśni wcielenia zła, kiedy ten podnosił się powoli ze zbitej masy złotych ziarenek piasku. Świat wokół nich zawalał się stopniowo; niebo pękło niczym tafla lustra w zapowiedzi długotrwałego nieszczęścia, ostre krawędzie kolejnych fragmentów różowo-pomarańczowej układanki wbijały się bezlitośnie w piach i tonęły w bezkresnej otchłani morza, które zaś zaczęło ginąć w ogromnym wirze, gdy tylko niewinne malinowe usta bruneta zaznały smaku grzechu wprost z jego źródła. Warga między wargą, język połączony z językiem w szaleńczym tańcu niewypowiedzianych pragnień, mechowate oczy zamknięte, by w tych naprzeciwko nie widzieć krwistej kontroli, którą czuł na sobie, i która odbierała mu dech w piersiach. Ziemia rozwarła się pod nim, grunt usunął się spod jego stóp, jednak on wciąż stał tam na niczym, czując jedynie mrowienie w całym ciała, swe granice wyznaczające na biodrach, które tkwiły w śmiercionośnym uścisku gładkich dłoni czerwonego anioła. Pogrążał się w nim z każdym kolejnym ruchem wąskich ust na jego ustach, ciągłe kąsanie doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji w najlepszy możliwy sposób i pochłaniał to wszystko wraz z wiedzą o rzeczach, które wcześniej nawet mu się nie śniły; dawkami gniewu w ślinie diabła, wypalającej mu podniebienie niczym najgorsza trucizna. Jego dusza zdawała się trzymać go resztkami sił w marnej próbie ucieczki przed swą klęską, ale upadły wyssał ją z łatwością, pozostawiając swą ofiarę słabą i nieprzytomną w chwili, w której po raz ostatni muskał pulchne wargi. Ostatnim, co Harry zobaczył, zanim został pchnięty w nieskończoną przepaść, było kolejne lubieżne oblizanie kącika ust diabła, jakby spijał z niego resztki przywłaszczonej sobie cnoty.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.

-Zbliż się do mnie jeszcze o milimetr, a przysięgam na wszystko, co mi bliskie, zatruję ci to twoje pozbawione sensu bytu życie.- Usłyszał niski pomruk, naładowany po brzegi ostatniej literki groźbą i to sprawiło, że otrząsnął się ze swoich własnych wyobrażeń; świat na nowo ułożył się wokół niego w perfekcyjną całość, tworząc tło godne uwiecznienia na płótnie najlepszego z artystów, a Louis wciąż siedział nad brzegiem morza niewzruszony i patrzył na niego z dołu potępiająco. Niezwykła uroda szatyna nadal biła po oczach, jednak tym razem idealny obraz jego twarzy zakłócały nerwowe zmarszczki w napiętej skórze.

I wtedy wszystko uderzyło w niego z siłą samolotu, rozbijającego się o taflę wody w oceanie, całe jego ciało wypełniła irytacja i po prostu jego pierwszym odruchem było złapanie nadgarstków zaskoczonego szatyna w stalowy uścisk. Zaraz potem podciągnął go do góry, a sam schylił się nieco, by jednym płynnym ruchem przerzucić go sobie przez ramię.

-Ty mała cholerna pizdo, więc ja zasuwam bez praktycznie żadnych twoich zeznań i nie wiedząc nic o sprawie, a ty grzejesz dupę na plaży i liczysz, że cię obronię, tak?-Zapytał z dużą dawką ironii w tonie, z rozwścieczonym prokuratorem kierując się w głąb plaży, wprost do torby, która wydawała się mu znajoma.- To się grubo mylisz, mój drogi, jedziesz ze mną do kancelarii i gwarantuję ci, że spędzimy tam tak dużo czasu, że tyłek ci się spłaszczy od mojego idealnie za twardego dla ciebie krzesła DLA KLIENTA.- Odpowiedział sam sobie, nie bacząc nawet na dziwne spojrzenia, które rzucały mu nieliczne osoby wokół nich. Nie kontrolował swoich nerwów w tamtym momencie, po prostu krew wrzała w jego żyłach i działał pod wpływem adrenaliny, jednak w najciemniejszym zakątku jego umysłu już zatliła się myśl o tym, w jak ogromne kłopoty wpadł na własne życzenie. Mimo to kontynuował swą tyradę, idąc w zaparte, ponieważ już i tak nie miał nic do stracenia, a mógł sobie porozmawiać, ponieważ Louis milczał cały ten czas i to było wystarczającym powodem do poważnych obaw o własne życie.-Nawet nie licz na choćby minutę snu w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu czterech godzin, zirytowałeś mnie.

Z tymi słowami na ustach opuścił szatyna z powrotem na ziemię, tuż przy jego rzeczach. Wyraz jego twarzy gwałtownie zmienił się ze stanowczego na zmartwiony, a zaraz potem mimowolnie opuścił głowę w geście uległości pod ciężarem palącego ognia w spojrzeniu starszego mężczyzny. Patrząc w piasek, uświadomił sobie, że Louis nie poczerwieniał na twarzy i nie wykazywał żadnych typowych oznak złości, jednak jego wzrok wypalał dziurę w czubku głowy pełnej przydługich loków, a twarz była wręcz nienaturalnie spokojna, pozbawiona wszelkich emocji, co w gruncie rzeczy w przypadku prokuratora było najgorszą możliwą mimiką.

-Przepraszam.- Wyjąkał natychmiast, jego język zaplątał się w tak prostym słowie, więc nawet nie ośmielił się dodać czegoś więcej, zbyt zażenowany swoją dotychczasową postawą. Louis w rzeczywistości był nieco niższy do niego, jednak wydawał się górować nad nim z dziecinną łatwością, bez większego wysiłku, tak po prostu. Było coś w posturze szatyna, co wręcz krzyczało o jego przewadze nad wszystkimi i wszystkim; sposób, w jaki wypinał dumnie pierś do przodu, a głowę unosił i przekrzywiał nieco na prawy bok, by na cały świat patrzeć z góry. To sprawiało, że nawet będąc jedynie w kąpielówkach, wciąż wydawał się zwyczajnie potężny i niezwykle niebezpieczny przez wzgląd na swoją nieobliczalność, wypisaną w błękitnych tęczówkach za pomocą zielono-złotych iskier wśród brązowej obręczy źrenicy. Harry przeczytał zbyt wiele poradników o zdrowiu w swoim życiu, by nie wiedzieć, że otoczka ta wynikała ze stresu, w jakim żył starszy mężczyzna.

-Spójrz na mnie.

-Nie, dzięki, chyba widzę muszelkę…- Odmruknął w odpowiedzi na mocny ton, uparcie wpatrując się w piasek pod sobą i zagryzając wargę z nerwów.

-Skoro gapisz się na mnie w kółko, odkąd się tutaj pojawiłeś, teraz też ci nie zaszkodzi.-Louis stwierdził oschle, po czym sięgnął do torby po czarne jeansy i otulił ich materiałem swoje nogi.- Głowa do góry.- Dopowiedział, a w jego głosie przeważał rozkaz, który rozprowadził nieprzyjemne dreszcze po całym ciele bruneta, który ostatecznie uniósł głowę na wysokość wzroku prokuratora.-Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że mam same problemy, odkąd cię poznałem?

Harry wolno skinął na jego słowa, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu na pracy każdego pojedynczego mięśnia Louisa, podczas gdy ten zakładał przez głowę błękitną koszulę, by zaraz włożyć jej dół w spodnie i zapiąć srebrną klamrę skórzanego paska.

-Pamiętam.-Powiedział w dodatkowym potwierdzeniu, jak tylko zorientował się, że szatyn nie odpowiadał mu przez jakiś czas. Niebieskooki zaś zajął się zapinaniem wszystkich pozostałych guzików koszuli, przez co rozprowadził w przestrzeń wokół nich martwą ciszę, przecinaną jedynie szumem fal i ledwie słyszanymi odgłosami ptaków gdzieś w oddali morskiej toni. Kiedy już skończył, ponownie schylił się do torby i wyjął z niej eleganckie buty i parę korekcyjnych okularów w pokrowcu.

-To miało być cichą radą, wiesz?-Wymruczał wyjątkowo miękko, wciskając z wyczuciem jedną stopę w biało-czarny półbut, przez co Harry zupełnie stracił czujność i pozwolił znienacka uderzyć się z niskiego obcasa prosto w krocze. Zapiszczał na to niemęsko i zgiął się w pół z przeciągłym jękiem i dłońmi ułożonymi ochronnie na zranionej części ciała, kiedy Louis wyprostował się z dumą i warknął ciche, jednak w pełni stanowcze:- To oznaczało, że masz się ode mnie odpierdolić na tyle, na ile to tylko fizycznie możliwe.

-To było niesprawiedliwe zagranie, Tomlinson.- Brunet wyjęczał w odpowiedzi, już siedząc na kuckach i zaciskając powieki w przeszywającym bólu. Na to starszy z nich jeszcze nagą stopą pchnął kolano młodszego, bez trudu powalając go plecami na piasek, by samemu stanąć nad nim w całym swoim majestacie i oblizać szybko obie wargi krótkim wysunięciem języka.

-Gdybym Ci powiedział, że będzie boleć?-Zapytał melodyjnie, od razu naprowadzając Harry’ego na odpowiedni tor ich rozmowy.-Gdybym Cię ostrzegł, że ogień będzie cię parzyć?*

-Wszedłbym.-Odpowiedział z całą stanowczością, na jaką mógł się zdobyć, ze wzrokiem ślepo wbitym w usta szatyna, które nagle wygięły się w krzywy uśmiech pełen najczystszej pogardy.

-Bo jesteś cholernym, naiwnym idiotą, Styles.-Louis zawyrokował z łatwością, już nawet na niego nie patrząc, a tylko zakładając drugiego buta na swoją stopę.

-Lub idealnym kandydatem na męża.- Usłyszał, gdy układał okulary na nosie. Natychmiast skupił ponownie całą swoją uwagę na Harry’ego, który w tamtym momencie zdążył już podnieść się z ziemi i otrzepywał dłonie z piasku.

-Słucham?-Spytał z uniesioną w konsternacji brwią, cała jego twarz zrzedła i mrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Młodszy prawnik na moment zwinął usta w wąską linię.

-Nic, nic.

Louis złożył mały koc dwa razy, zanim włożył go do pustej już torby, którą zaraz potem zapiął i podniósł z piasku, by wolnym krokiem ruszyć w stronę wyjścia z plaży, a Harry powłóczył się za nim w zbyt bliskiej odległości, by szatyn mógł to zaakceptować.

-Bardzo jesteś zły?- Usłyszał już po kilku pokonanych wspólnie krokach, na co westchnął ciężko i wolną dłonią ucisnął płatki nosa w irytacji. Zielonooki wyrównał ich chód, więc szli ramię w ramię, ich skóra w tym miejscu ocierała się o siebie przez materiał ich koszul, wysyłając prądy do najodleglejszych komórek w ich ciałach.

-A skąd.-Odrzekł opanowanym tonem, po czym odsunął się od dotyku.- Po prostu mam niezmierną ochotę przykuć cię łańcuchem do kilku pustaków i wrzucić w najgłębszą toń tego morza i tylko uczciwie ostrzegam, że jeśli dotkniesz mnie jeszcze raz, zrobię to z dziką radością, tylko najpierw pójdę sobie po jakiegoś mocnego drinka, bo samo patrzenie na twoją parszywą gębę mnie nie zadowoli.-Dodał beztrosko, a Harry na te słowa odskoczył od niego nawet dalej, niż musiał. Skrzywił się lekko i zamilczał na chwilę, zanim odchrząknął głośno, wywołując tym warknięcie Louisa.

-W porządku, czyli jesteś bardzo zły.-Brunet burknął sam do siebie i opuścił głowę niczym zbesztane dziecko, jednak to nie powstrzymało prokuratora przed odpowiedzią na to stwierdzenie, nawet jeśli Harry tego nie oczekiwał.

-Wkurwiony, Styles.

-Poczekaj, aż ci powiem, że wracasz do Londynu moim autem.- Młodszy napomknął po dłuższym momencie wypełnionym jedynie dźwiękiem przesypującego się pod ich stopami piasku. Wzrok miał uporczywie wbity w swoje buty, więc nie zauważył, jak Louis zatrzymał się gwałtownie na tę wieść, dopóki nie szarpnął go silnie za ramię, by zatrzymać go w miejscu i wymusić na nim kontakt wzrokowy.

-Że co?- Szatyn wywarczał poważnie, wściekłe diabliki wirowały w jego oczach, a źrenice zwęziły się gwałtownie, ustępując miejsca lodowatemu błękitowi tęczówek.- Powtórz to.

-Wracasz do Londynu ze mną.

-Ty się dobrze dzisiaj czujesz?

Harry westchnął ciężko, z dozą niezręczności drapiąc się w tył głowy w zamyśleniu. Zagryzł dolną wargę, aż do momentu, w którym poczuł na języku metaliczny posmak krwi, a potem uśmiechnął się sztucznie, gdy tłumaczył:

-Jeśli puszczę cię twoim samochodem, najpewniej już cię dzisiaj nie zobaczę.

-Jak śmiesz podejrzewać mnie o takie rzeczy?

-Przyjechałbyś do kancelarii?- Naiwnie odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, a Louis prychnął na to.

-Nie.- Odrzekł prosto, jedynie wzruszywszy przy tym ramionami.- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie masz prawa mnie o to podejrzewać.

-Jesteś w tym momencie podejrzany o napaść, rozumiesz?- W napadzie odwagi warknął na szatyna przed sobą, a jego zmarszczone gniewnie brwi miały na celu wywołać w prokuratorze jakiekolwiek emocje, jednak zanim się to stało, sam poczuł ból u nasady nosa, przez co na powrót rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy, przyjmując dokładnie tę samą minę, jaką widział u starszego mężczyzny.-Louis, weź się w garść, nie załatwię całej tej sprawy, dopóki nie zaczniesz ze mną współpracować!- Spróbował inaczej, głosem niskim i nieco błagalnym, na co niebieskooki tylko przekrzywił głowę na bok, wciąż nie szczycąc go nawet słowem odpowiedzi.- Jak ja mam pracować i cię sprawnie wybronić, skoro nawet nie wiem, co się tam dokładnie stało?

-Co z moim autem?- Było jedyną reakcją Louisa na cały wywód adwokata, zanim po raz kolejny zaczął kroczyć w stronę wyjścia z plaży, a tym samym na teren strzeżonego parkingu.

-Zapłacę za sprowadzenie go do Londynu jeszcze dzisiaj.

-Gdzie ten twój Roverek?

Do samochodu doszli już w kompletnej ciszy, jeden za drugim, bez pośpiechu, jednak panowała między nimi napięta atmosfera, która zmuszała ich do stawiania kroków większych niż zwykle, by w końcu znaleźć odpowiedni samochód. A gdy to już się stało, Harry znowu zmarszczył brwi; tym razem na widok Louisa, zmierzającego wprost do drzwi kierowcy.

-Ermm, chyba sobie śnisz.- Napomknął urażony, na co Louis rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie znad odrobinę ściągniętych w konsternacji brwi. - To moje auto.

Szatyn wolno podszedł do młodego adwokata, zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu i oblizał kpiąco wargi, sycąc się tym, jak głośno Harry przełknął na to ślinę.

-Pochwal się, piękny.-Mruknął ochryple po tym, jak spędzili chwilę na wzajemnym wpatrywaniu się w swoje oczy w bitwie, którą Harry przegrał o włos. 

Później starszy ominął go, jeszcze zaczepnie trącając jego ramię własnym, zanim obszedł samochód i usiadł na miejscu pasażera, torbę wrzuciwszy na tylną kanapę.

A Harry potrzebował jeszcze kilku dodatkowych oddechów, oparty ręką o drzwi od strony kierowcy. Przy okazji mógł też spróbować przewartościować swoje życie lub zastanowić się nad tym, w co właściwie się wpakował, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Za kierownicę wsiadł już opanowany na zewnątrz i tak szybko, jak tylko zapiął pas i odpalił silnik, zaraz włączył również radio i puścił je dość głośno, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że Louis nie usłyszy, jak jego serce w szaleńczym tempie próbuje roztrzaskać jego żebra.

-Ja tego na trzeźwo nie przetrwam.

To stwierdzenie padło z ust starszego prawnika po zaledwie trzydziestu minutach jazdy. Czas od odpalenia silnika minął mu na ciągłych pouczeniach adwokata w sprawie jego jazdy; jednym razem swoje cenne rady wymawiając neutralnym tonem, innym zaś na tyle mocnym i stanowczym, że już po kilku doprowadził Harry’ego do drżenia dłoni na kierownicy.

-Harold, kurwa, rowerzysta cię zaraz wyprzedzi.- Louis dopowiedział, gdy młodszy nie ważył się nawet zareagować na wcześniejszą zaczepkę.

-Co?-Otrzymał jedynie w odpowiedzi, a gdy zauważył, że brunet spogląda ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w boczne lusterka, westchnął ciężko i odpiął swój pas. -Nieprawda, nie chrzań głupot.

-Widziałeś rower tego faceta?

-Widziałem.-Harry odrzekł podejrzliwym, bardziej pytającym głosem, aniżeli oznajmiającym. Potem jedynie rzucił okiem na to, jak na sąsiednim fotelu Louis położył kolana na siedzisku, układając się tyłem do kierunku ich jazdy.

-Cóż, nawet na to nie dałbym ci pozwolenia.- Stwierdził posępnym tonem, po czym wyciągnął z bocznej kieszeni torby piersiówkę, by zaraz po tym opaść na powrót na swoje miejsce pasażera. Bez zastanowienia upił kilka pierwszych łyków, tylko kaszląc pojedynczo na koniec, i oparł głowę o szybę, ze znużeniem spoglądając przed siebie. - Wciśnij ten gaz, bo zaraz strzelę sobie w łeb.

-Możesz się zamknąć?-Spytał brunet, zacisnąwszy palce na kierownicy w geście irytacji, jednak starszy prawnik natychmiast mruknął oschle:

-Możesz przestać być skazą na chlubie całego męskiego rodu?- i skutecznie uciszył tym młodszego mężczyznę.

Zanim wjechali na autostradę, Harry ze stresu zdążył jeszcze jakieś dwa razy szarpnąć gwałtownie samochodem, a Louis nie wahał mu się tego wypomnieć, przez co sytuacja stawała się tylko gorsza. Sama świadomość przebywania w tak małej przestrzeni, sam na na sam z szatynem, rozprowadzała prądy po całym ciele bruneta, mieszając dziką przyjemność z rwącym bólem w dole jego brzucha, a drobnymi docinkami i duszącą wręcz obojętnością Louis czynił to wszystko jeszcze trudniejszym, czego zdawał się być świadomym, a nawet ogromnie z tego faktu usatysfakcjonowanym.

Każdy kilometr dla obu z nich był katuszą i obaj nawet nie próbowali tego ukryć, wzdychając na przemian i mrucząc pod nosem całe litanie przekleństw.

-Harold.-Louis zaczął jak zwykle i Harry już wiedział, co czekało go w następnych sekundach.- Jesteśmy na autostradzie.

-Tak, Louis, zauważyłem.-Odpowiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu.- Co w związku w tym?

-Nie obowiązuje nas już ograniczenie z terenu zabudowanego.

-Wow, dzięki za to jakże przydatne powiadomienie. Jesteś równie przydatny co wspomnienia na Facebooku.-Burknął cicho i tylko mocniej zacisnął uścisk dłoni na kierownicy, jeśli w ogóle było to jeszcze fizycznie możliwe. Potem nastała krótka cisza, poświęcona przez Louisa na upicie kolejnych łyków whisky z metalowej buteleczki, i Harry zdążył wziąć tylko jeden głęboki oddech, zanim powrócili do swojej subtelnej sprzeczki.

-Nie dosięgasz do pedału gazu czy nie wiesz, który to?

-Przynajmniej nie muszę jeździć autem niższym od siebie, żeby osłonka przeciwsłoneczna była przydatna.-Brunet odrzekł równie oschle i nawet znalazł w tym wszystkim moment, by wykrzywić usta w złośliwym uśmieszku na własne słowa, ale jego mina natychmiast zrzedła, jak tylko Louis wyciągnął swoją rękę i w stalowym uścisku zamknął jego nadgarstek.

-Powtórz to, a nie wyjdziesz z tego samochodu żywy, dzieciaku.-Było jedynym, co usłyszał, podczas gdy krew powoli przestawała docierać do jego dłoni pod naciskiem palców prokuratora.

-No dobra, przepraszam, tak?-Wykrzyczał, nieco zaniepokojony siniejącą skórą.-Po prostu nic nie widzę, a nie chcę wpieprzyć się w barierki, rany boskie!-Przyznał w panice i Louis stęknął w irytacji, po czym zdjął z nosa własne okulary przeciwsłoneczne i rzucił je na kolana adwokata, warcząc pod nosem:

-Ten, którego osłonka niby taka przydatna-, a każde jego słowo ociekało sarkazmem.- Przerzuć się na auto niższe od ciebie. Albo najlepiej na komunikację miejską.- Dopowiedział jeszcze, nawet nie upewniwszy się, że Harry wziął to, co on mu dał.

-Mają jakąś wadę?- Styles odezwał się po raz kolejny, dzięki czemu szatyn nie oderwał wzroku od bocznej szyby, a mimo to wiedział, że młodszy założył okulary na nos. Wywrócił oczami, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego rozmówca nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

-Ta, plus pięćdziesiąt.- Wymamrotał cicho pod nosem.- Załóż wieczorem, a zobaczysz gwiazdy z bliska.

-Daruj sobie złośliwości po tym, jak dałeś mi swoje okulary.- Harry odrzekł lekko, ze słyszalnym zadowoleniem w głosie i Louis nawet nie musiał go widzieć, by móc stwierdzić, że ten się uśmiechał.-To bardzo miłe, dzięki.

-Nie schlebiaj sobie, po prostu nie chcę, by ktoś znalazł nasze zwłoki obok siebie.-Jednym zdaniem zwiał całą radość z twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, po czym odrzucił pustą piersiówkę na tylną kanapę, odsunął nieco swój fotel i zarzucił nogi na deskę rozdzielczą, krzyżując je swobodnie w kostkach.-Gdybym miał teraz wyjść z tego auta, jedyne, co byś ode mnie dostał, to krzyżyk na drogę i życzenia szybkiej śmierci.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, ile znaczy dla ciebie facet, który ma cię uchronić przed odsiadką.

-Wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz?- Pytaniem odpowiedział na kąśliwość adwokata i na moment przekręcił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.- W skali od jednego do dziesięciu?-Doprecyzował, a kiedy Harry jedynie mruknął w potwierdzeniu, że słucha, westchnął ciężko na jego uparte wpatrywanie się w prostą drogę przed nimi.-Jeśli boisz się, że spadniemy z klifu, jeśli na sekundę na mnie spojrzysz, to możesz zjechać na pobocze…

-Nie mówiłeś, że mam na ciebie patrzeć.-Brunet odmruknął zmęczonym tonem, po czym obrócił na moment głowę w bok, by zobaczyć, jak Louis wystawia do niego środkowy palec.

-Tylko dlatego, że mnie reprezentujesz.-Usłyszał jeszcze w wyjaśnieniu, na co wywrócił oczami i pacnął wyciągniętą dłoń prokuratora w niemym żądaniu schowania jej.

-Mam dość, zastrzelcie mnie, błagam.

-Słuchaj, Harold, ja bym z rozkoszą to zrobił, ale nie mam zamiaru siedzieć za frajera, który nie powinien dostać pozwolenia nawet na prowadzenie wózka w markecie.

Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim Harry szarpnął mocno samochodem w próbie zjazdu na sąsiedni pas, a za nimi rozległ się donośny, przeciągły dźwięk klaksonu, na który młodszy ścisnął znowu kierownicę w dłoniach, kiedy starszy spojrzał za siebie i zaraz po tym na niego.

-Zatrzymaj się.-Mruknął z powagą, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy, kiedy wpatrywał się w profil młodszego prawnika tak intensywnie, że ten mógł poczuć dziurę wypalaną w jego skroni.

-Jesteśmy na autostradzie, Louis.- Harry napomknął w niezdarnej próbie uniknięcia konsekwencji swojego manewru drogowego, jednak to jedynie zirytowało szatyna jeszcze bardziej.

-Możemy być nawet w cholernej Krainie Lodu, mam wrażenie, że wolniej, to ty tylko do tyłu jedziesz, w dodatku chcesz nas obu zabić, kretynie.-Wywarczał na jednym wydechu.-Zjedź na bok i wyjdź z tego auta. - Dodał, a ton jego głosu odbił się echem od ścian kabiny samochodu i osadził się nieprzyjemnym ciężarem w dole brzucha Harry’ego.

-W porządku, poszukam jakieg- zaczął potulnie, ale Louis przerwał mu głośnym uderzeniem łokcia w krawędź szyby w drzwiach. Na krótko ścisnął palcami płatki swojego nosa i wziął głęboki wdech, zanim wszedł mu bez pardonu w słowo, doprowadzając tym do tego, że Harry zgarbił się nieco na swoim miejscu.

-Zjedź, kurwa, na bok i się zatrzymaj, teraz!

I tak się stało.

Harry włączył kierunkowskaz i zjechał na pobocze, a potem zgasił silnik. Oboje w ciszy wyszli z samochodu i obeszli go, mijając się w połowie drogi. Nawet jeśli Louis chciał posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie, to nie było możliwe, ponieważ brunet głowę miał opuszczoną i nie uniósł jej nawet na sekundę, by jego zielone tęczówki wyszły naprzeciw tym w odcieniu chłodnego błękitu z drobinkami brązu. Jeden dźwięk trzaśnięcia drzwiami przeciął drugi i silnik zaczął pracę na nowo, tym razem uruchomiony przez szatyna.

-Lou, ale ty piłeś… -Słowa wypowiedziane tak cicho w swej nieśmiałości, że niemal nie trafiły do uszu starszego prawnika, ryzykując zagubienie się w przestrzeni między nimi już po wsze czasy; zapomniane i bezwartościowe. Ale Louis wyłapał je między jedną swoją myślą, a natłokiem kolejnych i odpowiedział, jednocześnie sygnalizując światłami chęć ponownego włączenia się do ruchu.

-Nie wypominaj mi alkoholu, kiedy przez ostatnią godzinę prowadziłeś naćpany i na całej drodze widziałeś stado tęczowych jeleni.

-Nie byłem naćpany!- Harry oburzył się, a w reakcji na to Louis jedynie przełożył dźwignię skrzyni biegów na program sportowy i gwałtownym ruchem docisnął pedał gazu od razu do samego końca, przez co auto ruszyło naprzód z piskiem opon wraz z podobnym dźwiękiem, wypadającym mimowolnie z ust bruneta, jak tylko ten został wbity delikatnie w siedzenie pasażera.

-Czyli po prostu zawsze jeździsz jak ciota.-Stwierdził po długiej chwili martwej ciszy, podczas której zdążył odchylić nieco oparcie fotela i tylko odrobinę przysunąć go bliżej kierownicy dla poczucia dodatkowej pewności za kółkiem. Do tego wyprzedził też przynajmniej trzy samochody, sprawnie manewrując między pasami na jezdni, a Harry w tym czasie z mieszaniną niepokoju i fascynacji obserwował, jak szatyn utrzymuje zupełną kontrolę nad kierownicą jedną ręką, a drugą na spokojnie przesuwa palcami po ekranie wbudowanym w deskę rozdzielcza, szukając odpowiedniej playlisty na resztę trasy do Londynu.- To przykre.

-Moje biedne autko, silnik cierpi w tym momencie… -Usłyszał w odpowiedzi ciche marudzenie, po czym spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę obok siebie i wymownie zmarszczył na niego brwi, zanim skupił się ponownie na drodze.

-Nie, piękny. Silnik w końcu pracuje tak, jak został do tego stworzony. Poczuj to.

-Ale-

Cokolwiek Harry chciał wtedy powiedzieć, jego głos zginął wśród pierwszych bitów piosenki z playlisty, którą Louis względnie zaakceptował.

I już nie liczyło się zrzędzenie pasażera, gdy to nie Louis nim był.

Nie miało znaczenia, że za szybko… że zawroty głowy… że siku… że głód…

Gdy tylko Louis wyczuł moc, jaką dysponował prowadzony przez niego samochód, sprawnie dociskał go do granic możliwości, pozwalając, by jedna dłoń ślizgała się po kierownicy pewnie, utrzymując kontrolę nad całym mechanizmem. A Harry, nawet jeśli narzekał, a z pewnością to robił, mógł jedynie odszukać wolne przedramię szatyna, swobodnie spoczywające na oparciu między ich fotelami, i ścisnąć je w pragnieniu zdobycia choć odrobiny poczucia bezpieczeństwa w szaleństwie, którego był świadkiem.

Do kancelarii dotarli cali i zdrowi.

-Kelly, zrób nam kawę, w porządku?-Mówiąc to, Harry stuknął dwa razy zgiętym palcem w ladę biurka, za którym siedziała jego sekretarka.- Dla mnie standardowo, latte z wiórkami czekoladowymi.- Dodał jeszcze i uśmiechnął się wesoło, po czym pokonał kilka kroków w drodze do swojego gabinetu, a tam stanął przed drzwiami i otworzył je przed Louisem, który do tamtej pory snuł się za nim wolno i niechętnie.- A dla pana Tomlinsona?-Spytał z zaczepnym uniesieniem brwi, jak tylko szatyn minął się z nim w progu. Na to Louis przystanął na moment, by osądzającym wzrokiem zmierzyć całą sylwetkę swojego adwokata; wodząc spojrzeniem od rozpuszczonych długich loków, po złotawe buty i z powrotem do zielonych oczu, przepełnionych iskierkami rozbawienia, którego on zdecydowanie nie podzielał.

-Po irlandzku. - Mruknął głosem niskim, pełnym dziwnego rodzaju napięcia. A potem po prostu oboje stali w drzwiach i spoglądali na siebie wyzywająco, co w pewnym momencie przerwała drobna blondynka, wyglądając nieśmiało ze swojego miejsca za ladą.

-Ermm, po irlandzku..?- Bardziej zapytała, aniżeli stwierdziła i na policzki Harry’ego wdarł się delikatny rumieniec, gdy zobaczył, jak Louis przekrzywił na niego głowę w wyrazie pogardy, którą przekazał młodszemu z nich za pomocą lekkiego prądu z opuszek palców, kiedy te zostały zetknięte ze skórą na grzebiecie dłoni bruneta.

-Nieodpowiednio wykształcona kadra, dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?-Wypadło z wąskich ust, a smak każdego słowa pozostawiał w kącikach gorycz, którą mężczyzna natychmiast spił łapczywie, zwijając wargi do wewnątrz oraz oblizując je lubieżnie językiem. Harry zaś uchylił nieco własne i jakby w hipnozie oglądał ten spektakl mimiki szatyna, dopiero dłuższą chwilę później otrząsnąwszy się nagle, by natrafić na przeszywający wzrok mroźnych oczu, utkwiony w jego nieobecnym dotąd spojrzeniu. Odchrząknął niezręcznie w swoją pięść, w którą zwinął porażoną dłoń zaraz po tym, jak Louis ujął ją w swoją, nieco mniejszą, i ściągnął ją z futryny, otwierając tym sobie wejście do gabinetu w kancelarii.

-Kawa z whisky, brązowym cukrem i śmietaną.- Wyjaśnił swojej sekretarce z miękkim uśmiechem na ustach, po czym na powrót skupił uwagę na Louisie przed sobą.-Miała prawo nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy. Wyznaję zasadę, że nie piję w pracy żadnego alkoholu, nawet w drobnych ilościach. 

-A potem się dziwisz, że ja z tobą nie pracuję.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zmarszczył brwi w zaskoczeniu, że szatyn nawet nie czuł się zakłopotany tym, jak wielka obojętność ukryła się w tym jednym zdaniu.-Chyba musisz zmienić zasady, piękny, jeśli chcesz dożyć procesu.

-Ale m-my nie mamy tutaj whisky…

-Mówił jej ktoś, że ma cholernie irytujący głos, kiedy się jąka, czy ja będę pierwszy?-Louis odezwał się po raz kolejny, zupełnie ignorując kobietę za biurkiem. Jednak zaraz potem westchnął ciężko i obrócił głowę w jej stronę, już samym swoim wzrokiem sprawiając, że przełknęła głośno ślinę.- Wyjaśnij mi coś, moja droga, bo chyba jestem zbyt tępy, by cię zrozumieć.- Zaczął z czystym sarkazmem w tonie głosu.- Ja pytałem, czy macie tu whisky, czy raczej prosiłem o kawę po irlandzku?- Zapytał i zmarszczył wymownie brwi w wyraźnym żądaniu odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli była ona jasna dla nich wszystkich.

-Louis…- Harry spróbował załagodzić sytuację, jednak starszy prawnik jedynie wysunął płaską dłoń przed jego twarz, z łatwością go tym uciszając.

-Nie pytałem ciebie, więc się nie wpierdalaj, jeśli chcesz coś dzisiaj ze mnie wyciągnąć.-Wyjaśnił oschle, nawet na moment nie oderwawszy wzroku od nieco wystraszonej blondynki.-Zadałem pytanie, czas leci, a ja wciąż nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Za co ci tutaj, kurwa, płacą; za siedzenie i pachnienie?

-J-ja, uhm…

-Chyba wspominałem już coś o twoim jąkaniu.-Bez pardonu wszedł jej w słowo i mrugnął wolno, a Kelly ośmieliła się spojrzeć mu w oczy, przez co zauważyła, jak pojedynczy mięsień drgnął w irytacji, tuż przy zewnętrznym kąciku lewego oka.- Zaczniesz w końcu zachowywać się reprezentacyjnie, jak na sekretarkę przystało, czy to już nie należy do zakresu twoich obowiązków?

-Prosił pan o kawę. - Kobieta odpowiedziała składnie, a Harry krzywił się delikatnie na każde, z trudem przez nią zduszane załamanie się głosu, kiedy to mówiła. Nie patrzył na nią, podejrzewając zobaczenie szklanych tafli słonych łez w jej pięknych oczach; zamiast tego spoglądał na profil Louisa- stanowczy i surowy, jakby nie był człowiekiem, a robotem, machiną bez uczuć, która za zadanie postawiła sobie zrujnowanie każdego na swojej drodze. Mimo to miał w sobie piękno, któremu brunet nie mógł się oprzeć. Jego postawa zawsze podkreślała jego dominację nad wszystkim i wszystkimi, ton jego głosu zmuszał do posłuszeństwa, a wzrok wydawał się móc przejrzeć na wylot duszę każdego, kto stanie w jego pobliżu i to po prostu miało w sobie swoisty czar, który przyciągał Harry’ego na niebezpieczne wody w oceanie jego życia.

-Wyznaczyłem tym proste zadanie, a ty tracisz czas na zadawanie zbędnych pytań, które i tak nijak ci pomogą, bo nie zmienię zdania.-Louis mówił dalej Kelly stęknęła na to w bezradności, czym ostatecznie przywróciła swojego szefa do szarej rzeczywistości, w której to przepiękny i niebezpieczny szatyn był dla wszystkich jedynie przepięknym, niebezpiecznym celem nie do osiągnięcia; w tym również dla niego i świadomość tego zakuła go w serce.-Co chcę dostać?

-Kawę po irlandzku.

-Czego brakuje ci, żeby mi ją zrobić?

-Whisky.- Blondynka odpowiadała automatycznie, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad słowami, które opuszczały jej usta. Pod naporem wymownego spojrzenia Louisa, opuściła ulegle głowę, a samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku.

-Więc obcasy w dół i przed siebie, nie żyjemy na cholernym zadupiu, sklepy masz tu na każdym kroku.- Było ostatnim, co prokurator mógł do niej powiedzieć, gdyż zaraz po tym potulnie zdjęła swoje wysokie szpilki, nawet jeśli poruszała się w nich bez problemu, chwyciła je w dłoń i wybiegła z kancelarii najszybciej, jak było to dla niej fizycznie możliwe. Louis zaś prychnął pod nosem, pokręcił głową i spojrzał jeszcze na zdumionego Harry’ego, mrucząc do niego oschle:- Pobłażaj jej dalej, a niedługo zamienicie się stołkami. Z resztą, czego ja oczekuję, widziałem już twój system rekrutacji pracowników, więc nawet nie dziwi mnie, że ta małolata nie zna znaczenia swoich obowiązków.-, a potem jako pierwszy wszedł do gabinetu, nawet nie martwiąc się o to, czy Harry zrobił to samo. Dłoń ułożył na wewnętrznej stronie oparcia krzesła dla klientów, cmoknął na nie w niezadowoleniu i chwycił za podłokietnik, tylko po to, by podnieść całe krzesło i przenieść je na przeciwną stronę biurka, zaraz po tym przeciągając fotel na kółkach Harry’ego na stronę, którą sam miał zająć. Wygodnie rozsiadł się na nim i splótł palce swoich dłoni na brzuchu, oficjalnie gotowy do rozmowy, kiedy jego obrońca wciąż stał na środku gabinetu i wpatrywał się w jego poczynania ze zmarszczonymi w zdumieniu brwiami i nieco uchylonymi ustami.

-Możemy zaczynać, czy masz zamiar stać tam i lampić się na mnie przez następne pół godziny?

-Przepraszam, po prostu.- Brunet odkaszlnął cicho, po czym posłusznie przeszedł na swoją stronę biurka i zajął miejsce na krześle, na którym zwykle siadali jego klienci.- Kiedy mówiłem, że będziesz siedział na krześle, aż rozboli cię tyłek, miałem na myśli twój tyłek, nie mój.

-No zobacz, zdarza się.- Odpowiedział Louis, głosem i mimiką zupełnie wypranymi z jakichkolwiek emocji.- Życie czasami kopie nas w jaja, cóż mogę na to poradzić.

-Ale chciałem-

-To nie koncert życzeń, Styles.- Bez pardonu wszedł mu w słowo i dla zabawy przekręcił się wyzywająco z boku na bok w skórzanym, miękkim fotelu.- Przechodzisz do rzeczy, czy chcesz podyskutować o sprawiedliwości na świecie?

I jedyną reakcją Harry’ego na słowa Louisa było wymowne prześliźnięcie się języka po kilku górnych zębach, zakończone irytującym dźwiękiem podobnym do cmoknięcia. 

* * *  
-I to wszystko?

-Tak.

-Louis, to nie ma sensu.

-Widocznie potwierdziła się moja diagnoza i jesteś idiotą.

W zamkniętym gabinecie roztaczała się aura wszechobecnego niebezpieczeństwa, niezręczność pełzała po podłodze, wysuwając co chwila zdradziecki język, gotowa do ukąszenia, które zdolne było zniszczyć wszystko, co do tej pory udało się zbudować dwóm mężczyznom w kancelarii adwokackiej. Jeden z nich, starszy i w swoisty sposób bardziej ekscentryczny, siedział w fotelu tyłem do drzwi; głowę miał dumnie uniesioną i przekrzywioną nieco w bok, odsłaniając tym gładką skórę na swojej szyi, usta zaś spoczywały w prostej linii, gdy nie mówił, czym dotrzymywały towarzystwa, wydawać by się mogło, martwym oczom, gdzie źrenice w żaden sposób nie reagowały na elementy ich spotkania, a jedna z górnych powiek opadała delikatnie, jedynie dodając jeszcze całemu wyrazowi twarzy powagi. Jego dłonie cały czas leżały splecione na brzuchu, tylko raz na jakiś czas ryzykując krótkie, lecz wymowne ruchy kciuków. Chłód, który od niego bił, zdawał się nabierać intensywności z każdym milimetrem, pokonywanym w katorżniczej drodze przez biurko, za którym siedział drugi prawnik, a wszystko po to, by uderzać w niego stale i rozprowadzać nieprzyjemne dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa w zmiennym rytmie, do melodii pojedynczych słów, dryfujących w niespokojnej toni martwej ciszy między nimi.

Harry siedział pochylony nad biurkiem, łokciami opierając się o nie, na nim zaś mając błękitną teczkę z masą zapisanych kartek w środku. Na jednej z nich przez chwilę zapisywał pewne rzeczy, przydatne myśli swojego klienta, które mogły w jakiś sposób rozjaśnić mu sytuację w sprawie przez niego reprezentowanej. Jednak w końcu wypuścił wieczne pióro z ręki, odchylił się plecami do oparcia krzesła i jedną dłoń zacisnął nieznacznie na podłokietniku, kiedy drugą pocierał zmęczone oczy, by zaraz potem zsunąć ją na dolny kraniec twarzy i podrapać się po linii żuchwy.

-Ta kobieta mówiła coś zupełnie innego.- Zaczął spokojnie, po czym jego miarowy oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle na widok pojedynczego ruchu jabłka Adama na szyi starszego mężczyzny przed nim. Odchrząknął w swoją pięść, zanim spróbował rozwinąć myśl.-Chodzi o to… Przedstawiłeś zupełnie inną historię, którą zapewne potwierdzi Eleanor, ale-

-Ta suka ma fotografa, który potwierdza jej wersję, przez co sytuacja kończy się sporem, w którym słowo występuje przeciwko słowu.-Louis bez pardonu wtargnął mu w słowo, a ton jego głosu nie drgnął nawet raz, w jakikolwiek sposób pokazując brunetowi, że obaj po równo angażowali się w tę sprawę.-Spędziłem trzy pierwsze lata swojej kariery na przypadkach w tym typie, nie musisz mnie pouczać.

-Z tym wyjątkiem, że to ona była w szpitalu, nie ty. -Wypomniawszy to, adwokat wzruszył beztrosko ramionami i założył kokieteryjnie nogę na nogę, nawet jeśli ten drugi nie mógł tego zobaczyć. -Więc przewaga chwieje się nieco na jej stronę…

-Racja, jestem pewny, że kobieta, która latami tkwiła w toksycznym związku z gwałcicielem i mordercą, a potem wykazywała syndrom sztokholmski, błagając mnie o wizytę u niego podczas aresztu, jest wiarygodniejsza dla sądu, aniżeli prokurator z dwunastoletnim doświadczeniem i wynikami krwi jak u dziecka.

-Blefujesz.

-Fakt, krew mam jak dwudziestolatek. Praktycznie zawsze z zawartością alkoholu, dlatego na wszelki wypadek jej nie badam.-Louis stwierdził z lekkością w głosie, wymownie poruszywszy przy tym brwiami.- Szkoda czasu na kontrole z inspekcji pracy, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż tłumaczenie tym tłumokom, że to jedyny sposób, żebym nie popełniał w pracy paru morderstw dziennie.

-Louis.-Harry spróbował się wtrącić, bo nie do końca o to mu chodziło, jednak szatyn przed nim wciąż mu przerywał, unikając głównego tematu.

-Dobra, ostatnio spadł mi magnez i potas, no zdarza się.

-Ona ma syndrom sztokholmski?

-I najwyraźniej była naćpana, skoro moje potknięcie się uznała za atak na nią.-Szatyn dopowiedział prosto, jakby to było w tym wszystkim najważniejsze. Harry wywrócił na to oczami i westchnął ciężko, kręcąc przy tym głową.

-Wciąż nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłeś się potknąć i spowodować to, co ta kobieta ma w opisie swojego stanu zdrowia…

-Wstań.

-Co?-Zapytawszy, adwokat najpierw zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, a potem uniósł je w zdumieniu, gdy Louis podniósł się z fotela i podwinął nieco rękawy swojej koszuli.

-Mam ci specjalne zaproszenie wysłać czy czerwony dywan rozwinąć?- Starszy mężczyzna odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, a gdy tylko Harry wstał i obszedł biurko, by przy nim stanąć, ten pchnął go bardziej na środek gabinetu, samemu ustawiając się przed nim, plecami do niego.

-Co ty- Spróbował, ale Louis przerwał mu po raz kolejny tego dnia, z tą różnicą, że nie werbalnie, a poprzez wysunięcie ramienia za nich obu i ułożenie go w dole pleców bruneta.

-Naprzyj na mnie.-Usłyszał krótkie polecenie, a kiedy wciąż nawet nie drgnął, niższy prawnik warknął na niego w upomnieniu.- No już.

-Ale po co?

-Na litość boską, cały czas naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą, a gdy w końcu sam cię o to proszę, to nagle bawisz się w cnotkę.-Zirytowanym mruknięciem zareagował na wolne, zdezorientowane mrugnięcie Harry’ego, nawet jeśli tego nie widział.- Po prostu naprzyj na mnie, jakbyś chciał się dostać do ściany przed nami, wystarczająco zrozumiałe polecenie?

Ale Styles nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego decydując się zrobić dokładnie to, o co został poproszony. Pchnął swoim ciałem to nieco mniejsze, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Louis zaparł się nogami o podłogę i odchylił się do tyłu, więc oboje zaczęli siłować się ze sobą.

Harry spróbował ominąć go drobnym zwodem w lewo, jednak starszy mężczyzna przesunął się w tę samą stronę i przełożył nogi, jedną stopę cofając do tyłu, podczas gdy stopa należąca do adwokata podążyła w swoim odruchu do przodu, plącząc je nieznacznie. Nieco później Louis naparł mocniej plecami na pierś zielonookiego, akurat wtedy, gdy ten odsunął się lekko, co sprawiło, że starszy potknął się o kostkę Harry’ego i oboje upadli na podłogę, jeszcze przed tym mimowolnie cofnąwszy się do tyłu, przez co brunet o mało nie uderzył głową w blat biurka.

Louis opadł płasko na całe ciało wyższego prawnika i zdążył jedynie zawyć z bólu przez zaciśnięte zęby, zanim bezradnie odchylił głowę do tyłu, jej czubkiem stykając się z podłogą, tuż nad prawym barkiem Harry’ego. W niemocy zacisnął powieki i wypuścił głośno POWIETRZE, gotowy do wyrzucenia z siebie całej litanii przekleństw w stronę młodszego poszkodowanego w tym upadku, jednak znalazło się coś, co go powstrzymało.

Krótkie, szorstkie i mokre uczucie na jego skroni skłoniło go do gwałtownego obrócenia głowy w prawo, gdzie drobny biały puszek upadł tuż przy jego twarzy, jakby spłoszony nagłym ruchem prokuratora. A gdy Louis już spojrzał na czubek własnego nosa, zobaczył, że zza niego nieśmiało wyglądały na niego duże, w porównaniu do reszty maleńkiego ciałka, intensywnie niebieskie oczy w kruczoczarnej otoczce z kocimi wyciągnięciami w zewnętrznych kącikach. Zmarszczył na nie brwi w zadumie, jak tylko różowe poduszeczki białej, miękkiej łapki opadły eksperymentalnie na płatek jego nosa, a pyszczek uchylił się tylko odrobinkę, wypuszczając złamane miauknięcie malutkiego kociaka. Potem wyciągnął wolną rękę w stronę zwierzęcia i chwycił jego puchatą sierść na grzbiecie w palce, by podnieść je i z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy wystawić je na widok podejrzanie cichego Harry’ego, który cały ten czas jedynie leżał pod nim, w niewiadomej dla niego chwili owinąwszy asekuracyjnie jednym ramieniem jego pas.

-Co?- Zapytał szczerze zdziwiony, gdy już otrząsnął się z własnego transu. -Ach, to…- Dopowiedział od razu, jak tylko jego oczom ukazał się wiszący nad nim kotek.-Poznaj Lunę.

-Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? „Poznaj Lunę”?-Louis przedrzeźnił go oschłym tonem, po czym z braku lepszego pomysłu włożył malutkie kocię do dość szerokiej kieszonki na piersi swojej koszuli.- Nieważne, nie mam siły na rozmyślania, z kim ja się, kurwa, muszę zadawać przez tę małpę. Złaź z mojej ręki, chyba załamałeś mi nadgarstek.- Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, na co Harry natychmiast uniósł swoje biodra i wypuścił spod siebie obolałe przedramię szatyna, a ten w uldze przewrócił się na bok, chcąc sturlać się z większego ciała. Zielonooki jednak przytrzymał go przy sobie, zatem jedynym, co mógł zrobić, było ułożenie się twarzą do niego, więc wciąż leżał na nim, czy tego chciał, czy też nie, a Harry przyglądał mu się z dołu z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach.-I co, doznałeś wstrząśnienia mózgu?- Zapytał nagle, a na potwierdzenie jego słów Luna po raz kolejny miauknęła krótko w jego kieszeni.

-Nie..?-Brunet odrzekł z wahaniem, zmarszczywszy na niego brwi.- Dlacz-

-Więc masz dowód na to, że ta zdzira kłamała.- Stwierdził prosto, któryś już raz bezczelnie wchodząc młodszemu prawnikowi w słowo. Z trudem oparł obie dłonie na piersi adwokata i podciągnął się, niechcący lub też specjalnie zahaczając ostro kolanem o jego krocze, po czym uwięził go między swoimi nogami i opadł na jego biodra, odcinając mu dostęp do uderzonego przyrodzenia. Przeciągły jęk wypełnił cały gabinet, dokładnie w momencie, w którym drzwi otworzyły się cicho i stanął w nich mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, odziany w elegancki garnitur, z pudełkiem jedzenia na wynos w dłoniach.

-Ale ty zraniłeś sobie nadgarstek. Który zaraz ci opatrzę, tak przy okazji, i naprawdę przepraszam, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, Lou.- Harry kontynuował rozmowę ze Louisem, zupełnie nieświadomy obecności osoby trzeciej.- Tylko się nie ruszaj, błagam.- Dodał nieco ciszej i już znacznie bardziej ostrzegawczym tonem, zagryzając niezręcznie dolną wargę.

-Nie zraniłem sobie nadgarstka, bo ta babka nie ważyła tonę, idioto.- Szatyn odpowiedział z nutą sarkazmu w głosie i już nawet ponownie otworzył usta, by dodać kolejną kąśliwą uwagę, jednak głośne, wymowne chrząknięcie za nimi skutecznie go uciszyło. Harry zaś otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu, instynktownie złapał niższego mężczyznę za biodra i przesunął go nieco w bok, by ujrzeć osobę, która postanowiła odwiedzić go w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

-T-tata?- Wysapał jękliwie, a jego szczęka opadła w szoku, idealnie odzwierciedlając minę swojego rodzica.

-Może ja nie będę przeszkadzał… - Des powiedział tylko, wyraźnie zmieszany sytuacją, której stał się świadkiem. Opuścił głowę w poszanowaniu prywatności syna, jednak nie wyszedł z gabinetu, ponieważ zatrzymał go głos towarzysza jego dziecka; ostry, dziwnie znajomy, z mocnym akcentem, który wprowadzał truciznę w sam szpik kości za każdym razem, gdy go słyszał.

-Zostań, z chęcią dowiem się, co było takie ważne, że postanowiłeś wpieprzyć się w mój czas na spotkanie z twoim synalkiem. - Mówiąc to, Louis podniósł się z bioder Harry’ego, obrócił do Desa i kącik jego ust drgnął w pogardliwym uśmieszku, kiedy zobaczył, jak cały kolor zszedł z twarzy starszego adwokata na jego widok.- Witaj, Desmond.

-Tomlinson.- Mężczyzna odrzekł poważnie, z dużą dozą dystansu do szatyna przed sobą.- Miło cię znowu widzieć.- Dodał z przekąsem, na co Louis prychnął obojętnie.

-Bez wzajemności.

-Wyjaśnisz mi z łaski swojej, co robiłeś na moim synu, gdy tu wszedłem?-Zapytał niby od niechcenia, jednak szatyn widział w jego oczach płomienie i nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był z tego zadowolony.

-Kodeks karny zapewnia mi prawo do adwokata. Jestem pewien, że nie muszę ci dyktować, który to artykuł.-Mruknął tonem równie opanowanym, jak cały wyraz jego twarzy naprzeciwko wyraźnie zdenerwowanego ojca swojego obrońcy. Dla dodania odrobiny pikanterii sytuacji, uprzejmie wskazał Desowi drogę do biurka, a gdy ten chciał usiąść w skórzanym fotelu, on wydał z siebie krótki, upominający dźwięk, po czym skinął głową na twarde krzesło po drugiej stronie.- W końcu ja jestem tutaj tylko klientem. Miejsce za biurkiem jest odpowiedniejsze dla głównego sponsora tej kancelarii.- Wytłumaczył prosto i oblizał lubieżnie wargi, gdy starszawy prawnik z posępną miną obszedł biurko i usiadł na gorszym siedzisku, kiedy to on zajął to lepsze.-Wracając do tematu, twój syn jest moim obrońcą. To, jak wykorzystuję swój czas u niego, to już nie twoja sprawa. Zeznaję, Harold udziela mi porad prawnych, sporządza notatki… A czy robi to przy biurku, na podłodze, czy w moim łóżku, to kwestia wygody i mojej fantazji.

Harry na te słowa zakrztusił się własną śliną i opuścił głowę w dół, stając przy fotelu, na którym siedział Louis i tylko oczami wyobraźni widząc, jak żyłki na skroniach jego ojca zaczynają pulsować z nerwów. Luna zaś schowała się w głąb kieszonki na piersi prokuratora, ułożywszy się wygodnie w całej jej szerokości.

-Wciąż tak samo bezczelny jak przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu…

-Nie, gorszy.-Szatyn mrugnął na niego złośliwie, zagęszczając tym atmosferę między nimi do granic możliwości. Ale odnajdywał pewien rodzaj dzikiej przyjemności w sposobie, w jakim Des wiercił się pod jego wzrokiem, trzymając stres na wodzy dla zachowania etyki zawodowej i wszelkich innych praw, które młodszy z nich chętnie by przytaczał.- A teraz, czy mógłbyś w końcu odpowiedzieć mi na moje pytanie? Co było takie ważne, że postanowiłeś wtargnąć tu i zmarnować czas, który twój syn powinien poświęcić mi dla dobra naszej wspólnej sprawy?

-Cóż, Harry, ja- Des zaczął, całą swoją uwagę skupiwszy natychmiast na Harrym, ale Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi i pokręcił głową, wpadając w słowo kolejnemu Stylesowi krótkim, ale jakże dobitnym:

-W niektórych krajach to zostałoby odebrane jako zniewaga.

-Ach, tak?-Najstarszy z nich wszystkich uniósł jedną brew w teatralnym zdziwieniu. Niebieskooki jedynie skinął na to głową w zgodzie.- A to dlaczego?

-Ja zadałem ci pytanie, więc twoim obowiązkiem jest odpowiedź skierowana do mnie. Tymczasem ty patrzysz na syneczka, jakby chłopiec miał się zaraz rozpłakać i tylko czekałbyś na ten moment, żeby go utulić i wsadzić mu smoczek w gębę. Doprawdy urocze, jeśli pominiemy fakt, że chłopiec ten podobno jest dorosłym, niezależnym adwokatem, którego w tym momencie ośmieszasz w moich oczach.

-A ty go nie ośmieszasz?-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i przez jego twarz przeszedł cień kpiarskiego uśmiechu, którego Desmond tak bardzo nienawidził, i który śnił mu się po nocach przez długi czas, wiele lat temu.-To jego kancelaria, a przez ciebie stoi jak zbesztane dziecko lub niewolnik u twojego boku, kiedy ty siedzisz niczym pan i władca.

-Och, przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery.- Odrzekł mu na to, a potem odsunął się nieco od biurka, zwrócił się na fotelu w stronę Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego tak intensywnie, że brunet nie mógł nic poradzić na to, iż wpadł w głębię mroźnego błękitu, niemal w niej tonąc.- Usiądź, piękny. -Mruknął miękko i poklepał wymownie swoje kolana. Harry zawahał się, przez dłuższy moment jedynie stojąc przed nim i wgapiając się tępo w jego dłonie, ale w końcu przełknął głośno ślinę i usiadł w wyznaczonym miejscu, od razu spuściwszy głowę, by nie móc widzieć, prawdopodobnie naprawdę zszokowanego spojrzenia swojego rodzica. Zaraz potem poczuł, jak jedna ręka szatyna owinęła się wokół jego pasa, a dłoń drugiej swobodnie opadła na jedno z jego ud, tak po prostu, jakby nie siedzieli właśnie przed jego ojcem.- Wracając do tematu…

-Tomlinson, co jest z tobą nie tak?- Des nerwowym tonem wszedł prokuratorowi w słowo, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy naprzeciw spokojnej twarzy młodszego mężczyzny. Louis wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, nawet przez chwilę nie udając, że choćby zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Zamiast tego spojrzał na Harry’ego i wsunął palce między jego uda, na co zielonooki drgnął gwałtownie na jego kolanach.

-Harold, źle ci tutaj?- Zapytał z teatralną niewinnością.

-Trzymasz go jak swoje trofeum, a on nie jest twoją własnością.- Starszy Styles po raz kolejny się odezwał i Louis jedynie wywrócił na to oczami, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swojego rozmówcę i mrugnął wolno i pewnie, zanim wziął głęboki wdech.

-Zacznijmy od podstaw, Harry nie jest niczyją własnością.- Napomknął cicho, ale stanowczo, a każde jego słowo wręcz ociekało jadem.- Konwencji praw człowieka nie pisałem, a nawet szczegółowo nie studiowałem wieczorami przy lampce wina, ale jestem pewien, że coś by się tam na ten temat znalazło…- Dodał już nieco zamyślonym tonem, ze spokojem przyjmując kolejne skurcze ciała Harry’ego na sobie w reakcji na jego dłoń, bez celu błądzącą po wnętrzu jego ud; raz tylko do połowy, a raz aż do krocza, zakrytego materiałem obcisłych jeansów.- Nie odpowiadaj za synka, to wygląda, jakbyś próbował go bezpodstawnie ubezwłasnowolnić…-Cmoknął z przekąsem, niemal z zauroczeniem obserwując, jak Des nie tak dyskretnie gotował się w środku, o czym świadczyć mógł rumieniec na twarzy, wyraźnie zaciśnięta szczęka czy choćby tik nerwowy przy oku.

-W piekle mają dla ciebie specjalne miejsce, Tomlinson.- Wywarczał gniewnie, a Harry chyba po raz pierwszy usłyszał śmiech mężczyzny, na którego kolanach siedział. Był zimny, nieco przerażający i rozsyłał nieprzyjemne prądy wzdłuż całego jego ciała, wywołując zimne dreszcze w dole jego kręgosłupa.

-Oczywiście, że tak.- Louis przyznał otwarcie, kiwając nieznacznie głową w ramach dodatkowego potwierdzenia swoich słów.- Tron. - Dopowiedział z dumą, a potem poruszył charakterystycznie brwiami i odchrząknął we własną pięść.- Tyle lat w salach sądowych, Des,a wydaje się, że wciąż nie pojmujesz podstawowych rzeczy. Najpierw chciałeś odpowiedzieć Harry’emu na pytanie zadane przede mnie.- Zaczął wyliczać, jednocześnie nacisnąwszy eksperymentalnie na krocze bruneta, który natychmiast zdusił w sobie cichy stęk i bezwładnie opadł na jego ciało, swoje czoło opierając na jego skroni i wydmuchując gorące powietrze wprost na jego policzek. Długie, rozpuszczone loki zakrywały krwisty rumień na jego własnych policzkach, a głos na stałe ugrzązł mu w gardle, przez co w żaden sposób nie mógł zareagować na czyny prokuratora.- Potem ominąłeś moje pytanie.- Louis mówił dalej, po tych słowach oblizując kącik swoich ust, jak tylko zobaczył zaciśnięte pięści najstarszego z nich wszystkich.- Co będzie dalej? Naprawdę muszę cię uczyć rzeczy takich, jak choćby kultura osobista czy etyka?

-To ty-

-Jeśli nie masz zamiaru odpowiedzieć mi na moje pytanie, a przypominam, bo w twoim wieku pamięć już najwyraźniej nie ta, że pytałem o powód przerwania mojego spotkania z moim obrońcą, to lepiej opuść ten gabinet, zanim moja cierpliwość się skończy i komuś stanie się krzywda.

-Nie będziesz mnie ustawiał po kątach, szczylu.- Des niemal krzyknął, uderzając przy tym pięścią w blat, na co Louis puścił Harry’ego, podniósł się z fotela i teatralnie otrzepał niewidzialny pyłek ze swoich spodni.

-Dobrze, w takim razie gratuluję, właśnie sprawiłeś, że twój synek stracił klienta.- Oznajmił uroczyście, a głowa Harry’ego nagle wystrzeliła do góry na te słowa i brunet zaprotestował tak głośno, że prawie zdarł sobie gardło.

-Nie!- Wrzasnął w panice i nieco histerycznie pokręcił na nich obu głową.-Nie straciłem żadnego klienta. Tato, proszę cię, wyjdź, porozmawiamy o tym później. Jestem w pracy.- Wypowiedział wolno i dość ostro, ale zaraz potem posłał swojemu ojcu przepraszające spojrzenie i opuścił głowę w wyrazie zawstydzenia, gdy mężczyzna zmrużył na niego oczy, zanim opuścił kancelarię.

Zielonooki wziął głęboki wdech, po czym uniósł wzrok na Louisa, który jedynie patrzył na niego z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

-To było nie fair, mam nadzieję, że chociaż tego jesteś świadomy.

-Jestem.- Szatyn skinął głową w zgodzie.- Co nie oznacza, że żałuję.- Dodał z przekąsem i Harry westchnął na to ciężko.- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że odpuszczę ci to, jak mnie potraktowałeś na plaży? Mówiłem, że odpłacę ci się pięknym za nadobne.

-Nie, nie mówiłeś.- Harry mruknął ponuro, w akcie bezsilności padając leniwie na swój fotel. Louis na to pochylił się nad nim, by wymruczeć ciche:

-Więc mówię teraz.-, a potem wolnym krokiem ruszył do drzwi, gdzie chwycił za klamkę i ściągnął ją w dół, ale zanim otworzył je, zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment.- Myślę, że oboje mamy dość na dzisiaj. Pilnuj telefonu, być może dam ci znać o terminie kolejnego spotkania.

-Być może dasz mi znać?- Harry zapytał przedrzeźniającym tonem, zmarszczywszy przy tym brwi w oszołomieniu.- Chyba sobie kpisz.

-Trzymaj się, piękny.- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i szatyn ostatecznie wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając go samego sobie w cichym, pustym pomieszczeniu, pozbawionym nawet złamanych miauknięć Luny.

Gdzieś poza granicami jego wzroku Louis jeszcze rzucał kluczyki od jego auta w pierś Liama, pstryknięciem palca nakazując mu odwiezienie się do domu. Ale on skupił się już tylko na odpaleniu skręta, z którym następnie wyszedł na balkon, by wraz z dobrej jakości marihuaną wypełnić płuca świeżym powietrzem i spokojem okolicznego ruchu, a wysoko w niebo wypuścić ciężar wrażeń z całego dnia oraz natrętne myśli o tym, w jak wielkie bagno wpakował się na własne życzenie.


	5. Mroczne sekrety

Srebrny materiał marynarki pobłyskiwał wesoło w ciepłych promieniach przedpołudniowego słońca, mieniąc się księżycową łuną w idealnym kontraście dla głębokiej czerni koszuli z prostym kołnierzykiem i garniturowych spodni w tym samym odcieniu. I jedynie skórzane półbuty jakby próbowały zmącić swój mrok odbijaniem światła dziennego, wprost przeciwnie do toni jego duszy, która zdawała się wręcz pysznić swoim zniszczeniem, zalewając świat falami toksycznego jadu z każdym słowem jej właściciela, gestem czy pogardliwym spojrzeniem, które rzucił nieznajomej kobiecie, gdy na parkingu wychodził ze swojego auta.

W jego dłoni nie spoczywał uchwyt aktówki, zwykle kołyszącej się frywolnie przy nodze prawnika, zamiast tego trzymał w niej telefon, który przy wejściu do prokuratury włożył do kieszeni spodni, odzyskując w ten sposób namiastkę przyjemnej rutyny. Trzydniowy zarost wyostrzał jeszcze wyraźne rysy jego żuchwy, a mroźny błękit oczu nabrał brązowych iskierek, niechlujnie porozrzucanych przez stres po obu tęczówkach. Mimo to on sam wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany, jakby usilnie chcąc przywrócić kolejny element codziennego życia swojego i swoich pracowników. W ten sposób przekroczył próg prokuratury, znajomy stukot niskich obcasów rozniósł się po holu w zapowiedzi nadchodzącej grozy dla wszystkich tam obecnych, którzy jak na zawołanie zwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku i zsynchronizowanie zamarli na widok prokuratora. Całe pomieszczenie natychmiast wpadło w sidła martwej ciszy, podwładni wyższej i niższej rangi stali się nagle zbyt ociężali na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu i tylko pojedyncza kartka wypadła z rąk stażystki, z gracją i bez pośpiechu upadając na podłogę z nieznacznym echem.

Szatyn zatarł swoje dłonie, oblizawszy kpiarsko dolną wargę, po czym postawił kilka kroków wzdłuż holu, między stanowiskami pracowników przechodząc wprost do gabinetu Logana, gdzie wszedł bez wcześniejszego pukania i pozostawił drzwi otwarte, jakby szykował się do natychmiastowego wyjścia.

-Louis?-Głęboki głos starszego mężczyzny osadził się miękką wibracją w dole brzucha prokuratora, jednak on wzruszył na to jedynie ramionami i zmierzył eksperymentalnie całą sylwetkę współpracownika.-Jesteś uparty jak os- Logan zaczął, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu, ale Louis wszedł mu w słowo cichym warknięciem:

-Nie martw się, nie zapomniałem o swoim zesłaniu na bezrobocie.-, zanim tak po prostu podszedł do jego biurka i sięgnął po kolorową kartkę, leżącą samotnie na blacie.-Jak się bawisz z Edwards?

-Chryste, Tomlinson, to nie ja cię zawiesiłem, zrozum to w końcu. Dostałem pismo z góry, nie miałem wyjścia, inaczej czekałaby cię komisja.- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, na co skinął wolno.

-Pierdolisz trzy po trzy, Logan.-Mruknął oschle.-Odpowiesz mi w końcu na pytanie? A może mam odciąć ci dopływ tlenu, bo marnujesz POWIETRZE tymi durnymi śpiewkami. Nie mam czasu i ochoty na te zabawy, a każdy mnie ostatnio w tym temacie drażni. Nie wiem, zmówiliście się wszyscy przeciwko mnie? To jakaś pieprzona gra?-Zapytał poirytowany i nawet nie zwrócił już uwagi na zmarszczone w konsternacji brwi, zamiast tego skupiając swój wzrok na liście nazwisk na kartce. Logan zaś podszedł do niego niepewnie, po czym ułożył dłoń na ramieniu szatyna, tylko po to, by ten zaraz strząsnął ją z siebie z czymś na kształt odrazy.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Spróbował ponownie, tym razem zachowując odpowiedni dystans i rezygnując z dotyku na rzecz sfery werbalnej w komunikacji z dość skomplikowaną osobą, jaką wydawał mu się młodszy prawnik.- Tomlinson?

-Zmieniasz profesję?- Louis odparł, spojrzawszy na niego wymownie znad listy.

-Nie?

-Więc łaskawie zamknij się, zanim znowu zapytasz o moje samopoczucie tonem zatroskanej matki, jasne? Nie bawią mnie te twoje zabawy w psychologa.-Dopowiedział, ignorując zupełnie zdezorientowaną minę starszego.-Nie jestem tu z obowiązku, mam coś do załatwienia.

-Co takiego?-Zapytał Logan, uważnie przyjrzawszy się temu, w jaki sposób szatyn wertował kolejne nazwiska w zadumie.

-Rekrutacja nowych stażystów.

-Ale ja się tym zawsze zajmuję, niby dlaczego nagle przeszło to na ciebie?- Z tymi słowami mężczyzna obszedł swoje biurko i usiadł w fotelu za nim, by z tego miejsca obserwować swojego młodszego kolegę, który zaś po usłyszeniu tego prychnął pod nosem.

-Tym bardziej, że jestem zawieszony, huh?-Louis dopytał kąśliwie, zanim westchnął ciężko w przestrzeń między nimi.-Zawieszenie to nie emerytura, ja tu wrócę. A gdy to zrobię, będę miał masę nowych zakutych łbów do zniesienia, bo mój najdroższy współpracownik zatrudni wszystkich na okres próbny i potem będzie płacz, bo ten miły pan mówił, że będzie tak super, a pojawił się jakiś chuj i wystraszył ich tak, że poszczali się w gacie.- Oznajmił teatralnie przejętym tonem i wywrócił oczami na wesoły uśmieszek, igrający na twarzy starszego prokuratora.-Sam sobie sprawdzę tych gówniarzy, bo poziom debilizmu twoich kandydatów mnie dobija.

-Nie bądź taki surowy…-Logan poprosił z wyraźnym rozczuleniem w głosie, a Louis posłał mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie i spojrzał na listę nazwisk, by zaraz potem otworzyć usta i skazać połowę potencjalnych pracowników.

-Pierwsze dziesięć osób odpada.

-Dlaczegoż to?

-Już po ich nazwiskach widzę, że wyrzuciłbym ich z hukiem pierwszego dnia, więc po jaką cholerę mam tracić czas na rozmowy wstępne z nimi?- Odparł pytaniem na pytanie, mówiąc to tak, jakby to było rzeczą oczywistą. Logan wzruszył jedynie ramionami i pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.- Horan. To nie brzmi na brytyjskie nazwisko… Chociaż wy wszyscy jesteście dziwni, więc może to po prostu kolejny brytan z waszej bandy, nie wiem. W całym waszym kraju jedynie herbata jest właściwa.

-To Irlandczyk. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, na co przeżuł pustkę w krótkiej zadumie i odrzucił kolorową kartkę z powrotem na blat biurka.

-Jest tu?

-Czeka na wezwanie.- Logan mruknął miękko i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Chwila ciszy zawisła nad nimi i tylko tykanie zegara w kącie pokoju sprawiało, że w ich uszach nie zaczęło piszczeć nieprzyjemnie. Przez ten moment jedynie patrzyli na siebie wzajemnie, opanowana twarz mężczyzny w średnim wieku znosiła ciężar chłodnego spojrzenia szatyna, którego mimika nie ukazywała nic, poza obojętnością.- Zawołać?- Starszy prawnik odezwał się znowu i Louis odpowiedział na to bez zastanowienia:

-Chcę go w swoim gabinecie.-, po czym włożył nonszalancko ręce do kieszeni spodni, gnąc nieco materiał srebrnej marynarki w jej dole.

-Nie możesz, jest tam Perrie.- Usłyszał, a przyjemne ciepło rozniosło się po jego kręgosłupie, jak tylko usłyszał zawahanie w głosie swojego rozmówcy. Przekrzywił nieco głowę na bok, uważnie wpatrując się w niego i wręcz wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w jego czole.

-Czy ja się nie dość jasno wyraziłem?-Zapytał z przekąsem, a Logan westchnął ciężko w geście rezygnacji, od razu podniósłszy się ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem.

-Powiem jej, żeby wyszła na lunch.

-Cieszę się, że choć na chwilę odzyskałeś rozum, mój drogi.- Louis pochwalił go jeszcze, kącik jego ust uniósł się nieco do góry, by zaraz potem na powrót opaść do prostej linii.

Jego telefon odezwał się, gdy czekał w spokoju na swój gabinet. Pojedyncza, długa wibracja uderzyła w jego udo przez materiał spodni, sygnalizując nową wiadomość, którą prawnik zignorował, jak tylko zauważył, że nadawcą był nie kto inny, jak sam jego adwokat we własnej osobie. Zamiast tego, skupił się na studiowaniu faktury podłogi między swoimi stopami, ręce schowawszy na powrót do kieszeni. Wskazówki zegara mknęły dookoła na białej tarczy, wyliczając sekundę za sekundą, minutę za minutą; bez zbędnego pośpiechu, we własnym rytmie, do którego swe bicie dostosowało serce szatyna.

A potem przeszedł do gabinetu pełnego woni damskich perfum, tak bardzo nieznajomego i wręcz duszącego, przez co nie mógł zapanować nad mętlikiem w głowie, jaki pojawił się nagle i wytrącił go z równowagi, dokładnie w momencie, w którym kojącą ciszę przeciął niewysoki blondyn.

Odziany w granatowe spodnie od garnituru oraz białą koszulę, wszedł do gabinetu dziarskim krokiem, już na samym początku doprowadzając Louisa do uniesienia jednej brwi zbyt mocnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

-Dzień dobry!- Zawołał radośnie z ciężkim akcentem i szerokim uśmiechem, jednak na widok powagi wymalowanej na twarzy prokuratora, jego mina zrzedła. Odchrząknął cicho w pięść, po czym opuścił potulnie głowę i niepewnie podszedł do biurka, natychmiast opadając wolno na krzesło naprzeciw szatyna.-Dzień dobry.-Powtórzył, tym razem znacznie ciszej i nie tak nachalnie.

-Nie potrafisz panować nad emocjami.-Louis oznajmił prosto, zmarszczywszy na niego brwi w konsternacji.-Zero wyczucia.

-Po prostu się-

-To nie była sugestia tematu do debaty, po prostu stwierdziłem fakt.-Przerwał mu bez pardonu, jedynie unosząc głowę nieco wyżej, by móc patrzeć na niego z góry spod półprzymkniętych oczu. Po chwili zadumy sięgnął po notes, otworzył go na pierwszej czystej stronie i rzucił na drugą stronę blatu, wprost pod nos Nialla.-Imiona i nazwiska wszystkich członków rodziny wraz z datami urodzenia.-Zaczął tłumaczyć, głową skinąwszy na długopis, więc blondyn chwycił go i od razu zaczął notować.-Wszyscy znajomi, z podkreśleniem tych, którzy w przeszłości mieli zatargi z prawem. Trzecia strona to wszystkie twoje dane, data i kwota ostatniego mandatu, aktualna ilość punktów karnych, grupa krwi w razie wypadku w pracy, numer ubezpieczenia, wszelkie możliwe alergie i choroby typu HIV. Dalej nazwisko dziekana twojej uczelni, numer rejestracyjny samochodu, używki i częstotliwość stosowania.-Wyliczył niewzruszony widokiem gubiącego się coraz bardziej, młodego mężczyzny. Wziął jeden głęboki wdech, mruknął jeszcze:- Dodatkowe trzydzieści minut na napisanie listu motywacyjnego, minimum dwie strony tego notesu. Czas start.-, po czym wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, ustawił odpowiedni czas w aplikacji minutnika i rozsiadł się wygodniej we własnym fotelu, wzdychając z ulgą na znajome uczucie doskonałego połączenia wysokiej jakości drewna z prawdziwą skórą.

Niecałe trzy kwadranse później alarm przeciął napiętą atmosferę między nimi, głośnym systemowym dźwiękiem oznajmiając, że wyznaczony czas się skończył. Louis odłożył komórkę na biurko przed sobą, a potem splótł palce swoich dłoni w powietrzu, ramiona wciąż opierając na podłokietnikach. Uniósł jedną brew, gdy tylko zauważył, że Niall wciąż notował, i odchrząknął głośno w celu zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi. Na to blondyn przed nim uniósł głowę i z czymś w rodzaju zainteresowania spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, stale próbując pisać coś na kartce notesu, nawet jeśli robił to na oślep i zupełnie nie wiedział, czy poprawnie porusza długopisem po papierze.

-Mam pytanie, panie..?

-Horan.- Odpowiedział natychmiast nieco skrzeczącym tonem, po czym przeczyścił gardło i poprawił się:- Niall Horan.- A powiedział to już wyraźnie i czysto.

-Nie licz na to, że kiedykolwiek zapamiętam cię w ten sposób.-Louis odparł i jego głos emanował chłodem, który poprowadził nieprzyjemne dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa młodego kandydata na pracownika prokuratury. Odchylił się ponownie, by móc ułożyć plecy wygodnie na oparciu fotela, uniósł głowę nieco do góry i przekrzywił ją w bok, nawet nie patrząc na mężczyznę po drugiej stronie biurka, a na notes między jego, luźno ułożonymi na blacie, rękami.-Czas minął, mój telefon cię o tym poinformował… Więc wytłumacz mi, z łaski swojej, dlaczego wciąż pisałeś?

-Powiedział pan, że list ma mieć dwie strony, nie zdążyłem-

-Ach, nie zdążyłeś.-Szatyn bez pardonu wszedł młodszemu w słowo, zaraz potem skinąwszy teatralnie głową w zrozumieniu.- Gdy zadzwoni budzik do pracy, a królewicz nie zdąży się wyspać, postanowi zignorować wszystko i spać dalej?- Zapytał z wyraźną nutą sarkazmu w każdym kolejnym słowie, które wypadało z jego ust. Niall przegryzł nerwowo dolną wargę i wypuścił głośno powietrze w cztery ściany gabinetu prokuratora, zanim zdecydował się w końcu odpowiedzieć.

-N-nie, to nie tak…

-A kiedy powiem ci, że masz mi coś załatwić, a ty nie zdążysz się zmotywować, też to olejesz?

-Panie Tom-

-Nawet nie masz mi niczego sensownego do powiedzenia, po jakiego chuja ty tu w ogóle przyszedłeś? -Mówiąc to, po raz kolejny mu przerwał, jednak wciąż pozostał niewzruszony, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że to jego osoba przyczyniała się do stresu młodzieńca. Niall zaś przymknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, po czym delikatny, nieco zmącony błękit jego oczu spotkał się z tym mroźnym, z iskrami niebezpieczeństwa rozsypanymi po tęczówkach.

-Chcę pracować. Tutaj.- Stwierdził z pełną powagą, na którą Louis jedynie zamrugał wolno. Przyjemna cisza ogarnęła całe pomieszczenie na czas zaledwie kilku sekund, duszący zapach perfum wdarł się nieproszony do ich nosów, drażniąc wszystkie zmysły i po prostu tkwili w błogim milczeniu, które jednemu z nich przynosiło ukojenie, a drugiemu niepewność o własny los.

-Uważaj na alarmy, bo jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, to uczciwie ostrzegam, że nie zdążysz zagrzać tu dupy, czy to jest jasne?- Szatyn zdecydował w końcu i podniósł się ze swojego fotela, automatycznie sięgając dłońmi do guzików marynarki, by je zapiąć.

-Oczywiście!- Usłyszał i skrzywił się na to, jak głośne i entuzjastyczne to było.-Czy to oznacza, że dostałem tę pracę?- Niall zapytał jeszcze z nadzieją.

-Nie, to oznacza, że masz tu przychodzić, bo masz uroczą buzię, którą chcę widzieć do końca swojego życia.- Odrzekł Louis, wręcz ociekając sarkazmem. Wywrócił oczami na widok zdezorientowania malującego się na twarzy blondyna, po czym pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i westchnął cicho pod nosem.-Irlandia, huh?

-Tak..?-Bardziej spytał, aniżeli stwierdził, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co jego pochodzenie ma do rzeczy w rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej.

-Miałem do czynienia.

-I jak wrażenia?- Zagaił niepewnie ze swojego miejsca na krześle przy biurku. Dłonie miał splecione na udach i patrzył na buty prokuratora, zbyt onieśmielony jego dumną postawą i Louis na to przekrzywił delikatnie głowę w zastanowieniu nad swoimi słowami.

-Irlandczycy to zdziry w kwestii prawa.- Stwierdził bez ogródek, wzruszywszy beztrosko ramionami, zanim dodał:- Więc może coś z ciebie będzie. Poniedziałek, szósta rano. Punkt szósta rano.-Podkreślił, a szczęka Nialla opadła w szoku. Młody mężczyzna wstał powoli i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim przyszłym szefem, po czym przeczyścił gardło, mentalnie zdobywając się na odwagę, by powiedzieć:

-A-ale ja mam lekarza na ósmą.- I chociaż zająknął się przy tym, to i tak odetchnął z ulgą, że w ogóle udało mu się wydukać cokolwiek w obliczu starszego szatyna.

-Umierasz?- Louis zapytał z wymuszoną ciekawością, na co blondyn pokiwał przecząco głową.

-Nie.

-Masz raka i wymagasz pilnego leczenia onkologicznego?

-Nie?- Odparł pytaniem na pytanie, jakby w obawie przed powiedzeniem czegoś złego, kiedy to trzydziestoośmiolatek patrzył na niego surowym spojrzeniem spod ściągniętych w irytacji brwi.

-Poniedziałek, piąta trzydzieści rano.

-Przecież miało być o szóstej!

-Ale mnie zdenerwowałeś.-Louis oznajmił z przekąsem, skutecznie uciszając tym gwałtowny wybuch swojego nowego pracownika.- Masz jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia?-Dodał, z jedną uniesioną brwią stojąc przy otwartych już drzwiach swojego gabinetu.

-Nie, nie, skądże.- Mówiąc to, Niall pokręcił zagorzale głową w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Więc giń mi z oczu, skończyłem.

Potem szatyn z czymś w rodzaju zadowolenia obserwował, z jakim pędem blondyn wypadł przez drzwi, a potem wręcz biegiem opuścił budynek prokuratury, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

I rozkoszowałby się tym znacznie dłużej, również śledząc zimnym spojrzeniem hol, w którym jego podwładni uwijali się jak mrówki w obliczu jego osoby, taranując się wzajemnie i chodząc niemal w kółko, jakby nie mogli znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego miejsca, by wyglądać na wystarczająco przydatnych do zachowania ich w pracy. To miało w sobie pewien urok, Louis mógł przyznać, jednak w jego głowie, gdzieś z kąta podświadomości wyczołgała się okropna myśl, że żeby mógł mieć taki widok przed oczami każdego kolejnego dnia przez następne lata, musiał jak najszybciej uporać się z procesem, który wisiał nad nim niczym niechciane widmo marnej przyszłości, klatka, czekająca jedynie na przecięcie liny i zapadnięcie się.

Dlatego też wyjął telefon z kieszeni spodni, wybrał odpowiedni numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, by odczekać dosłownie trzy sygnały na uzyskanie połączenia ze swoim adwokatem.

-Harold, zabieram cię na przejażdżkę.- Powiedział tylko i już zamierzał się rozłączyć, ale Harry zawołał na niego napiętym głosem:

-Mam umówionego klienta, Louis.

-Czy ja pytałem-

-Czy masz jakieś plany, czy może raczej oznajmiałem ci, że cię gdzieś zabieram?- Brunet bezczelnie dokończył za niego zdanie, nieudanie go przy tym przedrzeźniając. Oboje westchnęli synchronicznie i wywrócili oczami, nawet jeśli wiedzieli, że żaden z nich tego nie zobaczy.-Za piętnaście minut pod kancelarią.

-A gdzie jesteś teraz?

-W domu.- Odpowiedział gładko, na co Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem, jak tylko wyszedł wolnym krokiem z prokuratury i skierował się wprost na parking.-I nie, nie możesz po mnie przyjechać do domu, zapomnij.- Harry dodał spanikowanym tonem, jakby doskonale wiedział, jakie zamiary plączą się w zmąconym umyśle starszego mężczyzny.- Rodzic-

-Oczywiście, Julio, wszystko, by tylko mamusia i tatuś nie wiedzieli, z kim szwenda się ich królewna.

Z tymi słowami szatyn rozłączył się, otworzył drzwi do swojego bugatti i rzucił telefon na fotel pasażera, wsiadając za kierownicę.

A Harry uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym wsunął buty na stopy i czym prędzej wyszedł z domu, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co miał przynieść mu ten dzień.

-Gotowy?- Było pierwszym, co brunet usłyszał po upłynięciu czasu, który wyznaczył mu jego klient w rozmowie telefonicznej. Delikatny wiatr mierzwił jego długie, czekoladowe loki, a i ozdobny żabot półprzeźroczystej koszuli unosił się frywolnie i opadał na jego pierś w rytmie natury. Siedział spokojnie na niskim murku przy schodkach do swojej kancelarii, jego usta na stałe utkwiły w lekkim grymasie zadowolenia i jedynie jego stopa uderzała nerwowo w kamienną posadzkę, zdradzając pewien rodzaj lęku przed nieznanym. Tak właśnie zdążył określić to, co się działo- nieznane. Jakkolwiek nie śledziłby losów Louisa, ile godzin poświęciłby na uczenie się na pamięć jego gestów i reakcji na przeróżne sytuacje; to wszystko traciło znaczenie w mgnieniu oka, gdyż szatyn był niezwykle nieprzewidywalny i po prostu był człowiekiem, dla którego wszystko wydawało się być jednocześnie charakterystyczne, jak i nietypowe. Dlatego też kapka obawy mąciła morze ekscytacji, jakie wypełniło jego ciało po brzegi z chwilą, w której zobaczył nazwisko prokuratora na ekranie swojego telefonu, niecały kwadrans wcześniej.

Na dobrze mu znany, mocny i wyjątkowy- bo łączący w sobie wszystko, co najpiękniejsze w Los Angeles, z silnym brytyjskim wydźwiękiem- akcent, uniósł wzrok ze srebrnych pierścieni na swoich palcach i zmarszczył brwi na widok obcego mężczyzny, zmierzającego do niego od bramy wjazdowej na teren kancelarii. Karmelowe, puszyste włosy odbijały promienie słoneczne, nabierając przy tym złotych refleksów, grzywka opadała mu miękko na czoło, a jej najdłuższy kosmyk otulał jego kość policzkową, schowawszy pod sobą również złoty nausznik okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Równy zarost otaczał żuchwę, przez co rysy jego twarzy wydawały się być zdolne do przecięcia opuszek, gdyby Harry spróbował choćby przyłożyć do nich palec.

Szary sweter z drobnymi, białymi nićmi układał się na jego torsie w idealnym dopasowaniu, a ściągacz stykał się z linią czarnych, nieco opiętych jeansów, których nogawki ich właściciel podwinął delikatnie nad kostki. Nagie stopy zaś zdobiły bordowe, sportowe buty ze złotymi wstawkami i to w pewien sposób zauroczyło młodego prawnika.

-Głuchy jesteś?- Mężczyzna zagaił ponownie, a w jego głowie pobrzmiewała irytacja, jaką Harry kojarzył wyłącznie z jedną osobą.

-Przepraszam?-Odrzekł mocno skonsternowany, zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiły się, jak ściągnął brwi jeszcze bardziej.-Pan mnie chyba z kimś pomylił…- Dodał już grzeczniej, po czym odwrócił wzrok, decydując się na zignorowanie opryskliwej osoby przed nim i skupiając się ponownie na swojej biżuterii na palcach.

-Harold, do kurwy nędzy, nie igraj ze mną, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i na ten mocny ton głosu jego głowa wystrzeliła gwałtownie do góry, by jego oczy mogły spotkać się z tymi o barwie zlodowaciałego oceanu mroźnej Arktyki, już nie ukrytymi pod przyciemniającym szkłem okularów.

-Louis?!-Wykrzyczał w oszołomieniu, a jego szczęka opadła zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów.-Gdzie twój garnitur? I-

-Uciekł w popłochu przed kocem mojej babci, który najwidoczniej jej ukradłeś.- Szatyn przerwał mu w połowie zdania, wzruszywszy beztrosko ramionami, zanim włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni.- Poważnie, nie chcę wiedzieć, co kryje się w twojej głowie, skoro coś pchnęło cię do kupna tego czegoś.- Mówiąc to, głową skinął na strój młodszego prawnika, a ten intuicyjnie przycisnął podbródek do własnej piersi i spojrzał na swój garnitur w czarno-czerwone karo, by zaraz potem wrócić wzrokiem do nieco innej, ale wciąż pięknej twarzy prokuratora.

-No co? Jest ładny…-Obronił się, zmarszczywszy brwi w geście urazy.- Lubię go.

-Ta, masz rację.- Louis skinął wolno głową.- Nic tak nie pasuje do, podobno dojrzałego i samodzielnego, adwokata z własną kancelarią, jak koszula w ananasy.- Dopowiedział z domieszką ironii w głosie.

-Hej, to nie- Spróbował Harry, jednak urwał nagle i wypuścił głośno POWIETRZE w przestrzeń między nimi.- W porządku, to ananasy. -Przyznał, wytykając ofensywnie palec wskazujący, kiedy kontynuował:-Sprawiają, że całość nabiera charakteru.

-Oczywiście, bo sam materiał tego garnituru jest stanowczo zbyt mdły i nijaki.- Starszy przyznał i Styles roześmiał się wesoło pod nosem, zanim wstał z murka i otrzepał niewidzialny kurz ze spodni, oznajmiając tym, że jest gotowy do drogi. Louis założył na powrót swoje okulary, po czym bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z terenu kancelarii, więc dopiero po chwili wyczuł na nowo obecność adwokata przy sobie, gdy ten zdążył jeszcze ze sporym zaskoczeniem przyjrzeć mu się od tyłu, a dopiero potem dorównał mu kroku w drodze do samochodu. Błękitno-czarne bugatti połyskiwało kusząco w blasku słońca, jednak brunet nie otrzymał szansy, by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, bo silnik został odpalony tak szybko, jak tylko prokurator zasiadł za kierownicą. Szyba opadła przy drzwiach pasażera, więc odbicie Harry’ego nagle zamieniło się w twarz szatyna, który zerkał na niego wymownie.

-Wsiądziesz dzisiaj?- Spytał twardo, a Harry zagryzł nerwowo wargę w obawie przed reakcją prawnika na odpowiedź, która kłębiła się w jego umyśle i usilnie wpychała na jego język.

-Ile to cacko wyciąga maksymalnie? -Odrzekł zamiast tego, odwlekając to, co wydawało się nieuniknione. Brwi Louisa uniosły się nieco na to pytanie, a potem jego twarz na powrót wyzbyła się wszelkich emocji, kiedy odpowiadał:

-Maksymalnie? Jakieś czterysta kilometrów na godzinę… -Mruknął spokojnie i Harry cicho przełknął ślinę, po czym odchrząknął w swoją pięść.- Harold.

-Tak?-Brunet odpowiedział posłusznie, z pojedynczymi iskierkami igrającymi w jego oczach.- Co byś chciał, mój drogi?

-Jaki ty masz problem z posadzeniem dupy w tym aucie? Nie mam wieczności, liczę do trzech i masz tu siedzieć, w przeciwnym wypadku zadbam o to, żebyś musiał wyrzucić ten garnitur na śmietnik, bo dymu z rury wydechowej nie spierzesz.- Zapowiedział stanowczo, na co młodszy prawnik wywrócił oczami, przeskakując przy tym niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.

-Może jednak pojedziemy moim samochodem, co?- Zielonooki zaproponował z czułym uśmiechem na ustach, który skutkował jedynie nerwowym skurczem mięśnia w zewnętrznym kąciku oka Louisa.-Ja wiem, wiem, nie lubisz go, ale w sumie nie jest taki najgorszy… I jednak nie zabijemy się nim, tak sądzę…- Wyjaśnił nieco spanikowanym tonem, licząc na to, że to w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynie na wybór prokuratora.

-Raz.- Szatyn powiedział tylko, zapiął swój pas bezpieczeństwa i przycisnął delikatnie pedał gazu w celu wymuszenia na Harrym pośpiechu.

-Louis…

-Dwa.-Liczył dalej, wolno i leniwie, jakby od niechcenia, podczas gdy dłoń Harry’ego drżała nad klamką, a on sam zdążył już zagryźć wargę do krwi i zlizać jej metaliczny posmak, krzywiąc się odrobinę na to uczucie.- T-

-Dobra, wsiadam!

Z tymi słowami brunet wreszcie otworzył drzwi i wsiadł na fotel pasażera, przymknąwszy oczy podczas zapinania własnego pasa bezpieczeństwa. Naciągnął go jeszcze i wyprostował odpowiednio, by ten ułożył się ciasno na jego torsie, dzięki czemu mógł poczuć namiastkę bezpieczeństwa w potężnej maszynie, za której sterem siedział prawnik z dość ciężką stopą na gaz. Szyba obok niego uniosła się na powrót, odcinając mu tym ostatnią drogę ucieczki, a potem Louis przesunął drążek zmiany biegów i gwałtownie wcisnął pedał gazu, ruszając z miejsca z głośnym piskiem, nieco tylko tłumionym w środku przez odtwarzacz muzyki. Wprawna ręka poruszała kierownicą płynnymi ruchami nadgarstka, tak samo, jak podczas ostatniego razu, gdy Harry był świadkiem tego, w pewnym stopniu hipnotyzującego spektaklu opanowanych nerwów i obycia z dużą prędkością. A jego ciało tylko tkwiło na swoim miejscu, sztywne i napięte w każdym jego calu, kiedy to Louisa ogarnął błogi spokój, graniczący z euforią z przebywania w swoim żywiole oraz upragnionego poczucia władzy nad losem drugiej osoby.

Zanim się obejrzeli, opuścili granicę zatłoczonego Londynu i otworzyła się przed nimi długa, niemal prosta trasa z niczym, poza wszelkiego rodzaju drzewami po obu jej stronach. Skończyły się parkingi, domy mieszkalne czy strefy szkolnych przejść dla dzieci, a rozpoczęła dzika, opuszczona droga, która była dla szatyna zachętą ostateczną; oferującą czyste sumienie dzięki brakom ograniczeń, zapraszającą na gładki, rozległy asfalt, który w błękitnych oczach aż się prosił o rozpalenie opon do granic możliwości. Więc Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem i opuścił nieco głowę, co nie uszło uwadze Harry’ego, bo brunet niemal natychmiast na oślep wyszukał przedramię starszego i zamknął je w stalowym uścisku.

-Wiem, co chcesz zrobić i zaklinam, nie rób tego.-Wymruczał miękko, niemal błagalnie, ale Louis jedynie spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, zanim ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na drodze przed sobą.- Louis, nie.- Spróbował jeszcze raz, na co otrzymał jedynie widok poruszających się ścięgien na grzebiecie dłoni szatyna, kiedy ten postukał palcami w drążek skrzyni biegów.

-Trzymaj się, piękny.-Zapowiedział z nutą wyzwania w głosie, po czym wcisnął pedał gazu do samego końca, a samochód przyspieszył tak bardzo, że Harry niemal fizycznie poczuł, jak jego ciało wbiło się nagle w fotel. Żaden z nich nie obserwował licznika prędkości; jeden z przyzwyczajenia, drugi zaś ze strachu przed ujrzeniem horrendalnej liczby, po doświadczeniu której mógłby nawet stracić przytomność ze stresu. Oboje po prostu obserwowali drogę, znikające za nimi drzewa i zamazanie przestrzeni wokół nich, w której w pewnym momencie po stronie Harry’ego mignęło coś w kolorze bieli, zmąconej żółcią i granatem.

-Lou..?-Harry odezwał się, zaraz po tym, jak jego wzrok powędrował za dziwnie znajomymi barwami.- Czy to nie była policja?

-No i?- Było jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa, wypowiedzianą z dozą dystansu i obojętności. Jednak zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi, spojrzawszy we wsteczne lusterko.- Co do cholery?-Mruknął, jak tylko zobaczył, że policyjny samochód jechał za nim z włączonymi światłami i syreną.

-Powinniśmy się zatrzymać.

-No co ty nie powiesz?-Spytał poirytowany, po czym skręcił ostro w pierwszy mijany zjazd z ulicy i zahamował z impetem, nieco zjeżdżając sobie opony. Wokół samochodu pojawiły się chmury kurzu, wyłączony silnik przestał przyjemnie buczeć pod nimi, a wiatr targał delikatnie drzewami, szumem wygrywając ponurą melodię nadchodzącej klęski, której Louis stawił czoła w pojedynkę, opuszczając samochód z Harrym w środku, by nonszalancko podejść do jednego z dwóch funkcjonariuszy. Brunet zaś pozostał na swoim miejscu, ciesząc się sposobem, w jaki starszy prawnik zaparkował auto przodem do radiowozu, więc miał idealny widok na to, co się działo. Usiadł więc wygodniej w fotelu pasażera, jednocześnie wyciągając rękę do ekranu odtwarzacza, na którym ściszył nieco dźwięk i włączył spokojniejsza piosenkę, a potem przeniósł wzrok przed siebie i zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył, że drugi policjant kierował się wprost do niego. Natychmiast opuścił boczną szybę, usilnie starając się przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego twarz mężczyzny wydawała mu się znajoma, a w tym czasie dość wysoki blondyn zdążył podejść do drzwi i pochylić się przy nich, by zyskać lepszy dostęp do młodego adwokata.

-Dobry, panie Styles.-Przywitał się wesoło i Harry nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko, nawet jeśli okoliczności ich spotkania nie były sprzyjające.- Pamięta mnie pan?- Zagaił, zaczepnie unosząc przy tym jedną brew.

-No właśnie próbuję sobie przypomnieć…-Odrzekł prawnik, przeniósłszy wzrok z przedniej szyby na funkcjonariusza policji. Z uwagą przyjrzał się jego gładkiej twarzy o ostrych liniach żuchwy, prześledził kontury jego nosa i zatopił się na moment w głębi niebieskiego spojrzenia, a potem jego brwi nagle wystrzeliły do góry, kiedy wreszcie sobie przypomniał.-Dylan!- Wykrzyczał radośnie, uśmiechając się przy tym pięknie.-Dylan Alvey. Spór w sprawie naruszenia zasad kodeksu pracy, mam rację?-Zapytał dla pewności i jego oczy zaświeciły, gdy policjant pokiwał twierdząco głową.

-Dokładnie tak.

-Przyjęli cię z powrotem, tak po prostu?-Odezwał się znowu, jedynie kątem oka zerkając na Louisa, który z założonymi rękami stał dumnie naprzeciw rosłego bruneta o wyjątkowo surowej twarzy, zupełnie pozbawionej emocji, zupełnie jakby stanowiącej odzwierciedlenie tej należącej do prokuratora. Wyraźnie o coś się kłócili, Harry mógł poznać to już po samej postawie szatyna, do tego policjant wyglądał przy nim na chcącego się na niego rzucić w każdym momencie, przez co zielonooki obstawiał, że to prawnik miał w tym sporze przewagę i nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy.

-Tak po prostu.-Dylan odrzekł, przywracając adwokata do tematu ich rozmowy.-Sam byłem trochę zdziwiony, ale tak. Nawet dali mi podwyżkę!-Zawołał z podekscytowaniem, cały rozpromieniony w obecności bruneta o oczach w kolorze mchu. Przed nimi Louis w pewnym momencie został pchnięty na maskę radiowozu tak mocno, że okulary ześliznęły mu się z nosa i upadły wprost w błotnistą ziemię obok samochodu, jego ręce zaś zostały szarpnięte za jego plecami i uwięzione w stalowym uścisku funkcjonariusza. Brwi Harry’ego zmarszczyły się na ten widok posępnie, oblizał krańce zębów w zadumie i uchylił nieco usta w zdziwieniu, po czym oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela i spojrzał po raz kolejny na Dylana z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

-A jak twoje dzieci, Dylan?-Zagaił z ciekawością wymalowaną w oczach. Na oślep wyciągnął rękę, by wyciszyć całkowicie muzykę i móc skupić się na swoim dawnym kliencie, kiedy ten z czymś w rodzaju dumy opowiadał mu o swojej sporej rodzince, której losy były główną myślą Harry’ego podczas tego procesu. Pamiętał dokładnie, jakie jego życie było piękne w tamtym okresie; zgarniał złote laury praktycznie od każdego, wszyscy naokoło kadzili mu, a przynajmniej tymi ludźmi się przejmował, zupełnie ignorując zazdrość wśród jego kolegów adwokatów, do tego nie musiał ubiegać się o niczyją uwagę, bo dostawał jej aż nadmiar. Westchnął pod nosem na myśl o tym, jak to wszystko skończyło się z dniem, w którym przypomniał sobie o istnieniu wyjątkowo opryskliwego prokuratora i wpadł w niego nieświadomie, tracąc zdrowy rozsądek i wszelkie zasady pod wpływem żądzy wiecznej kontroli starszego prawnika, jaka powalała go na kolana każdym pojedynczym słowem, wypuszczanym przez grzeszne wąskie usta.

-Czy on jest świadomy, w jak ogromne kłopoty się ładuje, wyprawiając takie cuda z Louisem?- Zapytał w końcu z czystego zaciekawienia, gdy jego wzrok ponownie utkwił na skutym w kajdanki szatynie oraz przeszukującym go policjancie. Dylan tylko wzruszył na to ramionami.

-Facet próbuje wmówić, że jest Tomlinsonem. Wie pan, tym małym gnojem, który tak pana zjebał na procesie tego mordercy…-Odrzekł z rozbawieniem w głosie.-No błagam, może i jest podobny, ale Tomlinson to cholerna żyleta w garniturze, a nie taki pierwszy lepszy skrzat w drogim aucie.

-Dylan, to jest Louis Tomlinson.- Harry napomknął lekko, cicho podśmiewając się z faktu, jak szybko cały kolor uciekł z twarzy funkcjonariusza policji.- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo w dupie jest twój kolega w tym momencie?- Zapytał jeszcze, dłonią zasłoniwszy swoje usta, chcąc w ten sposób jakkolwiek powstrzymać chichot. Dylan zaś nagle poczerwieniał, po czym szybko założył na głowę służbową czapkę i odchrząknął głośno w swoją pięść, zanim wyprostował się przy samochodzie, a pojedyncza kropelka potu spłynęła w dół jego skroni.

-Mówi pan poważnie?-Zapytał, nieco się przy tym zacinając.-Co pan z nim robi w jednym samochodzie, cała policja w Wielkiej Brytanii obstawia zakłady, kiedy on pana w końcu doprowadzi do ruiny za to, jak pogrywał pan z nim w sądzie…- Wyjaśnił i Harry przyjął na twarz grymas, który łączył w sobie rozbawienie i czysty szok, marszcząc brwi i uchylając nieco usta.

-Przec- heeeeej!- Zaprotestował głośno w teatralne urazie.- Nieważne, nie sądzę, że ta kłótnia się nam opłaca. Zwłaszcza, gdy twój kolega jeździ jak ze szmatą z facetem, który jest w stanie zrujnować mu życie, nawet na niego nie patrząc…- Oznajmił poddańczo i tylko pomachał dłonią na policjanta, który jak na zawołanie odszedł od niego, czym prędzej dobiegając do swojego towarzysza na służbie.

Temperatura zdawała się spadać z każdym kolejnym krokiem, jaki przybliżał go do szatyna, pochylonego upokarzająco nad maską radiowozu. Spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu było w stanie zabić każdego, kto się na nie nawinie, więc Dylan próbował ominąć jego promień szerokim łukiem, gdy ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię kroczył szybkim krokiem do drugiego policjanta, by szarpnąć go za ramię, jak tylko pojawił się u jego boku.

-Stan.- Odkaszlnął niezręcznie, zagłuszając własny szept.- Stan, to jest autentyk.-Dodał, wdychając z trudem powietrze z napiętej atmosfery między nimi.- Puść go, jeśli ci życie miłe.

-Pierdolisz.-Odrzekł w oszołomieniu i już nawet otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś więcej, jednak stanowczy, warczący głos Louisa przerwał mu z dołu w krótkim, ale silnym:

-Ja cię zaraz pierdolnę, jeśli go nie posłuchasz, durniu z zakutym łbem.

I na te słowa obaj funkcjonariusze rzucili się do rozkucia szatyna z kajdanek, więc już chwilę później prokurator ostentacyjnie pocierał obolałe nadgarstki, mrużąc oczy na tego z nich, który ośmielił się tak go potraktować. Dylan zaś podniósł jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne, wytarł je we własny mundur i gdy już miał pewność, że są wystarczająco czyste, sam założył je na jego nos, zaraz potem odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość, z wyraźną skruchą malującą się na twarzy.

-Naprawdę przep- Zaczął, jednak Louis jedynie wyciągnął płaską dłoń, tym jednym gestem skutecznie go uciszając.

-Gratuluję, chłopcy, genialna akcja.- Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy, bacznie przyjrzawszy się postaci Stana.-Właśnie przyczyniliście się do reformy rekrutacji do policji, dzięki wam setki, a może i tysiące idiotów w tym kraju, łasych na przywileje z tego zawodu, będą mogły pożegnać się z tym marzeniem i poszukać pracy w barach szybkiej obsługi, bo na posterunek to oni z pewnością nie trafią, właśnie dzięki wam. Osobiście o to, kurwa, zadbam, nie musicie się o to martwić.- Dopowiedział już spokojnym, opanowanym tonem.-A wy…- Spróbował jeszcze, ale Dylan wpadł mu w słowo, spanikowanym tonem mrucząc pod nosem:

-Błagam, ja nie mogę zostać zgłoszony do komendanta, pan Styles całkiem niedawno mnie wybronił…

Na to Louis przybliżył się do niego z nieznacznie zmarszczonymi brwiami, zmierzył wzrokiem całą jego postać i uniósł głowę, przekrzywiając ją nieco w bok, by móc patrzeć na niego z góry spod półprzymkniętych oczu.

-Wiesz, dlaczego cię wybronił?- Zapytał tajemniczo i policjant przełknął głośno ślinę, zanim zebrał się na odwagę, wystarczającą do odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

-Dlaczego?- Odparł cicho, a jego głos załamał się na końcu, utykając mu ciężko w gardle.

-Bo to nie ja cię oskarżyłem.-Padło z ust szatyna i każde słowo zdawało się uderzać w ciało mundurowego niczym kule armatnie, wystrzelone wprost z machiny zagłady.- Gdybym to był ja, sędzia nie popełniłby takiej wtopy, przywracając ci zdolność do wykonywania zawodu.

-Rozumiem.- Dylan mruknął potulnie, opuszczając głowę pod ciężarem spojrzenia prokuratora. Louis tylko prychnął na nich obu z pogardą, po czym wywrócił oczami i wszedł między nich, jednego i drugiego trącając kpiarsko ramionami.

-W której komendzie pełnicie służbę?

-W tej na Borough High…- Odpowiedzieli mu obaj jednocześnie, na co skinął głową w zrozumieniu i mruknął jeszcze:

-Spodziewajcie się mojej wizyty w przyszłym tygodniu.-, zanim wrócił wolnym krokiem do samochodu, w którym Harry cierpliwie na niego czekał, nie ważąc się powiedzieć nawet słowa przez kilka kolejnych minut, przez co na jezdnię wrócili w kompletnej ciszy, nieprzerywanej nawet cichymi dźwiękami muzyki z odtwarzacza. 

Żaden z nich nie wiedział jeszcze, że milczenie jeszcze im się udzieli tego dnia, ponownie z powodu szatyna.

-Louis, zwolnij.

Pierwsze ostrzeżenie ze strony bruneta padło już kilka minut później, gdy Louis osiągnął prędkość, która sprawiła, że krajobraz przed nimi zamazywał się w jego oczach z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej. Silnik buczał pod nimi, wprowadzając w nieprzyjemne wibracje ciało prawnika o oczach w kolorze mchu, a przecinane przez pęd samochodu POWIETRZE świstało złowrogo w jego uszach i wszystko wydawało się mu się być zupełnie nieodpowiednie i zbyt gwałtowne. Jednak starszy mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął w odpowiedzi, zamiast tego jeszcze mocniej nacisnąwszy na pedał gazu pod swoją stopą i w momencie, w którym Harry obrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, zauważył pojedynczy ruch żuchwy szatyna, krótki i z pozoru nieznaczny, a jednocześnie groźny i tak doskonale wyrażający napięcie, jakie przejęło kontrolę nad całym jego ciałem. Potem młodszy z nich opuścił głowę, jakby w zażenowaniu, z natrętnym przeświadczeniem o dziwnym rodzaju intymności sceny, którą miał przed sobą, i której nie ośmielił się zakłócić. Palce jego dłoni odruchowo wplotły się w czekoladowe loki, by zaczesać je do tyłu z chwilą uniesienia twarzy z powrotem na wysokość przedniej szyby auta, a następnie założyć kosmyk włosów za ucho, pociągając przy tym niezręcznie nosem.

-Zwolnij, nigdzie się nam nie spieszy.- Powiedział w próbie kolejnego upomnienia Louisa, na co ten zacisnął obie dłonie na skórzanej kierownicy, zaraz po tym, jak rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie jednemu z czarnych rombów na udzie swojego adwokata. Brwi ich obu zmarszczyły się równocześnie; te brązowe w determinacji i skupieniu na drodze przed nimi, zaś te nieco ciemniejsze w konsternacji, zmąconej kapką rosnącej w dwudziestoośmiolatku irytacji.

Las zdawał się nie mieć końca; setki drzew tkwiły w zwartych skupiskach po obu stronach gładkiej jezdni, w zachęcie do zadumy nad pięknem ich koron w odcieniu zieleni, który najpełniej można by było określić mianem wiosny w pełni. Oni zaś uwięzieni byli w hałasie martwej ciszy w przestrzeni wokół nich, oddychając ciężko powietrzem naładowanym niekomfortową powagą, która swoją cierpkością grzęzła im w gardłach i przyprawiała o grymas niezadowolenia, wymalowany na ich twarzach. Promienie słońca rozbijały swe światło o przednią szybę, przez co Louis marszczył nieznacznie brwi pod cienką taflą korekcyjnych szkieł przyciemnianych okularów, a Harry zdecydował się zdjąć marynarkę, zostając jedynie w pół-prześwitującej koszuli, na lewym boku niechlujnie wychodzącej z materiału garniturowych spodni, których niedorzecznie szerokie nogawki drażniły pewną część starszego prawnika.

-Lou, mówię do ciebie.-Brunet odezwał się nagle po raz kolejny, nieświadomie pociągnąwszy przy tym za kosmyk przydługich włosów, swobodnie ułożony wraz z resztą włosów na obu jego ramionach, kontrastujący z, a jednocześnie idealnie wpasowujący się w delikatną, śnieżną biel kaszmiru.- Zwolnij, bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że nic nie widzisz przez to słońce i zaraz się rozbijemy, a przez tę myśl robi mi się cholernie słabo, gdyż- i teraz uwaga, zaskakujący fakt- całkiem lubię swoje życie i nie chcę zginąć w garniturze w czarno-czerwone karo. Krew na tym materiale nie będzie wyglądać tak dramatycznie, jak powinna, więc… Ty mnie nawet nie słuchasz, prawda?- Spytał, samemu ucinając swoją wcześniejszą wypowiedź. W geście rezygnacji oparł łokieć na podłokietniku i palcami prześledził linię swoich brwi, zmiażdżywszy je w zewnętrznych kącikach, tylko po to, by zaraz wrócić do tych wewnętrznych, a następnie przenieść opuszki na nos i ucisnąć skrzydełka w zdenerwowaniu.- Nie wierzę, na co ja się dałem namówić.- Mruknął ponuro pod nosem, na co kącik ust Louisa uniósł się delikatnie w pogardliwym, krzywym uśmieszku.

-Pan.- Brunet usłyszał w odpowiedzi, jednak zamiast rozkoszować się miękkim tonem głosu, płynącym wprost z ust szatyna po długiej chwili zupełnej ignorancji, on po raz kolejny obrócił głowę w jego stronę i ściągnął brwi w konsternacji, a na jego twarzy cienką, ostrą kreską wymalował się obraz czystej dezorientacji, która wyrażała się poprzez lekko drgającą w skupieniu żuchwę czy choćby nieco zmrużone oczy.

-Słucham?- Spytał niepewnie, gdy między nimi zapanowała martwa cisza i mina starszego z nich na powrót stała się neutralna, a wręcz kamienna. Zanim szatyn zdecydował się cokolwiek powiedzieć, sprawnie pociągnął za kierownicę, bez żadnych przeszkód pokonując tym jeden z kilku zakrętów na ich wspólnej drodze donikąd, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie ułożył jedną ze swoich dłoni na udzie, podczas gdy Harry w oszołomieniu i z wizją rozbicia się na drzewie przewartościowywał własne życie, obiema rękami desperacko trzymając się uchwytu w drzwiach pasażera.

-Chcę, żebyś wrócił do utrzymywania między nami relacji „klient-adwokat”.- Louis napomknął głosem pustym i zupełnie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji.-Chociaż może źle się wyraziłem, odkąd, no wiesz, nawet nie pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek o tej relacji.-Dopowiedział jeszcze, zanim Harry westchnął ciężko i na powrót rozsiadł się w fotelu wygodnie, usilnie próbując rozluźnić, spięte od stóp do głów, ciało. Szatyn ukradkiem spojrzał, jak dłoń młodszego prawnika wylądowała na dwukolorowym materiale garniturowych spodni i pogładziła beztrosko udo, na co on wywrócił jedynie oczami, zaraz po tym skupiwszy się na drodze przed sobą. Kolejnych parę kilometrów przejechali w kompletnej, zagłuszanej tylko poprzez buczenie silnika, ciszy, wiszącej ciężko w przestrzeni nad nimi, i kiedy jednemu z nich bardzo ta atmosfera odpowiadała, drugiego coś jakby zżerało od środka, co w końcu zaczął okazywać poprzez nerwowe wiercenie się na swoim miejscu czy szczypanie luźnego materiału spodni na łydce nogi założonej na nogę w typowo damski sposób.

-Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć…- Harry zagaił po jakimś czasie, odruchowo splótłszy swoje dłonie na kolanie, tępo wpatrując się w przednią szybę bugatti.-Mam zwracać się do ciebie per „Pan”, podczas gdy ty masz cały katalog określeń dla mnie, z czego ponad połowa to dość niekulturalne, niepoprawne etycznie lub zwyczajnie bezczelne i obraźliwe słówka?-Zapytał w dozą wyuczonego profesjonalizmu w głosie, nieco tylko nasiąkniętym nutą protekcjonalizmu.

-Jestem starszy.

-Dziesięć lat różnicy nie daje ci jeszcze prawa do stawiania mi takich warunków, Louis, tym bardziej nie w okresie wiekowym, w którym jesteśmy teraz. Gdybyś powiedział mi to w czasach mojego dzieciństwa-

-Z którego mentalnie wciąż jeszcze nie wyszedłeś.- Louis napomknął cicho, jednak w tym samym czasie na tyle głośno, by doszło to do uszu Harry’ego i zmusiło go do przerwania swojej wypowiedzi.

-Gdybyś powiedział mi to w czasach mojego dzieciństwa.- Brunet powtórzył, tym razem położywszy na swoje słowa znacznie większy nacisk, przez co starszy prawnik przez krótki moment miał wrażenie, że ten syczy na niego przez zaciśnięte w irytacji zęby.-Wtedy jeszcze mógłbym to zrozumieć. W tym momencie obaj jesteśmy dorośli, więc ta różnica wiekowa nie gra zbyt dużej roli w naszej relacji, mój drogi.- Stwierdził z wyjątkową oschłością, a światło słoneczne odbiło się od jego srebrnego pierścionka, po raz kolejny przykuwając uwagę Louisa do jego dłoni, której palce zdążyły ukradkiem prześliznąć się z kolana do ozdobnego żabotu, niedorzecznej w jego mniemaniu, koszuli w ananasy z przeźroczystego materiału. Szatyn natychmiast zamrugał kilkukrotnie, nieznacznie kręcąc głową na boki w pragnieniu pozbycia się niechcianego widoku sprzed oczu, po czym po raz kolejny wbił ostre spojrzenie w drogę przed nimi, za wszelką cenę próbując skupić się na prowadzeniu swojego ukochanego auta.- Porozmawiaj ze mną na ten temat, kiedy zaczną ci się problemy z prostatą, być może wtedy rozpatrzę twój wniosek. Ale nie obiecuję.-Zakończył z wyraźną dumą, rysującą się na jego twarzy, kiedy obrócił się w stronę kierowcy i cwanie do niego uśmiechnął, a jego zielone oczy przyozdobiły szydercze iskierki. Louis nie zareagował w żaden sposób, do momentu, w którym dłoń młodszego prawnika wylądowała na jego barku w zamiarze przyjacielskiego poklepania go; wtedy szarpnął gwałtownie ramieniem, strząsając z siebie niechciane palce i warknął chłodno:

-Nie dotykaj mnie-, po czym z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, jak szybko cała pewność własnych czynów uciekła w popłochu z ciała młodszego mężczyzny.- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, chłopcze, bo nie mam zamiaru się więcej powtarzać. Jestem starszy, dojrzalszy, bardziej doświadczony życiowo i mogę doprowadzić cię do bankructwa jednym pstryknięciem palców, więc łaskawie zapamiętaj sobie na przyszłość, żeby ze mną nie igrać, b- wypowiedział głośno i wyraźnie, jednak ton jego głosu emanował opanowaniem, którego Harry’emu w tamtej sytuacji zabrakło, co pokazał poprzez nagłe wtargnięcie mu w słowo:

-W tym momencie to ty igrasz ze mną, a wiedz, że fakt, iż wciąż masz mnie za dzieciaka, którego zobaczyłeś w auli wykładowej na uniwersytecie, wcale mnie takowym dzieciakiem nie czyni. Chryste, pomyślałbym, że to kariera prokuratorska naładowała ci tyłek pawimi piórami, ale już wtedy byłeś takim sukinsynem-

-Nie mieszaj w to mojej matki, Harold, stajesz się niepoprawny etycznie i zwyczajnie bezczelny.- Tym razem to Louis bez pardonu przerwał wywód młodszego z nich, po czym gładko pokonał kolejny zakręt, sprawiając, że Harry ponownie musiał złapać za uchwyt w drzwiach, by nie wypaść z fotela, nawet jeśli zabezpieczał go pas.

-Och, chciałeś powiedzieć, że staję się taki jak ty?-Zauważył młodszy prawnik z przekąsem, sugestywnie unosząc przy tym jedną brew, a jego rozmówca jedynie przekrzywił głowę nieco w bok, jakby w grymasie niezadowolenia.-W każdym razie, odkąd tylko stanęliśmy ponownie na swojej drodze, wiecznie starasz się mnie poniżyć.

-Wtedy też cię poniżałem, nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym rezygnować z tej pięknej i wyjątkowo dla mnie wygodnej tradycji.

-Bo to ode mnie zależą dalsze losy twojej kariery. -Odmruknął natychmiast, na co Louis zacisnął zęby, a mięsień przy zewnętrznym kąciku jego prawego oka zadrżał niekontrolowanie w rosnącej w jego ciele irytacji. Harry jednak tego nie zauważył, zbyt przejęty własnym ego, dzięki czemu stracił szansę na przywrócenie neutralnej atmosfery między nimi, gdyż zaraz wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął na nowo wygłaszać swoją tyradę, zupełnie nie przemyślawszy tego, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć, zamiast tego po prostu dając się ponieść na fali żalu i nienawiści do braku komfortu w przestrzeni ich okalającej. - Jestem twoim adwokatem i mam głęboko w poważaniu to, jak sobie życzysz w tym momencie, bym się do ciebie zwracał. Nie jesteś obcą mi osobą, znam cię, o mało przez ciebie nie ujebałem semestru, do tego upokorzyłeś mnie na naszym pierwszym wspólnym procesie, więc jedno, co jesteś mi winien, to względny szacunek, którego z kolei użyję do wywarcia na tobie działania wedle moich zasad, czy szanownemu prokuratorowi generalnemu się to podoba, czy też nie. Masz trzydzieści osiem lat, nie sześćdziesiąt, więc się wypchaj z tym per „Pan”, bo nic tym nie wskórasz w tym momencie. To ja mam trzymam rękę na pulsie, Lou, to ja pociągam za sznurki.-Warczał oschle mocno protekcjonalnym tonem głosu, a jego postawa z każdym kolejnym słowem jedynie zyskiwała na utożsamianiu poczucia wyższości w sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. I chociaż Louis miał ochotę kpiarsko parsknąć w odpowiedzi na wywód młodszego z nich, nie zrobił nic, poza nieznacznym odchyleniem głowy do tyłu wraz z charakterystycznym przekrzywieniem jej na bok.

-Coś jeszcze?- Zapytał ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy, a Harry w reakcji na to burknął pod nosem, uprzednio mrużąc oczy na oślepiające go słońce. W akcie niezdecydowania pociągnął gwałtownie za nogawkę swoich spodni, po czym usiadł prosto, obie nogi przycisnąwszy do nadwozia sportowego samochodu, i buntowniczo skrzyżował ręce na piersi, niechcący zawadzając przy tym o żabot koszuli.

-Tak, w tej chwili masz zwolnić. Albo wiesz, co? Na pierwszym zjeździe się zatrzymujesz i nawet nie próbuj mnie wciągać w bezcelową dyskusję na ten temat, nic ci to nie da. Jestem za młody i zdecydowanie jeszcze nie gotowy na śmierć, żebyś ty mógł szarżować tą machiną zła ucieleśnionego wśród masy drzew i metalowych barierek, w które łatwo możemy się wpieprzyć, tylko dlatego, że ktoś ci nastąpił na szkarłatną pelerynę, królewiczu sprawiedliwości z fetyszem drutu kolczastego. Baw się tak podczas samotnej jazdy, śmiało, ale dopóki siedzę w tym aucie w fotelu pasażera, jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny, a popierdalając jak dziki z prędkością, ja nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, ile zdążyłeś wyciągnąć tym cholernym Batmobilem, powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę z faktu, że w tym momencie mój los leży w twoich parszywych rękach, a w ten sposób naruszasz moje prawo do życia, ustanowione w artykule drugim Konwencji Praw Człowieka, do tego wkraczasz już na pole karne za narażenie mojego życia lub zdrowia i jestem całkiem pewien, że znajdę odpowiedni precedens, żeby pociągnąć cię za to do odpowiedzialności karnej, Louis.- Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na jednym wydechu, przez co z finalnym słowem nabrał gwałtownie powietrze i wypuścił je równie dramatycznie, niekontrolowanie dysząc zaraz potem. Wystawiony wcześniej w wyrazie wszechwiedzy palec schował i obie dłonie ułożył na swoich udach, by zająć się bezcelowym gładzeniem przyjemnego materiału spodni podczas usilnej próby uregulowania oddechu. A gdy odzyskał już możliwość płynnej mowy, westchnął jeszcze ciężko, zanim ponownie otworzył buzię, tylko po to, by wypłynęła z nich dość długa, ale konkretna komenda:- Zatrzymaj się, do kurwy nędzy, bo przysięgam na Boga, zwymiotuję ci zaraz na tapicerkę, której konserwacja być może jest droższa od mojego średniego miesięcznego wynagrodzenia, mi jest naprawdę niedobrze od tego zamazanego tła, kretynie.

I na te słowa brwi Louisa uniosły się w oszołomieniu, narysowawszy kilka poziomych linii na jego czole. Mężczyzna gwałtownie wcisnął pedał hamulca, wzrokiem doszukując się jakiegokolwiek miejsca poza jezdnią, gdzie mógłby się zatrzymać, a gdy mu się to udało, ostro skręcił kierownicę w prawo, nawet nie patrząc na to, czy na drugim pasie znajdował się inny samochód; bugatti przecięło linię dzielącą asfalt na dwie równe części, po czym kłąb kurzu otoczył je całe, opadając dopiero na dłuższy moment po zgaszeniu silnika.

-Wyjdź, łyknij trochę świeżego powietrza i po prostu zejdź mi z oczu, albo osobiście odetnę ci dopływ tlenu i już nigdy nie będziesz narzekał na mdłości czy ogólne osłabienie. -Mruknął stanowczo, z łokciem opartym na podłokietniku i palcami masującymi pulsujące skronie.

-Chodź ze mną na spacer.- Odrzekł Harry, głosem pełnym dziecięcej niepewności, przeplecionej ognistymi wstęgami nadziei, a jego twarz w tamtym momencie przybrała najbardziej niewinny wyraz, na jaki było go stać. Nawet jego usta rozciągnęły się w drobnym uśmiechu, który zniknął tak szybko, jak tylko mszasta zieleń spotkała mroźny błękit w starciu spojrzeń dwojga prawników.-Proszę?- Dodał tonem nieco głośniejszym od szeptu, palcami własnych dłoni bawiąc się śnieżnobiałym żabotem. Promienie słoneczne padały wtedy idealnie na całą jego postać, rozświetlając ostre rysy twarzy, dodając blasku porcelanowej cerze, a w końcu kumulując się na jego koszuli, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym, pod zdobionym kaszmirem, kryło się serce, bijące tylko trochę szybciej niż zwykle, w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony starszego mężczyzny. I gdy tylko Louis uświadomił sobie, że widok, który miał przed sobą, był dla jego oczu wystarczająco znośny, by nie odwrócić wzroku w pogardzie, natychmiast sięgnął dłonią do drzwi od strony kierowcy i otworzył je, by mogło uderzyć w niego chłodne, leśne powietrze.

-Dziesięć minut i wracamy, nie będę się z tobą szlajał nawet sekundę dłużej.- Zapowiedział oschle, co Harry mimowolnie wpuścił jednym uchem, a wypuścił drugim, zbyt przejęty sytuacją, w jakiej się znaleźli oraz uporczywymi mdłościami. Z ochotą wyszedł ze sportowego wozu, tylko na chwilę wręcz kładąc się na jego dachu, głowę oparłszy na zimnej, lakierowanej blasze w pragnieniu poczucia ulgi i zatrzymania nieprzyjemnych zawrotów głowy. Potem zarzucił na ramiona marynarkę, dłońmi otrzepał niewidzialny kurz ze spodni i rozciągnął się szybko, niemal słysząc podejrzany strzyk w kręgosłupie, który zmusił go do zamarcia w bezruchu na czas równy paru sekundom.

-Nie pożałujesz, będę grzeczny.- Wyznał z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, gdy tylko Louis obszedł samochód i stanął przy nim, wyczekująco przeskakując wzrokiem między młodszym prawnikiem a wejściem w głąb lasu. A kiedy Harry żwawym krokiem ruszył jako pierwszy, szatyn zmierzył całą jego sylwetkę osądzającym spojrzeniem i poprawił okulary na swoim nosie, zanim napomknął ciche:

-Obyś ty nie pożałował, dzieciaku. W lesie łatwiej ukryć zwłoki- i leniwie powędrował jego śladem.

Dobrze wyprofilowane podeszwy sportowych butów uderzały rytmicznie w ziemię pod ich właścicielem, mieszanka głębokiego burgundu i bladej żółci naprzemiennie wtapiały się w odcień wilgotnej gleby i kontrastowały z żywą zielenią trawy w miarę pewnych kroków starszego mężczyzny. Dojrzałe źdźbła zdawały się bezwstydnie ocierać o jego odsłonięte kostki, pozostawiając resztki porannej rosy na nagiej skórze, jakby w prośbie o przystanięcie na chwilę i zauważenie ich uroku, co jednak on ignorował i dumnie wędrował dalej, włócząc się bez celu po lesie przepełnionym wyjątkową aurą; wciąż przed siebie, tam, gdzie prowadził go los. Przez taflę przyciemnianych okularów obserwował, jak drzewa, rozgałęziające się dopiero wysoko ponad ich głowami i ułożone w swoistym szyku, którego logiki żaden z nich nie mógłby nigdy zrozumieć, pięły się w górę ku światłu, jednocześnie swymi koronami zaborczo pozbawiając swoich gości dostępu do wiosennego słońca. Jedynie niektóre promienie usilnie przebijały się przez gęsto rozrzucone- z ich perspektywy w pustce między ziemią i niebem- gałęzie, przez co złote poświaty mogły nadać całości widoku przed nimi pewnego rodzaju magii, która miała siłę przenieść ich do świata tak bardzo odległego rzeczywistości, pozbawionego trosk i ciężarów codziennej rutyny; gdzie znaczenie czasu rozmywało się na ich oczach, a zastąpiło go naprzemienne bicie dwóch serc. Czyste, rześkie by Advertise"> powietrze  
image  
rozpieszczało ich płuca, tak chętnie przez nich wdychane i wypuszczane w postaci półprzeźroczystych kłębów dymu, kompletnie pozbawionych trucizny nikotynowej, jaką przynajmniej jeden z nich gnębił całe swoje ciało każdego dnia.

Pojedyncze, odrzucone od wspólnoty żywych gałęzie łamały się pod ich stopami z dźwiękiem, który z jednej strony drażnił starszego mężczyznę, z drugiej zaś napawał dziwnym dreszczykiem emocji, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz, co młodszy z nich wyłapał niemal natychmiast, jak tylko zauważył cień uśmiechu w kąciku wąskich ust.

-Co siedzi w twojej głowie w tym momencie?- Brunet zapytał, a doza niepewności przejęła zupełną kontrolę nad jego głębokim głosem, zdobiąc go wyraźnie zaakcentowaną nutką chrypy. Jego brwi nieświadomie ściągnęły się nisko nad jego pełnymi podejrzenia oczami, a cały odcień zdrowia zawczasu zaczął stopniowo opuszczać jego cerę, pozostawiając jego twarz coraz to bledszą z każdą sekundą oczekiwania na odpowiedź prokuratora, który w tamtym czasie dawał mu ten zaszczyt bycia jego klientem.

-Bardzo podobnie brzmią łamane ludzkie kości.-Louis odpowiedział z opanowaniem wypisanym na całej swojej postaci. Swoboda, z jaką wypowiedział te słowa, wdarła się w ciało Harry’ego nieproszona i powędrowała w dół jego kręgosłupa nieprzyjemnym dreszczem, przez co mężczyzna wzdrygnął się niekontrolowanie, jednak szatyn nawet nie kłopotał się zauważeniem tego odruchu.- To po prostu dość zabawne, słyszeć to teraz, kiedy ty jesteś tak blisko.- Powiedział zamiast tego, wciąż wyraźnie zadowolony z wszystkiego, co ich obu otaczało w tej chwili.- Mam na myśli, to zawsze jest przyjemne, jednak twoja obecność czyni to wrażenie jeszcze lepszym.

Młodszy z nich zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdy tylko ostatnie słowa upuściły usta trzydziestoośmiolatka. Stanął pośrodku dwóch wąskich drzew, z których jednego nieświadomie się przytrzymał, kiedy zerkał za siebie w poszukiwaniu upragnionego widoku czarno-błękitnego bugatti, a jak tylko uświadomił sobie, że stracili je z oczu już jakiś czas wcześniej, opuścił poddańczo głowę i westchnął wyjątkowo ciężko. Potem uniósł wzrok na powrót na wysokość sylwetki Louisa i zwinął usta w cienką linię, zanim zmusił się do postawienia pierwszego kroku w kierunku dogonienia go.

-Nieważne, zapomnijmy, że w ogóle padło to pytanie, co ty na to?- Zagaił, gdy na nowo szli ramię w ramię.- Niech to, co siedzi w twojej głowie, pozostanie tam na wieki, nigdy nie dopuszczone do ujrzenia światła dziennego. Zwłaszcza te myśli związane stricte ze mną, o ile nie są pochlebne i urocze.

-To równoznaczne z tym, że nigdy nie opuszczą moją głowy, Styles, nie musisz się powtarzać. Rozumiem przekaz.- Louis odrzekł tonem wolnym i zimnym, a jego twarz pozostawała zupełnie neutralna, dobitnie sugerując jego rozmówcy, że ich dyskusja nie wywierała na nim żadnego wrażenia.- Aczkolwiek muszę ci przyznać, że ten spacer zapowiada się interesująco. Dźwięki tych suchych gałęzi w połączeniu z widokiem twojej bladej twarzy to póki co najlepsza rzecz, jaka mi się przytrafiła podczas całego okresu naszej współpracy.- Dopowiedział jeszcze, po czym złośliwe sapnięcie wypełniło przestrzeń między nimi i Harry przymknął na to oczy, wziąwszy przy tym ostry, nosowy wdech, który zaraz wypuścił w postaci kłębu dymu, tak pięknie wyeksponowanego przez rzadkie poświaty wiosennego słońca.

-Póki co.-Powtórzył na starszym mężczyzną, na co ten przytaknął w zgodzie, by następnie cmoknąć cicho w zadumie.

-No, może z wyjątkiem miny Stylesa seniora, gdy miałem jego oczko w głowie w swoich łapskach. To było niezwykle przyjemne, nawet bym ci za to podziękował, gdybyś, no wiesz, nie był mi tego winien tak naprawdę.

-Winien?!- Louis usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zwinął na to usta, przez co jego policzki na moment się zapadły, jeszcze bardziej wyostrzając mocne rysy jego żuchwy. Harry zaś kontynuował, nie przejąwszy się nawet tym, że wyłapaniem tego słówka i oburzeniem z tego powodu jedynie połechtał ego szatyna.-Przepraszam bardzo, mam ci przypomnieć, że wpłaciłem za ciebie kaucję, żeby wyciągnąć twój uparty tyłek z aresztu, tylko po to, żebyś ty zaraz potem, w środku śledztwa w swojej własnej sprawie, postanowił tak po prostu zniknąć, zostawiając mnie samego ze szczątkowymi zeznaniami, z których nie byłbym w stanie utworzyć odpowiedniej linii obrony, nawet gdybym bardzo chciał? Jeśli którykolwiek z nas jest tutaj coś winien temu drugiemu, to z pewnością jesteś to ty, mój drogi.

-Widzisz, Harold, właśnie dlatego w tej chwili żałuję, że słyszę cierpienie gałęzi, a nie twoje. Co więcej, takim pierdoleniem sprawiasz, że rośnie we mnie ochota zmiany tego stanu rzeczy.

Tą wypowiedzią szatyn po raz kolejny doprowadził Harry’ego do chwili milczenia. Pojedyncza złota poświata oślepiła młodszego prawnika na tyle, by ten został zmuszony przymknąć na moment oczy, dając mu tym czas na pogrążenie się w mroku zapewne znacznie łagodniejszym od tego, który chowała w sobie dusza niebieskookiego mężczyzny, z którym wybrał się na ten spacer.

Po tym bezmyślnie odnalazł po omacku ramię Louisa i zacisnął na nim palce, tylko po to, by starszy natychmiast wyszarpnął się z tego uścisku i rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne pogardy, o czym Harry wiedział, nawet jeśli na przeszkodzie do zobaczenia tego stały mu przyciemniane okulary na nosie szatyna.

-Mówiłem ci, że masz mnie nie dotykać, której części tego przekazu nie możesz zrozumieć, co?-Prokurator zdawał się wręcz wysyczeć to przez zaciśnięte zęby, chociaż w rzeczywistości wymówił to z opanowaniem i ciężarem odpowiednim do nieprzyjemnego przygniecenia żeber młodszego z nich bez konieczności faktycznego kontaktu fizycznego z nim.-Naprawdę nie jesteś świadom, czym to grozi, huh? Czytałeś umowę, królewiczu?

-Pobieżnie…-Harry napomknął niepewnie, w odpowiedzi na co otrzymał założenie ramion swojego rozmówcy.-Wyrywkowo.-Mruknął, westchnąwszy cicho pod nosem, jednak Louis jedynie uniósł jedną brew ponad złotą oprawkę okularów przeciwsłonecznych.- Wcale.-Powiedział w końcu, wyraźnie poirytowany obrotem spraw.- Dałeś mi na to dziesięć minut!

-Och, już nie rób ze mnie takiego chuja, wykorzystałeś szesnaście i jakoś nie zrezygnowałem ze współpracy z tobą.

-Faktycznie, to zupełnie zmienia postać rzeczy.-Odrzekł tonem przesiąkniętym najczystszą ironią, po czym zmarszczył brwi, wychodząc w ten sposób naprzeciw spokojnemu wyrazowi twarzy starszego prawnika.-Nawet nie próbuj wciągać mnie w te swoje gierki, spójrz, gdzie jesteśmy, Tomlinson, a potem przypatrz się uważnie temu, co mam na sobie.- Dopowiedział z całą powagą, jaką był zdolny z siebie wykrzesać, stojąc w obliczu Louisa.- Mam cholerne lakierki, Louis, i zanim wyrazisz swoje zadowolenie z powodu realnego zagrożenia życia, w jakim się przez nie znalazłem, chcę, żebyś wiedział, iż napisałem do Kelly, informując ją, że jestem z tobą, więc jeśli cokolwiek mi się stanie, bądź świadom, iż sam zdążyłeś już sobie zapracować na miano głównego podejrzanego w śledztwie, jakie zostanie wszczęte przez moją krzywdę. Więc łaskawie skończ marudzić, możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Ponieważ…- Zaciął się nagle w połowie zdania i zaraz po tym, jak wziął głęboki wdech, jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zamknął prawą dłoń Louisa w stalowej plecionce swoich własnych palców, nie wycofując się nawet w chwili, w której zęby niebieskookiego mężczyzny zacisnęły się niebezpiecznie, wywołując tym pojedynczy ruch nisko na powierzchni jego policzków.- Ponieważ, jak już wcześniej zdążyłem wspomnieć, jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny, czy ci się to podoba, czy też nie. I idziemy dalej właśnie w ten sposób, trzymając się za ręce, i choćbyś miał cierpieć z tego powodu straszliwe katusze, mój drogi, w tym momencie obchodzi mnie to tyle, co nic. Nie chcę się połamać, a tu jest cholernie ślisko. - Mówiąc to, zakończył swój wywód, a Louis w odpowiedzi na to jedynie spojrzał w dół na ich złączone ręce i, po nieudanej próbie wyrwania się, westchnął ciężko pod nosem, po czym zaczął znowu iść przed siebie, ciągnąc Harry’ego ze sobą w głąb lasu.

-Dlaczego akurat prawa dłoń?

-Piszesz prawą ręką, zdążyłem już to zauważyć.- Napomknął, odruchowo wzruszywszy ramionami.- Zwykle ręka, którą się pisze, jest silniejsza i bardziej sprawna. Drugą raczej nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

-Jestem oburęczny.- Louis odrzekł zwyczajnie, łagodnie poklepując przedramię bruneta wolną dłonią w geście, który młodszy mógłby pomylić z rozbawieniem.

-Oczywiście, że tak.

-Aczkolwiek doceniam technikę.-Przyznał, tylko na chwilę obróciwszy głowę w jego stronę, by na jego oczach oblizać lubieżnie kącik ust.-Nie widzisz właściwej drogi ucieczki, więc starasz się mnie skrępować. Coś jak dosłowny przekaz tego powiedzonka, że przyjaciół należy trzymać blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

-Coś w tym stylu, zgaduję.-Harry odmruknął ponuro, po czym tylko przysunął się jeszcze bliżej boku prokuratora i opuścił głowę, wzrokiem wodząc między wilgotną glebą pod nimi a ich splecionymi palcami.

-Tylko dobrze ci radzę, nie mów tyle. Mówisz tak dużo, że uciszenie cię na wieki wieków zaczyna zyskiwać u mnie miano obywatelskiego obowiązku i uwierz lub nie, Styles, nie obchodzi mnie, że twoja sekretareczka wie, gdzie i z kim teraz jesteś- to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy w miejscu, w którym nikt cię nie usłyszy, a ja przeczytałem w swoim życiu wystarczająco wiele akt zbrodni, by znać techniki zadawania nieludzkiego bólu, o których ci się nawet nie śniło.

I Louis wypowiedział to z typową dla siebie lekkością, która po cichu podkradła się wprost do gardła Harry’ego i zacisnęła na nim pętlę niezręczności, ostatecznie odbierając mu wszelką siłę do rozwinięcia dyskusji, która zdecydowanie zeszła na zły kierunek w chwili, którą on najwidoczniej przeoczył, zaślepiony pychą, jaka pozwoliła mu pomyśleć, że był w stanie górować nad wcieleniem zła, reprezentowanym przez mężczyznę o ponadprzeciętnej w jego mniemaniu urodzie i najgorszym rodzajem pokusy w mroźnym błękicie oczu. Dalej kroczyli wśród martwej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie delikatnym śpiewem ptaków gdzieś w oddali, i żaden z nich nie odważył się zaburzyć aury pomiędzy nimi.

Do czasu, kiedy wilgoć gleby pod ich stopami stała się przyczyną najgorszego, tuż po tym jak słońce po raz kolejny zdało się bezczelnie igrać z młodszym prawnikiem, rzuciwszy oślepiającą poświatę wprost na jego oczy. Jeden promień, sprytnie wciśnięty przez Matkę Naturę między gałęzie jednego z roju drzew dookoła nich, padł wprost na jego twarz, czym zdekoncentrował go na tyle, by zrobił za mały krok i omyłkowo nastąpił na skrawek błotnistej ziemi między dwiema kępami trawy. Pechowy duet w wykonaniu piaskowej mazi i zupełnie gładkich podeszew lakierowanych butów bruneta zakończył swój spektakl dramatycznym pośliźnięciem, podczas którego Harry zdążył nawet przewidzieć połowę swojego przyszłego życia jako osoba niepełnosprawna po groźnym upadku, do którego koniec końców nawet nie doszło, zasługą czego był Louis we własnej osobie. Trzydziestoośmiolatek w porę wyczuł, co miało nastąpić, i chociaż okazało się to być dla niego nieco utrudnione, przeniósł ciężar ciała na lewą nogę, ugiąwszy ją w kolanie i odchylił się do tyłu, stopę nawet nieświadomie ustawiając w idealnym miejscu, by utworzyć nią barierę dla tej należącej do adwokata. Dźwięk, który towarzyszył nieodpartemu wrażeniu, iż coś w nadgarstku szatyna przeskoczyło niebezpiecznie, mimo że był wręcz niemożliwy do usłyszenia, w jakiś sposób odbił się echem w jego uszach i zmusił go do zmrużenia oczu w ucieleśnieniu delikatnego grymasu bólu, przez co, zamknięty w całej napiętej postaci młodszego z nich, obraz czystego przerażenia stał się zamazany i niepełny.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie w połowie drogi na spotkanie swoich pleców z twardą ziemią, co poczuł wyraźnie we wszystkich ścięgnach swojego ramienia, jednak zachował zaciśnięte powieki na wszelką ewentualność jeszcze na kilka sekund po tym, jak zawisnął w powietrzu, nie do końca bezpieczny, czego świadomość uderzyła w niego, jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż tak naprawdę znalazł się w sytuacji, w której trzymał się brzytwy w desperackim pragnieniu ocalenia swojego życia, a to powinno wiązać się z nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami, jakich nadejście mogło nastąpić szybciej, niż by się tego spodziewał.

-Mógłbyś się podnieść, czy zamierzasz tak wisieć do końca swoich dni, nadwyrężając każdy możliwy mięsień w moim nadgarstku?-Chrapliwe warknięcie przecięło napiętą atmosferę między mężczyznami i dopiero wtedy brunet otworzył oczy, jeszcze poświęciwszy moment na eksperymentalne mruganie, by na nowo przyzwyczaić się do światła dziennego. Mimo to pozostał w bezruchu, na co Louis nad nim sapnął w zniecierpliwieniu, po czym sam szarpnął swoją prawą ręką, jednym sprawnym ruchem podciągając młodszego prawnika do góry, wprost na siebie. Plątanina ich palców rozwiązała się samoistnie, a Harry wolne ramiona bezmyślnie owinął wokół szyi szatyna, zupełnie zignorowawszy czarne myśli gdzieś w tyle jego świadomości, bezskutecznie bijące na alarm w całym jego umyśle. Odetchnął z ulgą na nagą skórę u podstawy szyi Louisa i zapach imbiru wdarł się niepożądany do jego nozdrzy, w jakiś niewiadomy sposób czyniąc tamtą chwilę nieco cieplejszą w jego odczuciu, aniżeli w tym mężczyzny o mroźnym spojrzeniu.

-Och, Bogu dzięki.-Wymruczał cicho, wciąż będąc na tyle blisko prokuratora, by jego usta z każdym słowem ocierały się o miejsce złączenia szyi szatyna z jego ramionami.

-Jasne, to przecież nie tak, że to ja ocaliłem twój tyłek, podziękowania należą się temu na górze, jak zwykle.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zdążył jedynie wywrócić oczami, zanim został odepchnięty od ciepłego ciała nieco niższego prawnika. Louis zaraz po tym ostentacyjnie strzepał niewidzialny kurz ze swojego szarego swetra i poprawił okulary na nosie, rzuciwszy przy tym spojrzenie pełne chłodu, którego Harry i tak nie był w stanie zobaczyć przez przyciemniane szkła.-Zbliż się do mnie w ten sposób jeszcze raz, a z rozkoszą skręcę ci kark.

-Czy możemy choć przez kilka minut nie poruszać tematu mojej śmierci, proszę?- Harry wyburczał w niezadowoleniu, wzdychając ponuro zaraz po tym.-Poważnie, odnoszę wrażenie, że o czymkolwiek nie zacząłbym rozmowy, ty i tak znalazłbyś jakiś pokrętny sposób, by nawiązać właśnie do tego. Lubisz myśl o moim martwym ciele, zrozumiałem.

-I gdybym tylko nie był w sytuacji, w której mogę gorzko pożałować każdej większej krzywdy, którą chciałbym ci wyrządzić, uwierz mi, którąś z moich fantazji wcieliłbym w życie.-Odrzekł ze typową dla siebie lekkością, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę bruneta, który na ten widok odsunął się nieznacznie, zmarszczywszy podejrzanie brwi.-Co?

-W porządku, kiedy zdążyłeś chwycić nóż?

-Nóż?-Dopytał z czymś w rodzaju zdziwienia, a gdy tylko zobaczył, że Harry wskazuje palcem na jego wysunięte ramię, wywrócił oczami z wyraźnie rosnącą irytacją i obrócił dłoń wnętrzem do góry, ukazując jedynie zupełną pustkę.-Dopiero co powiedziałem, że nie postawię kresu twojej marnej egzystencji, Harold, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?-Dodał z wyrzutem, a później przez czas równy kilku sekundom obserwował z zaintrygowaniem, jak Harry z dozą niepewności, wymalowaną na jego twarzy cienką kreską w postaci pojedynczych zmarszczek między brwiami i przy zewnętrznych kącikach oczu, podszedł do niego niczym płochliwa sarna i zatonął w zadumie nad możliwymi konsekwencjami swojego czynu. Potem jednak desperackie pragnienie bezpieczeństwa wygrało bój o aprobatę młodszego prawnika, co Louis mógł zauważyć w delikatnym uśmiechu, rozciągającym się na niemal idealnie wykrojonych ustach, i wystarczyło jedno mrugnięcie, by ich dłonie na nowo splotły się w jedność, a oni sami jednocześnie ruszyli w drogę powrotną do samochodu.

-Dlaczego w ogóle to robisz?-Harry zagaił w pewnym momencie, przeciąwszy tym martwą ciszę w przestrzeni między nimi. Kroki stawiał niepewnie, uważając na każdy swój ruch, co jednak nie uchroniło go od krótkich pośliźnięć, które amortyzował, co jakiś czas ściskając wolną ręką ramię swojego klienta. Louis zaś szedł nieustannie przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego zachwiania równowagi, zamiast tego skupiając wszystkie swoje myśli na chwili, w której miał ponownie wsiąść do swojego auta i odwieźć młodszego z nich do domu, by samotnie wrócić do domu i oddać się chwili relaksu przy szklance wysokiej jakości whisky, po szyję zanurzony w gorącej wodzie, otoczony zapachem wanilii i leśnych owoców.

-Pozwalam ci się samemu nad sobą pastwić.-Odpowiedział obojętnym tonem po długiej chwili milczenia. Harry zmarszczył na to podejrzliwie brwi, przyjrzawszy się w skupieniu profilowi starszego prawnika, po czym, jak tylko zauważył, że Louis nie ma zamiaru z własnej woli rozwinąć swojej wypowiedzi, pociągnął wymownie za rękaw jego swetra, napomykając ciche:

-Słucham?

-Nie odpycham cię, więc nieświadomie robisz sobie nadzieję na to, że z nas coś wyjdzie.-Usłyszał, na co zmarszczki między jego brwiami jedynie pogłębiły się w niezrozumieniu.-Tym przyjemniej będzie cię później brutalnie sprowadzić do parteru, bo nie, Styles, kompletnie nic z tego nie będzie.- Szatyn mruknął ponuro, a chłód jego głosu owiał szyję adwokata i nieprzyjemnym dreszczem powędrował wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, by ostatecznie opaść ciężko w dole jego brzucha.-A skutkiem twoich ponadprzeciętnie naiwnych starań okaże się gorycz odrzucenia, która będzie niszczyć cię od środka powoli, bezlitośnie i każdego dnia na nowo, zrzucając cię w przepaść bezkresnej pustki…-Zakończył, tym jednym zdaniem rozpylając wokół nich aurę tajemnicy, która niemal pozostawiła Harry’ego bez słowa, i której spróbował się pozbyć obojętnym parsknięciem:

-Aż tak bardzo mi na tobie nie zależy.

-Cokolwiek sprawi, że zatrzymasz choć odrobinę szacunku dla samego siebie, dzieciaku.-Odrzekł szatyn, nawet nie siląc się na lekceważący ton. Harry jednak zignorował go, zamiast tego skupiwszy się na czymś zupełnie innym, co zaprzątało jego głowę przez kilka kolejnych sekund, podczas których próbował sam odpowiedzieć na swoje wątpliwości, a gdy się to nie udało, wziął głęboki oddech i zwrócił się w stronę starszego mężczyzny.

-Ale dlaczego nic z tego nie wyjdzie?- Było pierwszym, co opuściło jego usta, a kontrolę nad jego głosem przejął najczystszy rodzaj dziecięcej wręcz ciekawości.- Nie interesują cię związki z mężczyznami? Ponieważ, jeśli tak jest, to powinieneś jeszcze raz przewartościować swoje życie, stary, skoro trzymasz mnie za rękę od jakichś dziesięciu minut i nie krzywisz się z odrazą.

-Nic mnie nie interesuje, Styles.-Louis odparł prosto, wyraźnie znużony ich konwersacją.-Twoja płeć jest mi zupełnie obojętna. Tak samo, jak cała twoja osoba.-Dodał jeszcze, zanim brunet w ogóle zdążył pomyśleć o właściwej reakcji.

-Rozumiem, że związki nie są dla ciebie, to w porządku. To może chociaż przelotne romanse?-Harry zaproponował po krótkiej chwili ciszy, gdy twarz Louisa na powrót przyjęła wyraz kamiennego spokoju. Na to pytanie szatyn parsknął wymownie i odpowiedź naładowana ironią sama wsunęła mu się na język niemal natychmiast, jednak w porę postanowił ją przełknąć, ostatecznie decydując się na krótkie, ale stanowcze:

-Tym bardziej.

I to zamknęło młodszemu z nich usta w tym temacie. Zamilkł na czas równy dwóm postawionym przez niego krokom, po czym ponownie się odezwał, tym razem już o nic nie pytając, a jedynie stwierdzając fakt, który w niego uderzył.

-Więc to wszystko to jedynie biznes.

-Dbam o ciebie, tylko dlatego, że jestem niesłusznie oskarżony, a jedynie ty w całej Anglii na tyle postradałeś rozum, by mnie wybronić. Reszta wykorzystałaby okazję i posłała mnie w diabły.-Dopowiedział Louis, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieco w złośliwym uśmieszku, gdy Harry westchnął ciężko przy jego boku.

-Jestem twoją jedyną deską ratunku.

-Nie, tego nie powiedziałem.-Odpowiedział, pokręciwszy przecząco głową, po czym instynktownie napiął nieznacznie ramię, za które Harry niechcący szarpnął w pragnieniu uchronienia się przed kolejnym upadkiem na śliskiej powierzchni.-Jesteś najbliższą deską ratunku. Mam znajomego adwokata, pomagał mi kiedyś. Niestety jakiś czas temu przeniósł się na stałe do Sydney i tyle go widziałem. Ściągnięcie go stamtąd zajęłoby trochę czasu, a nie miałem go zbyt wiele.

-Och, czyżby?-Harry zapytał z największą dozą sarkazmu, jaką mógł z siebie w tamtym momencie wykrzesać. W geście rosnącej w nim irytacji puścił dłoń szatyna i stanął przed nim z założonymi rękami, a łuna światła słonecznego spoczęła na jego sylwetce, rozświetlając jego ciemne, długie loki milionem mieniących się na złoto drobinek, które w jakiś sposób wzbogacały o swoisty rodzaj magii sytuację, w której obaj się znaleźli.-O dziwo nie zauważyłem, że goni cię czas, kiedy wyjechałeś do cholernego Bournemouth na jakiś miesiąc, przez co musiałem złożyć przed sądem wniosek o odroczenie terminu rozprawy na koniec maja.

-Co zrobiłeś?-Zapytał Louis, uniósłszy brwi w oszołomieniu, jednak młodszy prawnik nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, zamiast tego kontynuując swój wywód w błogiej nieświadomości tego, co miało nadejść.

-Bogu dziękuję, że w ogóle dostałem na to zgodę, byłem pewny, że będą cię chcieli zamknąć jak najszybciej i- przerwał nagle, nieco zdezorientowany przez fakt, iż Louis wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a cały by Advertise"> zdrowy  
image  
odcień oliwkowej cery opuścił jego twarz, pozostawiając go nienaturalnie bladego.- Louis, wszystko w porządku?- Zagaił, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała czysta troska.-Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze…

-Jest dobrze, po prostu daj mi rękę i wracamy do auta.- Wypowiedział wolno i chrypliwie, a zaraz potem dodał:-Lewą-, gdy Harry spróbował spleść z jego palcami swoją prawą dłoń.

-Oh, tak, jasne. Po prostu trzymasz swoją tak dziwnie, więc pomyślałem… W sumie nie wiem, co pomyślałem, to zupełnie nie ma sensu.- Mówiąc to, zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym zdążył jeszcze instynktownie zaczesać swoje włosy do tyłu, zanim ostatecznie wplótł swoje palce między te nieco krótsze, należące do Louisa. Starszy mężczyzna zaraz po tym odgiął całą jego dłoń do tyłu, wykręcając mu nadgarstek w na tyle bolesny sposób, by Harry odruchowo ugiął nogi w kolanach i zniżył się niego w desperackim pragnieniu przywrócenia swojej dłoni do jej naturalnej pozycji.-Louis, to boli, boli jak cholera, co ty wyprawiasz?!-Wyrzucił w panice, polegając w próbie wymuszenia spokojnego tonu na swoim głosie. Louis jednak nie odpowiedział, dopóki nie wykrzywił nadgarstka bruneta na tyle, by padł przed nim na kolana na mokrą trawę, zupełnie zignorowawszy każdy jego jęk i prośbę o puszczenie go do tego czasu.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że bez mojej wiedzy i zgody oddaliłeś termin rozprawy, tym samym odsuwając mnie od pracy na kolejny miesiąc?-Zapytał retorycznie, i chociaż jego postawa wciąż wyrażała typowe dla niego opanowanie, jego głos stał się głębszy, amerykański akcent znacznie ostrzejszy niż zwykle, a pod brązową taflą przyciemnianych okularów jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie i pojedynczy mięsień przy zewnętrznym kąciku tego prawego zadrżał w tiku nerwowym.-Głupcze, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś?- Zadał kolejne pytanie, po czym przechylił głowę nieco na bok i kontynuował, nawet nie dając Harry’emu szansy na odpowiedź.-Pracowałem nad jednym z dziwniejszych morderstw w całym swoim życiu, mimo mojego zawieszenia codziennie nad tym siedzę, bo do teraz byłem pewien, że zdążę zostać uniewinniony i wrócić do pracy przed zakończeniem śledztwa.

-Louis, uspokój się.

-A ty tak po prostu wszystko mi zrujnowałeś, od tak, bo taki miałeś kaprys?-Mówił dalej, nie zwróciwszy większej uwagi na grymas bólu wyrysowany na twarzy adwokata, kiedy ten syczał cicho przed nim.-Praca to wszystko, co mam, już to zawieszenie jest dla mnie jak wyrok, a ty bezczelnie za moimi plecami przedłużasz mi karę? Kim ty, do cholery, myślisz, że jesteś, huh?

-Twoim obrońcą, którego zostawiłeś na miesiąc z paroma słowami twojej wersji wydarzeń i liczyłeś, że wrócisz na gotowe.-Harry odparł słabo, co jakiś czas przerywając swoją wypowiedź, by warczeć i skomleć przez okropne uczucie, pulsujące w wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka oraz promieniujące wzdłuż całej długości ręki.-To tak nie działa, Louis, umawialiśmy się na współpracę, nie na to, że odwalę sam całą fuszerkę, a ty przyjdziesz na wysłuchanie wyroku uniewinniającego. Nawet mi dokładnie nie wytłumaczyłeś, co według ciebie wydarzyło się wtedy na lotnisku, j-ja- ogh!

-Tylko winny się tłumaczy.-Mruknął cicho szatyn, gdy tylko nachylił się do niego, by obaj mogli zmierzyć się nawzajem wyzywającym wzrokiem. Mroźny błękit wyszedł naprzeciw mszastej zieleni, okrytej słoną taflą łez, których nie przysłoniły przeciwsłoneczne okulary, jednak Louis nawet nie drgnął w reakcji na ten widok, zbyt zaślepiony wściekłością, która wręcz miażdżyła mu żebra poczuciem obawy o jego przyszłość.-Nie mam zamiar- zaczął, ale Harry bez pardonu wtargnął mu w słowo, wolną dłoń ułożywszy na udzie szatyna i zacisnąwszy palce na materiale czarnych jeansów.

-Oh, skończ pierdolić, oboje doskonale wiemy, że tych, którzy się nie tłumaczą, łatwiej jest ci wpędzić za kratki. Ale wolisz tych gadających, bo próbują przekonać sąd do swojej niewinności, czym testują twoją cierpliwość i zapewniają ci stres, od którego jesteś wręcz uzależniony.-Harry wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, usilnie starając się nie zerwać ich kontaktu wzrokowego.-Działalność prokuratury jasno i dobitnie pokazuje, że ten tekst to jedynie nic niewarte powiedzonko dla ludzi, którzy widocznie nigdy nie natknęli się na większy konflikt z prawem niż mandat za przekroczenie prędkości.

-Nic nie dało ci prawa do-

-Nic?-Mówiąc to, po raz kolejny przerwał Louisowi w połowie zdania i zaśmiał się gorzko na sytuację, w której się znaleźli.-Wyjechałeś. Nie dałeś żadnego znaku życia przez cholerny miesiąc, zostawiłeś wszystko na mojej głowie i co? Liczyłeś na cud? Bo inaczej nie mógłbym określić wersji twojej rozprawy, w której zostałbyś uniewinniony. Jestem dobrym obrońcą, a nie Bogiem, więc łaskawie się ogarnij, bo nie ma opcji, żebym wyratował cię z oskarżenia o akt nieuzasadnionej agresji wobec drugiego człowieka, kiedy wszystko, co robisz dokładnie w tym momencie, to właśnie to. Właśnie teraz sprawiasz, że jestem w stanie uwierzyć w słowa kobiety, która podaje się za twoją ofiarę.

-Fakt, że wciskasz się w damskie ciuszki nie czyni cię kobietą.-Louis odparł z pełną powagą w głosie, po czym wypuścił dłoń Harry’ego ze stalowego uścisku i wyprostował się przed nim, oddychając głęboko.- Jestem pracoholikiem, a ty bez konsultacji ze mną przedłużyłeś mi okres zawieszenia w prawach do wykonywania zawodu, Styles, więc następnym razem przemyśl to dwa razy, zanim nazwiesz moje zachowanie nieuzasadnioną agresją.

-Przemyśl to dwa razy, zanim znowu powiesz mi, że nie jesteś gejem.-Mruknął mruknął posępnie w odpowiedzi, nawet nie siląc się na wstanie z kolan, zbyt zajęty rozmasowywaniem obolałego nadgarstka, by zwrócić uwagę na to, iż jego spodnie do połowy długości całe pokryte były rosą i błotem. Louis zaś po raz kolejny zmrużył na niego oczy, wciąż otrząsając się z resztek irytacji, jaka ogarnęła wcześniej jego ciało.

-Dbam o ciebie, tylko dlatego, że jest-

-Sadzanie mnie na swoich kolanach jest częścią dbania o mnie przez wzgląd na twój własny interes?-Tymi słowami Harry po raz kolejny tego dnia bezczelnie wszedł starszemu prawnikowi w słowo, uśmiechnąwszy się przy tym złośliwie.- No dalej, oświeć mnie, jaki to miało cel?

-Zrobiłem to przy twoim ojcu.- Szatyn odparł prosto i właśnie to przelało czarę goryczy w sercu młodszego z nich. Brunet gwałtownie podniósł się z ziemi i pchnął niższego mężczyznę raz, a potem drugi, aż plecy trzydziestoośmiolatka uderzyły w gruby pień drzewa, dzięki czemu został uwięziony przez Harry’ego, który w pewnym momencie przysunął się do niego na odległość, która pozwalała ich nosom zetknąć się ze sobą.

-Co ma z tym wspólnego mój ojciec, huh?

-Sprawia, że stajesz się słaby.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, na co jego brwi ściągnęły się w konsternacji.-Chciałem sprawdzić, co zrobisz w chwili konfliktu jego interesów z twoimi. Przekonać się, którą stronę wybierzesz. Zobaczyć, czy podporządkujesz się rozkazom tatusia, czy może jednak pokażesz, że to twoje życie i dokonujesz w nim swoich wyborów.

-To nie jest wytłumaczenie.-Odparł natychmiast, pokręciwszy przy tym przecząco głową. Jego dłoń nieświadomie powędrowała w górę torsu Louisa, zatrzymując się dopiero przy jego żuchwie, na której zacisnął palce i uniósł lekko, by zmusić tym szatyna do utrzymania z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.-Nie jesteś taki dumny, gdy jestem tak blisko.-Zauważył z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie, zmąconym jedynie nutką dezorientacji, jakby nie był do końca pewny, czy jego klient nie prowadzi z nim swojego rodzaju gry.- Czyżbym wygonił cię z twojej strefy komfortu, zmuszając cię do zdzierżenia uczucia dosłownie całego mojego ciała na twoim?-Zapytał, jednak nawet nie dał Louisowi czasu na odpowiedź, a jedynie przeskoczył wzrokiem między jego oczami i ustami, po czym sam kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.- Nieważne, nie to mnie teraz obchodzi. Coś się tak uparł mojego ojca, co? To zabawne, że przejmujesz się nim znacznie bardziej niż swoim własnym. Mówisz o nim w cholerę częściej niż o swoim własnym. Jaki jest tego powód?

-Mam mówić o swoim ojcu?-Louis odezwał się w końcu, a ton jego głosu owiał twarz adwokata nieprzyjemnym chłodem, który zapowiadał jedynie nadejście czegoś złego, czego miał żałować w niedalekiej przyszłości.-O dziwo ma wiele wspólnego z twoim. Mój nożem wyrył na mojej skórze swoją nienawiść do mnie, gdy nie potrafiłem jeszcze nawet samemu przewrócić się na brzuch podczas snu, po czym poszedł w pizdu, zostawiając moją matkę samą w chorobie. Twój ojciec za to trafił na moje początki w karierze procesowej i sprytnie wykorzystał szansę, by trochę sobie ze mnie poszydzić. Obaj mnie upokorzyli, różnią się jedynie tym, że mój staruszek zrobił to, gdy nie byłem tego świadom, po czym zniknął i nigdy nie miałem szansy na wyrównanie rachunków. Twojego ojca mam w tym momencie podanego na tacy i musisz przyznać, że byłbym głupcem, gdybym z tego nie skorzystał.

-Czyli to dlat- Harry zaczął znacznie łagodniejszym tonem, wyrażającym jedynie czystą troskę, nawet jeśli z jego spojrzenia wręcz biło oszołomienie natłokiem informacji, jakim przygniótł go Louis, nawet się szczególnie nie starając.- To dlatego jest- zaczął po raz kolejny, zająknąwszy się przy tym krótko, jednak Louis prychnął pogardliwie pod nosem i sam zaczął mówić, odbierając mu tym szansę na dokończenie swojej wypowiedzi.

-Nie, to nie jemu zawdzięczam tę diabelską powłokę, jak to uroczo ujęli kiedyś moi podwładni. Jestem chujem, bo nim jestem, mój ojciec nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, poza faktem, że dzięki temu, co zrobił, mam teraz dość twardy tyłek, który jest wręcz niemożliwy do skopania przez cokolwiek, co przytrafia mi się w życiu. Nie baw się w psychologa, to nie gierki, prawda jest taka, że od dzieciaka byłem określany mianem ucieleśnienia diabła, nawet kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak wielką zdzirą był facet, który mnie spłodził.-Mówiąc to, nie wyraził nawet jednej emocji, która mogłaby świadczyć o tym, że Harry właśnie odkrył jego słabość. Ton jego głosu przepełniony był spokojem, jego twarz pozostawała neutralna przez cały ten czas i jedynie pojedynczy ruch żuchwą, sugerujący krótkie zaciśnięcie zębów mógł w jakiś sposób go zdradzić, jednak Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, z jak nieobliczalną i niejasną osobą miał do czynienia, więc porzucił wszelkie rozmyślenia na ten temat i sam odsunął się nieco, chcąc zwrócić Louisowi poczucie komfortu, na jakie mężczyzna zasługiwał.

-A co- Zagaił nagle, ale zaraz przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy to, co chciał zrobić, było w tej sytuacji odpowiednim krokiem. Ostatecznie do dokończenia pytania zmusiło go wymowne uniesienie brwi Louisa ponad złotą oprawkę okularów, więc młodszy mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i przymknął oczy, kiedy dopowiedział:- A co z twoją mamą?

-Zabiłem ją.

Po czym Louis minął go i samotnie ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem na samo wspomnienie widoku Harry’ego po jego słowach. Przez tę jedną sekundę, kiedy porzucał swoje miejsce między drzewem i adwokatem, zobaczył, jak cały kolor uciekł z twarzy bruneta w mgnieniu oka, szczęka opadła w szoku, a bicie jego serca stało się niemal słyszalne z odległości, jaka ich dzieliła; gwałtowny puls wyróżnił się na jego szyi, wprawiając tętnicę w niekontrolowany ruch, który nieznacznie uderzał w materiał kołnierzyka eleganckiej koszuli prawnika, kiedy jego oczy otwarły się w pełni, przyjąwszy formę pełnych okręgów, co przy naturalnym, migdałowym kształcie wydało się być dla Louisa całkiem imponujące.

Do bugatti doszedł zupełnie sam, pogrążony w przyjemnej ciszy, jaką otulał go las wokół niego. Zajął swoje miejsce za kierownicą wozu i spokojnie zaczekał parę minut, a kiedy stracił już cierpliwość i odpalił silnik z zamiarem samotnego powrotu do domu, drzwi od strony pasażera zostały otwarte i Harry usiadł w fotelu bez słowa, cały widocznie spięty od największych palców u stóp, aż po czubek głowy. Nie zapiął pasów mimo próśb i wyraźnych nakazów Louisa, wciąż tylko tkwiąc w bezruchu niczym przeklęty przez jakieś złe moce. Usta miał zwinięte w cienką linię, wzrok wbił w przednią szybę i nawet nie tupał nerwowo, jedynie co jakiś czas zaciskając mocniej palce na grzebiecie własnych dłoni, mając je splecione na swoich brudnych i przemoczonych kolanach. I chociaż Louis doceniał martwą ciszę w przestrzeni wokół nich, a nawet się nią rozkoszował, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie mogło trwać wiecznie i w końcu miał stanąć przed niekomfortowym obowiązkiem rozmowy z adwokatem na temat zachowania w tajemnicy wszystkiego, co wyszło na jaw podczas spaceru w lesie.

W połowie drogi jednak Harry go w tym wyręczył. W pewnym momencie wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył buzię raz, potem ją zamknął i zrobił to ponownie jeszcze dwa razy, zanim faktycznie słowa wydostały się z jego ust; ciche i pełne niepewności, a jednocześnie mające w sobie coś, co wręcz zapewniało o ich szczerości i sporej wadze.

-Louis, cokolwiek zrobiłeś w przeszłości, j-ja…- Zaczął jękliwie, ze stresu pociągnąwszy za swoje włosy nieco zbyt mocno, gdy odruchowo zaczesywał je do tyłu.-Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to jest ze mną bezpiecznie. Przejdziemy przez to razem, tak?

Nawet jeśli wcześniej pojawiła się ta jedna sekunda, kiedy Louisowi zrobiło się żal młodszego prawnika, gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa, jego stopa samoistnie docisnęła pedał hamulca do samego końca, co skutkowało głośnym piskiem opon i gwałtownym zatrzymaniem się na środku ulicy pośród lasu, daleko od jakiegokolwiek śladu cywilizacji.

-Wyjdź.

-Zapomnij, Louis, możemy nad tym popracować, to nie mus-

-Wyjdź z tego samochodu, przypominam ci, że mi na życiu nie zależy, mogę osiągnąć ogromną prędkość i rozbić się na drzewie, ale ty podobno chcesz się jeszcze zestarzeć, prawda?-Szatyn wycedził przez zęby, po czym mięsień przy zewnętrznym kąciku jego oka zadrżał groźnie, co tym razem Harry zauważył, więc posłusznie otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na jezdnię, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

Potem Louis odjechał, pozostawiając za sobą swojego adwokata w małych kłębach dymu spod kół sportowego auta. Harry zaś zdjął swoją marynarkę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię, by później odchylić głowę i mruknąć ciche:

-Nawet nic mi nie zeznał, tak naprawdę…-, spoglądając w niebo o barwie błękitu, która wydawała mu się niczym w porównaniu do tej zamkniętej w tęczówkach egoistycznego prokuratora o morderczych zapędach. Następnie wyciągnął telefon, na ekranie którego wybrał odpowiedni numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, spokojnie czekając na połączenie.-Dzień dobry, chciałbym zamówić taksówkę.- Mruknął głosem tylko odrobinę napiętym, zaraz po tym, jak po drugiej stronie przywitała się z nim nieznajoma kobieta.-Jaki adres? Och, erm…-Zająknął się, drapiąc się niezręcznie w tył głowy i rozglądając dookoła siebie. Po tym westchnął ciężko i potarł delikatnie zmęczone oczy, wypowiedziawszy tylko coś na kształt:- W sumie nieważne, przejdę się.-, by kilka sekund później stawiać już pierwsze kroki w kierunku, w którym wcześniej udał się starszy prawnik.


	6. Nie taki Diabeł straszny, lecz go Demon pilnuje

-Harry..?-Miękki głos rozbrzmiał w gabinecie i szatyn ścisnął nieco ramię swojego przełożonego, marszcząc brwi w zmartwieniu na kolejne urwane westchnienia, jedno za drugim opuszczające rozchylone usta śpiącego bruneta.-Harry!-Mruknął ponownie, nieco głośniej i dobitniej, szarpnąwszy przy tym za jego bark, na co młody adwokat obudził się nagle; jego głowa oderwała się gwałtownie od blatu biurka, plecy wydały z siebie niepokojące strzyknięcie w spóźnionym proteście przeciwko pozycji, jaką mężczyzna przyjął podczas snu, a tęczówki o barwie dojrzałego mchu pojawiały się i znikały z widoku jego stażysty, podczas gdy mrugał nieprzerwanie w pragnieniu wyostrzenia obrazu przed sobą.   
Harry bez zastanowienia odchylił się w fotelu na tyle, by móc oprzeć się wygodnie i ułożyć potylicę na zagłówku, jego ręce zaś same odnalazły drogę do twarzy, którą potarł w okolicy zewnętrznych kącików oczu w geście przebudzenia, przeciągnąwszy się leniwie zaraz po tym, jak zmusił swój wciąż otępiony umysł do skupienia uwagi na postaci po swoim lewym boku.  
-Liam, to ty…-Burknął od niechcenia, a w ton jego głosu podstępnie wkradła się mocna chrypa, sprawiając, że zabrzmiał nieco niewyraźnie, więc od razu zwinął dłoń w pięść przy swoich ustach i odkaszlnął w nią w celu przeczyszczenia gardła.-Co ty tutaj robisz, jest- Zaczął, tym razem już gładko i ciepło, i chociaż Liam uśmiechnął się na to z rozczuleniem, to nie odwiodło go od wejścia mu w słowo z krótkim dopowiedzeniem:  
-Piąta trzydzieści nad ranem?-, po czym kucnął przy podłokietniku skórzanego fotela i obrócił siedzisko wraz z Harrym w swoją stronę.-Powiedziałeś wczoraj, że będziesz zmuszony siedzieć tu od bladego świtu, a Kelly dałeś wolne, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę dzisiaj wcześniej i dotrzymam ci towarzystwa od samego początku, tak w ramach rewanżu za to, że zwykle pozwalasz mi przychodzić, o której tylko mam ochotę. - Dodał z przyjaznym mrugnięciem, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w cwanym uśmieszku, kiedy wzrok starszego z nich podążył z zaciekawieniem za jego ręką, którą podczas swojej wypowiedzi zdążył ułożyć na kolanie swojego szefa. Harry odetchnął ciężko w przestrzeń między nimi i sięgnął dłonią do swoich włosów, by następnie przeczesać nieco skołtunione włosy palcami, odchrząkając przy tym cicho.  
-To miłe, Liam, naprawdę to doceniam, ale nie musiałeś tego robić.-Odrzekł, potarłszy szary materiał spodni od garnituru na wolnym od dotyku udzie, boleśnie świadom intensywnego spojrzenia brązowych oczu na sobie.- Jak widzisz, dla mnie samego to dość nowatorskie techniki pracy, do których z pewnością się nie przyzwyczaję.-Dopowiedział jeszcze, zanim zaśmiał się krótko pod nosem i pokręcił głową na niedorzeczność sytuacji, w jakiej oboje się znaleźli.   
-Dlaczego właściwie musiałeś się tutaj pojawić o tej zabójczej porze, huh?- Liam zapytał z zaintrygowaniem wypisanym w naiwnym spojrzeniu, po czym podniósł się z kucek tak szybko, jak jego przełożony zaczął kołysać się w fotelu z boku na bok, jakby chcąc pozbyć się jego ręki ze swojego kolana. Posłuchał się więc nigdy niewypowiedzianej reprymendy, zamiast tego oparłszy się z założonymi rękami o biurko, ze wzrokiem nieprzerwanie wbitym w przemęczoną twarz adwokata.   
-Pamiętasz, że prowadzę sprawę Louisa Tomlinsona, prawda?- Zapytał Harry, po czym roześmiał się cicho na wymowne wywrócenie oczami przez stażystę i obniżył się w swoim fotelu, by móc trącić go zaczepnie kolanem.  
-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni widywałem go częściej niż własną matkę i dostałem od niego więcej zadań, aniżeli od ciebie prawdopodobnie dostanę do końca mojego stażu.   
-Właśnie, uroczy typ, czyż nie?-Odpowiedział z przekąsem i posłał szatynowi szeroki uśmiech, który niemal od razu został odwzajemniony nieco delikatniejszym, ale zdecydowanie znacznie czulszym, na co odkaszlnął znacząco i zwinął usta w rozbawiony dzióbek.- W każdym razie, właśnie przez niego tu jestem.-Dodał po chwili komfortowej ciszy między nimi, wzruszywszy przy tym ramionami w wyrazie bezradności wobec tego, co działo się wokół niego.  
-Oh, naprawdę, Harry?-Liam wypuścił z siebie ciche westchnienie i pokręcił głową w zawodzie.- O piątej nad ranem, to właśnie jego gęba jest tym, dla czego jesteś w stanie porzucić ciepło własnego łóżka i zderzyć się z ponurą szarością świata?  
-Czy on tymi wszystkimi rozkazami w jakiś dziwny sposób wszczepił w ciebie swoje podejście do życia, Liam?-Mówiąc to, Harry zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi i wbił teatralnie zszokowane spojrzenie w twarz szatyna, który odruchowo pochylił się do niego, ręce oparłszy na podłokietnikach fotela, tym samym ograniczając przestrzeń między nimi do minimum, pozwalającego im na wzajemne czucie własnego oddechu na ustach. W odpowiedzi na tę nagłą i nieoczekiwaną bliskość, Harry wysunął dłoń i poklepał nią policzek brązowookiego przyjacielsko, z odpowiednim wyczuciem, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego z zaciśniętymi w wąską linię wargami w pragnieniu zebrania myśli na nowo.- Nie jego gęba jest tą, dla której tu siedzę o barbarzyńskiej porze w ciągu dnia.-Dopowiedział, gdy tylko zbłąkana myśl o właściwym temacie ich rozmowy ponownie zawładnęła jego umysłem.  
-Zatem dla kogo tu jesteś, hm?-Usłyszał i, wraz z ciepłem, które Liam rozlał po jego podbrzuszu miękkim i wyraźnie zatroskanym tonem głosu, uderzyło w niego również ciepło palców stażysty, delikatnie obejmujących jego podbródek i podtrzymujących jego twarz na wysokości właściwej, by ich emocje w ich spojrzeniach mogły mieszać się ze sobą. I już otworzył usta, gotowy do ponownego zabrania głosu, jednak, kiedy tylko wziął głęboki wdech, odpowiedź przecięła martwą ciszę w gabinecie, jednak to nie on mógł przypisać sobie jej autorstwo.   
-Podejrzewam, że dla mnie.  
To jedno zdanie skłoniło Liama do gwałtownego wyprostowania się na swoim miejscu przy biurku, Harry’ego zaś odrzuciło niemal pod ścianę i zmusiło do opuszczenia głowy na moment w wyrazie wstydu. A gdy obaj w końcu odważyli się spojrzeć w kierunku wejścia do biura, w futrynie drzwi ukazał się im wysoki mężczyzna o farbowanych na blond włosach oraz krótkim zaroście w naturalnym, czarnym kolorze, taksujący dwie sylwetki przed sobą przenikliwym spojrzeniem, oprószonym wręcz pogardliwym, krzywym uśmieszkiem, który do tamtej pory obojgu adwokatom- zarówno temu już wprawionemu, jak i temu na początku swojej ścieżki do profesjonalnej kariery- kojarzył się wyłącznie z postacią jednego, konkretnego prawnika.  
Ubrany był cały na czarno; luźny, ale w swoisty sposób mroczny strój sprawił, że Liam nieświadomie przygładził czerwony krawat, przez nieuwagę pociągając nieco za jego koniec, zanim poszedł w ślady swojego przełożonego, który w tym czasie zdążył podnieść się ze swojego miejsca na skórzanym fotelu. Świdrujący wzrok oczu o barwie mlecznej czekolady drążył dziurę w mostku najmłodszego z nich wszystkich mężczyzny, zaś właścicielowi kancelarii dech w piersi odbierał dźwięk pewnie stawianych w jego kierunku kroków, kiedy mulat o znajomo posępnym wyrazie twarzy kierował się wprost do niego, a echo grubych podeszew jego butów, uderzających rytmicznie w podłogę, odbijało się niebezpiecznie od ścian gabinetu.  
-Cieszę się, że udało się nam spotkać.- Harry odezwał się po długiej przerwie, złożonej z niekomfortowej ciszy i zakropionej nutką obawy, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.- Harry Styles.- Przedstawił się z całą dozą oficjalności, jaką mógł z siebie w tamtym momencie wykrzesać. Brunet naprzeciwko niego zmrużył nieznacznie oczy i przekrzywił głowę w bok, na co z ust zielonookiego natychmiastowo wypadło nieświadomie coś na kształt:- To jednak prawda, że przejmuje się odruchy drugiej osoby, gdy przebywa się z nią dłuższy czas…   
Z chwilą wypowiedzenia ostatniego słowa, Harry przygryzł niezręcznie wargę i westchnął ciężko, wolną dłonią potarłszy w zażenowaniu zmęczone oczy. W odpowiedzi na to otrzymał lekceważące parsknięcie, po czym brunet przed nim złączył ich dłonie w profesjonalnym, mocnym uścisku.  
-Zayn Malik.-Powiedział, ostatecznie rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości adwokata co do obecności właściwej osoby o właściwym czasie na umówionym dzień wcześniej spotkaniu. Styles przeczyścił wymownie gardło i ruchem ręki wskazał na stojącego przy nich Liama, który wciąż nie był w stanie wypuścić z siebie nawet słowa, zamiast tego stojąc tylko w ciszy i niemałym oszołomieniu, o jakie przyprawił go starszy mężczyzna.  
-To jest- zaczął, jednak Zayn pokręcił na niego głową, przymykając przy tym oczy w geście dezaprobaty, i mruknął pod nosem ciche:  
-Nie osoba, dla której tu jestem.-, zanim strząsnął z ramion gruby materiał czarnej kurtki, którą zaraz powiesił na oparciu krzesła dla klientów kancelarii, zostawszy w samej koszulce z krótkimi rękawami, odsłaniającymi ramiona gęsto pokryte tatuażami. Wymownie przeżuł powietrze i prześledził oceniającym spojrzeniem całą sylwetkę szatyna, a potem jego uwaga ponownie została skupiona na twarzy Harry’ego, przy czym upewnił się, że brązowe oczy przeszyły te o barwie mchu chłodem pustki.-Wybacz, że przerwałem wam wasz mały moment, jednak jestem dość ograniczony w czasie, a sądziłem, że któremuś z nas zależało na tym spotkaniu, więc…-Wypowiedziawszy ostatnie słowa, zawiesił głos w połowie zdania, czym skłonił prawnika przed sobą do niezręcznego podrapania się w tył głowy, zaś potem obaj przymknęli oczy z rezygnacją, kiedy Liam widocznie nie zrozumiał aluzji, bo odezwał się nagle po raz pierwszy, odkąd mulat przekroczył próg gabinetu, w którym wszyscy się znajdowali.   
-Jestem stażystą, moim obowiązkiem jest uczestniczenie w spotkaniach.-Mruknął z pewnością w głosie, na co Zayn obrócił się w jego stronę i w dwóch małych krokach przeciął dystans między nimi, ostatecznie stanąwszy z nim twarzą w twarz.  
-Posłuchaj, jak dla mnie możesz być nawet papieżem.-Odrzekł tonem wyraźnie znużonym i zakropionym irytacją, która osadziła się w kącikach jego ust jadowitą goryczą.- Dopóki nie nie jesteś stricte związany ze sprawą, nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać przy tobie o moim przyjacielu. W żadnej kwestii, a zwłaszcza o jego życiu prywatnym.- Dodał z pogardą i oblizał wyzywająco krańce górnych zębów, po raz kolejny mierząc ciało młodszego mężczyzny wzrokiem, zanim odezwał się po raz kolejny.-To wszystko, możesz teraz iść i pozdrowić ode mnie zewnętrzną stronę drzwi do tego biura, przytulić ekspres do kawy czy cokolwiek innego, co robić powinni stażyści.  
-Ale- Liam odezwał się jeszcze, jednak zamilkł dokładnie w sekundzie, w której brązowe oczy w otoczce gęstych i wyjątkowo długich rzęs zostały przymknięte w zniecierpliwieniu. Zwinął po tym usta w wąską linię i cofnął się o krok, jakby w obawie przed fizycznym atakiem ze strony śledczego, który ostatecznie nigdy nie nadszedł.  
-Wypad.-Mówiąc to, mulat rozsiadł się wygodnie na miejscu klienta, czym dobitnie pokazał, iż w jego mniemaniu rozmowa została zakończona, a decyzja o wyjściu praktykanta z pomieszczenia podjęta bez udziału jego przełożonego. Harry jedynie przytaknął na pytające spojrzenie najmłodszego z nich i ruchem głowy jeszcze wskazał mu drzwi, zanim przygładził od niechcenia materiał swojej szarej marynarki i z braku lepszego pomysłu niepewnie usiadł w swoim fotelu za biurkiem. Wzrokiem odprowadził szatyna do małego holu, a gdy tylko został w pomieszczeniu sam na sam z wysoko postawionym funkcjonariuszem policji, westchnął głęboko i zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, napotkawszy jego przenikliwe spojrzenie po przeciwnej stronie polerowanego blatu.   
-Tak, cóż, przepraszam za tę sytuację…-Wydukał cicho, autentycznie zmartwiony pierwszym wrażeniem, jakie wywarł na wyjątkowo bliskiej jego zauroczeniu osobie. Splótł palce własnych dłoni na udach i oparł się wygodnie, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Zayn zniżył się nieznacznie na krześle i ułożył kostkę jednej nogi na kolanie drugiej, usiadłszy w dość szerokim, komfortowym rozkroku.   
-Nie chciałem się rządzić, ale w kwestii Louisa mam swoje zasady, których musisz przestrzegać, jeśli chcesz cokolwiek ze mnie wyciągnąć. Mam nadzieję, że to jest dla ciebie jasne i nie masz mi za złe, że wywaliłem stąd tego dzieciaka.- Odrzekł, już znacznie łagodniejszym i cieplejszym głosem, uśmiechając się delikatnie w pragnieniu rozluźnienia napiętej atmosfery.-Swoją drogą, niezły z niego tchórz, będziesz go musiał ostro podszkolić, jeśli chce osiągnąć cokolwiek w zawodzie, który sobie wybrał.- Dodał po chwili i mrugnął do adwokata w rozbawieniu, na które ten odpowiedział krótkim parsknięciem, po czym z szuflady w biurku wyciągnął teczkę i wieczne pióro.  
-Tak, zapewne tak…- Mruknął w zadumie, przygryzając wnętrze policzka podczas rozkładania papierów na blacie.-Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym robił notatki, tak? Po prostu jestem dość skrupulatny, nie lubię, gdy coś mi ucieka, a prowadzę w tym momencie parę spraw i nie chcę się zamieszać…- Wyjaśnił zaraz po zadaniu pytania, a gdy Zayn skinął wolno głową w zgodzie, odetchnął cicho z ulgą i po raz kolejny tego dnia zadbał o brak chrypy w swoim głosie, przeczyściwszy w pośpiechu gardło.-Sądzę, że nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, a ponieważ nie masz zbyt dużo czasu i ja jeszcze muszę dorwać dzisiaj Louis-  
-Och, na to nawet nie masz dzisiaj co liczyć, mój drogi.-Śledczy bez pardonu wszedł młodszemu z nich w słowo, leniwie pocierając palcem wskazującym niewielkie zagłębienie pod swoją dolną wargą i pionowa kreska między brwiami Harry’ego znacznie się pogłębiła, gdy ten posłał mu pytające spojrzenie znad akt sprawy Louisa Tomlinsona.-Właśnie dlatego jestem ograniczony w czasie. Około siódmej wyjeżdża i wróci pojutrze, więc do tej pory się do niego nie dorwiesz.-Nie czekając na wyraźną prośbę adwokata, mulat rozwinął wypowiedź, po czym wzruszył beztrosko ramionami i ułożył oba ramiona na podłokietnikach krzesła, na którym siedział.-Zaczynaj przesłuchanie, adwokaciku, jestem gotowy.-Dodał jeszcze, zaczepnie marszcząc na swojego rozmówcę nos, na co ten wywrócił wymijająco oczami.  
-Wiesz, że tego nie unikniesz, prawda? On ma zakaz opuszczania kraju, to raz, do tego znowu ucieka podczas przygotowania do rozprawy, to dwa.- Harry odrzekł stanowczo, dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów wyliczywszy oba argumenty na palcach, a potem zderzył obie dłonie z blatem biurka i westchnął cicho w przestrzeń przed sobą.-Gdzie się wybiera tym razem?- Spytał oficjalnie i Zayn uniósł nieco brwi, jednocześnie opuszczając nieco głowę, jakby w wyrazie podziwu dla nacisku, który młodszy brunet położył na ostatnie swoje ostatnie słowa.-Słucham.  
-Zluzuj odrobinę, Harry, nie zamierza zwiać na inny kontynent, to raz. Dwa, faktycznie przejmujesz się rzeczami, które właściwie w ogóle nie leżą w twoim interesie. Jeśli faktycznie zachowujesz się tak przy Lou, wcale mnie nie dziwi, że tak tobą gardzi i regularnie mnie przez to okrada.  
Mówiąc to, mulat przedrzeźnił mowę adwokata i uśmiechał się przy tym cwanie, z pełną dozą wyższości, która rozesłała zimny dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa Stylesa, sprawiwszy, że ten drgnął nieznacznie na swoim miejscu. Trawiasta zieleń po raz kolejny spotkała się z czekoladowym brązem w elektryzującym spojrzeniu, a iskry rywalizacji między mężczyznami zawładnęły biurem w postaci kłębu martwej ciszy, której przerwanie w krótkim czasie stało się dla nich wyzwaniem, jakiego żaden z nich nie kwapił się podjąć.   
W ten sposób sekundy zaczęły łączyć się w minuty, te zaś naliczane były przez nieokiełznany czas rytmicznie, ale stale, odmówiwszy zatrzymania biegu świata dla kaprysu dwojga brunetów, niezdolnych do właściwego rozegrania prywatnego boju między nimi. Dłuższa wskazówka poruszyła się po tarczy zegara parę razy, zanim Harry w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i zacisnął ciasno wargi, zanim wypuścił pierwsze słowa w przestrzeń przed sobą, pozwalając im zawisnąć swobodnie w gęstej atmosferze konkurencji.  
-Nie zamierzasz mi tego ułatwić, prawda?-Zapytał ponurym głosem, na dźwięk którego Zayn przekrzywił głowę delikatnie w bok, wysunąwszy nieco podbródek, po czym jego wzrok opadł nieco, z zielonych oczu o kształcie migdałów na posiniaczone fragmenty skóry na dłoni prawnika, tuż pod mocno zarysowanymi knykciami. Wskazał na to miejsce i w wyrazie zaintrygowania pochylił się w stronę biurka, by przyjrzeć się małym bruzdom z bliska.   
-Ciekawa noc czy zatuszowana bójka w klubie?- Odrzekł pytaniem na pytanie, zupełnie odbiegając tym od pierwotnego tematu ich rozmowy. Jednak uznał to za swoje drobne zwycięstwo tak szybko, jak Harry odruchowo zakrył naznaczoną dłoń drugą, o skórze czystej i teksturze gładkiej niczym najcenniejsza porcelana.-To sprawka naszego wspólnego przyjaciela, mam rację?- Dopytał starszy, a na jego ustach igrał cyniczny uśmiech, frywolnie unoszący stale jeden z kącików ust ku górze.   
Harry odkaszlnął niezręcznie w swoją pięść i na powrót odchylił się w fotelu na tyle, by jego plecy natrafiły na skórzane oparcie.  
-Moja skóra sini się praktycznie od każdego mocniejszego dotyku, najdrobniejsza pierdółka rysuje się na mnie jak na brzoskwini i zostaje ze mną na dość długi czas. Z Louisem-  
-Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, widziałem już taki ślad po Louisie i wiem, jak on powstaje.-Kolejnym już tego dnia nagłym wtargnięciem w słowo, Zayn postarał się pokazać, który z nich sprawował kontrolę nad ich spotkaniem, mogąc wykazać się większą wiedzą na temat człowieka bliskiego im obu.-Cóż, Louis lubi, gdy ludzie składają mu coś w rodzaju pokłonu.   
-Zatem nie jestem pierwszym, któremu to zrobił..?-Podchwycił młodszy, co jednak spotkało się ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem oraz pokręceniem głowy ze strony mulata naprzeciwko niego.-Tak myślałem.  
-Co nie oznacza, że możesz wykreślić ze swojej listy pytanie o przejawy agresji u Louisa.  
-Dlaczego nie mogę?-Zapytał z teatralnym zaciekawieniem, dla podkreślenia swoich słów zakładając kokieteryjnie nogę na nogę i opierając brodę na grzebiecie swojej dłoni.-Skoro widziałeś wcześniej siniaki, które są jego sprawką, oznacza to, że mój przypadek nie był jednorazowym incydentem, więc teoretycznie mógł być skłonny do ataku na kobietę, która go zaskarżyła…-Rozwinął wolno i wyraźnie, zupełnie tak, jakby sam testował smak własnej wypowiedzi, jeszcze nie będąc jej do końca pewnym, a Zayn parsknął na to w pogardzie, nawet na moment nie spuściwszy zimnego wzroku z prawnika przed sobą.  
-Argumenta non numeranda, sed ponderanda sunt.  
-Argumentów nie należy liczyć, lecz należy je ważyć…  
Oboje skinęli głową w tym samym czasie, po czym Zayn cmoknął złośliwie i wyprostował się na krześle, ramiona zaś oparł na podłokietnikach i splótł palce swoich dłoni, pozwoliwszy im wisieć swobodnie w powietrzu na wysokości jego brzucha. Nawet raz nie rozejrzał się po gabinecie, nie poświęcił nawet jednej chwili na zapoznanie się z terenem, na którym się znajdował, a wszystko to za sprawą nieustannej walki o przewagę, która rozpoczęła się z chwilą jego przekroczenia progu biura Harry’ego i trwać miała do samego wyjścia po zakończeniu spotkania. Jedynym, co mógł powiedzieć na temat miejsca, w którym spędził ostatnich kilka minut, było to, iż nerwowa atmosfera wypełniona była po brzegi przyjemną wonią wanilii, jaka otulała go z każdej strony i zapewniała odrobinę przyjemnego ciepła wśród lodowatej aury profesjonalizmu, zakropionej nutką zdystansowanego sarkazmu.   
-Jedna z ulubionych łacińskich sentencji Louisa, z którą zdecydowanie powinieneś się zaprzyjaźnić, zwłaszcza w jego kwestii. - Odezwał się po dłuższej chwili zupełnej ciszy, po czym wzruszył beztrosko ramionami i zapatrzył się na czarną lamówkę przy kieszeni na piersi szarej marynarki prawnika, kiedy ten przygryzł bezradnie wargę, zbierając myśli na nowo. Z lekkim zawahaniem potarł leniwie swój tatuaż krzyża na między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, zanim wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i otworzył usta, by wypuścić z siebie zdecydowane:  
-Zatem powiedz mi więcej-, a kiedy Zayn zmarszczył na niego brwi w pełnej, niczym nie splamionej konsternacji, wywrócił od niechcenia oczami, po czym dodał:- Jaki jest? Czy jest wybuchowy? Bywa agresywny wobec innych?  
-Louis nie używa przemocy fizycznej.-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi niemal natychmiast i jego oczy otwarły się nieco szerzej na pewność, z jaką stwierdzenie to wypadło z ust śledczego. Ten jednak wydawał się to zignorować, gdyż kontynuował, nie dając mu nawet szansy na odpowiednią werbalną reakcję.-Jak, nigdy. Tak, jeśli w grę wchodzi psychika, on stale poszerza swoje pole do popisu, nagina granice, sprawdza wytrzymałość… Ale nie używa siły. Jest ponadto, Harry, zna lepsze sposoby… -Dopowiedział tonem swobodnym i niezachwianym, z którego po raz kolejny tego dnia wybiło ciepło, jakiego Harry’emu brakowało w trakcie ich rozmowy. Adwokat przypieczętował tę zmianę aury między nimi delikatnym uśmiechem, zadowolony z przyjemnego obrotu spraw, jednak w jego głosie rozbrzmiała nuta kąśliwości, kiedy odpowiadał na wyznanie mężczyzny stanowiącego dla niego klucz do sprawy trudnego klienta, jakim był Louis.  
-Chciał mnie uderzyć tekstem prawniczym na rozprawie.  
-Nie chciał.-Zayn sprostował odruchowo, kręcąc przy tym głową w zaprzeczeniu, a każdy jego ruch naładowany był siłą zdolną zapętlić się wokół szyi i wymusić ostatni dech na swojej ofierze.- Żyłka mu wtedy pękła, ale mimo to wiedział, co robi. Nie uderzyłby cię, nie podjąłby takiego ryzyka, choćbyś próbował ośmieszyć go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Chciał cię nastraszyć, twojego klienta zaś zmusić do przyznania się do winy. Mówiłem, że on testuje granice, Harry. Wasze najwidoczniej znajdowały się tak daleko, że musiał użyć gestu, by się do nich dobrać.   
-Więc nie widzisz w tym niczego złego, tak..?- Styles dopytał dla pewności, a kiedy otrzymał już skinięcie głową w odpowiedzi i chciał mówić dalej, Zayn wysunął w jego kierunku swoje dwa wskazujące palce, przyciśnięte do siebie opuszkami, po czym na powrót splótł je swobodnie, zadowolony z faktu, iż skutecznie zwrócił na siebie uwagę prawnika.   
-Nie widzę, bo w tym nie było nic złego, Styles. Osiągnął swój cel, ty zostałeś nietknięty, a przestępca nie pozostawił sędziemu wątpliwości co do wyroku. Czy Louis zrobił to zza biurka oskarżyciela, czy też z podręcznikiem nad twoją głową… To już kwestia, która raczej nie powinna już podlegać dalszym rozważaniom.  
-W porządku, zatem jak wytłumaczysz fakt, iż uderzył mnie w twarz?-Harry spróbował ponownie, jednak pożałował tego w chwili, w której Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego przebiegle i westchnął ciężko w przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, na powrót zagłębiwszy się w zieleni oczu młodszego z nich.  
-To już zupełnie inny przypadek, ty dałeś mu na to zgodę na piśmie w chwili podpisania umowy z nim. Lege artis*.  
-Nie można zawierać umów, które łamią zasady życia społecznego, Zayn, to podlega sankcji nieważności, doskonale o tym wiesz.  
-Jedynym, co ta umowa złamała i co podlega nieważności, jest twój wizerunek odpowiedzialnego człowieka w oczach Louisa i prawdopodobnie każdego, komu opowiesz o tej sytuacji.  
Po tej wymianie zdań Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się i ponownie zwężały pod naporem gwałtownie wciągniętego powietrza, Zayn zaś poruszył charakterystycznie brwiami i przeżuł pustkę w swoich ustach. Atmosfera na powrót została zatruta na tyle, by skłonić młodszego z nich do ostentacyjnego odkaszlnięcia i przygładzenia materiału białej koszuli. Później Zayn ujrzał pulchne usta adwokata, zwinięte w dzióbek mający na celu ukrycie rozbawionego uśmiechu, którego następnie Harry pozbył się krótkim potrząśnięciem głowy.   
-Kto…- Zaczął, jednakże głos utknął mu w gardle, przez co zawiesił się nagle w połowie zdania i odetchnął głęboko.- Kto normalny zawiera coś takiego w umowie współpracy? Jakiejkolwiek umowie..?-Dopytał w marnej próbie usprawiedliwienia własnego zachowania, na co mulat machnął lekceważąco ręką, by zaraz potem ułożyć łokieć z powrotem na oparciu i schować twarz w dłoni.  
-Prawnik, który chce ominąć prawo dla własnych celów.-Odparł prosto, rozmasowując skronie okrężnymi ruchami kciuka i palca wskazującego.-Jesteś idiotą, który podpisuje umowy bez wcześniejszego zapoznania się z treścią, przez co Louis może śmiało wpakować cię w największe gówno, a ty nie będziesz mógł nic z tym zrobić, Harry, pogódź się z tym i przejdźmy dalej.- Dodał jeszcze, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i skrzyżował je swobodnie w kostkach, przeciągnąwszy się przy tym leniwie na swoim krześle.  
-Więc nie przejawia oznak jawnej agresji, tak?   
-Nie bez wsparcia prawnego.   
-Dobrze.-Mówiąc to, Harry przytaknął posłusznie i zapisał coś na czystej kartce, zanim od niechcenia postukał wiecznym piórem w blat biurka i przygryzł wargę w chwilowej zadumie, którą Zayn wykorzystał na mentalne prześledzenie swojego planu dnia. Oderwany od własnych myśli został dopiero przy organizacji listy zakupów na kolację z żoną; młodszy brunet spoglądał na niego niepewnie, nieświadomie drapiąc skórki wokół palców posiniaczonej dłoni, kiedy otworzył usta, by zaskoczyć policjanta kolejnym pytaniem.  
-Powiedz mi coś na temat kobiet w życiu Louisa.  
Gdy tylko treść doszła do mulata, kruczoczarne brwi uniosły się w oszołomieniu, zaś te nieco jaśniejsze opadły w obawie przed tym, że ich właściciel powiedział coś, czego nie powinien był powiedzieć. A potem obie twarze na moment wróciły do przyjemnej neutralności i Zayn roześmiał się głośno, kręcąc przy tym głową w niedowierzaniu, co dodatkowo wprowadziło Harry’ego w osłupienie.  
-Nie używaj swojej pozycji w tej sytuacji do wyciągnięcia ze mnie tego, czego sam nie jesteś w stanie odkryć.   
-Czeg-  
-Nie powiem ci, czy Louis jest homo czy hetero, Harry.-Wyjaśnił po tym, jak przerwał zielonookiemu w połowie zdania, a jego twarz pojaśniała w wyraźnym rozbawieniu na blady ślad rumieńców na jasnej cerze u szczytu policzków adwokata po drugiej stronie biurka. Barwa ta gwałtownie wzbogaciła się na intensywności w tym samym czasie, w którym migdałowe oczy przybrały idealnie zaokrąglony kształt tęczówek, gdy w przestrzeni między nimi zawisły słowa śledczego.  
-Nie!-Podniósł głos nieświadomie, by zaraz potem zasłonić usta dłonią i wziąć jeden głęboki oddech przed jakimikolwiek dalszymi próbami porozumienia się z przyjacielem swojego klienta.-Boże, nie to miałem na myśli…-Mruknął na wydechu, nieco zażenowany sytuacją, w jakiej został postawiony. Zaczesał przydługie loki do tyłu i jeszcze westchnął ciężko pod nosem, zanim w ogóle odważył się kontynuować rozmowę, przez cały ten czas bacznie obserwowany przez zmrużone spojrzenie w barwie mlecznej czekolady, z których powinno bić niewyobrażalne ciepło, a zamiast tego Harry czuł się wręcz żywcem mrożony za każdym razem, gdy w nie zerkał.-Chodziło mi o to, w jaki sposób je traktuje, nie wiem, może…- Zaciął się an moment w desperackiej potrzebie dobrania odpowiednich słów do rozmówcy, z jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć.-Jak traktował swoją matkę..?  
-Stąpasz po tak bardzo cienkim lodzie, Styles…-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, tuż po tym, jak Zayn syknął współczująco, tym samym oznajmiając prywatną porażkę młodszego z nich.-Jedyne, co mogę ci w tym temacie powiedzieć, to to, że nie było i nigdy nie będzie kobiety, którą Louis kochałby bardziej niż swoją matkę.-Padło niedługo potem i Harry mógł zobaczyć, jak twarz mulata złagodniała znacznie, a rozczulony uśmiech utorował sobie drogę do jego ust, kiedy wzrok stał się nagle nieobecny, obrazując to, jak bardzo jego właściciel pogrążył się we własnych rozmyśleniach na temat przyjaciela. W ten sposób spędzili dłuższą chwilę; siedząc naprzeciw siebie w martwej, komfortowej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie tykaniem zegara, nieubłaganie odliczającego czas do końca ich spotkania, oboje mając jedną, tę samą osobę przed oczami wyobraźni i tak samo ciepłe myśli krążące wokół niej w obu umysłach.-Mieli tylko siebie, tak naprawdę.- Malik zaczął w którymś momencie, a słowa uciekały z jego ust płynnie, wypełnione prawdą i stanowiące muzykę dla uszu młodszego bruneta.-Nauczyła go szacunku do kobiet, a on potem latami pokazywał jej, że wpoiła mu odpowiednie zasady, których on przestrzega do dzisiaj, nawet jeśli nie jest łatwo to zauważyć, gdy ma się na swoich barkach ciężar jego trudnego charakteru. Tylko dla niej zachował jakiekolwiek emocje, dopiero po jej odejściu całkowicie się wypalił, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, gdy myślę o tym, w jaki sposób mi kiedyś o niej opowiadał, i porównuję to z jego obecnym zachowaniem. Jay odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty w wychowaniu go i nikt nie wmówi mi, że Louis byłby zdolny wyzbyć się tego, czego go nauczyła. Chcesz przykładu, spytaj go następnym razem o Eleanor i po prostu się wsłuchaj.  
-Skoro tak bardzo szanował swoją matkę, dlaczego ją zabił?-Harry zapytał znienacka i zaraz pożałował własnych słów, bo w odpowiedzi na to Zayn jedynie spojrzał na niego spod uniesionych w zaskoczeniu brwi i podniósł się z krzesła, niedługo po tym sięgnąwszy do oparcia po swoją kurtkę.-Nie, Zayn, ja tylko-  
-Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?- Starszy odrzekł pytaniem na pytanie, zupełnie ignorując to, co przerwał mu w połowie zdanie i Harry przytaknął zbyt gorliwie w odpowiedzi, przechodząc do rzeczy natychmiast, gdy tylko zauważył, że mężczyzna przed nim zarzuca kurtkę na ramiona, niemal gotowy do wyjścia.  
-Jest możliwe, że Louis ma jakieś traumy z dzieciństwa, które mogłyby skłonić go do gwałtownych reakcji lub nietypowych dla niego zachowań?  
-Nie.-Odparł oschle bez chwili zastanowienia, po czym sięgnął rękami za swoją głowę i poprawił kaptur, uczyniwszy ten moment pierwszym podczas całego spotkania, kiedy obrońca jego przyjaciela nie czuł na sobie jego przeszywającego wzroku.-Coś jeszcze?  
-Co z jego nałogami?-Padło od razu i w reakcji na to Zayn oparł dłonie o oparcie krzesła, za którym stał, rzucając młodszemu z nich zaciekawione spojrzenie.- Wiesz, czy zażywa cokolwiek, czego brak mógłby sprawić, że przestałby nad sobą panować w stresowej sytuacji…-Dopowiedział Harry, głosem nieco napiętym, ale wciąż opanowanym i wypełnionym profesjonalizmem, co gość w jego kancelarii docenił słabym uśmiechem skierowanym w jego stronę.  
-Jego nałogiem jest praca, której ty pozbawiłeś go na miesiąc dłużej, niż było to zamierzone…-Wytknął po chwili zastanowienia, nie zwracając uwagi na zirytowane wywrócenia oczami adwokata i zdesperowane:  
-On zniknął na ten miesiąc!-, zamiast tego odchrząkując cicho w pięść w pragnieniu ponownego uzyskania kompletnej ciszy. Gdy to się udało, dokończył swoją myśl miękkim, nieco rozczulonym:  
-I alkohol. Ale nie jest po nim agresywny, wręcz przeciwnie, łagodnieje.  
-Więc jego brak…- Zielonooki zaczął dość naiwnym tonem, jednak Zayn pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu, parsknąwszy przy tym dla pokreślenia irracjonalizmu wypowiedzi młodego prawnika.  
-Nie ma czegoś takiego jak brak alkoholu dla Louisa, Harry. Zawsze nosi piersiówkę, czasami i dwie…  
-Ale powiedziałeś dzisiaj, że cię okrada!  
Kiedy padły te słowa, Malik uniósł twarz ku górze i przymknął oczy, westchnąwszy ciężko w zawodzie w przestrzeń nad sobą. Następnie obszedł krzesło, by móc oprzeć dłonie na biurku i pochylić się nad jego blatem, ostre spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi wbijając wprost w oczy o barwie trawiastej zieleni, wypełnione złudzeniem pewności siebie, skropionej zuchwałością, która uciekła w popłochu pod naporem wyraźnej woli walki w mroźnym brązie.   
-Kiedy się denerwuje, a jest ze mną, częściej sięga po mój portfel niż swój, a ponieważ ma fotograficzną pamięć, wystarczyło, że raz wpisałem przy nim pin, żeby mógł używać mojej karty wedle swojego uznania. To nie coś, co robi przypadkowym osobom, wie, na ile może sobie pozwolić z każdą osobą, z którą ma w danym momencie do czynienia. Nie jest złodziejem, jest człowiekiem, którego ty wkurwiasz i dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, dlaczego.-Wypowiedział głośno i wyraźnie, chociaż przez zaciśnięte w irytacji zęby, a Harry nie zrobił nic, oprócz bezczynnego wpatrywania się w twarz śledczego z bliska.-Osaczasz go, Styles, on tego nie lubi. Zadajesz pytania, które nie powinny cię interesować i nawet jeśli ja rozumiem, że robisz to po to, by móc obronić go w sądzie za wszelką cenę, za bardzo biją od ciebie prywatne pobudki i nawet nie próbuj mi wciskać, że ładujesz ich w swoje mini przesłuchania z nim, bo oboje wiemy, że to gówno prawda. Z jakiegoś powodu cię lubię, być może to dlatego, że widać po tobie, że zależy ci na Louisie i na jego wolności. Dlatego dam ci kilka rad, w porządku?-Zapytał z przekąsem, po czym kontynuował, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź młodszego z nich.-Nie kwestionuj jego niewinności, to raz. Nikogo nie zaatakował, a mimo to został oskarżony i pozbawiony pracy, a więc czegoś, co trzyma go przy życiu cały ten czas i ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebuje, to ludzie w jego najbliższym środowisku, wątpiące w to, że nie zranił celowo tej małej suki. Dalej, nie narzucaj się, bo siniaki na dłoni nie będą jedynymi ranami, jakie ci zaserwuje, przy czym na twoim miejscu zdecydowanie bardziej obawiałbym się gwałtu na twojej psychice, aniżeli jednego mocniejszego uścisku czy strzału w twarz. Jest w stanie cię zniszczyć, a tego nie chcemy, prawda? I ostatnie: cokolwiek próbujesz z niego wyciągnąć, jeśli zobaczysz tik nerwowy w oku lub skurcz w lewej dłoni, natychmiast przestań pytać. Jest po zawale, ma swój poziom tolerancji na stres i lepiej dla nas wszystkich, żebyś nigdy go nie przekroczył.-Z tymi słowami odsunął się nieco i wystawił dłoń do pożegnalnego uścisku, którą Harry złączył ze swoją zaraz po tym, jak na miękkich kolanach podniósł się ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem. Wtedy Zayn gwałtownie przyciągnął go za rękę do siebie, zmusiwszy go do zgięcia się wpół nad wypolerowanym blatem, i przycisnął swoje usta do jego ucha, by wyszeptać ciche, ale przesiąknięte ostrzeżeniem:- I na koniec, pamiętaj, że on nie jest i nigdy nie będzie twoją zabawką. Spraw, że poczuje się źle, a nasze kolejne spotkanie nie będzie już takie miłe. Bądź świadom, że może i on ma wysokie, publiczne stanowisko do zaryzykowania w grze z tobą, ale za to ja nie mam aż tak poważnej sytuacji. Wiesz natomiast, co mam? Pozwolenie na broń, której kula jest w stanie dorwać człowieka schowanego za drzwiami lodówki. W sąsiednim mieszkaniu. I sporo wiedzy na temat zacierania za sobą śladów…   
Po tym jeszcze musnął nosem gładką skórę na ciepłym policzku Harry’ego, zanim ponownie odsunął się i mrugnął do niego zaczepnie, z cwanym uśmieszkiem igrającym na jego ustach. Od niechcenia włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki, po czym posłał młodszemu wesoły uśmiech z koniuszkiem języka między zębami i leniwie skierował się do drzwi, wzdychając cicho po drodze.  
-Jedzie na koncert.-Powiedział, rękę ułożywszy na połyskującej klamce. Harry nie odpowiedział na to, w zamian jedynie marszcząc na niego brwi w konsternacji, czym sprawił, że Zayn wywrócił oczami w rezygnacji.-Louis. Nie będzie w twoim zasięgu, bo jedzie do Manchesteru na koncert. Andrea Bocelli ma tam dzisiaj wieczorem swój występ, załatwiłem mu bilet.  
-Opera?-Było wszystkim, co młodszy brunet był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie po tym, czego się do tego ranka dowiedział. Mulat skinął wolno głową w zgodzie i wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.  
-Tenor. Ten jeden tenor, o ile mi dobrze wiadomo. Słucha go zawsze, gdy potrzebuje się wyciszyć, parę utworów tego faceta i Louis staje się na jakiś czas miękką bułą.- Mówiąc go, zaśmiał się krótko pod nosem na samą myśl o dziwnym nawyku przyjaciela, Harry zaś postukał palcami w blat swojego biurka, kiedy w jego głowie pojaśniało nagle.   
-Jest szansa, że słucha go w trakcie lotów?   
-Zawsze. Zbieram się, mam odebrać jakąś paskudę przed jego wyjazdem i Bóg jeden wie, co to oznacza…- Zayn zdążył jeszcze z siebie wyrzucić, po czym ostatni raz skinął na Harry’ego głową i opuścił kancelarię, nie przejmując się nawet tym, w jakim stanie zostawiał za sobą młodego adwokata.  
Ten zaś otworzył pierwszą szufladę w swoim biurku, zabrał z niej telefon i złoty pokrowiec, z którego wyjął skręta i klasyczną, czarną zapalniczkę, a wszystko po to, by z całym tym mini ekwipunkiem wyjść na balkon, gdzie pogrążył się w przyjemnym ukojeniu, jakie wprowadzała w jego płuca marihuana.  
I jeśli wysłał swojemu upartemu klientowi stare zdjęcie swojego torsu, odzianego w czerwoną, kwiecistą koszulę, frywolnie rozpiętą aż do pierwszych rysów mięśni brzucha, z pewnością nie żałował tego posunięcia. To samo tyczyło się wiadomości tekstowej, którą posłał w ślad za zdjęciem. 

„Chciałem dać ci swobodę wyboru ubioru, ale skoro postanowiłeś mnie wystawić… Liam dostarczy ci tę koszulę do domu, osobiście jestem podekscytowany, by zobaczyć cię w niej na bankiecie, KOCHANIE ;)”

Odpowiedź na sms’a; krótką, ale za to wyjątkowo dobitną, gdyż ukazującą połyskujące ostrze noża na tle śpiącej Luny, skwitował jedynie cichym parsknięciem.

-Sukinkot, ale go lubię.-Mruknął w wolną przestrzeń wokół siebie, po czym po raz kolejny zaciągnął się dymem, pozwalając wszelkim nowym teoriom uciec na moment z jego umysłu, wraz z całą masą wrażeń z krótkiego, jednakże dość intensywnego poranka.


	7. Chodź do tańca, gdy krok to szansa i los nam gra- 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> druga część rozdziału :)

Ujęty wcześniej w dłoń kieliszek zakołysał tak, by móc, zaledwie na czas równy paru sekundom, zatopić oczarowane spojrzenie w sposobie, w jaki pojedyncza kostka lodu pochłonięta została w hipnotyzujący wir o różowej poświacie. Potem uniósł kryształ ku twarzy, upił łyk wina i odłożył je z powrotem na drewnianą półkę w garderobie, tuż obok jednego ze skórzanych kuferków; oblizał leniwie wargi, zignorowawszy zupełnie samotną kroplę trunku, która ośmieliła się uciec spomiędzy jego ust i spłynąć wzdłuż utorowanej sobie ścieżki na całej długości szyi. Zamiast tego, postanowił rozkoszować się słodkim smakiem zimnego alkoholu, ozdobionego jedynie w nutkę przyjemnej goryczy, delikatnym dreszczem rozlewającego się po całym jego ciele, połowiczną nagość którego mógł obserwować podczas wolnego podchodzenia do lustra w samym środku garderoby. Muzyka operowa rozbrzmiewała w sypialni, gdy on stał zaledwie o krok lub dwa od własnego odzwierciedlenia, w jego dłoni spoczywało pudełeczko z soczewkami, zaś z lewej strony jego spojrzenia drażnił go widok krwisto-czerwonej koszuli, wręcz z dozą agresywności wybijając się na tle chłodnego brązu, w jakim pogrążone było pomieszczenie. Uważnie prześledził wzrokiem wilgoć lekkiego wina, ostatecznie zakończoną wśród krótkich włosków na piersi, by później poświęcić chwilę na zastąpienie mroźnego błękitu jego tęczówek gorzką czekoladą i westchnąć głośno pod nosem, spojrzawszy na jaskrawy materiał na lewo od lustra.  
-Na cholerę mi to było…- Złowrogie warknięcie opuściło jego usta i zawisło ciężko w powietrzu dookoła niego, mimo to przeszedł do innego kąta garderoby, gdzie, w próbie odnalezienia odpowiedniego garnituru, chwilę spędził na naprzemiennym spoglądaniu, to na koszulę, to na wszystkie swoje marynarki. Pavarotti dramatycznie urwał jedną ze swych wysokich not, dokładnie w momencie, w którym dłoń szatyna pogładziła materiał klasycznej marynarki z jedwabnymi klapami, dlatego też Louis zdjął ją z wieszaka, niemal bez zastanowienia dobierając do niej spodnie oraz buty ze złotym rantem. A tuż po tym, jak przywdział na siebie pełny strój, pozostawiwszy trzy pierwsze guziki ubrania swojego adwokata odpięte, jedynie cień zawahania okrył jego zmącony umysł, zanim wyjął stary, srebrny wisiorek z najmniejszego kuferka i zapiął go na swojej szyi niespiesznie, z należytą czcią i uznaniem. Ostatni raz zlustrował własne odbicie, po czym opuścił dom na rzecz zajęcia miejsca na kanapie na tyłach zamówionej taksówki.

* * *  
Jego odczucia nie zmieniły się wcale, kiedy po raz kolejny w swoim życiu stanął przed murami kancelarii adwokackiej prowadzonej pod znienawidzonym przez niego nazwiskiem; wciąż po brzegi wypełniała go niechęć, irytacja tliła się w nim pod postacią gorzkiego posmaku w kącikach ust i sama myśl o przesadnym optymizmie młodego prawnika, mającego za zadanie jego reprezentację podczas zbliżającego się procesu, przyprawiała go o mimowolne wywrócenie oczami.  
Głośne westchnienie było jedyną oznaką wahania w jego zachowaniu- gdy tylko wypuścił je z ust, cała jego sylwetka została na powrót wyprostowana dla uwydatnienia pychy, która nieustannie skalała jego ciało, po czym szatyn skierował się wprost do drzwi wejściowych budynku, a każdy jego krok napawał go utęsknionym autorytetem, jaki egzekwować zaczął od każdego, kto odważył się wejść mu z drogę po przekroczeniu progu kancelarii. Pierwszą, która miała stawić mu czoła, była sekretarka, potulnie skulona na swoim miejscu za biurkiem, na co kącik ust Louisa uniósł się pogardliwie, a zadziorna skierka zalśniła w jego oku, niepowstrzymana nawet przez zabarwioną powłokę soczewki kontaktowej.  
-Dzień dobry, witamy w kancelarii prawnej adwokata Harry’ego Stylesa, w czym mogę panu pomóc?- Kobieta wypowiedziała płynnie i z pełną poprawnością, co nieco odróżniło tę wizytę od jego pierwszej i przez chwilę w jego głowie pojawiła się nawet chęć docenienia progresu, jakim się wykazała, jednakże myśl ta rozpłynęła się tak szybko, jak tylko w lustrze nad nią nie od razu rozpoznał własną twarz. Kelly patrzyła nie niego z dołu ze swojego fotela, jej twarz- w odróżnieniu od tego, co Louis zauważył przy wejściu- jaśniała w serdecznym uśmiechu, zupełnie pozbawiona resztek stresu sprzed kilku sekund, a cała jej postawa nabrała pewnego rodzaju odwagi, gdy szatyn ostatecznie stanął tuż przed jej biurkiem, oparłszy się łokciami o drewniany, wysoki blat. Delikatnie przekrzywił głowę w zadumie, jego oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie i to sprawiło, że w jej umysł wkradł się cień wątpliwości, który z kolei częściowo sprowadził jej ciało na powrót do uległej pozy, jaką nieświadomie przywitała go znacznie wcześniej. I gdy Louis już pomyślał, że w końcu zdążyła przejrzeć jego kamuflaż, odkąd jej ruchy nabrały gwałtowności, ta jednym nerwowym uśmiechem przekonała go o błędności jego przypuszczeń, co skwitował pojedynczym westchnieniem zawodu, zanim ponownie usłyszał jej głos.-O ile dobrze kojarzę, nie był pan na dzisiaj umówiony?- Bardziej zapytała, aniżeli stwierdziła, po czym w pośpiechu przekartkowała kalendarz w skórzanej oprawie i fala ulgi zalała jej skotłowane nerwy, wyraźnie odznaczając się w wysokim tonie blondynki, kiedy odpowiedziała na głos sama sobie:- Mam rację, dzisiaj ostatnim klientem pana Harry’ego jest pan Tomlinson, więc-  
-Jestem ciekaw, ile Styles potrąci pani z pensji za rzucanie danymi osobowymi jego klientów na prawo i lewo.-Mruknął stanowczo, ze znużeniem przyjrzawszy się na moment paznokciom swojej prawej dłoni.-Powinniśmy się o tym przekonać, czyż nie?-Dodał, siląc się na beztroski ton, po czym jego twarde spojrzenie na powrót padło na sekretarkę, która tym razem bardziej przypominała siebie z chwili, kiedy jeszcze nie była świadoma jego obecności w kancelarii; cała jej postać zauważalnie się napięła, kobieta zastygła w bezruchu, a jej usta rozchyliły się, jakby w próbie powiedzenia czegoś na swoją obronę, jednak ostatecznie pozostawiła je rozwarte w ten sposób, tylko głośno przez nie oddychając.- Zabrakło pary w ustach? Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu tak ochoczo wyjawiała pani poufne rzeczy, jakim są choćby nazwiska klientów pani przełożonego. Co wpłynęło na tę zmianę?- Zapytał znowu, czerpiąc wręcz fizyczną przyjemność z każdej oznaki dyskomfortu, wybijających z jej postaci, jedna za drugą, to poprzez drżącą pod biurkiem nogę, to w niezręcznym kaszlnięciu. Kącik jego ust unosił się w rytm ucieczki wszelkiej barwy z jej twarzy, by uformować się w pełen wzgardy uśmieszek, zaś jego oczy w tym samym czasie zmrużyły się do momentu, w którym to lewe niemal zupełnie zniknęło, stając się jedynie grubszą kreską, a prawe utknęło w mocnym półprzymknięciu, gdy zadarł nieco głowę, oceniając ją z góry.  
-P-pan Tomlinson.-Kelly wydukała po dłuższej chwili, natychmiast po tym przeczyściwszy głośno gardło dla uspokojenia własnych nerwów.-Wygląda pan...inaczej.- Powiedziała jeszcze, zanim Louis uniósł brwi w teatralnym zaskoczeniu jej wyznaniem. Później wydął nieco dolną wargę i skinął w zgodzie, nie poświęciwszy nawet kilku sekund na zbędne zastanowienie.   
-Wydajesz się być tym faktem wyjątkowo zaszokowana, moja droga.-Osądził, ponownie przywdziewając na twarz dystans, okraszony chłodem spojrzenia.- Czyżbyś nie wiedziała od samego początku, z kim masz do czynienia? Ponieważ, patrząc teraz na ciebie, naprawdę chcę wierzyć, że płacę za owocną współpracę z twoim szefem i mogę liczyć na fenomen ludzkości, jakim jest zachowanie poufności moich danych osobowych. A ty nie chcesz się przekonać, co czekałoby cię, gdyby jednak, całkiem przypadkowo, okazało się, że rzucasz moim nazwiskiem w twarz każdemu, kto tu wejdzie.- Mówiąc to, kręcił przecząco głową dla podkreślenia własnych słów i patrzył młodej sekretarce prosto w oczy, kiedy ta mimowolnie odwzorowywała jego gest ze wstydem wymalowanym w butelkowej zieleni tęczówek.  
-Nie chcę.-Powtórzyła bezmyślnie, po czym odchrząknęła i spróbowała uśmiechnąć się z dozą profesjonalizmu godną sekretarki w kancelarii prawnej, co Louis zauważył bez problemu i co równie łatwo zignorował, od razu przeniósłszy spojrzenie na drzwi do biura adwokata.- Pan Styles ma w tym momencie kli- Kelly odezwała się ponownie, niepewność zawładnęła tonem jej głosu, a każde słowo wręcz katowało uszy Louisa, typową dla jego pracowników, przesadną usilnością. Szatyn bez pardonu wszedł jej w słowo, nawet już na nią nie patrząc, kiedy wydawał reprymendę.   
-Masz niezwykły talent do odpowiadania na pytania, których nawet nie chcę zadać, to chyba jeszcze bardziej irytujące niż fakt, że myślisz i nic dobrego ci z tego procesu nie wychodzi, a tlen na mózg się marnuje. Nie rób tego, jak, nigdy więcej. Po prostu nie odzywaj się nieproszona, a jeśli już o coś pytam, to odpowiadaj konkretnie i zgodnie z tematem, nie wymyślaj.-Oznajmił prosto i niechętnie, stanowczością wypowiedzi wbijając znacznie młodszą od niego kobietę w fotel, na którego siedzisku uparcie zaciskała palce po obu jego stronach.-Kawa?  
-Po irlandzku, już zrobiłam.-Odrzekła natychmiast, na co Louis uderzył płaskimi dłońmi w blat jej biurka, odbijając się od niego, i ruszył wolnym krokiem w kierunku odpowiedniego gabinetu, pod nosem mrucząc oschłe:  
-Świetnie, dzisiaj piję bourbon. Na lodzie, z colą.   
-Ale nie m- Blondynka zaczęła w panice, jednakże po raz kolejny została ucięta w połowie zdania, na co jej, uniesiony zaledwie sekundę wcześniej, palec zaraz został opuszczony w zrezygnowaniu i westchnęła ciężko pod nosem, schowawszy twarz w dłoniach, gdy tylko Louis zniknął z jej pola widzenia, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie echo wypowiedzianych wcześniej słów.  
-Bądź tak miła i skończ marnować tlen.

* * * 

Głęboki głos włoskiego tenora rozpływał się w przestrzeni biura przy kojącym akompaniamencie fortepianu i akustycznej gitary; swym urokiem owiewał całą postać Harry’ego, z łatwością zakradłszy się w głąb jego umysłu, by stopniowo przejmować nad nim kontrolę, sprawiając, że ten od któregoś momentu musiał usilnie starać się z powodzeniem utrzymywać skupienie na słowach klientki, w nieświadomości siedzącej przez cały ten czas na krześle naprzeciw niego. Wieczne pióro rytmicznie uderzało w blat drewnianego biurka, wiecznie uwięzione w jego dłoni, zaś jego twarz pogrążona była w zadumie i utrzymana w komforcie mroźnego dystansu, przeciętego jedynie zmarszczeniem brwi, kiedy uważnie nasłuchiwał kolejnych słów, które nieustannie wypadały z pełnych ust wysokiej brunetki, i obserwował dziewczynkę na jej kolanach, wgryzioną w ciastko z uciechą wymalowaną cienkimi wgłębieniami w porcelanie skóry przy zewnętrznych kącikach ocząt. Atmosfera między nimi balansowała na granicy między uprzejmością i lekkim napięciem, a było to zasługą ostrego tonu głosu kobiety, z poddenerwowaniem opowiadającej o sytuacji życiowej, która zmusiła ją do wizyty w kancelarii prawnej, jednakże Harry przyjmował to wszystko z zadowoleniem z otwartości i zaufania swojej klientki, jakie zauważył w płynności jej wymowy, tempie wypowiadanych zdań i pewności swoich słów.   
Jednakże wszystko zdawało się zostać zburzone z chwilą, w której drzwi zostały bezceremonialnie otwarte, a zaraz potem zatrzaśnięte z gwałtownym hukiem, na dźwięk którego dziewczynka na kolanach mamy wzdrygnęła się zauważalnie na swoim miejscu. Tuż po tym jej ruchu Harry leniwie przeniósł wzrok z wysokości drobnych palców, zaciśniętych na resztce kruchego ciastka, na mężczyznę stojącego w wejściu biura i westchnął ciężko, po czym, pokręciwszy karcąco głową na widok przed sobą, odchylił się w swoim fotelu, aż jego plecy zetknęły się ze skórzanym oparciem.  
-Oczywiście, że to ty. - Mruknął, bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do kogokolwiek innego, jakby w potwierdzeniu własnych myśli.- Louis, znasz może pojęcie prawa własności?- Zdążył dopowiedzieć jeszcze, zanim jego spojrzenie mimowolnie zaczęło śledzić ciężkie kroki szatyna, wolno, ale ze zdecydowaniem przemierzającego służbowy pokój, obecnego jedynie ciałem, jak wywnioskować można było z wyrazu jego twarzy.  
-Znam.- Starszy odrzekł prosto, gdzieś w połowie drogi włożywszy nonszalancko dłonie do kieszeni eleganckich spodni. W jego spojrzeniu pogrywały zuchwałe iskierki w kontraście dla wręcz zamrożonej czasem twarzy, a wszystko to, oprószone wyprostowaną postawą i zadartą głową, stanowiło idealny obraz pychy, którym Harry jednocześnie gardził i był w swoisty sposób oczarowany. W próbie wyrównania ich szans, brunet podniósł się ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem i stanął ramię w ramię z prokuratorem, uśmiechnąwszy się z rozczuleniem na nieznaczną różnicę kilku centymetrów w ich wzroście, zanim odezwał się po raz kolejny, a w mocny ton jego głosu mimowolnie wkradło się ciepło, które zdradzało go zawsze, gdy przychodziło mu stawić czoła chłodowi, jaki wręcz bił z postaci starszego prawnika.  
-Więc może uszanowałbyś moje, z łaski swojej, i nie wchodził do mojego biura bez pytania, jakim w tym wypadku byłoby grzeczne zapukanie do drzwi? Taka dzika sugestia…-Wyjaśnił, przy ostatnich słowach wzruszywszy beztrosko ramionami, a jego nos nieświadomie zmarszczył się nieco w zaczepce, którą Louis zwyczajnie zignorował, w ogóle na to nie reagując.  
-Odkąd mam z tobą styczność, łamiesz moje wszystkie znane światu prawa, nie staraj się wyegzekwować ode mnie odpowiedzialności, choćby za jedno, tylko dlatego, że jest twoje.- Było jedynym, co otrzymał w odpowiedzi, po czym szatyn z pewną dozą bezczelności zmierzył go wzrokiem, a jego brew uniosła się na widok brzoskwiniowego garnituru adwokata.- Jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem dla tego koloru jest fakt, iż do kancelarii wróciłeś prosto z urlopu na Jamajce z żoną milionerką i nie zdążyłeś się przebrać.  
-Co najwyżej z mężem miliarderem.- Harry napomknął cicho, drapiąc się niezręcznie w tył głowy, na co Louis uniósł jedną brew, a kobieta na krześle za nim nieznacznie rozchyliła usta w zaskoczeniu, podczas gdy jej córka obchodziła biurko prawnika, kierując się wprost do skórzanego fotela.  
-Więc nie jesteś bi.  
-Biegnę tylko w jedną, swoją stronę, że się tak wyrażę.-Zielonooki potwierdził otwarcie, okraszywszy swą wypowiedź kolejnym ciepłym uśmiechem.- Jak to wygląda z tobą?-Dodał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem wymalowanym z zieleni spojrzenia, które utrzymywał na sposobie, w jaki krwistoczerwona koszula rozświetlała złocistobrązową karnację skóry trzydziestoośmiolatka, swą intensywnością niezwykle ją komplementując. Wrócił jednak wzrokiem na wysokość oczu Louisa, zwykle skalanych mroźnym błękitem, tym razem wpadających w odcień mlecznej czekolady, by zobaczyć, jak ten wywraca nimi w znużeniu, po czym spomiędzy wąskich ust wypadło proste, rozsyłające dreszcz wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa Harry’ego:  
-Wyleguję się na leżaku, popijając szampana- i starszy mężczyzna wyciągnął lewą rękę, by później poświęcić kilka sekund na leniwe poprawienie grzywki. Szok wymalowany na twarzy brunetki za plecami młodszego z nich zaintrygował go, a gdy dostrzegł, iż ta w pośpiechu zbierała swoje rzeczy, skierowawszy wyszeptany nakaz do swojej córki, jego oczy zmrużyły się nieco, a usta wykrzywiły w pełnym wzgardy uśmiechu.- A pani gdzie się wybiera?- Zapytał z teatralnym zainteresowaniem, ozdobionym w ostry, dystyngowany brytyjski akcent. Na to kobieta obróciła się gwałtownie całym ciałem w jego stronę, zażenowanie splamiło jej bladą, piegowatą twarz delikatnym rumieńcem i przez moment po prostu stała tam przed nim, jedynie spuściwszy głowę w poddańczym geście po szybko przegranym, niemym starciu charakterów między nimi.  
-Chyba jednak zrezygnuję z usług pana Stylesa, więc chciałabym- zaczęła, zauważalnie siląc się na stanowczość w tonie swojego głosu, czym tylko połechtała jego wysokie ego, dając Harry’emu możliwość ujrzenia przejścia starszego prawnika w pełną ofensywę, jaka jawiła się choćby w sposobie, w jaki szatyn oblizał koniuszkiem języka kącik rozchylonych nieznacznie ust, zanim zadarł głowę, w tym samym czasie przechylając ją odrobinę w bok. Te proste gesty w oczach adwokata nabrały niezwykłej magii, były czymś w rodzaju premiery długo wyczekiwanego spektaklu, piękną symfonią, która oczarowała jego umysł i wprawiła go w stan głębokiego spokoju. Pokaz wewnętrznej siły, jaką dysponował Louis, po raz kolejny zaparł mu dech w piersi, pozostawiając go starganego dreszczami, na nowo zamkniętego w bezsilności wobec postaci, jaką przyszło mu mieć przed sobą.  
-Dyskryminacja, również przez wzgląd na orientację seksualną, jest jawnym pogwałceniem praw człowieka, a kiepsko jest bronić się w sądzie bez adwokata. Chyba, że zamierzała pani za poradę prawną zapłacić w naturze, a teraz się pani zawija, gdy okazało się, że nie ma pani odpowiedniej waluty.- Mruknął bez choćby cienia zawahania, ze ostrym spojrzeniem wbitym w twarz szczupłej brunetki, w tamtej chwili stojącej sztywno w jego obliczu, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na uchwycie torby. Louis zaś, zanim odezwał się po raz kolejny w uzupełnieniu swej wypowiedzi, skinął lekko głową na krzesło, przy którym stała.- Siadaj, dziecko drogie, i z szacunku do samej siebie nie pokazuj mi więcej, jak wybrakowane i płytkie są młode pokolenia w dzisiejszych czasach.  
Po tych słowach jego dłoń sama odnalazła drogę do ramienia Harry’ego, które zaraz zostało otoczone długimi palcami, tuż nad łokciem, i szatyn pchnął młodszego prawnika, a ten wydawał się być tak zaskoczony nagłym dotykiem, że nie zdążył nawet zdać sobie sprawy z tego, co właściwie się działo, a już stał przy dodatkowym krześle dla klientów, przeniesionym przez niższego z nich na drugą stronę biurka, zaraz obok skórzanego fotela.   
-Odejdź.- Było jedynym, co Louis wypowiedział na widok małej dziewczynki, wykonawszy przy tym odganiający ruch ręką, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie w siedzisku swojego adwokata, tylko na ułamek sekundy zamierając gwałtownie, zaraz po tym, jak jego plecy zetknęły się z oparciem. Harry przyjrzał się temu uważnie ze zmarszczonymi w wyrazie troski brwiami, by na powrót przywrócić swej twarzy neutralność, gdy tylko powieki szatyna rozluźniły się i otwarły. Później zignorował zadowolenie wypisane w zabarwionych na brązowo oczach, spowodowane bojaźliwym stęknięciem kilkulatki i jej nagłą ucieczkę, wprost za jego kolana, co natychmiast zatrzymał, pochylając się nieco w jej kierunku z wyciągniętymi ramionami, które ochoczo przyjęła.  
-Ile razy mam ci przypominać, że to moja kancelaria i to ja zajmuję fotel?- Spytał zaczepnie, wyraźnie żartobliwym tonem, jednakże beznamiętne spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny rozwiało jego wszelką chęć do przekomarzania się i sprawiło, że westchnął cicho pod nosem i usiadł na krześle obok niego, córkę swojej klientki układając sobie na kolanach, bokiem do swojego torsu, by mogła w spokoju bawić się ozdobnym wiązaniem jego koszuli.  
-Bolą mnie plecy.- Odrzekł Louis po długiej chwili martwej ciszy zalęgniętej w przestrzeni biura, i chociaż Harry nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, skinął wyrozumiale głową na słowa prokuratora, mimowolnie robiąc sobie mentalną notatkę, by poruszyć ten temat później, gdy mieli zostać sami.   
Potem przyłapał go na ponownym mrużeniu oczu, tym razem dość podejrzliwie, kiedy ten znowu ulokował swe spojrzenie na kobiecie naprzeciwko nich, która wtedy siedziała nieco przygarbiona na swoim miejscu, niepewna czegokolwiek. Było coś ujmującego w tym, jak łatwo trzydziestoośmiolatek upodlał zupełnie obcych sobie ludzi i bez wysiłku rozstawiał wszystkich po kątach- Harry właśnie w tamtym momencie przyznał się do tego sam przed sobą, niczym w hipnozie tępo wpatrując się sytuację, której był świadkiem.  
-Przypomina mi pani kogoś…- Tomlinson zagaił, beztrosko stukając opuszką palca w drewniany blat, usiany różnorakimi dokumentami.-Panieńskie nazwisko pani matki?  
-Natalie Weingarth. Ale nie sądzę, by pan ją znał, o ile nie pochodzi pan z Lismore.   
-Irlandia?- Spytał od razu po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi na swoje pierwsze pytanie, a jego głowa przechyliła się w przeciwną stronę, gdy brunetka napomknęła bez zastanowienia:  
-Australia.  
-Nie masz akcentu.-Dodał szybko, zupełnie ignorując upomnienie Harry’ego, jakie mężczyzna dał mu w postaci ostrzegawczego lekkiego zderzenia ze sobą ich kolan.-Dlaczego nie masz akcentu?   
-Przeprowadziłyśmy się do Anglii, gdy miałam trzy lata.  
-Ja chcę do tego pana.- Padło nagle z zupełnie innej strony i Louis zmarszczył brwi, spojrzawszy na dziewczynkę na kolanach młodszego od siebie mężczyzny.-Ale się boję.- Dodała cichutko po nieudanej próbie sięgnięcia do ucha Stylesa. Ten zaś parsknął pod nosem w odpowiedzi, po czym czule pogładził jej brązowe włoski w geście kojącym cały stres, jaki spiął jej drobne ciałko pod ciężarem złowrogiego spojrzenia szatyna przed nią.  
-Nie masz powodu, ten pan nic ci nie zrobi, skarbie.- Harry odpowiedział jej szeptem na tyle głośnym, by usłyszała to nawet jej mama po drugiej stronie biurka, a wyrzut, jaki wdarł się w zieleń jego spojrzenia, wbił w chłodny wyraz twarzy Louisa.  
-Może lepiej-Odezwała się kobieta, gwałtownie wyrwawszy się na swoim miejscu w stronę biurka.- nie.  
-Nie.- To jedno słowo wypowiedziane zostało dwoma głosami; jednym był wysoki i pełny paniki, drugi zaś łagodził wydźwięk sprzeciwu stonowaniem, ale było w nim coś mrocznego, co sprawiło, że po ramieniu młodego prawnika przeszedł pojedynczy dreszcz. Mimo to Harry ostrożnie uniósł dziewczynkę ze swoich kolan, nie odrywając wzroku od starszego mężczyzny, kiedy mówił powoli i wyraźnie, napiętym w obawie tonem:  
-Tak, Louis. Bądź miły, ona się boi.-Poinstruował, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak reprymenda, po czym bez dłuższego namysłu posadził kilkulatkę na udach prokuratora, którego mięśnie przy zewnętrznym kąciku zmrużonego w poirytowaniu oka zadrżały niekontrolowanie, a usta rozchyliły się na krótko, ukazując zaciśnięte zęby.  
-Jedna mądra w tej kancelarii.- Louis wysyczał w odpowiedzi, zanim zmierzył wzrokiem sylwetkę dziewczynki, siedzącej plecami do niego, i w rezygnacji opadł na oparcie fotela, podbródek oparłszy na kłąbie dłoni, której palce przykryły gładką skórę jego policzka.  
-Mógłbyś ją przytrzymać, żeby nie spadła.-Usłyszał ponownie żartobliwy ton Harry’ego po swojej prawej stronie, na co na moment wysunął środkowy palec w jego kierunku, by później przycisnąć go z powrotem do swojej twarzy i mruknąć ostre:  
-Mógłbyś się zamknąć, żebym nie utopił cię dzisiaj w bidecie.  
-Nie zrobiłbyś tego.- Odrzekł brunet z uprzejmym uśmiechem skierowanym do swojej klientki, która wciąż siedziała przed nimi wyraźnie skonsternowana, od dłuższej chwili przygryzając niepewnie dolną wargę, podczas gdy wpatrywała się w starszego prawnika z dozą dystansu.  
-Sprawdź mnie.- Dwa wyzywające słowa wpadły w napiętą atmosferę między nimi, jednakże Harry jedynie wywrócił na to oczami, po czym ułożył splecione dłonie na blacie biurka i odchrząknął oficjalnie, przywdziewając na twarz profesjonalizm, tak bardzo potrzebny w zawodzie, którym się trudnił.  
-Alicia, to jest Louis Tomlinson, stojący na czele Koronnej Służby Prokuratorskiej Dyrektor Oskarżeń Publicznych, jest świetnym prawnikiem i doskonale zna się na swoim fachu, więc nie masz się czego obawiać, jesteś tu bezpieczna.  
-To się dopiero okaże.-Louis napomknął od niechcenia i poprawił ułożenie dłoni na swojej twarzy, by móc potrzeć delikatne wgłębienie w brodzie bokiem palca wskazującego, z chytrym błyskiem w oku oczekując na to, co miało się stać.  
A Stacy, ponieważ tak miała na imię pięcioletnia dziewczynka na jego kolanach, odchyliła się do tyłu i ułożyła wygodnie pleckami na torsie prokuratora, co na moment odebrało mu dech w piersi, a Harry’emu rozlało przyjemnie ciepło w dół brzucha, jednak żaden z nich nie powiedział nawet słowa.


	8. Chodź do tańca, gdy krok to szansa i los nam gra part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> część pierwsza z dwóch-trzech

Westchnął cicho pod nosem, gdy jego serce niebezpiecznie przyspieszyło swój rytm natychmiast po tym, jak zwiększył tempo zaledwie odrobinę. Zacisnął jednak tylko zęby w odpowiedzi na ostrzeżenie wysłane przez jego organizm, kontynuując bieg mimo narastającego ucisku w mostku, każdy krok stawiał pewniej i mocniej przyciskał stopy do gruntu pod nimi w upartym zaprzeczeniu dla faktu, iż jego ciało słabło z sekundy na sekundę. Spokojna melodia rozbrzmiewała w jego uszach w tle dla agresywnego wokalu rapera, poranne świeże powietrze pieściło jego nos, kiedy wdychał je miarowo, by raz po raz wypuszczać je z powrotem w przestrzeń przez rozchylone usta, a słońce, wolno wschodzące dopiero na szarawo-błękitny nieboskłon, rozrzucało hojnie złotą poświatę na rzadko ułożone w jego pobliżu chmury w codziennym spektaklu budzenia uśpionego Londynu do życia. Oślepiające promienie wpadały podstępnie między gałęzie drzew w parku, otulając swym blaskiem plecy szatyna, podczas gdy w jego twarz i nieosłoniętą szyję uderzał stale chłodny wiatr, by całość mogła stworzyć idealną recepturę dyskomfortu, dzięki której całym jego umysłem zawładnęła złość na samego siebie za marny wybór pory na ranne ćwiczenia.   
Doliczył się trzeciego ukłucia w mostku, na co zdążył jedynie syknąć w irytacji, zanim ramię otoczyło jego pas i zacisnęło się na nim w stalowym uścisku. Napór jego ciała na przeszkodę sprawił, że mężczyzna za nim nie zdołał przytrzymać go przy sobie, to z kolei skończyło się gwałtownym upadkiem ich obu, przy czym szatyn w jednej sekundzie widział przed sobą bruk, w drugiej zaś leżał na plecach, ze wzrokiem wbitym w jaśniejący błękit nieba.  
-Cholera, Zayn, ile razy mam ci przypominać, że tylko ty z naszej dwójki jesteś komandosem, więc nie masz stosować na mnie tych swoich sztuczek?-Sapnął z powagą, po czym zacisnął powieki na moment pozwalający mu uregulować oddech i od niechcenia ułożył jedną ze swoich dłoni na brzuchu, tuż nad ramieniem przyjaciela. Ten zaś roześmiał się cicho pod nim, otuliwszy jego kark gorącym powietrzem, które przyprawiło go o pojedynczy dreszcz.  
-Nie musiałbym tego robić, gdybyś przestał w końcu próbować się zabić, frajerze.- Wyjaśnił tylko w chwili, w której obrócił się na bok wraz ze starszym mężczyzną przy sobie i podniósł ich obu z wilgotnej ścieżki między pasmami zieleni w parku.-Czasami muszę cię uziemić, nawet jeśli to wymaga wojskowych sposobów, a ty nie zostałeś stworzony do brudzenia sobie rączek.-Dopowiedział jeszcze, przerwawszy martwą ciszę, towarzyszącą szatynowi we wpatrywaniu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w brązowe oczy śledczego, na co Louis ocknął się, o czym świadczyć mógł cichy syk, i uniósł kącik ust w pogardliwym uśmieszku, który jednak szybko zastąpiony został nieznacznym grymasem bólu, z łatwością wtapiającym się w bladą skórę na jego twarzy.  
-Ciekawy dobór słów.-Odrzekł, po czym zatarł ostentacyjnie dłonie, obrócił się plecami do przyjaciela i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, z dłonią przyciśniętą płasko do miejsca na swojej piersi, gdzie pod materiałem sportowej bluzy biło jego serce. Zayn natychmiast dorównał mu kroku, niedługo potem wsparłszy ciało starszego z nich ramieniem, a gdy Louis wyczuł kojący ucisk palców na swoim ostatnim żebrze, po raz kolejny tego dnia westchnął ciężko pod nosem.-Malik…-Wypuścił z siebie w ostrzeżeniu i zwrócił twarz w kierunku mulata, na co ten jedynie odwzajemnił jego ruch, zmarszczywszy na niego brwi, zanim odrzekł tonem spokojnym, ale mocnym:  
-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?  
-Nie, skąd.-Mruknął posępnie, wywracając na niego oczami i wziął głęboki wdech, gdy świat wokół niego zaczął niepokojąco wirować mu przed oczami, a powietrze w przestrzeni przed nim zgęstniało na tyle, by wdychanie go sprawiało niemały problem. Zaakceptował więc opiekuńcze ramię przyjaciela i pozwolił sobie na ich wspólny spacer ścieżką w parku, kierując ich obu na trasę zmierzającą wprost do prokuratury.   
Zayn milczał przez czas składający się na kilka kolejnych minut; szedł wolno, przyciśnięty do boku starszego mężczyzny, nie wypuściwszy z siebie nawet jednego niechcianego dźwięku, za co wiedział, że Louis był mu wdzięczny, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie przyznał. Nie obserwował otoczenia, nie rozglądał się dookoła, urzeczony pięknem opustoszałego parku o świcie- zamiast tego wdychał dobrze znany mu zapach perfum z bluzy prokuratora, których wręcz atakował jego nozdrza swą intensywnością; napawał się ciepłem drugiego ciała i najzwyczajniej w świecie doceniał chwilę, którą los podarował mu do spędzenia z bliską osobą. Nieważne były drzewa, zdające się zwracać ku nim poddańczo z każdym ich krokiem, nie liczyły się kwiaty pokryte poranną rosą czy betonowe ławki zapraszające na moment odpoczynku, nawet hałas pojedynczych aut na pobliskiej drodze okazał się niegodny uwagi policjanta, gdy konkurencję stanowił miarowy, świszczący oddech osłabionej potęgi, jaką zawsze był i miał pozostać dla niego Louis.   
-Więc- zaczął w pewnym momencie, nie do końca pewny własnego ruchu. Jednak słowo się rzekło, a mroźny błękit spojrzenia szatyna napotkał gorycz czekolady w zaintrygowaniu, więc mulat przeczyścił wymownie gardło, nim zdecydował się dokończyć.- Powiesz mi, dlaczego od jakiegoś czasu próbujesz się wykończyć?- Zapytał, na co brwi starszego z nich zmarszczyły się nieznacznie.  
-Co sprawia, że uznajesz mój poranny jogging za próby samobójcze, Zayn?- Odrzekł pytaniem na pytaniem, a ton jego głosu nie zdradził nawet pojedynczej emocji, która mogłaby zachęcić jego rozmówcę do zagłębienia się w temat lub skłonić do wycofania się z próby dalszej dyskusji. W odpowiedzi otrzymał nonszalanckie wzruszenie ramionami przyjaciela, co sprawiło, że i jego ciało uniosło się nieco przez ten jeden ruch.   
-Może fakt, że w zeszłym tygodniu prawie straciłeś przytomność i ledwo doczłapałeś się do taksówki, która cię do mnie przywiozła, huh? A dzisiaj znowu jesteś słaby.  
-Po prostu próbowałem poprawić swój czas.-Było jedynym wytłumaczeniem, jakie wypadło z ust Louisa, a rozbrzmiało w uszach Zayna zupełnie tak, jakby przepełnione było dystansem i lekkością, co doprowadziło krew w jego żyłach do wrzenia.  
-Już przez to, że biegasz, balansujesz na granicy śmierci, Louis, naprawdę jest to na tyle niewystarczające, że postanowiłeś testować swoje bariery?- Zapytał z wyraźnym wyrzutem, nieświadomie zacieśniając nieco uścisk na ciele prokuratora, który syknął na to ostrzegawczo, zanim jego usta otworzyły się po raz kolejny, gotowe splunąć na młodszego z nich jadem prostolinijności w prostym, ale jakże wymownym:  
-Wybacz, że staram się odnajdywać jakąkolwiek przyjemność z życia, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie pozostało mi nic innego.  
-Louis, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś po zawale?-Zayn odparł po chwili zastanowienia spędzonej na bezcelowym wpatrywaniu się w profil niebieskookiego w kolejnej próbie zrozumienia jego podejścia do własnego losu. Zamiast tego dostrzegł jedynie zmęczoną, bladą cerę trzydziestoośmiolatka, wizualizującą znużenie wszystkim, co go otaczało, a ponieważ nie dostał odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie, instynktownie przycisnął usta do miejsca tuż nad uchem szatyna, zwróciwszy tym na siebie jego uwagę, i spróbował ponownie, już znacznie łagodniej i z większym wyczuciem.-Słyszałeś kiedyś o problemach zdrowotnych wśród ludzi, Tommo?  
-Ten temat jest mi obcy.  
-Problemy ze zdrowiem?- Dopytał jeszcze, spojrzawszy na Louisa z delikatnym rozbawieniem, gdy ten obrócił ku niemu twarz. Źrenice w oczach prokuratora zwężały nieznacznie, ustępując miejsca bezkresowi oceanu ukrytemu w tęczówkach, poprzecinanemu gdzieniegdzie zielonkawymi plamkami, bladoróżowe usta rozchyliły się nieco w pokusie, a język prześledził linię górnych zębów wolno i ociężale, dając mężczyźnie czas na zebranie między nimi odpowiednio napiętej atmosfery, by wprowadzić w ten jeden moment odrobinę dramaturgii, w której się tak miłował.   
-Ludzie.- Powiedział tylko, po czym włożył ręce do kieszeni dresowych spodni i oderwał się od boku przyjaciela, sprawiając, że ten odchrząknął niezręcznie i skinął głową w zrozumieniu. Ostatni raz przyjrzeli się sobie nawzajem, by później ponownie skupić się na ścieżce przed nimi, która misternie ułożonymi drewnianymi płytami prowadziła ich wśród szklanych budynków i wyłączonych jeszcze fontann w stronę najbliższej ulicy.  
-Skąd zatem wiedziałeś, że to ja cię powaliłem?  
-Tak wczesne pobudki ci nie służą, Zayn, jesteś dziś taki nierozumny i irytujący, że sprawiasz mi fizyczny ból.-Odrzekł prosto i westchnął jeszcze głęboko, zanim zmrużył oczy na samotnego przechodnia, mijającego ich dwójkę z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem, które zastąpił niepokój tak szybko, jak tylko jego wzrok napotkał chłód bijący z twarzy niewyrażającej praktycznie niczego, poza wiecznym dystansem.-To było oczywiste. Wczoraj zostawiłem cię samego z moim telefonem, zanim wyszedłem do łazienki na ekranie były trzy odciski palców, gdy wróciłem, było ich pięć, przy czym jeden zamazany, nie chciałeś pozostawić poszlak, ale zaskoczyłem cię przedwczesnym powrotem, przez co przegapiłeś mały ślad swoich linii papilarnych w prawym górnym rogu, który zostawiłeś, gdy pospiesznie układałeś telefon z powrotem na swoim miejscu, ale ten nieco ci się wyśliznął, bo byłeś zdenerwowany, co jest zrozumiałe; sam byłbym nieźle stremowany, gdybym ryzykował przyłapaniem mnie na grzebaniu w telefonie kogoś takiego jak ja. Coś sprawdzałeś, a ponieważ względnie szanujesz moją prywatność i nie zaglądasz mi bez wyższej konieczności tam, gdzie nie powinieneś, jedyną informacją, której mogłeś potrzebować, był mój plan dnia, żeby upewnić się, że wciąż biegam o tej samej porze. Rano wysłałeś mi wiadomość, niby przez to, że nie mogłeś spać i chciałeś porozmawiać, ale tak naprawdę potrzebowałeś upewnić się, że do ostatniej chwili nie zmieniłem zdania co do joggingu, a sms o trzeciej nad ranem był najlepszym na to sposobem, bo doskonale wiesz, że nie rozmawiam z ludźmi przed poranną kawą, której nie piję przed bieganiem, więc z pewnością odmówiłbym jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, nawet z tobą. Od godziny ciągnie się za mną jedna woń, wyjątkowo roślinna, ale niemożliwa do wyczucia w środowisku naturalnym, nawet w parku. Wszystkie nuty Yves Saint Laurent, ale z dodatkiem pieprzu i truskawki, personalizujesz swoje perfumy w ten sposób od dawna, więc nie musiałem się nawet dwa razy zastanawiać, kiedy wyczułem twój uścisk na swoim pasie. Ostatecznie zdradziła cię zadra na skórze, dokładnie między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym- zaciąłeś się wczoraj podczas wspólnego obiadu, ale tego nie zauważyłeś, rana jest płytka i nie podrażniła twoich nerwów na tyle, byś cokolwiek poczuł, więc najpewniej w twojej sałatce była cząstka oliwki, którą przegapiłeś, a masz na nie alergię, zacząłeś się drapać i omyłkowo przeciąłeś naskórek własnym paznokciem. Przy takich pierdołach nie muszę się specjalnie wysilać, Zayn, czuję się urażony, że w ogóle pytasz o takie rzeczy.  
-Jesteś niemożliwy.-Było jedynym, co wypuścił z siebie mulat po dopiero co usłyszanym wywodzie, zaś Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami od niechcenia, po czym nastała między nimi cisza mieszcząca się w czasie potrzebnym im obu do przejścia na drugą stronę ulicy. Miasto wokół zdawało się budzić do życia na ich zawołanie, z każdym ich krokiem ludzi w pobliżu nich jakby przybywało, słońce unosiło się coraz wyżej, swoimi promieniami próbując otoczyć ich ciała ze wszystkich stron, a samochody i autobusy zaczęły się mnożyć na ulicy, sprawiwszy, że cały komfort poranka w osamotnieniu stopniowo opuszczał oba ciała, kradziony podstępnie przez miarowe oddechy. Przyjemna dla ich oczu szarość słodkiego uśpienia ustępowała miejsca rażącemu blaskowi w zwiastunie kolejnego rozdziału ich życia, którego projekcję zagwarantowaną mieli z idealnej perspektywy i w pełnej narracji ich umysłów, jednakże poniekąd mogli decydować o tym, jaki obraz mieli przed oczami i chociaż obaj patrzyli w tę samą stronę- każdy widział coś zupełnie innego. Jeden rozkoszował się chwilą, krocząc pewnie wytyczoną ścieżką wśród betonowej dżungli osadzonej teraźniejszości, gdy jego towarzysz tkwił w beztrosce czasu przeszłego, z zastanowieniem i pragnieniem dokonania dokładnej analizy odtwarzając raz za razem minione chwile, w których zamknięte było zachowanie jego przyjaciela. Gdy tego dokonał, na czas wart jednej sekundzie zwrócił się w kierunku idealnie wręcz wyprofilowanej twarzy mężczyzny o kruczoczarnych włosach, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie, po czym jego wzrok opadł swobodnie w dół wzdłuż szczupłego ciała, zatrzymawszy się na nieco wysuniętej w jego stronę dłoni, ułożonej zupełnie tak, jakby jej właściciel został postawiony w stan najwyższej gotowości w przypadku nagłej potrzeby pełnej asekuracji bliskiej mu osoby.   
-Doceniam to.-Odezwał się w momencie, w którym przystanęli przy kolejnym już przejściu dla pieszych. Potem wziął głęboki wdech, zupełnie zignorowawszy zaintrygowane spojrzenie mulata, zdające się powoli i bezlitośnie wypalać mu skroń.-Pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś to usłyszeć- dodał natychmiast, jednak zaciął się po tych słowach i oblizał od niechcenia dolną wargę, jakby testując smak własnego wyznania, kiedy Zayn był tam dla niego z całym czasem na świecie i srebrzystymi skierkami zatopionymi w czekoladzie oczu.-Jak, wiesz, od czasu do czasu…   
-Chciałbym.- Było wszystkim, co wypadło z ust śledczego w odpowiedzi i jedynym, czego Louis wtedy potrzebował.  
-Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się, mimo wszystko nie przyznaję tego tak po prostu, więc to coś oznacza. Obyś nie spoczął na laurach.-Zastrzegł szatyn, po czym wymienił szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z nieco wyższym od siebie mężczyzną i ramię w ramię przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy, lekceważąc wciąż czerwone światło w obliczu chwilowej pustki na nierozgrzanym jeszcze asfalcie. Na długi czas między nimi po raz kolejny wpełzła cisza, wypełniona jedynie śpiewem ptaków w oddali oraz szeleszczącymi dźwiękami ocierania cienkiej kurtki śledczego o grubą warstwę folii w pokrowcu na telefon na ramieniu prokuratora, jednakże żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzało to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu; ich umysły otulało bezwarunkowe ukojenie, wszelkie troski i zmory dnia codziennego trwały daleko poza granicami świadomości, a wszystko dookoła jakby straciło znaczenie, pozostawiając ich sobie nawzajem.  
-Więc, co takiego dokładnie doceniasz?-Zayn odezwał się w końcu z nutą rozbawienia pobrzmiewającą w tonie głosu, natomiast Louis wywrócił leniwie oczami na bijące wręcz z ciała mężczyzny zaciekawienie. Nie odpowiedział jednak na pytanie, pociągnąwszy za sobą niezdrowe napięcie aż do momentu, w którym Malik uznał temat za porzucony i wydawał się z już nawet oswoić z tymże faktem.  
-Nie pozwoliłbyś sobie na tak banalne błędy, jesteś wprawiony w zamazywaniu za sobą wszelkich poszlak.-Powiedział cicho i łagodnie, nie spojrzawszy nawet na przyjaciela w próbie upewnienia się, iż słowa te w ogóle odnalazły drogę do jego uszu, kątem oka jedynie zauważając wolne skinienie śledczego.  
-Być może miałem gorszy dzień.  
-Nie miewasz gorszych dni.-Wtrącił bez zastanowienia, niemal jeszcze przed tym, jak jego rozmówca zakończył wypowiedź, a pokręcił przy tym głową w wyraźnym zaprzeczeniu na jego słowa i przymknął oczy, zamyślając się na moment, zanim wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie otworzył usta.- Wiesz, dlaczego lekarze nie mogą operować osób szczególnie sobie bliskich?-Spytał nagle, zupełnie wyrwawszy Zayna z transu, jaki ogarnął go z chwilą wyczucia ciepłego promienia słońca, leniwie osadzonego na jego policzku. Nie dał mu jednak szansy na odpowiedź, natychmiast kontynuując swój wywód w pojedynkę.-Uczucia rozpraszają. Sprawiają, że ludzie są słabi i nieuważni, zbyt podatni na błędy, mimo umiejętności i doświadczenia. Nawet jeśli starają się zachować kontrolę i pełne skupienie, emocje przysłaniają im rozum, przez co potrafią potykać się o najmniejsze drobnostki, które jednak później okazują się decydujące. Gdy na kimś im zależy, z profesjonalistów stają się wręcz laikami. Dają się zdradzić samym sobie i kończy się to gafami, dla przykładu nieusuniętym wacikiem w ciele czy źle zaszytą raną po ważnym zabiegu. W efekcie nieuwagi i braku w pełni jasnego umysłu zostawiają po sobie ślady, z których konsekwencjami muszą się potem zmierzyć…   
-Jest w tym sens.-Odrzekł mulat, prosto i bez wahania, po czym wystawił głęboki brąz swojego spojrzenia na spotkanie z chłodnym błękitem w tęczówkach starszego mężczyzny i przywdział na opanowaną twarz uśmiech, który emanował ciepłem przebijającym słońce wschodzące ociężale na nieboskłon nad nimi.-Kawa, żebyś mógł w końcu ze mną rozmawiać?- Dodał od razu z przekąsem, a jego powieka odruchowo zmrużyła się w zaczepnym mrugnięciu, na które Louis westchnął głęboko, kiwnąwszy jednakże głową w wyrazie zgody na daną mu propozycję. 

Kilka kolejnych minut spędzili na swobodnej kontemplacji, otoczeni miejskim szumem i wilgotnym powietrzem, bez zbędnego pośpiechu krocząc obok siebie nawzajem chodnikiem, od czasu do czasu zerknąwszy na spokojną wodę po obu swoich bokach. Komfortową ciszę między nimi przecinały jedynie rzadkie siorbnięcia mulata, niemal nieustannie popijającego gorącą dawkę kofeiny w papierowym kubku, jednak trwającego przy tym w pewności, iż w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało to starszemu mężczyźnie. Nie prowadzili rozmowy, nie trudzili się próbami podjęcia tematu, w który mogliby jakkolwiek się zaangażować; wystarczyła kompozycja złożona w rytmu ich oddechów, przeplatających się gdzieś w przestrzeni przed nimi w ospałej drodze wysoko ponad dach szklanego biurowca, który ukazał im się zaraz po przejściu przez most. Wtem do ich spaceru jakby przyłączyły się ich cienie, Louis prześledził je osądzającym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, parsknąwszy ni to z pogardą, ni to ze zmęczeniem na ramię przyjaciela, rozłożone za jego plecami i gotowe w każdej chwili stanowić oparcie w razie upadku, który nigdy nie nadszedł. Przyzwyczajony do swojej codziennej rutyny wciąż mógł zobaczyć jeden z ulubionych garniturów, odziany w które zawsze od niechcenia spoglądał na swoje odbicie w szklanej tafli szyby w drodze do pracy bądź też na lunch, a których kontury jedynie przebijały się w tamtym momencie do obrazu przed jego oczami w próbie zastąpienia szarości joggersów z białymi wstawkami oraz sportowej bluzy do kompletu, migając na ich tle nieznośnie, niczym w zepsutym telewizorze. Westchnął na to ciężko i pokręcił głową, chcąc pozbyć się z umysłu niepożądanej myśli o ciągnącym się w nieskończoność zawieszeniu w służbie, z czym na pomoc niespodziewanie przyszedł mu Zayn, kilkoma słowami skutecznie przywróciwszy go na powrót do posępnej rzeczywistości wokół nich.   
-Perrie zwołuje ludzi do pracy o piątej nad ranem, widzę, że macie ze sobą coś wspólnego…-Mruknął z nutką rozbawienia w głosie, a oczy szatyna rozbłysły nieznacznie na świadomość, iż młodszy mężczyzna odnajdywał zabawę w drobnych aktach nadużycia władzy. Jednak nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, zamiast tego wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, po czym włożył ręce do kieszeni dresowych spodni i zatrzymał się tuż za przystankiem autobusowym w oczekiwaniu na odzwierciedlenie tego ruchu przez bruneta. A gdy ten już przystanął obok niego z lekko uniesioną w konsternacji brwią, skinął głową w kierunku budynku Koronnej Służy Prokuratorskiej, wypuściwszy z siebie proste i pozbawione wszelkich emocji:  
-Nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, on tu jest na moje polecenie.  
-Ale przecież ty nie pracujesz.-Zayn odrzekł z przekąsem, na co Louis ostentacyjnie upił łyk kawy, siorbając przy tym wyjątkowo głośno, w akcie łaski podarowawszy wyższemu z nich chwilę na uświadomienie sobie braku jakiekolwiek związku między tematami, jakie zostały przez nich poruszone.  
-Zrekrutowałem go przed tym, jak dowiedziałem się o moim zawieszeniu.-Powiedział znudzonym tonem, gdy jego cierpliwość się skończyła.-Na początku miał przychodzić trochę później, ale potem wyszło to, co wyszło, a ja chciałem go sprawdzić, więc przesunąłem umówioną godzinę.-Dodał jeszcze, zupełnie ignorując nieodgadnięty wyraz twarzy przyjaciela na rzecz wyrzucenia pustego kupka do śmietnika w pobliżu.  
-Co ci to daje, skoro i tak teraz nie pracujesz, Louis?-Było jedynym, co wypadło z ust Zayna, przy czym nie dało się znaleźć w tym krzty zawodu czy wyrzutu, a jedynie czyste zaciekawienie, które sprawiło, że kącik ust szatyna uniósł się nieco w znikomym zadowoleniu.  
-Potrzebuję zaufanych pracowników, chcę wiedzieć od początku, do czego są zdolni, by utrzymać się w tym zawodzie, czy są czegokolwiek warci, a zwłaszcza mojej uwagi.-Wyjaśnił pokrótce, a potem zamilkł na moment, od niechcenia spoglądając to na rozkład jazdy autobusów, to na ilustrację połączeń, kiedy mulat jedynie w ciszy opierał się w szklaną ścianę przystanku i w spokoju czekał na rozwinięcie myśli przez starszego z nich.-Prawdopodobnie już pierwszego dnia spytał, dlaczego kancelaria była zamknięta wcześnie rano, skoro kazano mu przyjść. Najpewniej Logan wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i wyjaśnił, że praca w prokuraturze rozpoczyna się znacznie później, zwłaszcza dla stażystów, a mimo to on przychodzi tu dzień w dzień.-Mruknął z dystansem, z daleka lustrując oceniającym spojrzeniem postać średniego wzrostu blondyna przy drzwiach budynku prokuratury.-To mały, nieoszlifowany diamencik wśród psów od brudnej roboty.   
-Louis, wiem, że nie masz szacunku do tych dzieciaków, ale mógłbyś chociaż udawać…-Zayn odrzekł w nieudanej próbie moralizacji przyjaciela, jednak jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wywrócił teatralnie oczami i machnął ręką, tym jednym gestem pozwoliwszy mu kontynuować.-Nieważne, zapomnij.-Dopowiedział jeszcze, zanim Louis mógł odezwać się po raz kolejny.  
-Przychodzi zawsze tak, by móc dać sobie czas na odpoczynek po przebytej drodze, a mimo to być punktualnie. Zerka na godzinę…-Mówiąc to, sam wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i spojrzał na zegarek, kiedy Zayn zdecydował się obserwować omawianego przez nich blondyna gdzieś daleko przed nimi, po drugiej stronie ulicy.-Zauważa, że drzwi są zamknięte, po czym odchodzi na parę kroków i spogląda dokładnie w jedno z okien w moim gabinecie. Wraca wzrokiem do zegarka, odlicza pierwsze dziesięć sekund, dając mi czas na reakcję. Potem zacznie drugie dziesięć, na wypadek, gdybym próbował sprawdzić, czy się wycwanił.-Z chwilą, gdy te słowa wpadły w przestrzeń między nimi, Louis opuścił rękę i przemierzył parę kroków w kierunku bruneta, by potem ułożyć swobodnie podbródek na jego ramieniu, stanąwszy tuż za nim.-Pięć sekund zajmuje mu podjęcie decyzji o powrocie do domu, co zobaczysz dokładnie, bo obróci się w bok i postawi pierwszy krok, ale zaraz potem się cofnie i postoi dodatkowe dziesięć sekund, tak na zaś, gdybym miał nagle pojawić się znikąd. Po tym czasie skieruje się do najbliższej stacji metra, nieustannie spoglądając na telefon przez kolejne dwieście metrów, bo wie, że mam jego numer, więc czeka na to, żebym ewentualnie dał mu znak, że ma wrócić, bo chcę mu prosto w oczy powiedzieć, że ujebał, a to oznacza koniec jego stażu. Na koniec obróci się ostatni raz i zniknie za rogiem.- Zakończył z cichym westchnieniem, zaś Zayn spokojnie poczekał na chwilę, w której mógł uznać, że słowa szatyna pokrywały się z rzeczywistością przed nim, po czym sięgnął dłonią do jego głowy i poklepał go delikatnie w policzek, parsknąwszy przy tym w rozbawieniu.  
-Zależy mu.-Skwitował krótko, na co Louis nieznacznie skinął w zgodzie, na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu ustawienie ich ciał przy sobie.-To ciekawe, tak właściwie. Skoro wie, że jesteś zawieszony…  
-Wie też, do czego jestem zdolny. Gdyby sobie odpuścił, a ja akurat przyszedłbym, żeby go sprawdzić, po moim powrocie do pracy zgotowałbym mu piekło. Chce tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli to oznacza bezcelowe wstawanie o tak wczesnej porze. To dobrze, przynajmniej wiem, że będę go mógł wykorzystywać do czegoś więcej, aniżeli wycieczki po lunch dla mnie.-Stwierdził bez ogródek, po czym odsunął się od Zayna tak szybko, jak ten oparł o siebie ich skronie.  
-Skoro o pracy mowa, jak tam twoja sprawa..?-Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, niepewne i w akompaniamencie dla skruchy na twarzy śledczego, co spotkało się z jego zmarszczonymi w konsternacji brwiami, zanim jego wzrok padł na kubek, wciąż obecny w dłoniach młodszego z nich. Zmrużył na niego oczy i Zayn westchnął cicho, ale posłusznie wyciągnął pozostałą kawę przed siebie i pozwolił mu zabrać ją od siebie jako dobry przyjaciel, za którego w ich relacji się uważał. Potem cierpliwie zaczekał, aż Louis skończył napawać się smakiem jego latte z dodatkiem gorzkiej czekolady i zebrał w końcu myśli w spójną całość.  
-Wciąż nie wiem, jak dokładnie został zabity ten facet, czy aby na pewno wytypowałem właściwego sprawcę i jak to udowodnić, a Edwards nie odroczyła sprawy do mojego powrotu i w tym momencie gra na zwłokę, co grozi przegraną w sądzie, więc tak, nie jest kolorowo.   
-Louis, miałem na myśli twój proces, nie to śledztwo, które przejęła po tobie Perrie.- Malik odrzekł spokojnym tonem, pokręciwszy przy tym głową na zaprzyjaźnionego prokuratora, a ten jedynie wywrócił na niego oczami, podczas gdy jego twarz niezmiennie otulona była neutralnością zbudowaną z wiecznego zdystansowania do wszystkich i wszystkiego, co miał przed sobą.-Harry jest dobrze przygotowany?-Zayn dodał jeszcze w próbie zachęcenia starszego do rozmowy i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy na jego lekceważące machnięcie ręką.-Nie powiesz mi chyba, że w ogóle nie zależy ci na wyroku w tej rozprawie…  
-Nie, nie zależy mi.-Louis mruknął posępnie i sięgnął do własnego ramienia, by wyjąć telefon z pokrowca i odblokować ekran, jednak westchnął ciężko na niekomfortowe poczucie wypalanej dziury w głowie przez spojrzenie przyjaciela.-Możesz przestać?-Zapytał z wyrzutem i Zayn uśmiechnął się na to złowrogo, czego miał pewność, nawet jeśli nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
-Przecież nic już nie mówię, tylko myślę.  
-Właśnie, to mnie drażni.-Było wszystkim, co powiedział, po czym zapadła między nimi dłuższa chwila martwej ciszy, którą szatyn wykorzystał na zamówienie Ubera, Zayn zaś skupił się na ubogiej ekspresji bliskiej sobie osoby przed nim. Nie nalegał na rozmowę, chociaż atmosfera między nimi wydawała się nieco zgęstnieć, napięcie pełzało chytrze po bruku wokół nich, parząc ich obu wolno i bezlitośnie, jakby w wydawszy na nich wyrok wiecznego potępienia, które Louis przerwał po nieco zbyt długim czasie, poirytowany.-Wprowadzili mnie w stan oskarżenia, bo media to naświetliły. Nie chcą mnie skazać, zbyt wiele by stracili i dobrze o tym wiedzą. Jeśli Styles nie poradzi sobie z linią obrony, wniosę apelację i doprowadzę do zmiany wyroku.   
-Brzmisz zupełnie tak, jakbyś był na wszystko przygotowany i pewny, że wyjdziesz z tego bez uszczerbku…  
-Bo wyjdę.-Stwierdził bez ogródek, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni spodni i wystawił spojrzenie chłodnego błękitu naprzeciw rozkojarzenia, jakie zmąciło głęboki brąz oczu Zayna, pod wpływem burzy emocji w jego duszy doprowadziwszy do tego, że barwa jego tęczówek niemal zlała się z mrokiem źrenic. Żądza wyjaśnień emanowała z całego wysokiego ciała, na co Louis uśmiechnął się w pogardzie i oblizał lubieżnie dolną wargę, zanim zdecydował się dać przyjacielowi to, czego w tamtym momencie potrzebował.-Nie sądziłeś chyba, że pozwolę na to, by cały mój los został złożony w rękach tego dzieciaka, co?-Zapytał jeszcze z przekąsem i zaraz kontynuował, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.-Oczywiście, że jestem pewny zwycięstwa w tej sprawie. Jak nie przy podejściu ze Stylesem, to przy następnym, trudno. Chociaż naprawdę mnie zawiedzie, jeśli nie doprowadzi tak błahej sprawy do satysfakcjonującego mnie wyniku. W każdym bądź razie, przewidziałem wiele możliwości i na każdą z nich jestem gotów, moi prawnicy nie pozwolą mnie zatopić.  
-Oni.-Zayn napomknął bezmyślnie i pokręcił głową, jakby otrząsając się z szoku.-Jest ich więcej?  
-Zayn, zrobiłem i zrobię jeszcze w życiu znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż ta, o którą teraz oskarża mnie jakaś popieprzona laska, naprawdę myślisz, że robiłbym to, mając świadomość, że moim jedynym solidnym zapleczem jest Harry Styles? -Odrzekł pytaniem na pytanie, a zmęczenie pomieszane z irytacją wręcz biło z tonu jego głosu w próbie zasugerowania, że temat powinien zostać zakończony, jednak Zayn nie odpuścił, mimo wszystko ciągnąc temat wbrew wszystkiemu, nawet poczuciu komfortu przyjaciela, do którego zwykł mieć zawsze szacunek.  
-Więc dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie miał wyjścia poza współpracą z nim, huh?- Spytał z uporem i założył ręce na piersi w geście urazy, jaką Louis z łatwością zignorował, ale mimo to odezwał się znowu, z westchnieniem ulgi zauważywszy w oddali samochód z logiem Ubera i włączonym po ich stronie kierunkowskazem.   
-Bo chcę, żeby się chłopiec postarał. Bez pomocy tatusia tym razem.  
-To o niego w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
-Nie.-Szatyn odrzekł natychmiast, dla dodatkowego podkreślenia swoich słów pokręciwszy głową w zaprzeczeniu.-Nie, chociaż to miły dodatek, a nawet solidny powód, wiesz, zemsta na tym staruchu to coś, czego nigdy bym nie odmówił.-Mówiąc to, wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, po raz kolejny uświadamiając Zayna, jakie podejście do świata miał. Brunet nie zareagował werbalnie, zamiast tego skinął tylko głową na znak, że słuchał i czekał na wyjaśnienie.-Chcę, żeby życie zweryfikowało tego szczyla, a mój proces jest dobrą okazją, ponieważ ściąga sporo uwagi; każdy chce zobaczyć rozprawę, która ma zakończyć długoletnie rządy chujowego prokuratora, nieprawdaż?  
-Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze tylko jedno, proszę, i dam ci już spokój, w porządku?-Zayn powiedział po chwili zupełnej ciszy, sprawiwszy, że Louis zmarszczył na niego nieznacznie brwi i otworzył drzwi auta, gdy to podjechało do nich. Gestem głowy wskazał, by mulat poszedł w jego ślady, po czym wsiadł na tylną kanapę Ubera i przesunął się do drzwi po przeciwnej stronie, ustępując miejsca przyjacielowi, a gdy ten zajął swoje miejsce, natychmiast zwrócił się twarzą do szatyna.-Przechodzisz katorgi w związku ze współpracą z tym dzieciakiem. Po co to sobie robisz?  
-Testuję granice nie tylko innych, ale i swoje. Styles jest do tego dobrym materiałem. Poza tym, jestem zawieszony, a potrzebuję stałego poziomu stresu w swoim życiu, inaczej się nudzę, a uwierz mi, nie chcesz, żeby mi się nudziło.- Wyjaśnił, po czym po raz kolejny sięgnął po swój telefon, usiadł plecami do drzwi pasażera i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, układając je piętami na kolanach Zayna, który z braku lepszego pomysłu otoczył dłonią kostki jednej z jego stóp i zwrócił twarz w stronę okna, skupiając uwagę na mijanych przez nich budynkach.   
-Po prostu chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny, stary.-Mruknął pod nosem, bardziej sam do siebie, aniżeli do Louisa, który nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, nawet jeśli to usłyszał; zamiast tego przystawiając komórkę do ucha po wybraniu odpowiedniego numeru.

* * *  
Ostre światło słoneczne uderzyło w jego oczy, rażąc go na tyle, by opuścił potulnie głowę i zasłonił twarz ramieniem, uczyniwszy z niego prowizoryczny daszek, zanim odważył się ponownie spojrzeć na świat dookoła siebie. Przysłaniającej mu widok, cienkiej warstwy mgły pozbył się poprzez dwa gwałtownie mrugnięcia, po czym ukazał mu się najpiękniejszy i jednocześnie najbardziej intrygujący krajobraz, jaki kiedykolwiek miał okazję zobaczyć w całym swoim życiu. Błękit bawił się na tafli nieba, zdobiąc je intensywną barwą, która stopniowo blakła wraz ze zbliżaniem się do horyzontu, niechlujnie poprzerywanego nierównymi koronami drzew o odcieniu brunatnej zieleni, oświetlonej hojnie promieniami słonecznymi. Gdzieś wśród nich wysoko w górę pięła się osamotniona góra, skalną szarością stanowiąc kontrast dla wszystkiego dookoła, w tym samym czasie niemal idealnie współgrając z nagą korą pni, jakie miał tuż przed sobą. Te zaś układały się w wąski, zbity szyk wzdłuż, przebijającej się przez nie, tafli wody i brunet bez zastanowienia ruszył ich szlakiem, stawiając jeden zdecydowany krok za drugim w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego dojścia do, osłoniętej przed jego wścibskim spojrzeniem, rzeki. Grunt pod jego stopami był twardy i pewny, liczne ślady butów szpeciły go jedynie na początku drogi, by w miarę jej pokonywania niknąć, zaledwie w jej połowie pozostawiwszy go już zupełnie gładkim. Mężczyzna zmarszczył na to brwi i jeszcze obejrzał się na nie przez ramię, zanim palcami zaczesał przydługie włosy do tyłu, prąc uparcie przed siebie. Letni powiew wiatru smagał delikatnie jego twarz, czym raz za razem wypracowywał najcieplejszą czerwień u szczytu policzków, frywolnie przelatywał też między palcami dłoni wysuniętej na wysokość dojrzałej, jaskrawozielonej wierzby płaczącej, z liści której zasłonę rozgrodził łagodnie i powoli, jakby chciał zatrzymać na dłużej muśnięcie natury na swoich opuszkach.   
Wszedłszy za żywą kurtynę, ujrzał taflę wody rozciągającą się daleko przed nim w pełnej chwale; niebo i ziemia odbijały się w jej krzywym zwierciadle, idealnie odwzorowane, choć zniekształcone przez nieustanny ruch rzeki. Las pokrywał całą powierzchnię odległego brzegu, naprzeciw któremu stał wyłącznie on w towarzystwie paru rozłożystych drzew- samotny wśród martwej ciszy na tyle, by jego własny oddech wydawał się być natrętnym dźwiękiem, raniącym jego wrażliwe uszy.   
Cichy szept, niesiony znikąd przez wiatr, został drastycznie urwany, a świat runął przed jego oczami i całe jego ciało szarpnęło się w szoku na dźwięk ścieżki dźwiękowej z czołówki Sherlocka Holmesa. Oderwał gwałtownie głowę od poduszki i potarł zaspaną twarz, kątem przymrużonego jeszcze oka zerknąwszy na swój budzik, spokojnie i cicho leżący na stoliku nocnym przy łóżku. Grube zasłony w jego pokoju godnie stawiały opór świtowi, gwarantując mu przyjemny mrok aż do godziny zaplanowanej pobudki, która tego dnia zastała go jednak znacznie wcześniej. W pośpiechu odkaszlnął cicho w pięść, zanim przesunął palcem po ekranie telefonu i przyłożył go do ucha, wolną dłonią potarłszy jeszcze wewnętrzny kącik oka.  
-Słucham?-Odezwał się tonem wypełnionym profesjonalizmem, gotów usłyszeć głos swojego rozmówcy, jednak niekoniecznie w słowach, jakie usłyszał zaraz po tym.  
-Spałeś.-Louis stwierdził gładko i stanowczo, na co szczęka Harry’ego nieco opadła, a brwi zmarszczyły się w zaskoczeniu.-Nawet nie próbuj mówić, że tak nie było, jeśli chcesz dożyć dzisiejszego wieczora i spędzić miło czas na bankiecie.   
-Jak na to wpadłeś..?-Brunet zapytał, wypełniony czystym zaciekawieniem, po czym opadł bezwładnie z powrotem na poduszkę, palcami zaczesując długie włosy do góry, by nie opadały mu uparcie na twarz.-Szczerze.  
-Otwierasz kancelarię o dziesiątej, nigdy nie ma cię w niej wcześniej, co oznacza, że korzystasz z każdej chwili o poranku. Jakiś czas temu chciałeś zachować się przy mnie jak dorosły, więc zgodziłeś się na spotkanie o szóstej, ale przyszedłeś na nie z pojedynczym śladem poduszki na policzku, do tego mrużyłeś i często przecierałeś oczy, stąd wywnioskować można, że wstałeś na świeżo z łóżka, wciągnąłeś przygotowany wieczorem strój i zaryzykowałeś wypadek samochodowy, siadając za kółkiem. Wniosek ogólny- z pewnością nie podziwiasz wschodu słońca. Czym sobie zasłużyłem na indywidualny dzwonek?  
-Jak-  
-Prowadzisz nocny tryb życia, skoro mimo to potrafisz wstawać względnie wcześnie i funkcjonować sprawnie przez cały dzień, musisz mieć głęboki sen i dobrze wypracowany tryb spania, do tego same wibracje nie powinny być w stanie cię obudzić. Powiedziałeś swojej asystentce, że często nie odbierasz telefonów przed pracą, bo wyznajesz zasadę, że nie używasz elektroniki w godzinach snu, więc twój mózg po prostu nauczył się ignorować dzwonek, jednak tym razem usłyszałeś, mało tego, odebrałeś tuż po drugim sygnale, co oznacza, że podniosłeś telefon i odebrałeś połączenie bez sprawdzania, kto dzwoni, a głos masz względnie czysty, zapewne przeczyściłeś gardło, więc chciałeś zaimponować, zatem wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że wiedziałeś dokładnie, z kim będziesz rozmawiał. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wybrałeś coś dobrego na zapowiedź dla mnie. Jakieś pioruny czy melodię z horroru…  
-Sherlocka.- Było wszystkim, co wypadło z ust Harry’ego po całym wywodzie szatyna i wszystkim, co faktycznie był w stanie w tamtym momencie powiedzieć. Jego umysł wciąż rejestrował usłyszane słowa i układał je w składną całość, dlatego też wolał nie ryzykować i nie wdawać się w niepotrzebną dyskusję, gdy zaspany nie był jeszcze do końca pewny znaczenia wszystkich słów, jakie znał.  
-Ujdzie w tłumie.- Louis odrzekł oschle, po czym westchnął cicho do słuchawki i kontynuował, nie dając młodszemu nawet chwili na przyzwyczajenie się na powrót do świata rzeczywistego.-Dzwonię tylko, żeby powiedzieć, że założę tę cholerną koszulę, która zasługuje na specjalne miejsce w piekle, i przyjadę po ciebie do kancelarii. Nie przyjmuję opcji z przyjeżdżaniem do twojego domu i nie chcę cię nawet widzieć w pobliżu mojego, więc kancelaria jest najlepszym wyjściem. Stamtąd pojedziemy prosto na salę, adres wyślij mi sms’em, bo mam zamiar ograniczyć kontakt z tobą do zera przed całą tą błazenadą.   
-Ale my nie będziemy do sieb- Harry zaczął, jak tylko doszedł do niego sens wypowiedzi Louisa, jednak ten wszedł mu bez pardonu w słowo krótkim:  
-To wszystko- i przerwał połączenie, pozostawiając bruneta samego sobie, kończącego zdanie w przestrzeń między czterema ścianami pokoju, dla własnych uszu.  
-… pasować.  
Później skierował podświetlony ekran telefonu w głąb sypialni i spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na kontury przygotowanego poprzedniego dnia garnituru w barwie stonowanej brzoskwini, by potem stęknąć przeciągle w irytacji i z trudem zwlec się z łóżka, przeklinając cały świat oraz samego siebie za pomysł prowadzenia sprawy Louisa Tomlinsona.


End file.
